The Genius of Zero
by D'raekmus
Summary: He wanted a vacation away from the world. She wanted a familiar. Fate works in mysterious ways as he is whisked off to the vacation of a lifetime and she gets a familiar far greater than any other... if they can take care of their differences.
1. Chapter 1

A large, bald man sat in front of an immense device, as he placed the panel back on, sighing in satisfaction.

"There, now this device will help me destroy Sonic once and for all!" He cackled, as a red orb-shaped machine hovered onto the console.

"Are you sure about this? Ever since your disaster with the Deadly Six, you've been obsessing over this machine." It said, concern for the man's state oozing into the machine's voice.

"This… this will work." The man replied, sighing heavily. "I hope..."

The robot tilted its head.

"Why don't you take a vacation? Your vendetta against Sonic has been ravaging your health. You need some time to recuperate."

The man ignored the robot's suggestion as he tried to fire up the machine, only for the console to beep and explode, throwing smoke into the angry man's face.

"That does it! This thing has done nothing but crash and burn every time I start it! How am I supposed to destroy Sonic when I can't even get this stable enough to actually test?" He roared, kicking the machine in anger, before calming down, taking several deep breaths.

After several minutes of silence, he turned to the robot.

"A vacation, huh?"

The robot nodded.

"It's not like Sonic will go anywhere while you're gone. Plus, you might think of a better scheme while you're relaxing."

The man nodded, brightening. "Who knows, I might get a good idea for this!" he laughed, before standing up.

"But where will I go? Most places have outlawed me. And I don't want to create an incident while on vacation. Having to work when I'm relaxing? Yuck!"

The robot nodded.

"You could try a virtual sim."

The man shook his head.

"No, I need to get away from this level of technology for some time. Besides, I want to feel something more real than a hologram."

The robot shrugged in defeat.

"I can't think of another place you can go… Without conquering it, of course."

As the man rubbed his bald head in frustration, a strange voice echoed in the room.

" _...divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant..."_

The man turned suddenly.

"Did you hear that?"

The robot stared blankly.

"Hear what?"

The man shook his head.

"Nothing. Must have been the wind."

" _I wish a servant from the bottom of my heart..."_

"There it is again!" he shouted, looking around in anger.

"What is it? I haven't heard- wait!" the robot shouted suddenly, turning in all directions.

"We're picking up a disturbance in the local time-space continuum."

The man raised his eyebrows, his mustache bristling in shock.

"What level?"

"Chaos grade… possibly stronger. These readings are off the charts."

"Where?" He began, as a strange green glow shone in the workshop, casting dust and metal casings aside as it materialized next to the man.

He stared at it for several seconds, before turning to the robot.

"Orbot, get this thing analyzed."

* * *

The strawberry-blonde Louise nervously hunched herself down behind some of her fellow classmates.

Today was the sacred summoning day, where all nobles would summon their familiars. So far, almost everyone had. Most had mice, cats, or birds, but some, such as the braggart Guiche, had summoned impressive creatures.

Even Kirche, Louise's rival, had summoned a salamander.

Quiet Tabitha even managed to summon a dragon. How could she compete with that?

It wouldn't be a problem, except that every spell she's ever cast has ended in an explosion, usually destroying anything in range. She had hoped it was fire, except that there was no open flame. The earth wasn't moved, so she could rule that out. No water, either. As for air, well… no wind came from those explosions. It was as if the magic just erupted without form or control.

The girl was afraid that today's ritual would result in the same manner: an explosion. If she could only remain hidden long enough to be ignored...

"...Miss Valliere hasn't done it."

 _Damn it!_

Louise stiffened, as everyone backed from her. This was the moment she was dreading: the summons. She swore she would summon the wisest, bravest, most beautiful familiar anyone had ever seen. But those were empty words; she had nothing. She was Zero, Louise the Zero.

"With all your boasting, you should be able to summon up something more impressive than this," Kirche mocked, stroking her salamander lovingly.

Louise set her teeth. The idea of Kirche mocking her steeled her resolve enough to fire back an angry "Well, of course!", before holding her wand in front of her.

"My servant, who exists somewhere in this vast universe!"

Yeah… That should be broad enough to find something.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call!"

That's descriptive enough.

"I wish a servant from the very bottom of my heart. Answer my guidance and appear!" She finished, bringing her wand down, as she prayed that things wouldn't explode…

It didn't explode… or rather, not immediately. It took a full two seconds this time before the blast.

Louise lowered her wand dejectedly, and began to walk away, tears filling her eyes as she braced to be expelled from the academy.

"Louise..." Kirche began.

"Shut up!" She roared in response, now stomping away.

"Miss Valliere!" Colbert's voice cracked across the courtyard, the harsh tone making her stop in her tracks.

"Return to your familiar!"

Louise stiffened, astonished that her spell worked.

A small smile broke across her lips.

It worked. It really worked.

* * *

The man stood, as several robots surrounded the portal, taking readings from every possible angle.

The feedback from the robots was promising: the wormhole was indeed stable, so he could traverse without fear.

With the help from his robots, they had managed to analyze enough of the wormhole to be able to theoretically reconstruct the gateway if need be. Already, assembly lines were hard at work creating the necessary components.

But his readings had revealed something else: Whatever was holding it stable on the other side, was losing power fast. If they didn't act now, the portal would close.

Luckily, there was enough time to modify an SXSU-401 engine to attach to an Egg mobile. Unfortunately, the internal power generator wouldn't be enough to bring him back. However, the engine would allow him to keep a lifeline with his Empire, a communications network, so he could keep tabs on his bases from afar.

He jumped into the seat, nodded to Orbot, and gunned the engine, flying through the portal.

While he had considered taking precautions, the probes had returned basic atmospheric information, showing that this other place had a habitable atmosphere, but any attempt at recovering visual information had resulted in garbage.

Hence, he had to physically go to this new world.

* * *

Louise looked in shock, at the strange floating metal sphere. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The sphere hummed as he just floated there.

She approached the strange object, trying to figure out where the mouth on it was, as a gruff voice cleared itself.

"Where am I?" It growled, causing the noble to jump back in shock, staring at the metallic… thing.

"Yes, you… with the strawberry hair. Do you understand me?"

Louise nodded, as everyone around her laughed.

"Leave it up to Louise the Zero to summon such a weird familiar."

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know which is worse: her summoning or her spells."

The object grunted as it dropped to the ground, causing the humming noise to stop.

A corpulent, bald man wearing a red and white military jacket emerged from the device, stretching to his full height, which towered even over Colbert.

What caught Louise's attention was his face. Radiating from a large peach-colored nose was a pair of mahogany whiskers, bristling about a good distance from his face, giving him an almost cat-like appearance, if his hair wasn't so thick on the sides.

In contrast, his head was completely hairless, catching the sun's rays light a piece of polished steel.

"Well, what is this place?" He demanded impatiently, as Louise began to realize the truth of the incident.

This was her familiar. Her wise, beautiful, divine, and powerful familiar.

And he looked like a giant egg with arms, legs, and a mustache.

Anger welled up as she turned to Colbert.

"Can I try the summon again?"

The teacher shook his head.

"The ritual is a sacred process that shapes a mage's entire life. To perform it again would be a blasphemy."

Louise growled, as the man began looking around.

"Ok, so this is some kind of old castle. Trees, greenery, birds, and cultists..." he muttered, writing information down in a notebook. "It's a lot to take in."

Colbert's face turned stern.

"Finish the ritual, or I will be forced to expel you."

Louise approached the man, her face sullen. She tapped on his stomach, which was surprisingly resistant to her prodding. She had expected it to jiggle like jelly.

"Hmm?" The man looked down at her, as she pulled his face close to hers.

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a commoner like you," she whispered, her face darkening, "You better be thankful."

As the man stared, Louise drew her wand from her pocket, bringing it down upon the man's forehead, as she began to speak.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar."

The man's brow furrowed as she dropped her wand to the side, returning it to her pocket, and pulled the man's face close to hers once again.

"Wh… What is this?" he demanded, and, before he could do anything, she kissed him on the lips.

To everyone's surprise, he pushed her away, brushing his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What kind of crazy place did I wind up? Really, do you kiss everyone that shows up here?" he growled, as he stopped suddenly, letting out a roar of pain, gripping his left hand.

"That's the contract of the familiar." Louise said sullenly, detached from the man's pain. "It will be finished soon."

The man roared one last time, before falling over, unconscious.

* * *

When the man came to, he found himself laying down, staring at a drywall ceiling, the wooden beams jutting out. To his right was another wall, and a break that looked like some kind of door. To his left, a four-poster bed. He groaned trying to sit up, the straw irritating his skin.

Then he saw _her_.

She sat in a chair, glaring at him, her pale pink eyes burrowing through him, as if she was looking at a piece of trash.

Her demeanor made his blood boil, almost like a certain hedgehog's.

"I've thought about it long enough to give me an ulcer, but I've given up. It looks like I'll be having you as my familiar."

The man's brow furrowed.

"A familiar… you mean, a servant?"

Louise nodded, the disgust never leaving her face.

"Is this how you treat tourists?"

The girl glared at him, before standing up from the chair. "What are you talking about. **I** summoned you here. **I** completed the contract, and therefore you're my servant."

The man grunted, annoyed, as he walked over to the window, looking out.

"Where's my Egg Mobile?" He growled.

Louise cocked her head in confusion.

"Egg… Mo...bile?" she asked, the words unfamiliar to her lips.

The man waved his hand. "The vessel I was in. I need it."

The noble snapped her fingers in recognition, before pointing to the side of her dresser, where it sat on its side.

"The mages had to team together to lift it up here. Even a dragon could barely move that thing."

"If you guys had asked, I could have left the antigrav system on. That would have made it easier to have moved. I hope you didn't scratch it," the man said, rummaging through it, before hitting a button, as it hummed to life, righting itself before shutting off again.

"Good, all systems are intact." he muttered, as he pulled out a modest suitcase.

"It seems pretty late," he commented, as he stifled a yawn. He turned around to see Louise removing her clothes.

The man choked on his own yawn, as he turned away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm undressing. I want you to wash and iron these." she replied, tossing the uniform against his back.

This was his breaking point. He couldn't stand the way this girl was acting.

"Listen here, Louise. I have traveled a long way for a relaxing vacation. I didn't come here to play servant! Especially not to some spoiled brat like yourself!" He roared, ready to walk out the door, only to see Louise sitting there, staring blankly.

"So, you're just going to leave?" She asked, her voice monotone.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." The man replied angrily.

Louise didn't raise her voice, but the man could feel her anger seething underneath her skin.

"Figures. First I can't cast any spells, I summon the stupidest familiar, now he is going to leave. That's all I am, a failure." She punched her pillow in frustration.

"Woah, woah, woah, now hang on. Why are you such a failure?" The main demanded, waving his arms, trying to make her slow down.

Louise rolled over onto her bed.

"I'll tell you in the morning..." she mumbled, her eyes already closing. "Can you get the light?"

The man frowned, extinguishing the lantern's flame, before pulling out a blanket, turning his Egg Mobile's seat into a makeshift bed.

After several minutes of silence, Louise spoke up.

"Hey..."

"Hmm?" The man grunted.

"What's your name?"

Again, the room fell silent, before the man replied.

"Eggman. Dr. Eggman."

"Dr. Eggman..." Louise mused, letting out a small yawn. "What a strange name for a strange familiar..."

* * *

A/N: Hey all, I had this as an idea floating around, so I figured I'd try it out. Besides, what kind of antics can abound when Louise meets someone with even worse traits than her. Eggman's childish behavior and ego should conflict quite well with Louise's personality. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun streamed into the room, Eggman yawned loudly, before sitting up, grunting as his back popped multiple times in quick succession, the racket waking up Louise in the process.

"Can't you wake up quieter?" She grumbled, throwing a pillow at the doctor, before rolling over.

"Let's see you sleep in the cockpit and wake up so limber." he retorted, rolling his shoulders, as Louise groggily sat up, rubbed her eyes, and walking over to a stool, spread her arms out, as Eggman stood there, watching her.

"Why are you standing there like some idiot? Aren't you going to dress me?" she demanded.

Eggman growled.

"Dress yourself," he replied, before looking around in his suitcase. "Now, where did I pack that..."

Louise stiffened, insulted by her familiar's nonchalant and rebellious behavior.

"How dare you! Nobility never dress themselves! That's why we have servants!" she shouted.

"And how has that worked out for you?" he asked, malice working into his voice. "Do you feel independent? Or do you need someone to tend to your every little problem?"

Louise twitched, angered by the mocking tone in her familiar's voice, as an idea sparked into her mind.

"Disrespectful familiars are punished… so that means, no breakfast." she said flatly, waiting for the doctor's reaction to her statement.

Eggman shrugged.

"That's fine with me; I always pack some supplies before going anywhere." He rummaged around in his Egg Mobile, producing a simple cup of steaming egg noodles.

Louise sighed in defeat, changing herself, and moving to the door.

"Fine, let's go down to the dining hall."

Eggman didn't move. Instead, he just stared at Louise.

"What?" She growled, crossing her arms.

"About last night," he began, fixing the lid back on his noodles, "you said you were a failure. Before we go anywhere, would you mind explaining why you think that?"

Louise sighed again, opening the door as they both walked out.

"Look, it's embarrassing!" she replied.

"It can't be more embarrassing than failing at every plan to take over the world. Stupid hedgehog..." he retorted.

Louise looked at Eggman long and hard, before brushing the comment off as nonsense.

"If you really want to know, it's because I can't cast magic."

Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"And why is this a problem?"

Louise pounded the wall.

"Don't you get it, you idiot. A noble is _supposed_ to cast magic. I'm a noble and I _can't_. What do you make of that?"

Eggman shrugged.

"So you're different. Yet you managed to somehow create a portal bringing me here. That had to be some kind of magic."

Louise nodded.

"Yes, and it's the only spell that's worked to some degree. I wound up with a disobedient, commoner familiar."

Eggman opened his mouth to argue about his uncommon self, but shut it just as quickly.

"How many can say they've summoned humans?" he asked calmly.

"Nobody else has. That's the problem!" Louise shouted back.

"Just because it hasn't happened before, doesn't mean it's bad." the doctor replied, as they turned into the dining hall.

Eggman was impressed with the size of the room, almost like a hangar. Wooden beams could be seen across the top, while rich wooden tables stretched towards the opposite wall. Everywhere, students were chatting and laughing. It looked like a typical school.

But as soon as Louise walked in, the hall fell silent. Everyone stared as Louise approached a chair, silently surprised as Eggman pulled it out for her. With as crude as he behaved, she half-expected him not to. Perhaps this familiar wasn't all bad? Before she could question, he sat down next to her, admiring the layout on the table.

"This is pretty elaborate for a breakfast. Do you and your peers normally eat like this?" he asked as Louise's face reddened in anger.

"What? Is there something wrong with my mustache?" he inquired, as Louise pointed to the floor.

Eggman looked down, seeing a crust of bread and a bowl of… well, it wasn't quite water, but it didn't look like any kind of soup, either. His eyebrows shot up in understanding, as he scowled in anger.

"You expect me to eat off the floor like some animal!?" he roared, as everyone stared at him, as he rose from the table so abruptly, the chair fell over with a resounding smash.

"I don't care who you are. Nobody treats me like that!" He continued, walking towards the doors. "I'll be in your room, taking care of important matters." He glared back at Louise one last time, before throwing the doors open and leaving.

Louise could hardly believe what she had just heard. Did her familiar really just talk back to her and leave?

As the hall returned to normal, she heard all the murmurs and whispers about her. Some were even laughing. About the "Zero", and her "bald, fat familiar". She clenched her hands, before trying to casually finish her breakfast. She could punish him later. 

* * *

As Eggman left the hall, he sighed. This wasn't the vacation he wanted. He wanted to relax, not get stuck as some crazy woman's pet.

He would make her pay, mark his words…

"Oh, hello!" a strange voice called out, "You're Miss Valliere's familiar, correct?"

"What?" he growled, turning to face the source of the voice.

He appeared to be a middle-aged man, or rather, older than Eggman himself. His head was balding and he had on a pair of spectacles. Judging from his attire, Eggman deduced that he was a faculty member, most likely a professor or teacher. He seemed put off by Eggman's gruff response, but quickly put a smile back on his face.

"I'm sorry for bothering you; I'll be brief," he said, before indicating Eggman's left hand.

"If you wouldn't mind, could I take another look at those runes inscribed on your hand?"

"What?" Eggman replied, as he looked at his left hand, pulling back the glove. He let out a gasp of shock as he saw a series of strange runes seemingly burned into the skin. "What is this?"

"It's the symbol of the familiar. It indicates your contract with a noble." the man explained, as Eggman allowed him to look at the set of runes.

"Yet, your behavior indicates there may be something more to mine." Eggman wasn't quite sure what to make of this strange rune. But it did confirm one thing: according to their rules, he was Louise's familiar… for now.

The man nodded. "Ever since the summoning ritual, I've been in the library researching those runes. I have a feeling that you're more than a simple commoner."

Eggman smirked. "What was your first clue? The jacket? The Egg Mobile? The fact I'm not even from this world?"

As he studied the man's reaction to his sarcasm, the doctor laughed. "I'm joking with you," as the man laughed awkwardly with him.

"So, what has your research turned up so far?" he asked.

"Well..." the man replied, "I've been engrossed with other projects that I haven't had the chance to decipher the meanings behind the runes quite yet."

"Wait, projects? You mean..." Eggman leaned in close, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Experiments?"

The man nodded.

Eggman let out another bellowing laugh. Perhaps this man's research could prove useful.

"We have fellow man of science! What luck! Perhaps you could show me your work sometime?"

The man brightened, and nodded feverishly as he began walking off. "Yes, I have to. But I need to return to my work."

Eggman nodded, waving farewell to the teacher. "As do I."

* * *

Eggman sat in his Egg Mobile, as he patched a cable from the communications array into the SXSU's Dimensional Warp Matrix.

The static on the monitor went away, as a red orb-shaped robot appeared on the screen.

"Orbot! Do you come in?" Eggman said through the comm.

The robot jumped in fright and came to attention. Eggman noticed an oil can with a small umbrella hastily pushed to the side.

"Ignoring the noise between parallel dimensions, the hackneyed nature of our communications, and the limited power of the Egg Mobile's signal amplifier, loud and clear!" Orbot replied, "How goes the vacation?"

Eggman frowned. "Lousy. Still, I think I'll give it a few more days. This world is fairly primitive. Medieval, even."

"Sound like it's ripe for conquering." Orbot replied.

Eggman nodded. "Can you establish another wormhole?"

Orbot looked away at another screen, before returning.

"We have established a prototype wormhole gateway. However, it's only a one-way connection, limited in size, and the components require twenty-four hours to cool down before another use."

Eggman nodded. "Ok, so you can only send items to me in limited size once a day, that's what it boils down to?"

Orbot nodded, as Eggman groaned in disgust.

"Such inefficiency. Are you sure you can't make it better?"

"Don't forget, doctor, we're tearing open a hole between realities. This isn't rocket science." Orbot replied snarkily.

Eggman sighed, leaning back.

"Well, I'll need to get some supplies tonight, ok? Can you have them ready by then?"

Orbot nodded.

"I need some instant food, the usual. Pickled eggs would be nice. I also need my tools and workbench."

Orbot jumped in surprise.

"But sir! You said you didn't want to work on this vacation!"

Eggman looked away, a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"The situation's changed. There's… a girl."

A yellow, cube-shaped robot popped into view.

"Oh! Got yourself a lover, eh, boss? Go, you ladykiller!"

"Shut up, Cubot!" Both Eggman and Orbot yelled.

"Just get those ready and send them to me with a couple of solar panels, copper wire, and a crate of carbon fiber."

Orbot tilted his head, curious.

"Just what are you doing?"

"Like I said, situation's changed. Eggman out." he said, shutting off the comm.

He sighed, standing up, and looking out the window. Even with the impressive power cell in the Egg Mobile, it wouldn't last long in this world. That's why the first order of business tomorrow would be to establish a charging station.

Plus, if that Louise brat ever got too annoying, he could just fly away. Like he did with Sonic.

Like Sonic…

Eggman stopped, looking outside at the twin moons floating in the sky. What was Sonic up to? Did he even take vacations? Or was his life one big vacation?

He broke his gaze outside as he turned, noticing the pile of uniforms on the floor. The doctor walked over, and gingerly swept them into a pile and, finding a bag in his gear, bundled them all up and tossed them into his Egg Mobile. The reality of the matter was, right now, he was stuck in this strange place, as a servant to a brat with some kind of chip on her shoulder. She said she couldn't use magic. He could use that to his advantage.

Eggman smiled as he fired up the Egg Mobile, finding just enough room to squeeze out the window. Yes, she may be his master for now, but soon that would change, and she would see his true brilliance.

Compared to that, what was the problem with doing a little laundry?

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you all for the reviews! I honestly didn't expect this much feedback so quickly.

Truth be told, I've had this idea for almost two years in the making, but I thought it was too far out there to publish. I've tried various characters (Sonic, Shadow, Metal Sonic, etc.) before settling on Eggman. Because the good old doctor could use some love.

CasualFictionWriter23: I wonder if any world is truly ready for the Eggman.

Shad7000: Thanks. I didn't know if it was going to work either. And Lol.

Xavex: Oh, we all know that's the doctor's M.O. Who knows, he might find ways to use her power and status for his own devices…

Guest: No, unfortunately. Eggman will NOT have the Mjoovitnir (Mind of God) Rune. I don't think it would fit in well because his only interest in magical objects or creatures would be in using them for destructive purposes (See: Dark Gaia, Chaos, Deadly Six, etc).

However, I might put in snippets about ideas how Eggman might use the other powers...

That Guy: He has always been and always be Dr. Robotnik to me. But I have a special use for his name, so, for now, the Eggman name stays. I won't reveal why just yet, but I will say that it has to do with identity.

I don't want to spoil what is going to happen, but Robotnik's abilities will be similar to Saito's. However, don't forget: He's an evil genius/mad scientist.

The main reason why I am avoiding use of Magitek is very simple: Archie Comics (who also creates the Sonic comic series), has expressly wished that not archive entries based on their works (Fanfiction Content Guidelines, V. 11-20-2008). So, unfortunately, in order to avoid the risk of such an issue, I will need to keep my references to a minimum. I do acknowledge that Sega owns Sonic, but I think it would be best not to take a risk with that right now. Sorry.

Once again, thank you all for the reviews and support! I have a general idea what I want to do through the first season. At some point, I need to watch/read the second season. I'll worry about it when I get there.

Up next: Guiche VS. Eggman: battle to the death?

P.S. If you're interested, I may keep the Author's notes as a Q and A. Section, where I will give spoiler-free answers to questions, so feel free to ask away.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggman sat by a courtyard's fountain, his Egg Mobile on the ground, the seat flattened out into a makeshift ironing board, an electric iron sat to one side, plugged into one of the vehicle's power sockets.

He brought out one of the skirts and, shaking off the excess water, turned it inside-out and placed it on the board, sprayed a powdery starch on it, and, waiting a few seconds, immediately ironed it, before folding it and placing it on the pile.

The doctor smiled at his handiwork. With a place as primitive as this, the idea of starching most likely was unknown. The reinforced clothes would certainly make a pleasant surprise for Louise.

As he finished up the last bits of laundry, Eggman looked up at the sky, thinking. He hadn't done laundry on his own for a long time, not since he turned a washing machine into a robot that hunted down all his discarded clothes. He chuckled as he remembered what happened when he accidentally put on an old shirt…

"Um.. excuse me?" he heard a meek, polite voice speak behind him, interrupting his memory. He turned to find a girl, right around the same age as the other students here, looking at him. She had on a servant's garb, which Eggman recalled as belonging to a maid. She had dark hair and matching eyes. Her complexion had an exotic hint to it, though the doctor couldn't quite place where…

"You're Miss Valliere's familiar, aren't you?" she asked, as Eggman grumbled, putting the laundry basket back in his Egg Mobile.

"Thanks for reminding me." He growled, his mood instantly soured by the mention of Louise.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl replied, bowing her head. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have reacted like that." Eggman replied, turning towards the girl. "I'm Dr. Eggman." he said, extending his hand.

The girl looked at the hand for a minute, as if she was unfamiliar with the gesture, before taking it in her own, shaking it.

"I'm Siesta. I'm pleased to meet you, Doctor," the girl replied, performing a curtsey.

"Likewise. But, please, just call me Eggman. Doctor is a title." the doctor replied, noticing that the girl had a cart full of cakes and desserts.

"Oh? Is that like a title of nobility?"

Eggman scratched his cheek nervously. "Well… of a sorts. It's a title one wears when they are one of the rulers of their field of study. You might say, it's nobility of knowledge rather than lineage." He wasn't particularly pleased with his summary, but it would have to do for now.

"I… see." Siesta replied, though her tone screamed the opposite.

"So, what are these for?" Eggman asked, indicating the cakes.

"Well, the second year students have today off so they can communicate and bond with their familiars."

Eggman frowned, recalling Louise's behavior. "I think I'll skip that."

Despite his answer, Eggman decided to tag along with Siesta, partly in hopes to avoid Louise. After all, since he disappeared, wouldn't she be looking for him anywhere but there?

"There's something I don't quite understand: The nobility. What makes them so superior?" he asked.

Siesta paused, giving cakes to two of the students at a table.

"It's simple, really. Nobles can cast magic. Here at the Tristain Academy of magic, Mages from all over Tristain and surrounding countries receive the strictest education in the magical arts. They're extremely proud of their abilities and look down on us commoners that have no such ability or status."

Eggman frowned in disgust.

"So, it's a caste system?"

"A what?" Siesta asked.

"It's a system where you're locked into your caste or class. If you're born a noble, you die a noble. Born a peasant, die a peasant. That sort of thing."

Siesta nodded in agreement. "Yes. There is no way for us to become nobles without magic."

"That's terrible, having circumstances beyond your control determine your worth." he remarked, handing a cake to another noble. At least in the worst countries in his world, people at least had a chance to rise in their social class. Here, with a person's worth determined by their ability to cast magic, rather than their intellectual capability… it disgusted him. This was everything he was against.

"But what can you do?" Siesta asked, handing another dessert out. "You can't change the world."

Eggman nodded but remained silent. With the resources at his disposal, he could easily conquer this world. The only concern is the nobles. He would have to get a general understanding of how their magic works and then…

"Guiche! Please tell me!" a girl cried out, causing Eggman to look up. "Why are you lying?"

He saw a small group, two girls and a boy. The younger of the girls had brown hair matching her cloak, while the blonde girl wore the black cloak of Louise's group. Eggman deduced that they were of different years, which was confirmed as the blonde girl shouted, "You've been making moves on this first year, haven't you?"

The boy, whom Eggman assumed was Guiche, had blonde hair, as well, a rose in one hand, and a ruffled shirt instead of the traditional dress shirt. Eggman guessed his type: the unfaithful type caught by his two romances. In other words, scum.

"Wait! For the sake of your reputations..." Guiche began, as the blonde cut him off. "I could care less about that!"

"Dr. Eggman, I think it's better if we don't watch..." Siesta commented, as Guiche waved his arm, a bundle of letters falling out of his sleeve.

This is a perfect chance.

He turned to Siesta. "I'm sorry, Siesta. I have to do this. One day, you'll understand." He approached the screaming group with deceptive agility for his size, easily snatching the letters off the ground during his approach.

"You've been two-timing haven't you?" the blonde screamed.

"You have!" The brunette added.

Guiche swished his rose again. "Do you have any proof of that?"

"Excuse me," Eggman interrupted, holding the bundle of letters, "But do any of these belong to you?" he asked the group, looking hard at the front of the letters.

"I'm looking for a..." he scrunched his eyebrows together as if struggling to read the name. "Gu-ich-e, are any of you named Gu-ich-e?" He asked, intentionally butchering the boy's name. Eggman looked over the letters again.

"Judging from the paper used on these, you must have a lot of admirers, Gu-ich-e," he added, smiling at the three.

An awkward silence fell over the group. Suddenly, both girls brought down their hands on Guiche, slapping hard enough that even Eggman winced at the sound.

"Guiche, you're so mean!"

"I can't believe you've been keeping this two-timing!"

As both girls left, Eggman tossed the letters next to him.

"Letter's been delivered. Have a good day, Gu-ich-e." he said, turning away, before bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"You there..." Guiche growled, standing up. Eggman turned to him, noticing that he had two red hand-shaped welts forming on his cheeks. Those girls could throw a slap. "I hope you are prepared."

"For what?" Eggman asked blankly, even though he knew what was about to happen. He knew the way pride worked. After all, he was the greatest scientific genius, Dr. Eggman.

"Such attitude towards a noble, from a commoner such as yourself... You are simply asking for trouble." Guiche pompously replied.

"Eggman! Please, hurry up and apologize." Siesta begged, tugging on the doctor's arm.

"Why? I simply delivered a bundle of letters." Eggman replied.

"If you anger a noble..." Siesta replied, visibly shaking. "They're liable to kill you."

"Yes, listen to the lady. Just apologize, and I might forgive this little incident," Guiche haughtily replied.

Eggman crossed his arms. "I'm not backing down. I've survived alien invasions, numerous bases being destroyed, even the end of the world, and you think I'm afraid of some kid? I've dealt with people smarter, stronger, and faster than you."

Guiche laughed, as the other nobles joined in.

"As to be expected of the low-level familiar summoned by Louise the Zero!"

Ok, if this kid didn't drop his cocky attitude, Eggman would be dropping it for him. Or, rather, punting it onto the roof.

"Let me show you exactly what kind of familiar I am..." Eggman growled.

"It's settled then," Guiche replied, waving his hands in mock-resignation. "Meet me at the Vestri Court." Without another word, Guiche left.

"Oh, I will..." Eggman growled, cracking his knuckles. He turned, only to notice that Siesta had left.

"Where did she run off to.." he wondered, as realization struck him.

Of course she ran off to get Louise. Siesta thought that the brat could actually control him? He was Doctor Eggman, not some dog!

But that also meant there wasn't much time. He turned towards one of the students: a chubby blonde with an owl on his shoulder.

"Vestri Court, where is it?" He asked, as the noble indicated a courtyard a small distance away, with no windows facing it. The perfect spot for a duel without teachers knowing.

Nodding his thanks, Eggman jumped into his Egg Mobile, and blasted off, just as he saw a very angry strawberry blonde enter the yard.

He smiled. Another flawless escape. Next stop: Louise's room to drop off the laundry. Then: Guiche kicking time.

* * *

"I have to inform this..." Siesta panted, running through the hall, to the annoyance of some nobles. "quickly to Miss Valliere."

The maid rushed through the halls, before catching a glimpse of the strawberry blonde hair.

Siesta ran up, panting and puffing from exhaustion. "Ah… I found you… Miss Valliere..."

Louise turned in astonishment.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Siesta panted again, before catching enough breath to explain.

"Dr. Eggman is in trouble!" She exclaimed, as she explained to Louise what happened.

"He **WHAT**?" Louise roared in disbelief, before taking off down the hallway, leaving Siesta in the dust.

Just as she broke out to the courtyard, she saw the strange Egg Mobile of Eggman's lift off and fly away. Louise panted, before screaming across the academy.

" **YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"**

* * *

Louise shook her head as the ship's receding form vanished behind one of the towers.

"He's just a familiar, but he does whatever he feels like..." She groaned.

"Well… if you want to watch your familiar, the duel's happening at Vestri Court. He's really quite amusing, Louise the Zero," Kirche purred, as her familiar, the fire salamander Flame, let out a matching grumble.

Eggman stood across from Guiche, as a group of students gathered around them in a circle. The noble threw an arrogant smile.

"I respect you for actually showing up," he said, as Eggman got out of his Egg Mobile, as students gasped at the strange chariot the doctor used to enter the arena.

Eggman smiled. "Yeah, well you've insulted my master, and now I'm going to make you pay." Yes, he would play the role of her familiar defending her honor. If they knew he was intentionally probing their power…

" **WAIT!** " Louise cried out, running through the crowd, and holding her arms between Guiche and Eggman.

"Stop this right now, Guiche. You know that duels are forbidden," she pleaded.

Eggman scowled. Of all the times to interfere. But, he had anticipated this, as he replied, "Only between nobles. I'm just a commoner familiar." he said, to the astonishment of both Louise and Guiche.

He casually played with his mustache. "That's right. I've read the rules already."

"But..." Louise began, "there hasn't been a case like this before..."

"Just because it hasn't happened before doesn't make it bad." Eggman retorted, as he smiled. He riddled out one weakness of this girl he could play to his advantage.

"Or are you just saying it because you care about my looks?" he taunted, causing the noble to turn as pink as her hair.

"What? No! How dare you even imply that! Nobody with any decency would dare stand by and watch their familiar get torn to pieces."

Eggman growled, turning to Louise.

"So, you think that, after what he said about you, about _me_ , that I should just let him have his way… because he's a _noble_?" He spat the last word out, as if the very sound made him sick.

Guiche smirked. "Since your master has been so kind as to interfere, I'll give you the chance to be a good familiar and obey your master. If you refuse, then the duel begins!"

Eggman cracked his knuckles, as he suddenly felt Louise's small hands struggling to push him back.

"He'll kill you." she insisted, as the doctor brushed her away.

"I'd rather die teaching this punk a lesson than spend my life hiding in shame." he replied, as he shouted to Guiche.

"I haven't got all day. Let's begin."

Louise could only stand in the crowd in defeat as her familiar would surely be torn apart by the noble's magic.

Guiche smirked, casting a single rose petal to the ground, as a bronze suit of armor appeared, forming into a golem.

Eggman laughed. This was the opportunity he wanted.

"Hiding behind magic. Not surprising for a coward!" he taunted, as the golem struck out, knocking the doctor flat onto his back.

"Of course I would use magic. My runic name is Guiche the Bronze. It's only fitting that your opponent be a bronze Valkyrie golem."

Eggman coughed, standing back up. "That smarts." he replied, rubbing the injury. "But I've known an echidna that throws heavier punches."

Guiche scowled in anger, as the Valkyrie landed several more hits. To everyone's surprise, Eggman kept standing up. No matter how many times, or where he was hit, he kept standing back up. What struck Louise as strange was that he didn't once resist the attacks. It was like he wanted to get hit.

He hadn't hurt this much in some time. But it was for science. Those Valkyries could really pack a punch.

"You idiot!" Louise shouted, as Eggman stood up again.

"I admire your persistence, but you know by now that there's no way to win," Guiche commented. "So, I'll give you one last chance to apologize."

Eggman smiled, laughing as he stood up one last time.

"You don't know anything about combat, do you?" He cackled madly, walking towards the Valkyrie.

"First rule of combat: Analyze your opponent." he said, as the Valkyrie struck with its pike, aiming for Eggman's chest.

Louise turned away. She didn't want to see her familiar die. Everyone gasped, as Louise worked up the courage to look again.

Almost impossibly, Eggman had dodged the attack, and now stood on the pike, preventing the golem from picking it back up.

"Second rule: Calculate their weaknesses," he said, roundhouse kicking the golem hard enough to separate the arm holding the pike from the rest of the body.

"As an example, bronze is very brittle. While it may be resistant to energy attacks, it's almost useless against physical blows," he explained, tearing the arm off the pike and throwing it into the golem with such force that the entire body shattered.

"Which brings me to the third rule: Play to your strengths," he laughed menacingly, as Guiche recovered from his shock, sending more rose petals, creating more golems.

Eggman smirked. Guiche was an idiot. Sending more of essentially the same opponents. Didn't he get it? Eggman knew their weaknesses now.

Those Valkyries were fast… but he had dealt with faster.

"And the final rule of combat," He began, grabbing the pike as the golems advanced. Suddenly, his left hand's runes started glowing, as he stood up, feeling lighter than before, his mind processing things more quickly than he had thought possible.

What surprised him, though, was his sudden understanding of the weapon he held. This pike was indeed bronze, with a weakness at the tip, prone to breaking off.

Yes… it could work…

Eggman dodged the first pair of Valkyries, using the polearm to vault himself over their weapons. In the process, he broke off the tip of the pike, and, upon landing, smoothly rolled past the other golems, landing in front of Guiche.

"The final rule is as follows," he said, grabbing a fistful of dirt. "If all else fails, improvise." With one quick motion, Eggman threw the dirt into Guiche's eyes, as he wildly flailed his wand about, the Valkyries moving erratically, as if they, too, were struck blind.

Eggman smiled. This proved one theory: the golems depended on the caster's own vision for coordination, not unlike a set of robots slaved to a mother computer.

"How dare you throw dirt into a nobleman's face!" Guiche shouted at Eggman, or, rather, where Eggman stood. He already moved elsewhere.

Eggman grabbed the ankles of the nearest Valkyrie and, with one mighty grunt, pulled the golem off the ground and began swinging it around, knocking the other Valkyries apart, before letting go, throwing the last one right into Guiche.

Poor guy, he just recovered his eyesight long enough to see the incoming golem missile.

As the dust cleared, Guiche stood up in disbelief. This man singlehandedly wiped out his golems and now approached him, brandishing the spear's tip menacingly.

"I… I give up!" Guiche gasped, falling backwards. Eggman, however, did not stop, his rune casting a hellish glow upon his scowling face.

"You know… duels are normally to the death," the doctor cackled darkly, now standing over Guiche with the knife.

"Are you ready to face your own death?" he shouted, as Louise rushed forward.

"Don't do this!" she shouted.

Eggman pushed her aside, putting the blade uncomfortably close to Guiche's heart.

"Why should I spare him? He certainly wouldn't have spared me." he retorted. "Besides, he needs to learn manners when addressing his superiors."

"But… but he's a noble." Louise stuttered.

"And he's just been beat," Eggman replied, as he leaned over Guiche. "but don't feel bad. You weren't beaten by a commoner. I am the world's greatest scientist, Dr. Eggman!" He shouted, as he plunged the knife home.

After the deed was done, the mad doctor stood up, turning to the other students, who stood in awe at what just happened.

"Hear me right now: If you make fun of Louise again, you'll have me to answer to. Do I make myself clear?" he roared.

Hesitantly, the students nodded, backing away from Louise. Louise, however, just stood there, her mouth hanging open. Did he really go through all that just to make them stop making fun of her?

Eggman kicked Guiche roughly, as Louise pulled him away.

"You've already killed him! You don't need to kick him."

The doctor tore his arm out of her grasp, and picked up Guiche. They heard a sickening tearing sound as the point remained embedded in the ground.

What startled everyone was that the tattered fabric stuck on it didn't show any blood, as Eggman showed Louise the "injury".

"You didn't really think I was going to kill him, did you? What kind of evil genius do you take me for? I just glanced across his side. See, no mark!" He said, showing that, despite the gash in his clothes, Guiche's skin was untouched.

"The idiot fainted in fright."

* * *

A/N: So… yeah, this just happened. Eggman kicked Guiche's butt in a MAJOR way.

Eggman:… did I really just go Chuck Norris on that Valkyrie?

Um… maybe?

Eggman:… So the rune turns me into Chuck Norris?! That's the scientific breakthrough of the century!

Louise: You know, you're still my familiar.

Eggman: I'll roundhouse kick you, too!

Guiche: Wait… so I _didn't_ die?

Doesn't look like it. Maybe Eggman was just having a good day.

Guiche: … What happens on his bad days?

Eggman: I destroy things. Stars, moons, even the planet itself.

Guiche: What?

Um, yeah… Eggman has a very bad habit of destroying anything he doesn't like.

Guiche: You've got to be kidding me!

Cubot: Hey, aren't you going to answer questions?

Guiche: Aah! The box is alive!

SHUT UP! I was just getting to that. Ok, Answer time:

The Joining, I'm going to let Eggman Answer that one.

Eggman: At this time, I have no intent to settle in Halkeginia. It's too primitive for my tastes. However, if I were to invade, my preference would be to build them here, so I don't have to worry about opening portals and dealing with the unholy amount of work involved in quantum physics. As for what kind I'd build, well… it depends on my intentions in Halkeginia. Do I want to carve out a piece of land for my own? Do I want to help Louise as her familiar? Or do I want to conquer both worlds?

Louise: None of what you said makes sense!

Quiet, Louise.

Nightmare Nursery, I understand your concerns regarding the character, but don't worry, he isn't without his good points. After all, according to the _Sonic Heroes_ game manual, he is a romanticist, feminist, and self-professed gentleman, though they are often hard to spot. Perhaps his time with Louise will help him bring out those positive aspects.

Eggman: If she wasn't such a brat…

Now, Eggman…

Eggman: *sigh*, fine. I'll give it a try.

Now, Nightmare, I know you've had issues with Eggman in the past…

Eggman: OH YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I KEEP GETTING BEATEN BY SONIC!

Ow… but I'm going to avoid smut. Yes, there might be romantic tension, but… wait… *reads script* Oh no!

Eggman: What?

You haven't met Kirche yet.

Eggman: Who?

Louise: *whispers*

Eggman: … No.

No?

Eggman: That's right. No. I'm not crossing that line! I may be an evil scientist, but I've still got standards!

Well… we have Eggman's opinion on the matter. Other characters will behave in suggestive manners if and ONLY IF it's befitting their character, such as Osmund, or Kirche.

Eggman: Don't! MENTION! HER!

If you're worried about Eggman doing something smutty, don't worry. He's a villain, his only interests are in world domination, building robots and macrame.

Eggman: But most importantly, THESE GIRLS ARE ONLY SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! Honestly, I'm way older than these girls. Maybe even twice their age. Do you know the word "Pedophilia?"

Yes, there is that matter. Ok, this has dragged on long enough. Once again, thanks for the reviews.

Look forward to next chapter with Louise the Zero, Eggman the Genius, and introducing Kirche the Fever.

Eggman:… … No.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggman looked over his Egg Mobile, using a cloth to polish out any scratches to the surface, as Louise shouted at him.

"Don't you ever listen to your master? You're worse than a dog!" she screamed.

To the noble's credit, she managed to lecture a good fifteen minutes at that loud of a voice. At this point, the doctor couldn't handle it anymore.

"I just put my life on the line to keep them from calling you 'Louise the Zero'. The least you could do is show some gratitude," he shouted, his voice easily drowning out Louise's.

Louise sighed, sitting down on the bed. "You've frightened them all. Now they're too scared to even come near me." she replied, gripping the mattress in frustration.

"It's better to be alone than being continually reminded of your failures." Eggman replied, making final adjustments to his vehicle.

"How can you say that?" Louise asked, astonished by the doctor's jaded response.

"I just can!" Eggman hastily replied, as he sat down in the Egg Mobile's seat.

Louise's eye twitched in annoyance as she shouted at her familiar.

"You're just a familiar! I demand you to explain what you just said!" she ordered.

Eggman gritted his teeth. "I'm getting tired of this familiar excuse. I'm not your slave, nor will I ever be one!"

Louise crossed her arms.

"I summoned you here."

"You merely opened a portal across dimensions," Eggman corrected. "I chose to enter it for research purposes. That doesn't mean you called me here."

"Regardless, the summoning brings a familiar most compatible with the summoner." Louise explained, as Eggman growled.

"In that case, I should have sent Cubot instead." he grumbled. "You two would be perfect: ignorant and lazy."

Louise's face turned red in anger.

"H-how dare you insult your master like that!" She cried out, trembling from sheer emotion. "Apologize, you dog!" she commanded.

Eggman crossed his arms in defiance.

"Like I said, I'm not your slave. I wanted to be kind and did a few favors, but your outburst confirms my suspicions. Louise," he said, pointing his finger at her.

"You are little more than a spoiled brat in need of a good dose of reality. So, I'm doing you one final favor: I'm leaving tomorrow morning. My original plan was to use you to find some way back home, but I can see that you're of no help. I've got an empire to run and a world to conquer."

Louise blinked in disbelief at what the doctor had said, as he walked to the door. She rushed forward, blocking the way, her arms spread out.

"No, you're staying here! I forbid you to leave this room!" She ordered, only to yelp in surprise as Eggman grabbed her uniform's collar, roughly lifting her off the ground to his eye level.

He glared at her with cold, merciless eyes. At least, that's what Louise assumed were under those tinted glasses of his.

"In case you didn't hear me earlier: I'm not your slave. I refuse to continue this fantasy for you. You can't stop me." He growled, before placing Louise to the side of the door and marching out.

"But..." Louise began, before shouting out into the hallway.

"Fine! Be that way! I don't need a familiar! I don't care if you get killed!"

* * *

Eggman stomped down the stairs, growling fiercely at anyone in his way, scaring off nobles and servants alike. It was the only thing he missed about people. Robots could be programmed to behave frightened, but what was the fun in knowing exactly how it would react.

"This place is insane. After I conquer my world, I need to return and fix this place," he muttered, scaring away another student with a scowl.

"I stuck my neck out for that brat and how does she repay me? She thinks I'm her pet or something because she just happened to open a portal..." he grumbled, before noticing that Siesta was approaching.

"Excuse me… Dr. Eggman?" the girl asked, as the doctor grumpily glared at her.

"What?" he asked, with just a faint edge in his voice.

"I just wanted to say..." Siesta began, her voice trailing off.

"Come on, spit it out!" Eggman snapped, "I've got important work."

"I just wanted to say I'M SORRY!" Siesta cried, bowing to the doctor.

Eggman raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected an apology from her. "For what?"

"I… couldn't do anything except run for help." Siesta explained. "I was really scared because there was no way a commoner that couldn't use magic could win against a noble."

Eggman laughed. "Well, that's because I studied hard and made sure I was smart enough to solve problems. Magic can't fix everything, you know."

Siesta nodded. "I'm not afraid anymore. I was inspired by what you did!" the maid blushed, moving close to the doctor.

"I feel like… I can do anything with you!" she said, gripping the doctor's arm.

Eggman balked. He certainly didn't expect this kind of response from anyone. "It was my own intellect that gave me the upper hand. Much like the body, the mind requires training to be of use. Unlike the body, however, the mind can pass its knowledge without the use of magic. That's how communication was born."

The doctor turned to Siesta, looking into her dark eyes.

"So, is that all?" he asked.

Siesta shook her head. "The rest of the staff want to meet you," she said, walking off. "If you'll follow me, please."

* * *

Louise grumbled as she glared at the Egg Mobile. The sight of it disgusted her, but she also felt oddly drawn to it.

"What does he think he's doing, saying that he's leaving? He can't because he's my familiar!" she grumbled, kicking the vehicle and letting out a squeak of pain, hopping on one foot. She had forgotten: when foot goes against metal, metal always wins. Always.

During all her hopping, Louise didn't keep track of where she was and promptly lost her balance, falling into the Egg Mobile's chair, which was surprisingly comfortable. Louise had expected the seat to be hard, but it yielded under her touch.

Curious, Louise placed her hand on it, and watched in amazement as the material reformed back to its original shape when she removed it.

"What is this?" she wondered, "some kind of magical chair?" Louise looked across the front of the area, where rows of buttons, levers, and switches blinked on and off. On the front, there were a pair of levers that stuck out the most, opening to reveal one rod each meeting the curved rim of the levers. In between was a piece of curved glass, almost like a mirror, except it cast no reflection.

"What does this thing do?" she wondered, looking at the mirror closely. "It's definitely not a mirror." She noticed a large red button next to the mirror, and decided to press it.

A small red light blinked, followed by a strange set of runes appearing on the glass surface, flashing through phases before it changed completely.

Louise heard a strange set of music as the mirror showed a strange, metal room with lights flashing different colors and some strange, red… thing laying down on the console.

Louise watched for several seconds in fascination as a yellow thing slightly larger than the red one moved in strange, erratic motions. It couldn't be called dancing.

Suddenly the red one turned its head lazily and, upon noticing Louise, jumped up and screamed, followed closely by the noble screaming.

After both sides have calmed down, the strange creature silenced the music, as the yellow one walked over.

"Well, it appears that someone has figured out how to use the communications array," the red one said, as the yellow one cut in, looking closely at the screen. Louise was afraid that he was going to pop right through the screen and lunge at her.

"Yep, it sure does! Do you think she's the gal the boss was talking about?" the yellow one asked loudly.

"Hush, Cubot, I was just about to ask!" the red one replied, pushing the yellow one, Cubot, out of the way.

"I'm terribly sorry for the fright, miss, but we were not expecting a call just yet," the red one explained.

Louise stared blankly. This was some kind of scrying mirror, but who these two were was beyond her. They looked like golems, but the noble had never seen golems so small before.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The red golem replied, just as strongly, "You called us. Standard protocol requires you to identify yourself first."

Louise sighed, before responding, "I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere."

"Gosh, fancy name ye've got there!" Cubot commented.

"Ah, yes. I am Orbot, and the less than intelligent one here is Cubot." the red one replied. "Where is Dr. Eggman?"

Louise blinked. What would they want with that stupid familiar?

* * *

Eggman looked on in amazement as the chefs brought him the best-looking food he had seen in years.

"We're sorry. These are only the staff leftovers. Please, eat as much as you want," the burly chef said, as the doctor helped himself to some of the delicate foods, some of which he knew, but most of which he didn't.

But something bugged the doctor. The saying went, he noted in irony, there was no such thing as a free lunch.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked.

The chef smiled broadly, easily rivaling the doctor's.

"Why, it's because you're our Sword. You're a peasant like us, and you managed to beat that snotty nobility boy."

Eggman thought about this for a minute, then replied, "Why sword, though? I didn't use one against him."

Another chef spoke up, "It's because you cut him down a peg, much like a sword."

Processing this, Eggman finished off another portion of his meal, before replying.

"There's no need for that title. Eggman will do fine."

"Are you sure?" the large chef replied, "Our Eggman doesn't seem to have the same ring to it."

"Like I said, my name, Eggman, will do fine."

The chef smiled again.

"Did you hear that?" he said to his fellow cooks. "A true master never boasts or puts himself above the rest! That's where he's different from those stupid nobility types!"

Eggman shifted uncomfortably. He did put himself above the rest. He was a genius, after all! But, judging from their reaction, it was unlikely they'd listen to him.

So, the doctor just continued to enjoy the food, enjoying the company of the servants, and, for the first time in a long time, felt at home among people.

* * *

"Please come again," Siesta began, smiling as the doctor looked up at the sky, marveling at the twin moons, and wondering at how the environment here would be affected by twin satellites. Would the tides vary greatly? What about weather patterns? Could it be possible that the presence of free energy manipulation known as magic was influenced by combined gravitational well?

"Everyone here is a big fan of yours." she finished, causing Eggman to break his contemplation. He nervously rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"Really?" he asked, as Siesta nodded in affirmation.

Eggman considered this. He never really had fans before. At least, not living fans. Sonic was usually the one everyone adored.

Sonic… That hated hedgehog would love it here: plenty of grass and fields to run, annoying brats to put in their place, damsels in distress, the works.

Yet, he wasn't here; Eggman was. This was a chance to be different, to finally break the mold of conquest…

"Dr. Eggman..." Siesta began, once again interrupting Eggman's thoughts. She really needed to stop that.

"I would really like to have a long chat with you sometime," she finished.

Eggman smiled. "Of course. Maybe I can tell you a bit about my world. And my Empire."

Siesta blinked in shock. "I would really like that, but, please, don't mock me. I know you're nothing like a noble." She smiled once again before leaving.

Eggman frowned. She could believe in commoners fighting impossible odds, but she couldn't believe that he had an entire empire? Were all girls here so unusual? It would take some time to figure out that riddle… probably an entire lifetime.

Eggman was so wrapped up in his thoughts as he walked back to Louise's room that he almost didn't notice the large, red salamander blocking his way.

It hissed at him, as Eggman growled.

"What do you want? Out of my way, stupid beast!" he grumbled, making to step by the overgrown lizard, only for it to rear up and knock him down.

"Why you little..." the doctor hissed, ready to throttle that lizard, only to gasp in shock as the creature opened its mouth.

"I may look like an egg, but I'm not one, OK?" he shouted, as the creature picked him up and dragged him away.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Louise began, reclining in the Egg Mobile's chair. "Eggman is the ruler of some country called the Eggman Empire."

"It's not quite a country… more like a state of mind. Or a nomadic nation." Orbot interjected, as Louise waved her hand.

"Whatever. And you're telling me you two are 'ro-bots' or something."

"Well, technically, we are badniks designed for indirect combat." Orbot corrected, earning another dismissive wave from Louise.

"And you're saying that the only reason I summoned Eggman was because he wanted a vacation. When the summon spell reached him, he decided to go himself instead of sending one of you through?"

"That's right, little missy!" Cubot replied.

Louise blinked for several seconds.

"I don't believe you. The summoning ritual picks out the best familiar for the summoner. It's not arbitrary!"

Cubot let out a snorting laugh.

"Could you imagine if I had gone through? Serving a new boss?" He fell backwards onto the ground, pounding his fists while trying to get control of his laughter.

"Hmm… The change would do you some good, dolt!" Orbot replied, shaking his head, as a red light beeped, an alarm filling the room as another monitor clicked on, showing a smiling face and a red orb. Occasionally, a green circle would expand from the orb, resulting in a change in the smiling face.

"Oh dear, this isn't good. That's the doctor's distress beacon. That means he's in trouble!" Orbot said, nervously scanning through the computers.

Louise huffily turned away.

"Fine, let him be in trouble. I'm not helping him."

Orbot raised its finger in objection, before stopping. He had a better way of convincing Louise. One that, as hardheaded as she was, couldn't refuse.

"Miss Valliere, if I may ask: you are the one who brought Eggman to your world, correct?"

Louise nodded.

"And enslaved him?"

"He's my familiar! He's got the contract branded on him." she replied.

"Did he agree to the contract?"

"He doesn't have to. Familiars aren't given the choice."

"So, then he didn't agree of his own free will." Orbot concluded.

"What about it?" she asked, as the red robot pulled out a large, dusty book, flipping through the pages.

"Oh yes, this rule is completely relevant..." he muttered, as Louise crossed her arms impatiently.

Orbot cleared his vocabulator, before speaking.

"In the event that the doctor is kidnapped or forcibly taken, the second-in-command, that is, Cubot and I, have the right to use whatever force is necessary to retrieve him. The offender shall be punished by..." he paused, horrified by the entry. "Oh my..."

"What?" she demanded.

"The offender shall be punished by death. And it just so happens that Cubot and I have you in the Egg Mobile. Therefore, we will initialize the remote self-destruct trap. If you exit the vehicle, it will explode, taking you, and anything within ten meters, to wherever you humans go after… deactivation."

Louise gasped, before regaining her hardened expression.

"You're bluffing. You can't control this thing," she replied, as the ship suddenly rose up, activating.

"I told you, Valliere, we are authorized to do what ever is necessary to retrieve him. Now, there is an exception to this rule. If Eggman pardons your offense, the crime is absolved and no punishment shall be inflicted.

"But… how can I help my familiar if I'm stuck in this? I've seen him fly this before but **I have no clue how this works!**

Orbot smirked, pulling out a book. Louise caught the title: _Egg Mobiles for Dummies_.

Cubot laughed again, as he spouted another strange Cubotism:

"Are you ready to fly now, little birdie?"

* * *

 **A/N** :

Well… no Kirche yet, but some interesting character development going on.

Eggman: It doesn't have to do with extending my torment longer, now is it?

Louise: Speak for yourself. At least you aren't stuck in a flying bomb!

Eggman:… That's a great idea for a new robot against Sonic!

Uh… Louise, please don't give him any crazier ideas.

Louise: How about you address the reviews?

Right. Moving on now.

Nightmare Nursery, Yeah, I can see where it's confusing with the doctor going all Chuck Norris, but, there have been hints at his capabilities for quite some time. All the way back to the original Sonic games for Genesis, he's been as fast as Sonic, managing to always escape on foot from the world's fastest hedgehog.

Louise: So what? He's a hedgehog. Some earth mages get them as familiars.

Eggman: Oh, no… you mean Sonic could have been summoned?

Don't worry, Eggman, I doubt that those mages have summoned a talking hedgehog. Speaking of which, we haven't met Guiche's familiar yet…

Eggman: Don't tell me… *shudder*

KIDDING! I wouldn't pull something like that on you… maybe.

Anyway, back to what I was saying: In the Sonic Riders games, Eggman is classified as the Power type, where he can literally punch anything out of his way!

Eggman: Hey, I work out! I don't just spend all the time conquering the world.

Xavex, oh yeah. Eggman isn't just some doormat. We've seen how he treats mythical creatures over the years. Why would he put up with it from some noble? I like the idea for a satellite, though. Metal Sonic would definitely be too much at this time. I'm going to keep it as strictly Eggman as I can for now.

Orbot: It's mostly because the doctor doesn't want to dump a bunch of things here he can't return back to us later.

Cousland, I understand your annoyance with that. However, in the second episode of the anime, there is mention of the familiar's runes altering them to be more obedient to their master.

Eggman: Wait… WHAT?

...Which would explain why they're more likely to deal with Louise's bratty behavior. I have taken your criticism into consideration, and I must thank you for giving me the idea to include this bit of exposition. After all, what happens if Eggman were to be admired by people? But let's not forget that Eggman's main goal was to create a utopia where people could study and learn science… with him at the top.

Eggman: Back up! The rune does WHAT to me?

… Next Question!

Lean, if Eggman had his entire army, I could finish this story in three words: Veni, vidi, vici.

There would be no Halkeginia. There would be no Tristain, no Germania, no Gallia, no Romalia, no Albion, and no Promised Land! Only Eggmanland!

Eggman: And it would be an everlasting peace where science and technology would be freely practiced and researched. Nobody would suffer like my grandfather and his colleagues on board the ARK.

Louise: What about the royal families?

Eggman:… Moving on!

That Guy, yeah, I've been saddened as well. We need another good Sonic animated series.

So, once again, thank you all for the reviews. I've enjoyed the criticism and praise, and I look forward to continuing this series for quite some time.

Up next: Enter Kirche… for real, this time!


	5. Chapter 5

Eggman groaned as the overgrown lizard dropped him onto the floor. It was a darkened bedroom, illuminated by the twin moons, as well as a series of candles.

Candles? This confused the doctor. Why would so many candles be used? In Louise's room, at least, she used a kerosene lamp.

"Welcome..." an enchanting voice purred, unnerving Eggman as he sought out the source.

She was standing there, bathed in moonlight, her auburn hair contrasting the pale blue light. She was tanned, or, as some would say, "sun-kissed". Her nightgown, to the doctor's astonishment, left very little to the imagination. Overall, she was very well-endowed and knew it.

"Welcome to my private suite, Doctor Eggman..." she purred, moving her arms to show off more of her body, winking seductively at the doctor.

"I know I'm doing something I shouldn't, but, you see, my runic name is Kirche the Ardent."

Oh no… the passionate? More like obsessive. This whole incident was giving the doctor a bad feeling… A **very** bad feeling.

"Ok… so your… pet brought me here for something. I don't have anything you'd be interested in. Can I go?" he asked, trying to carefully defuse the situation.

"You don't understand!" Kirche said, smiling. "I'm a woman in love! And the one I love is you!"

Eggman balked. This woman was more than obsessive. She was crazy! A real Amy Rose!

"Now, look..." Eggman began, trying once again to put the girl down gently. "I don't know where you got this idea, but I'm way too old for you. You're, what, sixteen?"

Kirche frowned playfully. "Love knows no bounds. Not even age can keep us apart!"

Suddenly, Eggman understood why Sonic kept running from Amy. This obsession, especially over him, was not good!

"Oh, you looked so handsome when you defeated Guiche in that duel. When I saw it all happen, I just knew. I gained a fever for your love." she purred, leaning in to kiss Eggman. Lizard be damned, he needed out. **FAST!**

"Kirche!" a man's voice called out, making Kirche gasp in panic and turn to the window. There, hovering in the window, was a man. Eggman thanked the man silently before crawling to the door, surprisingly silent for a man of his size.

"Oh, Styx, you startled me!" the redhead nervously replied.

"I came by because you didn't show up at the prearranged time we set," the man grumpily replied.

"Sorry," Kirche replied, "but can you come back in two hours?"

"That wasn't our deal!" he shouted back, as Kirche waved her wand, causing a part of the flame to break off, forming into a snake, and leaping towards the man, causing him to fall down to the ground… all three stories.

"Oh, don't worry, darling..." Kirche said, waving her wand again, causing Eggman to be ensnared by the curtains on the four-poster bed, dragging him back. "he was just an old friend."

"Kirche!" a blonde hovered in the window. "I demand to know who that man is. Tonight I wanted you to burn up with-"

He didn't finish his sentence before the redhead summoned another fire snake and chased him off.

"Let me guess: another old friend?" Eggman asked, his voice unamused by the antics. Kirche nodded in response, trying to kiss the doctor again.

" **KIRCHE!** "

It was a group of men, all hovering in the window. Annoyed, Kirche nodded to her salamander, Flame, who opened its mouth and sent a fireball, throwing them all out the window.

Was this woman for real? A word came to Eggman's mind to describe her, but he didn't want to speak it. Not now.

"Now, where were we..." Kirche giggled, as Eggman tried to break for the door.

Kirche was just a tad faster, tackling the doctor to the ground with impressive speed, pinning him to the spot, falling down onto him, their faces inches apart.

"I love you, Doctor..." she breathed.

That's it. No more nice Eggman.

"Well, I don't!" he said, working his legs free, and, with one swift push from them, sent Kirche tumbling into the door, as he made a break for the window, only to be stopped once again by Flame.

Kirche giggled, standing up.

"I love a man with a little fire in him!" she panted, moving towards the doctor once again.

" **KIRCHE!** "

Eggman breathed a sigh of relief. It was a woman's voice. A… _very… angry…_ woman's voice.

Oh no…

* * *

Louise gripped the controls of the Egg Mobile, now learning that the two strange levers were in fact the rudders that controlled the flight systems. Or, at least, that's what Orbot said.

"Ok, you're going good, Miss Louise. Now, if you'll ease up the throttle, we should be able to exit out the windows."

It was difficult to get those windows open, but Louise found out that, so long as she kept at least a physical touch on the vehicle, it wouldn't initiate its self-destruct.

But they didn't have time to finesse their way out. The noble had seen Kirche's familiar skulking about. If she's doing what Louise thought she was doing…

"We don't have time to worry about exiting gently!" Louise shouted, clicking a button, enveloping the exposed parts of the cockpit in a glass canopy. "Not if that horrible Zerbst woman has him!"

"Oh my. I detect a sense of bitterness towards this… Zerbst." Orbot commented.

"You have no idea..." Louise replied, gunning the engines, smashing the Egg Mobile roughly through the wall outside.

Cubot gasped.

"Wow, she's got quite the temper. A real catch for the boss!" he commented.

"Oh, shut up!" both Louise and Orbot replied.

* * *

Eggman stood in disbelief as Louise hovered there, in his Egg Mobile, glaring at both he and Kirche.

"What are you doing in that?" he shouted. "Get out of there! It's mine!"

Louise shook her head. "No! I refuse to listen to a mere familiar!"

"Actually, sir," Orbot objected, projecting his voice over the Egg Mobile's external speakers, "We initiated the Kidnapping protocol. As Valliere is responsible for your disappearance, she has been given the death penalty. Ergo, as the only machine we had was the Egg Mobile, we rigged it to self-destruct should she leave it."

"You **WHAT?** " Eggman roared, kicking Flame aside with ease, and stuck his head out the window.

"You Dumb bots! Don't you understand what would have happened if Louise left the Egg Mobile? I'd be stuck in this primitive backwater place with no hope of backup! I command you to deactivate the self-destruct module immediately!"

"Are you saying you pardon her, sir?" Orbot replied.

"We'll talk about it later. Just don't blow it up, ok?"

"Yes sir." Orbot replied, as a faint beeping was heard. "Done."

"Now, get out!" Eggman shouted, as Louise jumped through the window, marching up to Kirche.

"Alright, Zerbst, now why are you trying to seduce my familiar?" Louise demanded, getting close to Kirche's face, the fury quivering in her eyes.

Kirche casually shrugged.

"I'm afraid it can't be helped. Love and fire are the destinies of the von Zerbst family. I only wish to burn in the flames of love," she replied.

Eggman snorted.

"You honestly thing having your way with a man is love? That's disgusting!"

Both nobles turned to the doctor in shock.

"While it is true that love still has the end goal of mating, it is also much more complex than sheer desire. Love is a compassionate, selfless feeling two people share. They not only desire one another, but they are also willing to sacrifice and compromise for each other," he explained.

Eggman looked at Kirche in contempt. "You're only interested in fulfilling your base primal desires. While many people would enjoy that, it's not in my interest."

He turned to Louise, waving to the Egg Mobile.

"Let's go, Louise."

The noble nodded, jumping out the window into the awaiting vehicle.

Eggman followed, but, as he stood on the windowsill, measuring his jump, he turned to Kirche.

"If you really want me, Kirche," he began, looking back at the noble, "then have a little self-respect! Honestly..." he grumbled, before pitching out and sitting into the main seat of the Egg Mobile.

Kirche could only kneel there, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. This guy… was going to be the hardest one to get.

* * *

"I can't believe you told Kirche off like that!" Louise remarked.

"I can't believe they taught you to pilot this thing!" Eggman replied.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Cubot interjected, holding a yellow stick. "Oh, wait… it _is_ butter!"

" **Shut up!** " both Louise and Eggman shouted at the stupid robot.

After a few minutes of silence, Louise spoke up.

"So… what you said back there… about love..." she began, stumbling over her words.

"Yeah?" he replied, bringing the vehicle around one of the towers.

"Is that what you think?" Louise looked away, across the academy's grounds, taking sudden interest in the sleeping grass below.

Eggman remained silent. Just when Louise was about to give up on the answer, he suddenly spoke.

"Yes. Where I come from, love is a very precious resource for many people. For some, it can grant a power far greater than you can imagine. It can turn even the blackest of hearts."

Louise finally turned to meet the doctor's gaze.

"But that kind of power isn't without risk," Eggman continued, "It can twist people, perverting their ideology. It has even drive some people insane. Take my grandfather for instance: Dr. Gerald Robotnik, the greatest scientific mind in the world."

Louise blinked.

"Gerald… Robotnik?"

Eggman nodded. "My true name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. However, I've used the name Eggman more frequently lately. You can thank my rival, Sonic for that."

"Anyway, my grandfather had a wonderful granddaughter, my cousin, Maria. Unfortunately, Maria had an illness that made normal life impossible."

Louise nodded knowingly.

"It sounds like my sister..." she commented.

Though intrigued to hear about her family, the doctor continued on. "In order to help her, my grandfather came to the government of my world, the Guardian Units of Nations, or G.U.N. They offered to support my grandfather's research on one condition: that he would create weapons of mass destruction for their use."

"Weapons… of mass destruction?" Louise wondered.

"Things like cannons able to flatten entire cities, bombs that could leave entire countries uninhabitable, and my grandfather's second greatest achievement: the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon powerful enough to destroy entire planets."

Louise's eyes widened in horror. The idea of rendering not just Halkeginia, but the entire _world_ , to rubble… it was too much.

"What was his greatest achievement?" she asked, wondering what could be greater than destroying everything in this world.

Eggman smiled. "Why, it's the reason why he started his research in the first place. You see, because of Maria's illness, Gerald began working on Project Shadow, a top secret experiment to create the ultimate life form: immune to illness, perfect, pure, and, most importantly -at least, to G.U.N.- immortal. Gerald hoped to use the research to find a cure for Maria."

"So, did Project Shadow succeed?" Louise asked, suddenly eager about the results. If it succeeded, then maybe…

"The experiment resulted in only two viable individuals. The first, the prototype, was a highly unstable reptile with little intelligence, primal urges, and a reliance on machines to support it."

"What about the second one?"

Eggman smiled once again. "Oh, the second addressed the issues the prototype possessed. He's perfect: smart, powerful, immortal, and immune to disease and illness. Shadow the Hedgehog..." he sighed sadly.

Louise sat up. A hedgehog? That seemed strange to talk about a rodent in such a way.

"What about the cure? Was Gerald ever able to create it?" she wondered, now really interested.

Eggman frowned, as a single tear fell from his eye.

"No. Before he could finish it, G.U.N. deemed the project too dangerous and shut it down in the most efficient way possible."

Louise shuddered. "By 'most efficient'… you don't mean..." she ran her finger across her throat.

To her horror, Eggman nodded.

"Yes, everyone involved in the project, including Maria, were eliminated. Gerald, however, was moved to another location and forced to design more weapons. When he learned that Maria was killed by the military..." he sighed heavily, "He completely lost it, and decided to take revenge by destroying the entire planet. Sometimes, I can hear his last words..."

"All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair."

Louise sat there, shocked at what her familiar just told her.

"That's… horrible! I… just..." Louise stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"It's in the past Louise. Sonic, his friends, and I worked together to stop the program from wiping out our world."

Louise remained silent. The idea that these people would hire a man, then backstab him when things got dangerous… not even the worst nobles behaved that way!

"It's because of my grandfather that I created the Eggman Empire, you know," he added, as they approached Louise's room.

"I didn't want other scientists to suffer like he did. In my empire, research of that kind would be allowed to exist freely."

Louise turned to take her familiar in. In the moonlight, he looked so different. His back ramrod straight, the moon softening his features. He looked… noble.

"Uh, Louise..." Eggman began, turning to her.

"Did you really need to ram out your wall like that?"

* * *

"Well… it's fixable." Eggman said, looking at the damage to the wall. "Luckily, I was having Orbot and Cubot send over some supplies. I'll have them send some bricks, mortar, and plaster. And some glass, of course."

Louise looked at the circular hole that had once been her window. She was surprised at how durable the vehicle was, not showing even a scratch. The wall, however, wasn't so lucky.

"But what are we going to do tonight?" she asked, as Eggman rummaged around in his Egg Mobile, before pulling out what at first looked like a sheet of metal, but it bent and folded like a blanket.

"It's meant for use as an emergency blanket, but it'll do for tonight," he said, tacking it to the wall, covering the gaping hole.

"That's a blanket?" Louise asked in interest. Her familiar always seemed to have the strangest things.

"Yes, it's made of a plastic substance that reflects heat. That's why it seems so thin; A little square can keep you warm in even the coldest environments."

Louise couldn't believe it. A thin piece of material like that, keeping her warm?

Eggman sat down in his Egg Mobile, contacting his robots back on his world.

"We're ready on this end. Begin transit." Eggman commanded, as, to Louise's amazement, a green portal opened up next to the Egg Mobile, and three large crates passed through, landing silently on the floor.

Eggman picked one of the large things up, and placed it on top of the other two. The noble noticed that the boxes were metal, with what looked like Eggman's smiling face on the front.

"So, what's in the boxes?" Louise asked.

"Well, wherever I go, I'll need to set up a temporary base. That includes making a recharging station for my Egg Mobile."

Oh, right… he's leaving tomorrow.

Eggman turned, noticing a bouquet of roses sitting in a vase. He smirked.

"Got an admirer, Louise?" he asked, chuckling as the noble's face turned the same shade of pink as her hair.

"No, actually..." Louise spat out. "They're for you. From Guiche." She looked away. As if someone would send her flowers.

Eggman stopped for a minute.

"Guiche… as in, the same Guiche I beat into the ground yesterday?"

Louise nodded.

Eggman stood there, staring.

"I think he's trying to make amends. Despite acting like a ladykiller, Guiche doesn't have many friends," Louise theorized.

The doctor continued to study the roses. The idea that someone wanted to extend a hand…

He thought about Siesta, and the staff, who looked up to him because of what he could do. They seemed to think he was some kind of hero. What would happen if he left?

He thought about Louise, the girl responsible for his predicament. Was it truly right to just abandon her to be mocked by her colleagues? They would certainly continue if he left.

As he settled down into his reclined chair, the light dying out, he spoke up.

"Louise?"

The girl groaned in her sleep.

"Mmm?"

Eggman sighed.

"I've changed my mind. I'm staying."

Louise sat up abruptly, shocked.

"What?"

"But, if I'm staying, we need to establish some ground rules. We can wait until tomorrow, though, so come up with some ideas."

Louise nodded.

"Fine, goodnight, Eggman."

"Please, Louise," the doctor began, "Call me Ivo."

* * *

 **A/N**

Whew… another chapter already? The ideas have been flying off the pages. And what is this? Eggman actually opened up to somebody? That's something you don't see every day! Who knows where this is going…

Eggman: Actually, nowhere. Louise is sixteen. We've already been over this.

True. I bet that was an unexpected reaction to Kirche.

Louise: Not really. You spoiled it two chapters ago.

… Shouldn't you be practicing spells? Oh, wait! You can't cast magic!

Louise: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Oh, snap! Ivo, handle the Q and A for me please! *runs with Louise in hot pursuit*

Eggman: Nightmare Nursery, I believe that D'raekmus was planning on doing an interlude at some point. If I'm reading his notes correctly, he's a little stumped on which characters to use. Not to give any spoilers or anything, but there is a one way dimensional gateway sitting in my base right now, guarded only by robots. An oversight on my part.

Louise: *panting* That… idiot… got… away…

Eggman: Really?

Louise: I'll answer the next one. Xavex, I think the doctor's unfamiliarity with seduction played to his advantage tonight. If Eggman didn't pardon me there, I would indeed have run into that room and bailed. At least I'd take out that hateful Zerbst woman with me!

Eggman: Wow… you must really hate her.

Louise: Like I said, you have no idea. As for him being too old and moral, I'll just say this: Wardes.

Oh God! Louise! You just had to bring him up!

Louise: AH HA! KNEW THAT WOULD LURE YOU OUT! *Continues to chase D'raekmus with a horse whip*

Eggman: Well, since those two are so keenly occupied, I'll continue. Lean, I realize your interest in having Colbert and I work on a robot together, but I don't know how feasible that will be for now. I might be able to work on one in the future, but right now, I've got a landing pad to build, a broken wall to repair, and anti-Kirche weapons to erect. I now know exactly how Sonic feels about Amy… *shudder*

Kirche: Oh, come on… I'm not that bad. *Hugs Eggman's arm*

Eggman: Aack! That's all for now! Next chapter: Louise the Zero?

Once again, I thank you all for reviewing, favoring, and following this story. See you soon… Assuming Louise doesn't beat me into a pulp!


	6. Chapter 6

Louise woke up the next morning to a loud pounding and hammering. The noble rolled over towards the noise, noticing that Eggman was hard at work repairing the wall. All that seemed left to do was replace the window, but something seemed strange…

Then Louise realized what was wrong: the doctor was putting in a set of glass panes far larger than the original.

"So, you're finally awake!" the doctor exclaimed, stopping his work. "You're a heavy sleeper, you know."

Louise pointed at the windows.

"What are you doing? Those are too big!"

Eggman chuckled.

"I'm making some modifications to your room. These glass doors will not only allow light in, but they will also allow access to my new landing pad."

Louise tilted her head in confusion.

"Landing… pad?

Eggman nodded, opening the door, showing a new balcony made out of some strange, black material Louise had never seen before. Upon closer inspection, the noble noticed that the material seemed to be woven tightly together, like cloth. She gingerly stepped on it, finding it to be deceptively stiff, almost like it was made of brick. The balcony itself extended enough in front for both her and Eggman to comfortably stand, with plenty of room for the Egg Mobile. Louise noticed the machine sat on some kind of platform, with wires running up to a set of glass panels.

"Those panels catch the sun's rays, convert them into energy, and use that to charge my Egg Mobile. It's simple, easy, and reliable," he explained. He then pointed to the floor. "I'll need to paint it to seem less conspicuous, I'm thinking a wood covering would draw less attention."

"You built all this… while I was asleep?" she asked, as the doctor nodded.

Louise was amazed. To do this much work overnight without magic…

"Plus," Eggman began, moving his arms to encompass the balcony in its entirety, "if we put a couple chairs, maybe a cafe table, this would make a very nice area to sit back, watch the other students below, or, maybe take in some stargazing."

Louise glanced at the doctor, puzzled why he would talk about such… common things.

"Now," Eggman said, breaking the silence. "We need to talk about the terms of my staying here. First things first: You need to stop treating me like an animal and more like a human being."

Louise blinked. At first, it seemed so offensive for a familiar to demand that. Yet… when the young Valliere considered her behavior ever since summoning him, she began to realize how childish her behavior had been. Maybe he was right about her being a brat…

"Fine, but I expect you to respect my position of nobility."

Eggman nodded, "From time to time, I will require time to myself, for research and investigation. Will you be able to give up some of that time for me?"

Louise sighed, rubbing her temple. "Fine, so long as it doesn't interfere with your chores and obligations as a familiar."

Eggman crossed his arms, "Again, with that familiar garbage."

Louise clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Idiot! I meant it as a title that time!"

The doctor smirked. She was getting annoyed. Part of it was fun just seeing how riled up she could get.

"Regardless, if we're going to make this work, we will need to make some changes… on both sides." Eggman said.

"In that case, I want you to stay as far away from Zerbst as possible."

"No objection here," the doctor replied, shuddering as he remembered what happened last night. "I also want you to phrase your orders more as requests. At the very least, can you please make an effort to do so?"

Louise crossed her arms. "I suppose I can try… if you're willing to tell me about your world when I ask."

The noble thought it seemed fairly weak, compared to what the doctor was asking, but Louise couldn't contain her curiosity about Eggman's world. Something about the place intrigued her. She also felt that the doctor was intentionally holding back something important about his world.

Eggman nodded. "Fair enough. I suppose I can live with that."

Louise smiled, as the doctor extended his hand.

"Deal?" he asked.

Louise nodded, grasping his extended hand in hers.

"Deal."

Louise turned, noticing that there was another addition to her room: a dressing screen made of what looked like some kind of metal.

"I made that with some of the leftover materials. Since you were sorely lacking a method of, shall we say, privacy when changing, I thought you might appreciate it.

Louise walked behind it, noticing that the blind extended across her dresser, allowing her to change without anyone else seeing. She was amazed that the doctor had taken the time out to produce this, yet a small part of her was disappointed…

* * *

"Ah, Miss Valliere and her familiar!" Colbert called out, waving down Eggman and Louise. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a second."

Louise turned, acknowledging the teacher, as he opened up a large, dusty tome.

"I've got some news about your familiar's runes. I think you may want to hear this." he said, showing the same exact runes as they were on the doctor's left hand.

Eggman looked at the entry, intrigued.

"So… this is a legendary familiar's rune… what's so special about it?" he asked, as Louise snapped her fingers in recognition.

"Of course! Familiars sometimes develop special abilities, such as a black cat learning to speak." she said, now looking at the entry.

Colbert nodded, as he showed them the main paragraph.

"This particular rune is incredibly powerful. I'm afraid I cannot tell you the exact name at this time, Miss Valiere. Headmaster's orders."

Louise frowned, as Colbert shook his head in apology. "I wish I could tell you, Louise. I really do."

Eggman cleared his throat, "How are your experiments going, Professor Colbert?"

The noble smiled. "They're going quite well! I've been working on a device that can move without the use of magic! Once I can find a suitable catalyst for the chemical reaction, I will be able to create a viable prototype."

The doctor smiled, pulling out his notepad, and scribbling out a series of equations. He handed the piece to Colbert.

"Here, this should work. Just take the ethylene hormone from a plant. You'll know you've got it when you smell a sweet odor. Infuse it with sulfuric acid, also known as oil of vitriol, and add water. You'll produce the perfect fuel to use for your experiment. Just be careful, that stuff is extremely flammable."

Colbert looked over the equations, nodding in partial understanding

"I trust you can figure the rest out." the doctor finished, as the professor wandered off, amazed by the formula.

* * *

A world away from Louise and Eggman, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega sat in one of G.U.N.'s military command centers. An older man, with one blue eye and one brown, sat with them, his hands steeped.

"It's been too long..." Shadow said, looking over an array of computer terminals, each showing a known Eggman base. All had been strangely quiet; they weren't abandoned because robots would continue moving in and out of the bases. They had simply not instigated any global conflicts. It was as if Eggman had just stopped fighting altogether… or was planning on something big.

"Shadow, Rouge, Omega, you are our three top agents. I want you to investigate each base and find out what Eggman is up to." the Commander ordered, as the trio nodded, quickly running out of the room.

The Commander crossed to the other side of the room, revealing a window overlooking the nation's capitol city.

"Where are you, you egg-shaped buffoon..." he growled, slamming his fist against the wall.

* * *

Eggman sat next to Louise, as he studied the woman garbed in a purple robe and hat. She was explaining the nature of earth magic.

Louise, to the doctor's surprise, was the only one diligently taking notes. During the lecture, her quill's point snapped, causing her to stop to sharpen the end.

To the noble's surprise, Eggman reached into his jacket and pulled out a strange pen, pressing the tip with a resounding click, and handed it to her. She hesitantly accepted the writing instrument and continued taking notes.

"...As everyone is already aware, magic consists of four major aspects: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. However, the lost element of Void brings it to a total of five elements in total." the teacher explained.

Eggman raised an eyebrow. Void? How could emptiness be an element? Or was it simply a catchall term, much like how space was used to describe distance, even if the area is not a vacuum.

"Miss Valliere," the teacher continued, "please explain the basic magic of the earth element."

Louise recovered from the shock of being called on and began to hastily explain, "The basic magic of the earth element is 'transmutation'. The creation of metals, raising of buildings, cutting stone, harvesting crops, and all magic related to life are of earth."

Eggman jotted down the basics. This earth magic could be useful in creating bases. Perhaps he could teach them a thing or two…

"Very good," the teacher complimented, before adding, "By the way, that's quite a… unique familiar you have there."

The class burst into an uproar.

"Did you really summon it?"

"You mean that commoner?"

"This is Louise the Zero we're talking about! I bet she screwed the whole thing up!"

Even though Louise tried to put on a strong face, Eggman could see the tears starting in her eyes. Being picked on because of something beyond your control…

" **ENOUGH!** " Eggman roared, causing all the students to stare. "Remember what I said about picking on Louise? Or do I need to," he cracked his knuckles loudly, "jog your memories?"

That single threat cowed the class, as the teacher resumed her lecture.

"Now, a little demonstration," she said, placing a rock on the table, and tapped it with her wand, changing the stone into a bright, yellow metal.

Eggman leaned forward in interest. Being able to change dirt into a metal…

"Oh wow! Is that real gold?" Kirche gasped.

"Actually," the doctor interjected, standing up. "While it may appear to be gold, it is, in fact, brass, which is an alloy of iron and zinc. The slight difference in luster gives it away."

Kirche and the teacher looked at Eggman in amazement, as he shrugged. "Identifying metals is a hobby of mine."

"Those who are able to transmute gold can harness all four elements," the teacher explained. "We call them square mages.

"Those who can use three different elements are triangle mages, and those who can only use two are called line mages. I, myself, am a triangle mage, so I can transmute brass."

Eggman smiled. They had the power to alter the very atomic structure of their world, yet they squandered it on changing dirt to metal.

"Dual-element mages can transmute rock to glass, but, even for students, that's not hard," the teacher concluded, and, with another tap of her want, changed the brass lump back into a rock.

"Let's have someone demonstrate, shall we?" she said, pointing to Louise. "Since your familiar knows so much about metals, let's see you give it a try."

Kirche stood up, bursting out, "Professor! Please don't make her do it! Louise is-"

"My, Miss Zerbst, you're going to say that she's 'Louise the Zero' again?" the teacher interrupted. "Even if she is indeed called 'the Zero', this is hardly difficult. She should be more than capable." She smiled to Louise. "Now, then, Miss Valliere, don't worry about making mistakes. Please, come forward.

As Louise stood, several of the students began snickering, like something was funny. A quick glare from Eggman put a stop to that. The other students, he observed, huddled under their desks, as if bracing for some kind of explosion.

"H-hey… Louise..." Kirche whispered. "You don't have to force yourself, y'know?"

Louise set her jaw, stomping to the front of the class. "I don't care! I'm going to do this!"

Kirche gasped, before returning fire. "Fine, if anything happens, it isn't my problem!" she spat out, before taking cover.

Eggman turned his interest towards Louise, as Kirche tugged on his coattail.

"It might be a sensible idea to hide under a desk or chair. I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" She winked at the doctor, causing him to shudder in disgust.

"I'm going to watch this. She said she can't cast magic. If she can't manipulate it, then there should be no danger."

Kirche opened her mouth to object, but the doctor had already focused his attention on Louise.

The noble focused, muttering the incantation, as she placed her wand upon the rock.

At first, nothing happened, then the rock began to glow, bathing the room in light.

Then came the explosion, wiping out much of the classroom.

As the dust cleared, Eggman coughed in surprise. It wasn't possible, not for a human… Louise's misfire shouldn't have triggered his glasses' Chaos Emerald Detector. He would have to send the data to Orbot for further analysis, but this provided an unexpected piece of knowledge.

Louise could cast magic. And it was raw, unstable… Chaotic.

That power… he could tap into that, and conquer this world!

* * *

 **A/N** : So, here we go, major plot twist!

Eggman: Muahahaha! My plan for world domination is back on track!

Louise: Damn it all! I should have made you promise _not_ to conquer my world!

Eggman: Oh, come on Louise, I can't do it on my own… You could be my empress *winks*

Louise:… You… you DOG! *pulls out horse whip* If you're going to behave like an animal, I'm going to treat you like one!

Eggman: Uh… Time to go! *runs away, with Louise in pursuit*

Ok… looks like it's up to me to answer the comments now.

Kirche: I'm right here, you know.

… OK JUST ME ANSWERING QUESTIONS NOW!

Xavex, I just wanted to apologize if these negotiations were a bit lackluster. Don't worry, though, as we get more crazy nobles in the party, I'm sure he will get better bargaining chips. Especially if he meets House Valliere.

Louise: You wouldn't dare…

And, oddly enough, Eggman didn't have anything to cut through ropes at the time. I may have… borrowed his utility knife. Hey, I needed something to open a few boxes.

Eggman: You're going to pay for this!

Kirche: Nightmarenursery, that isn't a very nice thing to say. I have feelings too, y'know?

Amy: *points at Kirche* And how is this woman like me? I don't go for every guy I meet!

Eggman: Just the ones who happen to look like Sonic.

Amy: WHY YOU! *joins Louise in the great Egg Hunt*

So, yeah… now that everyone's chasing the Eggman, I will take this time to congratulate myself for not making one AOSTH reference thus far. Especially… _that_ one.

Eggman: And we're going to keep it that way.

Kirche: What one?

You know… the line "Snoo-

Eggman: *punches D'raekmus in the face* SILENCE! Now, Maximum farts, there is NO WAY I would let Louise pilot another one of my mechs again, let alone have one for _herself!_ Could you imagine what would happen? There'd be no more Kirche.

Kirche: And we definitely don't want that, do we, my love.

Louise: Amy! There he is!

Eggman: Oops, time to go! Once again, thank you all for enjoying this story. Even though D'raekmus might feel that this isn't the best chapter, he hopes to make it up for you in the next one.

Hey! Anyway, look forward to the next chapter, because we introduce everyone's favorite talking sword! And we might see some more of Eggman's plans for Louise… ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Louise sat on her bed, looking down at the floor. She was so frustrated. Her entire success rate to date had been zero. Every spell cast resulted in a misfire.

She turned to her familiar, who was out on the new balcony, communicating with Orbot and Cubot, no doubt. The glass doors prevented the noble from eavesdropping on their discussion, but the doctor seemed greatly agitated.

She turned away. Didn't that idiot care what happened? Sure, he made sure nobody called her the Zero, but since the explosion, he had been unusually quiet.

Louise changed into her nightgown, punching her pillow to vent her pent-up anger. Even now, the doctor refused to discuss the magical incident, only saying that Louise was wrong about not having magic.

Eggman opened the glass door, snapping the noble out of her trance. His face looked grave, more serious than she had ever seen, yet his eyes glittered behind his glasses, as if he held some secret fascination.

"I want you to do a little experiment for me, Louise," the doctor said, holding out a strange medallion. It looked to be made of some kind of steel, with strange runes etched around the bezel. In the center, a strange, blue-colored jewel ran between a pair of metal prongs.

Louise looked the device over, before handing it back.

"What does it do?"

Eggman smiled, as he tied a loop of rope to one end.

"I want you to wear it and try to cast a spell." he instructed, as Louise obliged. As soon as she let go of the amulet, it felt strangely heavier, and she felt more tired than usual.

She picked up her wand, and, pointing towards the door, recited, "Fireball!"

Strangely, the door didn't explode, but, rather, splintered as a loud "POP" echoed through the room.

Louise blinked, as Eggman removed the makeshift necklace, looking at the gem with interest.

"Very interesting..." he said, showing Louise that the gem now glowed a bright blue. She stared, awed that the crystal would glow like that, as the doctor explained.

"This is a basic energy collection device. I took some guessing, based on my observations during your classroom… incident, but it seems that, with a little more fine-tuning, this could be a viable energy source."

Louise nodded, partially understanding what he was talking about.

"So, you found a way to store the energy from my failed attempts. What kind of help is that?"

Eggman laughed at the noble's shortsightedness.

"What kind of help? Let me break it down for you: I am a genius capable of making devices and robots that need energy to function. You have huge amounts of energy, but aren't able to tap into it."

Louise tilted her head.

"You mean… when I cause those explosions..."

"I can use them to power machines." Eggman said, chuckling as he placed the device on the dresser. "I need more time to experiment. I'll design a better strap for the collection device, but here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out an assortment of crystals. They came in reds, yellows, silvers, greens, blues, and more. However, unlike the blue one in the amulet, these crystals didn't shine. Louise looked in disbelief as the doctor showed her the amulet again.

"Once you cast a spell, you'll need to change out the Chaos Drive. To change it, you just need to twist the glass, like so," he turned the glass pane, which hissed, before opening. "And it pulls right out. Just pop in an empty drive, and close it," he said, putting a yellow crystal in and closing it.

Louise looked in awe as the blue Chaos Drive lit up the room, casting an unnatural blue glow. She gazed into the depths of the crystal, entranced by the idea that it held her failures.

"I need some time to better research the nature of your energy, so the more spells you can cast to fill the drives, the better."

The noble nodded, as she crawled into bed. Eggman shut off the light and placed the Chaos Drive into a drawer, engulfing the room in darkness.

"Good night, Louise," the doctor said, laying down on a cot he set up on one side of the room.

The noble smiled. She finally had a use. She was no longer Louise the Zero. Maybe…

"Good night, Ivo..." she replied, already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As soon as he was certain Louise was asleep, Eggman silently pulled out the Chaos Drive, staring into its blue depths. The light had dimmed somewhat, possibly due to entropy. Not surprising, but it did narrow down the doctor's theory.

The girl could either use Chaos energy, or something very close to it. Some more research would be required to come up with an effective use for this energy.

* * *

Louise woke up the next morning, and just stared at the doctor's sleeping form. Sometime during the night, he must have changed into pajamas. They were odd, though: lime green bottoms with a peach with white polka-dot top. His nightcap tied in with peach polka-dots and lime green trim.

The strange getup caused the noble to let out a small chuckle, disrupting Eggman's repose.

"Ugh… morning already?" he groaned, sitting up with a massive grunt, scratching his back while smacking his lips. "Well… time to get to work, and for you to get to class..." he said, stretching with enough force to pop every joint in his body at once.

Louise smiled, laying back in bed.

"Relax, Ivo. It's Void Day. Students get the day to themselves."

"So, it's like a Saturday: a day of rest." Eggman commented, as he moved behind the screen, changing into his signature military uniform.

Louise shrugged. "I guess, but there is something I want to do today."

"What is that?" the doctor asked, emerging from the screen. Louise stepped behind it to change.

"I want to go into town today. The ride by horseback will take three hours," the noble replied, emerging from the screen in her standard uniform as well.

"Hmm… As interested as I am in seeing how your commoners live, I need to continue my research into your magic," Eggman replied.

"Ivo, can't it just wait for one day?" Louise impatiently asked, before adding, "After what happened with Kirche, I need to equip you with some kind of weapon."

Eggman raised an eyebrow. He definitely didn't want to be the target of that succubus' twisted fantasies again.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, as Louise opened her purse, counting the meager funds available.

"I'm hoping to get you something like a sword," she replied.

Eggman nodded. On the one hand, he could build himself a weapon far better than most here. On the other… it was free stuff! And who doesn't like free stuff?

"Ok, let's go. But not by horseback." he said, tilting his head towards the Egg Mobile.

"We're going to town in style."

* * *

Louise couldn't believe it. They were moving so fast in this Egg Mobile. The town would only be an hour's flight away.

"Why didn't it go this fast the other night when Kirche had you?" She asked, as she looked over the edge of the vehicle and quickly regretted it. She had never been this high before and the moving countryside didn't quite agree with her stomach.

"It's simple: you had the parking brake on. Really, I thought the dumb bots would have told you about it," he replied, pointing to a large, red lever with the words "PARKING BRAKE" painted on.

Louise pouted. "Whatever. At least I saved your butt from that Zerbst."

Eggman smiled. "Indeed you did. But before you start calling her names, remember this: she probably thinks she needs a physical relationship to define herself. That's why she has such an interest in men. I think that deep down, Kirche has feelings of inadequacy."

Louise glared at her familiar, as they passed right through a cloud. The cold, wet vapor accumulated on her face, before evaporating just as quickly.

"How can she feel inadequate. Haven't you seen her breasts?"

Eggman coughed. "Yes, but that's all she has going for her. I know the type: physically appealing, but intellectually dull. I'm willing to bet she doesn't take her studies seriously. In fact, with her physique, she'll likely just marry some old, rich codger and spend the rest of her life in opulence."

Louise just looked at the horizon. Partly because it helped control her nausea, and partly it helped her think through this startling revelation.

"So, you're saying she'll..." she began, her voice trailing off.

"..Be a trophy wife." Eggman finished for her.

Louise nodded in agreement. The idea of someone marrying for convenience or money… it felt disgusting. A marriage without love… who would willingly stoop to such a low?

Then again… Kirche is a savage Germanian.

"What about you, Ivo? Do you have a trophy wife?" she asked, as the Egg Mobile lurched to one side.

Eggman coughed loudly.

"No, of course not! Like I said, the trophy wife material is lacking in intelligence. I need someone able to stimulate my mind. I need someone able to push me to achieve better than I normally would. I need less of a wife and more of a partner, possibly a rival.

"So..." Louise began, looking the doctor over strangely, but before she could finish her question, an alarm started beeping on the Egg Mobile, causing Eggman to pitch the vehicle quite strongly, right into a cloud bank.

"We're being followed," he explained, as he turned the vehicle to face the rear. "It's got a large energy signature."

Louise looked at the radar, noticing a large winged shape. Even though it only gave a silhouette, the noble was able to work out what kind of creature it was.

"It's a dragon." She explained, and pointed to two odd shapes on the neck. "I think it's carrying people..." Louise's eyes widened in recognition. "Kirche! She must have seen us leave and hitched a ride with Tabitha and her familiar, a dragon."

Eggman looked at Louise incredulously. "A… dragon?"

Louise nodded, as Eggman chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go say 'hello', then. Give them a bit of a fright." He smirked while pressing a button. The glass canopy enveloped the cockpit, and they dropped altitude.

* * *

Kirche couldn't believe it. Even with Sylphid, they were barely able to keep up with that familiar's strange flying machine. Tabitha wound up having to use wind magic to increase the dragon's speed to match that of Louise and Eggman.

Then the two just… vanished.

Kirche looked around, as Tabitha leaned back, cracking open her book, but there was no sign of the doctor or the noble to be seen.

They entered a group of clouds, and, for a brief second, Kirche thought she saw a glint of light, but it had been so brief…

Then, just to her left, she saw a flash of metal. She was certain this time.

"Something's out there!" Kirche gasped, as Tabitha waved her staff, dissipating the clouds, revealing a clear blue sky.

Kirche blinked, then sighed in relief. She was just seeing things.

Suddenly, a metal sphere jumped from below Sylphid, honking loudly. Kirche and Tabitha were both thrown off Sylphid.

"SNOOPING AS USUAL, I SEE!" Louise shouted, as Eggman scowled.

"That's my line!" he complained, as the dragon veered about, regaining its passengers, as Kirche screamed back.

"That's not fair, Valliere! You could have killed us!"

"You shouldn't have been following us!" Louise replied.

"A person in love will do whatever it takes to be with their loved one!" she retorted, shooting Eggman a playful wink, as he recoiled in disgust.

"Where I come from, it's called stalking. And, believe me, it's not weird… it's flat out creepy!" the doctor explained, as Kirche giggled.

"Oh… you make it sound so bad… Well, I don't mind breaking a few morals for you."

Eggman winced, before turning to Louise.

"I told you we should have blasted them out of the sky," the noble said, as the doctor nodded.

"Just leave me alone, Zerbst. You've got some serious personal issues if you're going after me. The obsession is getting out of hand." Eggman said. He pressed a button, as a small orb shot out from the front of the Egg Mobile, and exploded in a blinding light.

By the time the girls and dragon could see again, the Egg Mobile was long gone.

"Oh… he got away!" Kirche cried, as Tabitha flipped another page.

"Tricky."

* * *

Louise and Eggman both whooped in laughter as they landed on the outskirts of the town.

"Did you see the look on her face?" the noble managed to get out in between bursts of laughter.

"And the way you delivered that sentence… Priceless!" Eggman complimented, as the two made their way through the town.

"And the way you escaped with that flash! That was brilliant!" Louise added, finally recovering from their laughter.

"Aw, that? It's a flashbang. It's simple enough really!" the doctor replied, as Louise tugged his arm.

"Now, let's go get you a sword!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Ok, I just had to make that reference!

Also, during the scene with Tabitha and Kirche losing sight of the Egg Mobile… I may have been watching _Jaws_ at the time… so the music might have influenced that one part.

So, it looks like Louise may just have a use for her magic after all. And the fact Ivo was able to create such a device overnight… Because he's a genius…

Eggman: Ah, your compliments, you flatter me. Let's move onto questions. Louise, would you do the honor?

Louise: Gladly. Nightmare Nursery, D'raekmus is glad you liked the twist. Things are definitely going to get interesting for me.

Yes, thanks for the compliment on the snippets. I'm a little afraid of revealing too much through them at the moment, though. I'm sure we haven't seen the last of Team Dark.

Malix2, Thanks for the praise. Hopefully you won't be disappointed by what's coming. I honestly thought that Void, since it seemed to be a term used as a "catch-all" for magic not bound to a particular element, would mesh well with the concept of Chaos energy from the games.

In fact… let's not forget: "Chaos is power, enriched by the heart".

And I believe it's mentioned that the caster's emotions (read: "heart") influence the power of their Void magic.

Louise: Xavex, I'd be less concerned about me and Amy meeting than her and Kirche… *shudder* That Zerbst might give her some ideas to ensnare Sonic.

NexusRider161, before you break out the bleach, I want to point out a theory posted on the Sega forums titled "Theory: Eggman Is Younger Than You Think", written by Gri. Three major pointers people use to denote his age (doctorate, baldness, and mustache) are proven not to be linked to his age.

Eggman: I have an IQ of over 300, so I easily would have gotten my doctorate at a young age. My baldness is genetic! We all lost hair at a young age. And my mustache… DO YOU SEE ANY GRAY? NO? GOOD! Plus, there's the fact I intentionally try to hide my age. I even went so far as to delete it from the Sega database. Would an old person do that? NO! And look at my beautiful head! See any wrinkles? Humans like us develop wrinkles in our mid to late thirties, and mine is as smooth as a boiled egg! Plus, look at these muscles! If I was as old as you think, would I still be able to run like crazy when the hedgehog beats me?

So… thus far, everything has been proven to not indicate his age, but wait! What about your grandfather! Surely you've met him… and your cousin.

Eggman: If I had indeed met them, wouldn't I have a group picture with them?

Touche. So, it's possible you may not have even been alive when your grandfather was imprisoned. Plus, I've done the math, and, assuming that standard marriage ages were followed during the first half of the century (Most were 18-20 year old weddings), it could easily be possible for the good doctor to be at least in his twenties, but, as we have observed, he can't be more than possibly in his thirties.

Eggman: If you insist on an age, just go with 25. I suffer from a family condition of premature balding. That still puts me older than Mathilda. Wardes is still older, though.

Wardes: Hey! You haven't even met me yet!

So, once again, thanks for enjoying my little story. I'll make sure to establish the doctor's age at some point in the story, so it won't be too weird. Louise… why don't you ask?

Louise: Wha- NO! Why would I ask something like that?


	8. Chapter 8

Eggman let out a whistle as they strolled down the street. Louise had informed him that their current street, Bourdonne Street, is Tristain's largest and busiest street. Judging from the sheer amount of wares available, it made perfect sense.

The huge amount of business seemed disproportionate to the inefficiency of the transportation: most wares had to be shipped either by person, or beast. Most commodities arrived weeks, or even months, after their original creation. Inefficiency… such an issue annoyed the doctor. These people should at least know how to create more effective trade routes.

"Thieves are common, so keep an eye on your wallet, or whatever valuables you've got..." Louise commented, as the doctor looked up from a cart of preserved fruit.

"There's a lot of signs," Eggman noted, "but there aren't any words or literature. Let me guess: literacy is a luxury often only afforded by nobles."

Louise nodded, as her familiar grumbled about the backwards way of thinking and how education should be a priority. She figured it best to let him continue his little rant. They turned down a dark alleyway, showing a single shop with a sword and shield handing as its sign.

Eggman wrinkled his nose at the stench. "A weapons shop down a dark back alley. Seems legitimate," he sarcastically commented, as Louise opened the door in a huff.

The first thing Eggman noticed was that, despite the grimy exterior, the inside of the shop was fairly well kept. The salesman running it though, left a little to be desired. His buck teeth and oval face lended to the appearance of a rat.

"H-huh?" the salesman gasped, taking in Louise's appearance, "Are ya noble folk? We're an honest business here! We ain't observed by the authorities or-"

"I'm here as a customer." Louise interrupted. "I'm here to buy a sword for my familiar."

The salesman nodded eagerly. "Most certainly. What kind of blade did ya have in mind?"

Louise crossed her arms proudly. "I'm a noble! So, I'd like to have my servant wield something befitting of that."

Eggman wanted to object to Louise's behavior, but he noticed that the salesman was rubbing his hands in excitement. The doctor realized that, since Louise didn't know anything about swords, that the salesman would try to scam her.

He smiled. Let the rat play his game. He will play his soon enough.

"Here," the man said, pulling out rapier with a jeweled handguard. "This one is popular with the noble folk."

Eggman took the weapon in his hand, giving it a few test waves, as Louise turned to the salesman.

"What do you mean, 'popular with the nobles'?"

The salesman smiled. "Lately, the nobles at the palace have been armin' their servants, and they're often choosing the prettier ones for 'em."

"But why are they arming their servants."

The salesman frowned.

"There's been a thief runnin' around. There's rumors that lots of famous and precious treasures of nobles have been stolen. This thief's makin' all the nobles in Tristain scared, y'see? This here thief uses transmutation magic to turn walls or doors into dirt when hitting a place and so this thief's been called "Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

"To be able to break the fundamental bonds in materials isn't that impressive. Disintegration is a simple enough concept. But what's impressive is that someone here can do it," Eggman added, placing the rapier on the counter. "It's too flimsy. Give me something bigger and heavier."

The salesman balked. This guy must really have no idea about swords. With his heaving gut and stick arms, there was no way he could handle a proper sword. He must be even stupider than the noble.

He walked to the back storeroom and came back holding an ornate gold sword, bright leather on the hilt and encrusted with jewels throughout the scabbard.

"This is our finest sword, forged by the great Germanian alchemist Lord Spee. It'll cut through iron like butter."

Louise looked it over in detached admiration as Eggman drew it from the scabbard, the metal casting yellow light in the shop.

"It is indeed beautiful..." he said, as Louise turned to the salesman.

"How much?"

The salesman smiled. "2000 Ecu gold, or 3000 new gold."

Louise gasped. "But you could buy a mansion and the surrounding forest with that kind of money."

"A good sword is comparable to a castle; it's a good deal if only one estate will do."

Before Louise could object, Eggman shook his head at the large sword.

"It may have been forged in the highest quality, but I doubt that you can cut steel with this. The exterior of the blade has been forged in gold."

Louise crossed her arms.

"Your point?"

"Well, it's nice to look at, but it's completely impractical as a weapon. Gold is a good conductor of energy, so it might be better as a sword for a mage to infuse elemental magic. But as an ordinary individual's weapon, it's more dangerous than fighting with a stick. Gold's incredibly soft and malleable."

"You're lying, sir. That weapon could slice through solid steel! I've even tried it myself!" the salesman claimed, waving his hands wildly.

Eggman rubbed his finger on the end, as small flakes began to fall.

"Look at this, the gold's already falling off. If you don't mind, I'd like to see a few other weapons."

The salesman nodded, dragging the sword back into the storeroom, and bringing out another rapier.

The doctor shook his head.

"No, it's just regular iron. That's almost as bad as gold. Besides, iron needs incredible care to keep its edge."

The salesman pulled the rapier away, before putting down a scimitar.

"Ohhh..." the doctor chuckled, holding it up. "I like the look of this one!" He swung it a few times, before shaking his head.

"Sadly, it's only steel. Not bad, but I'm looking for something more durable. Come on, you've got something really good, now don't you?" he said, smiling.

The salesman sighed, before pulling out a musty old sword. Dust kicked up, causing Louise to cough in disgust at the poor state of the single-edged blade.

"That's the last sword. It's one hundred Ecus. But it's so old, I doubt you'd be interested in such a thing."

The doctor didn't reply. He carefully lifted the blade in his left hand, before bringing the blade close to his eyes.

His mustache twitched as he licked his right thumb, and slowly rubbed at a small spot on the blade. As he saw the color slightly change, his smile broadened, until it rivaled his mustache in size.

"We'll take this one."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that- what?" the salesman blinked in disbelief.

"He said we'll take it." Louise said, wrinkling her nose in disapproval at the choice.

"Yes sir, but may I ask a question?" the salesman said as he accepted the money, trying to look into the doctor's eyes at the same time.

Eggman nodded in approval.

"Well, that sword's been sitting in the shop for quite some time. And you showed to have some knowledge of metals. So, why did you pick that old one?"

Eggman smiled, as he chuckled.

"It's simple, really. The sword is made of a titanium alloy. Given that the metal is not only rare, but incredibly difficult to refine in this world, I'm not surprised nobody recognized its power. Titanium is a powerful metal, the toughest pure metal. To have a sword like this means that it'll cut through more and hold its edge better than most materials."

The salesman blinked in disbelief.

"I'm impressed. Are you a metallurgist?"

Eggman chuckled, walking towards the door.

"You might say that."

* * *

Louise couldn't believe it. This… piece of junk was better than any of the other weapons in that store?

Well… at least she could trust her familiar. She hoped.

"There's another reason why I picked this sword, despite its poor state," Eggman began, as Louise looked up at the doctor.

"What is it?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his left. The last thing the noble wanted was to lose her familiar in mid-talk.

"Well, aside from the rare materials used in forging it, I detected a brief energy spike emanating from it. I'm not sure exactly what caused it, but no other sword reacted in that manner. This alone warranted the purchase."

Louise nodded, as she looked at her amulet. Eggman had given her a new Drive to install: a red one that glowed dimly. According to the doctor, the amulet would naturally absorb residual energy: body heat, movement, breathing, and so on. As she looked at the crystal suspended in the glass tube, Louise considered the sword. If it did have a strange energy about it, was he planning on finding out how it worked?

"If nothing else, I could melt it down and forge it into something better. The metal itself is extremely versatile," Eggman explained.

"Hey, that's insulting! Imagine, melting down the great Derflinger into a paperweight! The nerve!" The sword suddenly shouted, surprising both Louise and Eggman alike.

When he recovered from his shock, Eggman shook his head. "Great… a talking sword. At least I can mute robots..."

"Here I am taking a nice nap when I hear the fat guy here talking about melting me down. Honestly, have you never worked with a sword before?"

Louise glanced at the hilt, as it moved, as if it was talking.

"Here..." she said, pressing the sword into the scabbard, causing the objections to halt immediately. "It's a magical, sentient sword capable of dispensing its own wisdom."

Eggman sighed, shouldering the blade once again.

"In other words, its an obnoxious piece of equipment. What kind of idiot thought it a great idea to give an inanimate object a mind of its own?"

"Aren't you robots inanimate _and_ have a mind of their own?" Louise pointed out, as the doctor grunted in annoyance, crossing his arms in frustration.

* * *

"Aww, she's already got him a sword..." Kirche groaned, stomping the ground.

"I refuse to be outdone by Louise the Zero!"

She grumbled as she walked through the crowds.

Despite never looking up from her book, Tabitha managed to avoid crashing into anyone as she tailed her taller friend. She only glanced up once, when a red beam of light caught her eye, seemingly coming from Louise.

The noble tugged on Kirche's arm, and pointed to Louise.

"Shining." she said, pointing to a strange object hung around her neck.

Kirche's jaw dropped. "H...her familiar got _her_ a present, _too?_ " she gasped, admiring the strange silver pendant inlaid with the largest ruby she had ever lain eyes on. Clear glass seemed to protect it from theft.

That did it. She was beating Louise. Even if it meant going to extremes.

* * *

"So, your name is Derflinger?" Eggman asked, as he ran an oil-soaked cloth along the sword's blade.

"That's right, partner!" the sword replied.

Eggman stroked his mustache in thought. "I'm not adept with melee weapons, so you'll have to bear with me while I learn to use you."

"It won't be that hard, since you're a user. Though I haven't seen one in such poor physical condition," Derflinger replied, as Eggman scowled.

"I could still melt you into a paperweight. And I'm not as unfit as you may think."

Louise smiled, as she sat on her bed. Despite their good time getting back, it was long after nightfall before they made it home.

"You two seem to be getting along quite well," she snickered, rolling over on the bed, as the doctor finished up the cleaning, putting Derflinger back in his scabbard, and opened up Louise's amulet, extracting the Chaos Drive within.

She watched in curiosity as the doctor looked over the drive with a discerning eye, the crimson glow casting a hellish light in the room. He placed the drive into a pair of metal bands, as he connected a pair of copper wires to a small bulb-shaped piece of glass.

"You were wondering what I can use these drives for, so I'll use this as an example," he explained, as he clicked the switch on the side of the board.

Immediately, a blinding light emanated from the bulb, bathing the entire room in white light, far brighter than even her lantern, causing Louise to shield her eyes from the intensity.

Eggman clicked the light off, as he turned from his workbench.

"That light is only an example of what I can do with these Drives. Basically, I can attach any load to the end of these circuits," he indicated the wires, "and use it to perform actions you nobles require magic to accomplish."

Louise looked on in awe. It was her power that fueled that light. Could it really fuel other objects, like the doctor's Egg Mobile?

Before she could contemplate the possibilities, a knock resounded at the door.

"Are you there, my darling doctor?" a condescending voice called out, setting both Louise's and Eggman's teeth on edge.

 _Kirche_.

* * *

A/N: Ok… I think I'm going to keep up with this weekly update on chapters. Things will slow down for a bit, but don't worry, I have a bunch of ideas to get through this.

Louise: He's just lazy.

Shut up! Onto the comments!

Eggman: Xavex, you won't believe what kind of experiments I have in store for Derflinger… *evil laughter*

Derf: Oh no… This is my partner?

Eggman: *Clears throat* Anyway, as you can see, I didn't need to threaten the shopkeeper, but I did dazzle him with my brilliance!

Louise: Or your bald head…

Eggman: Hey! If you weren't necessary for my plot to rule both worlds, I'd… *clears throat* anyway, as far as Count Mott, I've been reading the script. That perverted dog of a noble? Trust me, he'll get his just desserts. Or a boot to the head.

Kirche: Oh, dear… CagedSnow, did I accidentally hit you with a delicious tomato? *sitting on crate of tomatoes*

Eggman: NexusRider161, thank you for bringing the age rule to our attention. I will admit, I was a little leery of pairing me up with any of these girls. How did I wind up in Jailbait central? Seriously, what kind of messed up series have I been thrown into?

Don't blame me, Ivo. Blame the… SPANISH INQUISITION! NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION! *punched by Eggman*

Eggman: Moving on. Nightmarenursery, thanks for enjoying the friendly interaction between Louise and I.

Louise: Considering that, normally, I'm supposed to be some seriously angry girl, we thought it would be a nice change of pace to have a less… explosive me. Wait, I'M PERFECTLY NICE! *chases after D'raekmus*

Eggman: And, yes, Kirche is creepy… somehow, I think she sees me as another person to conquer. I wonder what kind of ideas she'll get to try to woo me. *shudders*

Kirche: Oh, you'll see my dear Ivo. *wink*

Ok, since Eggman is now crouching in the corner in terror, I will go ahead and finish the next question.

Guest, I don't think we've seen the last of Shadow. Oh, no… I'm sure they'll have an explosive introduction.

Eggman: I can't wait for that Omega against Louise bit…

Hey! Don't read the script! Now you've spoiled it!

Louise: Zarbapha, I don't think Ivo will beat Wardes initially. He is a powerful mage.

Eggman: … And a pedophile. Pedo-Wardes!

Finally, Leonas, this is pure game Eggman. Maybe at some point I should do a spinoff on some of the other possible familiar candidates, like the SATAM's Robotnik. Although, let's face it, he would just roboticize her and be done with it. Although, she could wind up with the AOSTH Rrrrrobotnik! That might be a hilarious idea.

Once again, thank you all for the support and for enjoying this series. Look forward to the next chapter: Louise VS Kirche! Battle of the hearts! Or something like that...


	9. Chapter 9

Louise grumbled as Kirche burst in, followed by the taciturn Tabitha, who dropped down on the bed and continued reading.

Kirche, on the other hand, boisterously presented the golden broadsword to Eggman.

"Honestly, a familiar like yourself should have a glorious sword to compliment your looks!" she boasted, adding on a wink for emphasis.

The doctor shuddered, as he looked at the blade. It was as he thought: garbage as far as weapons went. Really, the entire blade had cracks forming from Kirche's ride from the town.

"It does appear to be a fine sword," Eggman lied. He watched in mild amusement as Louise's eyebrow twitched. The noble turned away in annoyance.

"I want to know the meaning of all this, Zerbst," Louise growled.

Kirche shrugged in mock innocence.

"I just happened to find a handsome sword befitting Eggman, so I'm giving it to him as a present."

"Oh, so you were following us?" Louise replied, venom dripping into her words.

"You are so pathetic!" Kirche retorted hastily, "You couldn't even arrange to buy him this cheap sword."

"He didn't want that one!" Louise shouted back.

Eggman smiled. There was no doubt in his mind that the redhead noble had used her… talents to get the sword for a low price. Clever, but a little cliché.

Kirche drew herself to her full height, emphasizing her burgeoning talents to Louise's frustration.

"I heard this sword was a masterpiece from Germania. The best swords and women come from there. There's no way a Tristain woman like you could hope to compete."

"Well, both the sword and the woman are gilded..." Eggman whispered to Derflinger, as the sword chuckled in response.

Luckily, both Louise and Kirche were too involved in their spat to hear the doctor's comment. An uncharacteristic glare from Tabitha, however, surprised the doctor. Whenever he had seen the girl before, she always had a detached, emotionless face; it was some kind of facade, the doctor figured, but what could the girl have experienced to cause such a behavior…

His thoughts were interrupted when both nobles drew their wands.

"That was quite a mouthful," Kirche said darkly. Eggman looked on in interest. What could have caused such a change in her demeanor…

"Maybe, but it's the truth." Louise retorted. Ah, that's it: a personal insult. No doubt, about Kirche's… masculine fixation.

Tabitha waved her staff, causing both wands to fly out of their owner's hands.

"Indoors..." she said, indicating the room.

"In that case, we should let Eggman decide!" Kirche concluded, as both she and Louise turned to the doctor, who now had both swords in his lap.

"That's right!" Louise agreed angrily. "After all, we're fighting over your sword!"

Eggman grimaced. No, this wasn't about the sword. This was about control.

If he went with Kirche's sword, Louise would be seriously pissed. And an angry Louise is bad.

Then again… if he went with Derflinger, Kirche would antagonize Louise further, to the point of being angry.

Either way, Louise would be seriously pissed, which, to the doctor, meant this was a no-win scenario.

Unless…

"Well, pick!" both nobles impatiently shouted.

Well, they asked for it…

"Neither." Eggman said, placing them both down. He restrained a smile as he saw the shock in their faces. Clearly, they didn't expect this.

"What?" Louise began, as the doctor roughly shoved Derflinger into her hands.

"It's quite apparent that the problem here isn't about what kind of sword I want," Eggman explained, hastily giving Kirche her sword back, narrowly avoiding coming into physical contact with the wench.

"It's about your feud with each other. This is what I'd expect from kids. Therefore, if you're going to fight like children over a toy, then I'm taking the adult course of action: I'm taking the toy away!"

He stepped over to the balcony, opening the glass doors. He turned one last time to the girls, his face unnaturally calm.

"I will be back in the morning. You both should be cooled off by then. Good night." He bowed, and with one quick motion, jumped into his Egg Mobile, sealed the glass dome, and gunned out of the academy.

Both Kirche and Louise stood in awe, jaws almost touching the ground. He had left, just like that. Did he really just reject not one, but **both** swords?

Tabitha, on the other hand, apathetically turned the page of her book, as Derflinger opened up his scabbard.

"You've gotta hand it to him, he knows how to make an exit!"

Tabitha nodded, looking at the other two nobles, who now glared at each other, as if one's eyes alone could kill the other.

"Stubborn." She said, closing the book and walking to the balcony. She let out a single whistle and jumped, landing on the back of her dragon, Silphid.

* * *

Eggman sighed, as he hovered in the light of the twin moons. He didn't want to pull that, but with the way both nobles were acting, he didn't want to be dragged into the middle of their explosive war.

If Louise is to be part of his scheme, the doctor needed to remain on her good side. Kirche, however, could not be ruled out. Her feminine charm and magic abilities could prove useful in taking over, especially with difficult male nobles.

That's why he chose neither weapon. Those girls needed to understand he isn't some plaything for them to fight over. Louise, while she seemed to be trending towards treating him like a human, immediately regressed when Kirche showed up.

Eggman frowned. If Kirche and Louise couldn't resolve their spat, then he would be forced to take drastic measures, maybe even…

The doctor shook his head. No, he wouldn't be **that** cruel. Not yet, at least…

As he sat his Egg Mobile down in the forest outside the academy, the doctor became aware of another presence following him: a girl and her dragon.

Grumbling, he opened his cockpit, as the dragon landed noiselessly beside him. He adjusted his vehicle to face away from the girl.

"You can go ahead and leave; I'm not changing my mind," he gruffly stated, crossing his arms.

"Please..." the girl stood in front of his Egg Mobile, looking directly at him. Her look… disturbed him, like she had seen things, done things even, that a normal girl her age shouldn't have to put up with.

"Don't judge them so harshly." Tabitha said.

Eggman raised an eyebrow. The girl was said to speak only a word or two at most. To have spoken a complete sentence…

"I didn't judge them. I merely gave them the opportunity to resolve their differences. Besides, I'm not just some doll they can dress up to suit their fantasies. Not more than you are."

Tabitha's face retained the same level of stoic apathy, but the slightest shift in her blue eyes alerted the doctor that he had hit a raw nerve with his last comment. Perhaps this could be used to his advantage.

"Look, Louise treats me like some kind of slave. If I didn't establish some ground rules, I'd probably be chained to the side of her bed right now. Honestly, who even does that?"

Tabitha blinked, but remained silent.

"And Kirche, good Lord, she's worse! Sure, she acts all nice and everything, but I can see past the facade: All I am is another man to conquer. That's sick and wrong!"

"Good intentions..." Tabitha replied, as the doctor shook his head.

"Benefitting her." Eggman countered. "Name me one time Kirche did something genuinely selfless."

Tabitha remained silent. After a few minutes, the doctor smiled.

"Can't, can you? All of you nobles are narcissists, always thinking of yourselves."

Tabitha shut her book with a loud THUMP, surprising the doctor. Her eyes flared in anger.

"Not true for all of us!" She replied, the barest hint of emotion working its way into the last word.

Eggman crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Prove it!" he challenged.

Tabitha looked away, towards Silphid.

"Can't." she replied, walking towards the dragon.

"Good night." she said, the slightest tinge of annoyance tainting her voice, and flew off to the academy.

Eggman sighed, as the dome slid back over the cockpit. He looked out at the twin moons and the stars, lost in thought.

The girl, Tabitha, clearly had some traumatic issues going on. She seemed… disconnected from the world, as if to hide some kind of inner turmoil. Her unexpected behavior when he implied her to be a narcissist. Obviously, she had some secret, something that made her feel selfless… yet couldn't talk about it in conversation. Perhaps it was some great family scandal. Or maybe she was an illegitimate child of some noble.

Plus, the fact she had actually _tracked_ him down, to argue on behalf of Louise and Kirche. There was more to this girl than meets the eye.

But that would have to wait until tomorrow. For now, he needed to set his plans into motion. He activated his communicator with Orbot.

"Transmit tonight's equipment to my new coordinates. Include the standard construction bots, as well as parts for my Egg Mobile. Include Module SA2-06192001."

* * *

Eggman returned fairly early in the morning, landing his Egg Mobile on the pedestal. According to his clock, it was 0530 hours, still early for most people. But not for the doctor.

He carefully opened the door into Louise's room. The light had been left on, but the girl was sound asleep, leaning awkwardly on the table, a small puddle of drool forming in the crook of her right arm.

Eggman looked her over. Like this, she didn't look like an angry noble with a serious chip on her shoulder; she looked exactly like she should: a young girl without a worry in the world, peacefully asleep in whatever dreams her mind could concoct.

Chuckling lightly to himself, the doctor gently slid his left arm behind her knees, his right cradling the sleeping noble's head. In one swift, yet delicate, move, he transferred her to the bed, and tucked the blanket around her.

Louise stirred, letting out a brief groan, before rolling over, clutching the doctor's arm with deceptive strength.

"Don't leave me, daddy!" she whimpered, as the doctor realized she was talking in her sleep.

Sighing, Eggman brushed a strand of strawberry hair off the noble's face.

"I'll be right here, Louise." he whispered, seeing the girl relax ever so slightly.

Unfortunately, she still kept a death grip on the doctor's arm, preventing him from moving.

He sighed in defeat, letting the noble cuddle his arm, as he sat down on the floor.

Good thing Sonic and the others couldn't see him like this.

* * *

Orbot chuckled, as he put away a camera, as Cubot squealed in admiration.

"Aww, Orbot, isn't that cute? She's using him like a teddy bear!" the yellow block squeaked.

"And I have it all on camera, for posterity." Orbot agreed, as they shut down the portal viewer.

Both robots laughed, until an alarm brought them to attention.

"It's an intruder!" Orbot said, activating the security countermeasures, as Cubot jumped into a nearby pod.

"Man the cannons, me mateys! The scurvy dogs will not be takin' me ship so easily!" he shouted.

* * *

A/N: First of all, sorry for taking so long to put this chapter out. I am in the process of moving across the state for college, so I've been having to dismantle my room and devices for the trip.

Now, onto the questions:

Eggman: Touhou is Life, That's an interesting idea, assuming I can figure out what exactly Derf is...

Derflinger: I'm a talking sword. What's so hard about that?

Eggman: No, I mean, what gives you the power to talk. Intelligence, especially of an unknown sort like this, is extremely tricky to work with. With Dark Gaia, all I did was tap into its power, but Derf? You're talking about creating an interface for something that I really don't know. I'll take that challenge!

Louise: Legionnas, I hope my familiar doesn't. I can't imagine the princess would be too happy about that...

Eggman: What? But robots are my main thing. It would be like you not having a wand.

Louise: *twitch* Moving on! Xavex, I'm not sure what I could train him to do at the contest. Maybe I'll just have him introduce himself and we'll leave the stage then.

Eggman: *crosses arms* Hmph, you could trust my genius a bit more. We could freeze a noble and hold him hostage.

Derflinger: Uh, partner? I'm not sure how well that would work.

Eggman: Cryogenic freezing isn't that difficult, all you need to do is-

Derflinger: What would you do after freezing him?

Eggman: Good point. Lucian, I can't reveal what I will think just yet, but I believe you will be satisfied with what's to come.

Louise: ...She'll eat you alive...

Eggman: Not necessarily. Now, Mangahero18, you do bring up an interesting point. Eggman isn't my real name. However, I have adapted it as a stage name, much like Lady Gaga, or Madonna.

Louise: Who?

Eggman: As for my behavior regarding Guiche back then, as you may note, I did not kill him. But I did soil his good pants.

Guiche: Those stains were particularly difficult to remo- HEY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!

Eggman: And don't forget, I did blow up half of the moon, and threaten to destroy the planet. I once even blew it up to unleash Dark Gaia. I would hardly call that benign. While I didn't directly kill anyone, I have threatened to use force to make others comply.

And so ends this chapter's Q and A. Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think you will love next chapter.

Furthermore, what exactly is that strange module Eggman was talking about. And what is he doing in the woods? Oh well, I'm sure we'll find out eventually.

Next chapter: a corrupt noble, a damsel in distress, and an egg salad. Look forward to it!


	10. Chapter 10

Louise let out a groan, as she opened her eyes.

Her familiar had left her in the middle of an important decision. Against that Zerbst, of all people.

She fumed as she thought about what he said. They were children? Didn't he understand the quarrel between nobles? That she didn't have to put up with Kirche's attempts at taking Ivo from her!

But… what if he was right? Come to think of it, did she even bother to consider his thoughts on the matter? Could it be possible that he rejected the swords because both she and Kirche had disregarded his opinion?

Maybe she could try being a bit nicer to him…

She squeezed the plush in her arms, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth it radiated, the smell of oil, and the… strange feel of the fabric.

Wait… it didn't feel like any animal she ever knew. What was it, anyway?

Louise opened her eyes, so see her clutching a forearm clothed in red and white, with an orange cuff, and a white glove.

She hesitantly turned her head, to see Eggman sitting there, fast asleep.

Louise screamed, causing the doctor to wake up unexpectedly.

"Wh-what are you doing, you… DOG!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, as the doctor fell back in surprise, then stood up.

"I was stuck like that when you put my arm in a death grip!" he replied harshly, rubbing his numb arm, trying to coax feeling back into it.

"You lie! I would have known if I grabbed it!"

"Not if you were asleep!" Eggman retorted.

"H-how dare you accuse your master of such a behavior!" Louise shouted. "You keep wandering off, get into trouble, cause fights, and make my life a living Hell!"

The doctor growled. Now he was getting ticked. This girl had no sense of humility. "You want to talk about living Hells, how about getting stuck serving some snot-nosed brat because she kissed you!"

"A familiar should feel a sense of gratitude towards their master!" Louise retorted.

"So, you think I should be grateful for having you bring me from my home, forcing me to serve you, and then treating me like this?" Eggman reasoned, his scowl deepening.

"Of… Course!" Louise hesitantly replied.

"Very well... Louise." Eggman replied. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Before Louise could reply, she felt something prick her neck, causing her to lose consciousness.

* * *

Louise woke up, feeling something strange and heavy around her neck. She groaned, as she rolled over, getting a face full of straw.

 _Straw...?_

The noble blinked, suddenly sitting up. Eggman sat on the bed, his arms crossed.

"Well, it's about time you woke up... Familiar." he growled, throwing her his jacket, revealing a red, form-fitting shirt underneath. "I need that washed and pressed immediately."

Louise blinked, shaking her head.

"No, you're the familiar. _I'm_ your master! You're just a commoner!"

Eggman gritted his teeth, standing, his full height towering over the noblewoman.

"How dare you insult your master! You won't have any food for the rest of this day!" He glared into her pink eyes.

"You should be grateful I'm such a merciful master! I don't even treat my robots so nicely!"

"Quite right, sir!" a strange little creature said, looking like some kind of giant bug on one wheel.

"Yes, Motobug."

Louise blinked in disbelief.

"But the mark..." she said, pointing to the doctor's right hand.

"What are you blathering about? You've got the rune, familiar!" he said, pointing to her own hand.

She gasped, seeing the rune of the familiar on her hand.

"Wh... what?" she stuttered, looking in disbelief at the jacket.

"Well, come on, familiar. And that material's very delicate. If I find one ruffle, I'll make sure you regret it."

No response.

"I suggest you hurry up, familiar." Eggman said impatiently.

Again no response.

"Familiar..." Eggman said, turning to Louise, only to see her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong, familiar?" he said, his face softening.

"It's just that..." she began, her voice trailing off.

"Yes?"

Louise turned, breaking down into sobs.

"Everyone's so mean to me. Even my own family picks on me. Because I can't cast magic! I'm nothing! I'm Louise the Zero."

"Shhh now, Louise..." Eggman said, picking her up gently, resting her head on his shoulder. She initially tried to resist, but quickly fell limp, letting the tears flow freely. The doctor was taken quick aback by her outburst. All he wanted was to teach her some humility, not have her completely break down.

"Now..." he said, sitting her down in a nearby chair, removing the collar the collar from her neck, and wiping the mark off with a handkerchief, before dabbing her tears away. "Why does your inability to cast magic make you any less of a noble than them?"

Seeing the runes wiping off, Louise nearly punched the doctor for his work, but quickly realized that he was trying to teach her something with this. Besides, he was asking some questions that seemed worth answering.

"Because, idiot..." she began, angry "Nobles are able to cast magic. Fire, earth, water, or air. I can't do any of those!"

"We've established that. You, however, do have magic, a lot of it. You simply can't tap into it in the conventional way. Besides, your summoning spell worked, didn't it? You still got a familiar." He replied, as the girl broke down into sobs.

"Yes, a no-good peasant for a familiar! Not a griffin or a dragon, or something cool like that. A peasant."

"A _human._ " Eggman corrected, brushing her strawberry-blonde hair out of her face. "Ask yourself this, Louise: How is it that you managed to be the only person in the academy to have summoned not an animal, or low-level beast, but a high-thinking, free-willed human being? Someone whose thoughts and actions are more complex and intricate than any creature? And not just any human being, either, but me, Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

Louise blinked. "But you don't have any magical abilities, nor can you do something cool like shoot fire or fly."

Eggman nodded, chuckling at the girl's naivete. "That's correct. But don't forget, I have my Egg Mobile to fly. I have skills far more than that, however. Think about it, I _created_ that robot right there." he said, indicating the Motobug. "How many other familiars can build their masters weapons and technology the likes this world has never seen?"

Louise nodded, as Eggman placed the handkerchief back into its compartment.

"I suppose you're right. But I still wish I could have had a griffin or a dragon." she complained, feeling humiliated that she was going on like such a brat, but feeling oddly relieved that she was finally venting her frustrations.

The doctor laughed.

"That's your problem? Very well, if you can't summon one, I'll just _build_ one. How about a robot dragon with real fire breath. Or maybe a griffin able to slash through solid steel!"

Eggman smiled devilishly, as his voice lowered.

"Or... we could go one better. Give me some time to work, and I'll build something far better. I can get some serious equipment made. A mobile battle station, even!" he said, beginning to laugh in delight at his own thoughts.

"You... You would do that? Even with everything I've done? Everything I've put you through?" Louise's cheeks flushed at the unexpected kindness of the doctor.

Eggman shrugged.

"Why not? We're stuck together for now. Might as well start cooperating."

Louise nodded, feeling better as she changed, Eggman moving to the porch to check his Egg Mobile. The Motobug followed him, like a chick would follow its mother hen.

The noble smiled at the thought, slipping her uniform on, and grabbing the amulet from its spot on the dresser. She checked that the Chaos Drive inside was empty, following Eggman's instructions to check the light inside the gem. It was bright, so she ejected the crystal, and went to grab another one.

As Louise grabbed the new Drive, she bumped against Derflinger, prompting her to look at the sword for several seconds.

Steeling her resolve, Louise picked up the sword, and went to the porch, standing behind Eggman as he adjusted the power conduit running to the Egg Mobile.

"Ivo," she began, the use of his name prompting the doctor to look up. "I know Kirche and I behaved horribly last night, and I wanted to say..." the words stuck in her throat. Did she want to admit her behavior was childish and immature? That would imply that this familiar was better than her.

She gulped, swallowing her pride in the process. He at least deserved an explanation for their behavior.

"Our families have always had an intense rivalry. The idea of a Valliere losing anything to a Zerbst is unacceptable!"

Eggman smirked.

"You should have figured out by now that I would have chosen your sword regardless. But you shouldn't let Kirche get to you. Like I said before, she probably has family issues. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she has serious daddy issues."

Louise scoffed.

"You mean little Miss Perfect-Hour-Glass-Figure? How would she have daddy issues?"

The doctor sat down on a chair, leaning in close.

"It's simple. You notice that Kirche has a strong interest in male attention. Adding to that, the objectification of her own body and her perverted view of love, Kirche seems to have a seriously messed up view on the whole matter. It's common for women without a strong male role-model to seek companionship so that they can fill in the perceived hole in their social bonds."

Louise tilted her head, trying to riddle out what Eggman just said.

"So, you're saying that without a male role-model, Kirche is seeking out male companionship as a substitute."

Eggman smiled. "Yes. You managed to follow along. I'm impressed." Louise smiled, feeling a little embarrassed at this sudden praise. "I think that's partially why Kirche's targeting me. Because I'm older, she thinks I may be a fatherly influence on her. At least, that's what I hope."

Louise nodded. "I think I can figure out the other part." When Eggman nodded his assent, she continued. "Because you've resisted her this long, she feels like you're a challenge. Could that be related to her family problems?"

Eggman shrugged. "It could be. Then again, she may naturally have a predator's drive."

Louise grimaced at her previous interactions with Kirche. That witch definitely had some kind of need to prey on Louise's inabilities.

* * *

"That's strange..." Eggman said, as he watched the kitchen staff running around. "Siesta normally helps serve the breakfast meals. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in her usual spots today..."

Louise slammed her fork down.

"What's so special about her?" she grumbled, as Eggman raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"She may be a commoner to you, but she's quite well-liked around here. For her to just disappear like that..."

Louise sighed. Eggman certainly could get caught up in the strangest things.

"If you're concerned, why don't you ask the chef? He seems to be aware of what goes on around here."

Eggman nodded, before walking towards the kitchen.

Louise glowered, as the Motobug crawled next to her.

"I've been working with the doc pretty much since his first campaign, and I've never seen him behave like this," the Badnik commented, as Louise's frown deepened.

"You mean he's never chased young girls around like some kind of dog?"

Motobug turned to Louise.

"No, he's never associated with people. Ones he couldn't manipulate in his plans to rule the world, that is."

Louise raised her eyebrows in shock.

"He could be manipulating me in his plans?" she asked, as the robot shrugged.

"Depends. Has he done anything… unusual to you, such as giving you a device or subjected you to tests?"

Louise opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find the right words. There was no way her familiar would be using her. She wouldn't stand for it.

Although… if he was using her, could he really stand against the entire country of Tristain, let alone all of Halkeginia?

Surely one man couldn't fight against the combined might of the royal families and their loyal nobles!

"He… is trying to figure out my magic. I can't cast it in the traditional way, so he's using this device," she indicated the amulet, "to capture the energy I create for his research."

Motobug nodded, before turning towards the kitchen.

"As a Badnik, I cannot speak ill of the Doc, but I hope, for your sake, he doesn't find out a way to control your power."

Louise blinked, watching the strange robot leave, as several nobles spoke in hushed voices about the strange creature.

"He's wrong..." she breathed, as she finished her meal.

"Ivo isn't going to use me to conquer the world. I won't allow it!"

* * *

Eggman left the kitchen, as Motobug rolled on up. By the look of the doctor's face, it was quite apparent that he was not pleased with the news.

"So, what happened to this Siesta girl? Louise seemed to be in a bit of a fit because you were more interested in her," the robot said, turning on its wheel as the doctor just stomped past.

"Stupid aristocracy..." he grumbled, ignoring Motobug's comments.

"What's wrong with it, sir?" the robot queried again, only to be brushed aside by the doctor.

"The idea that they can just order people about because they're stronger..." he growled, as they ascended the steps to the dormitories.

"Is that their philosophy?" Motobug asked again. This time, Eggman responded. Angrily.

"QUIET! I'm thinking!" He shouted, as he ran into Guiche.

"Watch where you're go-" he began, but squeaked in surprise as he realized who he hit.

"I'm not here to fight you," Eggman replied, as the noble sighed in relief.

"I just want some information. Where is this Count Mott's home?"

* * *

Louise's door slammed open, as the noble sat at her vanity. She could see Eggman's scowl in the mirror, but pretended to casually brush her hair, as if his behavior was beneath her.

"What can you tell me about Count Mott?" he asked gruffly, sitting on her bed with a mighty crash.

Louise stopped brushing her hair for a second, before resuming.

"Count Mott is a messenger for the palace. I don't like him because he always acts so cocky."

Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

Louise finished one lock, before starting on the opposing one.

"Well, he has this puffed up walk whenever he's around. He leers at all the girls, regardless of age, and he acts like he's better than any of us." She watched Eggman's glare, as she quickly added, "even for a noble, he's really egotistical for his position."

Eggman nodded.

"So, if he were to specifically request a maiden by name..."

Louise turned away, as Derflinger spoke up.

"That would be because he wants her to be his mistress. I don't believe this, don't you know anything?"

Eggman stood up, pacing now.

"And as his mistress, that would mean she would be subjected to..." He couldn't say it.

"Yes! That's what a mistress is! For someone who claims to be a genius, you're such an idiot!" Louise shouted, as Motobug looked between them in confusion.

"What is it? What would she be subjected to?" he shouted.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Eggman replied, as he grabbed Derf and moved towards the balcony.

"Wait!" Louise shouted, blocking the door. "You aren't seriously going to Mott, are you? Guiche is one thing, but Count Mott will kill you!"

Eggman smiled, as he patted Louise on the head, much to her annoyance.

"I'm not going to fight him. I'm going to have a talk with him. If that doesn't work," he nodded towards Motobug, "I have a special surprise in store for him."

Louise blinked, as the doctor moved her from the door.

"So it's true, then? That you like Siesta more than me?" she asked, barely containing her anger.

Eggman frowned.

"It's not about who I like more, Louise. Where I come from, there are laws governing behavior. One such law establishes how old someone must be… well, let's just say that Siesta is way too young to be someone's mistress."

Louise looked at the doctor, as he sat in his Egg Mobile.

"But she's just a peasant! And nobility doesn't need to follow the laws of your world!,"

"Then someone needs to do something!" Eggman replied, as he started the vehicle. "Everyone is equally protected by the law where I come from!"

Louise blinked in disbelief as Eggman left. The idea that a world had laws protecting nobles and peasants alike… could such a place exist?

* * *

Eggman saw a mansion on the horizon; Mott's manor, he was sure of it.

He sat his Egg Mobile down in the nearby forest, and stepped out. First things first, he needed to size up Mott, just in case he was uncooperative.

He glared at the mansion as he walked up, afraid of neither beast nor man. Given his status, he may have a few nobles as guards, but that was unlikely since it seemed that night guard duty would be beneath them, even for a powerful noble.

Eggman smiled as he saw one of the guards approach him. He had a meager spear, light armor, and what looked to be shabby boots, likely having walked these grounds multiple times in this shift alone.

"Who goes there?" the guard challenged.

Eggman drew to his full height, standing a full head taller than the guard.

"I am Doctor Eggman, ruler of the Eggman Empire. I wish to speak to Count Mott. Immediately!" He ordered, the authority in his voice causing the guard to snap to attention.

Titles meant everything here, it seemed. Even when they find out the Empire doesn't exist here yet, it should be enough to get him in the door.

* * *

Eggman stood across from Mott. He looked to be an older man, possibly in his mid thirties, with both eyebrows and mustache meticulously waxed, slicked brown hair, and overall, a vast air of superiority.

In other words, someone looking to be knocked off their high horse.

"I wondered what it could be, but instead, I get a meaningless peasant using a fake empire as a title to get inside my home. Go home!" He stood to leave, "You should be thankful I went out of my way just to waste time with a ridiculous peasant."

Mott moved towards the door as Eggman spoke up.

"Count Mott, I came here tonight to warn you about taking Siesta into your house."

Mott turned, unamused.

"Suppose I do keep her in my employ? What will happen then?"

Eggman looked up, his face cold and stern.

"She has dual citizenship in the Eggman Empire," he lied, trying to diplomatically defuse the situation. "And she is protected by our laws. As such, under the Empire, she is deemed to be of improper age for use as a… mistress."

Mott smirked in a way that made the doctor's blood boil. That arrogant smile he had seen all too well on another, albeit far better, adversary.

"We are not in your little empire, so your laws don't apply here."

"Then you will keep Siesta here?" Eggman asked.

"Siesta is a servant of the Mott household now. I will treat her as I wish!" the count replied, leaving the room in a huff.

Eggman turned towards the doors, flanked by the guards.

"Then what happens next is your own doing," he muttered, leaving the mansion.

* * *

When Eggman finally returned to the academy, it was late enough for the stars to twinkle in the skies. But, he now knew what he had to do.

It was a long shot, but if he brought over some Egg Pawns from his base, with his previously-requested module, he could invade Mott's house and take Siesta back by force.

But what of the repercussions of such a bold move, especially against a high-ranking noble? The doctor doubted that anyone would accept the sovereignty of his empire. Mott certainly didn't.

There simply wasn't enough firepower available to prevent all-out war. Besides, was this girl worth it?

Eggman stopped. No, it wasn't about Siesta that he was going against Mott. It was the fact that this man was planning on doing illicit things to this girl, things that would have landed him with imprisonment should he have done them in his world. Sure, Eggman wasn't shy to criminal and terrorist actions, but even he drew the line at _that._

As Eggman landed his vehicle, he noticed that Louise was still up.

"Strange..." he muttered, "usually she's asleep by now..."

He didn't think much of it until he landed, and three shapes blocked out the candle light.

Three… familiar… shapes…

Eggman choked. This was bad. _Very_ bad.

"EGGMAN VESSEL HAS LANDED IN CLOSE PROXIMITY!" a mechanical voice shouted, as the largest shadow turned towards the glass doors.

"PRIMARY MISSION: DESTROY EGGMAN!"

"Not yet, Omega! We need the doctor for some information," another voice, dark and masculine, ordered.

Eggman calmly opened the door, to see three new faces in the room.

First up was the large, mechanical one. The emblem of omega, with E-123 on his chassis proving that he was indeed Omega. Right now, he held out his right arm, in gatling gun configuration, dead center at the doctor.

The second one, was the familiar hedgehog, with black fur and red highlights, the unmistakable look of Shadow the Hedgehog.

The third one was the white bat, known as Rouge. She sat on top of a prone, tied-up Louise, while the noble grumbled.

"Hey! Don't go destroying my familiar!" she cried out, struggling again before giving up.

"Omega won't unless I tell him to," Shadow explained, as he stepped towards Eggman.

"Now, what have you done with the Chaos Emeralds?"

* * *

A/N: oi, finally another chapter. I had to recycle one of my little pre-made scenes to get this one done, but I'm satisfied with the flow of it.

I realize that some are going to object to Eggman's out of character behavior. And you guys are justified. The doctor wouldn't behave that way… in his world.

Eggman: Hey, a world without technology or hedgehogs? Besides, what if I'm playing the waiting game? After all, I don't know much about this world nor the nobles. Adding a launch base for probes is out of the question. Too much attention on a land as flat as Tristain.

Now, onto the questions:

Eggman: Leonas, now I know you're wondering about the upgrade. I'll give a hint: the serial number isn't just a random string. Think about the significance of the digits, especially the first section.

Shadow: Nightmare Nursery, I think it's pretty obvious who raided that base. Seriously, doctor, leaving the door unlocked?

Eggman: Shut up!

Louise: Lucian, I think you have an interesting idea there, even though I may not particularly like the idea of my familiar becoming my mentor. It's… just wrong! As for a cure-

SPOILERS!

Louise: _ Spoilsport.

And for Xavex's question, I will be bringing in tonight's special guest: Princess Henrietta!

Henrietta: Oh, um… so I just talk into this? Ok, *fumbles with cards* I'm not sure how I feel about it just yet. Remember, Tristain is based on your Earth's medieval era, so girls are often married young. I'll try to keep out of his sight.

Eggman: *ahem* Xavex, I'm not sure what you're implying here. I've met a couple of princesses, including _that_ one. I just hope this one isn't just as… shall we say, in love with animals?

Once again, thank you all for the reviews. Xbox432, I realize it's not your thing, and I'm fine with you not liking it. I'm taking a different approach with Eggman than others would think. Thanks for praising the writing. Sometimes, I'm not sure if what I'm writing is good enough for a chapter, so it's a major help to hear criticism!

Now, let's see what happens next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Eggman, Rouge, Shadow, and Louise sat around the small table, as Omega stood at attention at the door, ready to beat down anyone who interfered.

At the doctor's request, Rouge had unbound Louise, but not before making a snide remark about being a teacher's pet.

The nerve… Eggman is the familiar, not her!

"If what you say is true..." Eggman said, frowning, "then we've got a bigger problem than I expected. How am I supposed to conquer our world without the emeralds?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "What kind of problem were you expecting?"

The doctor shrugged.

"I knew that the wormhole Louise created wasn't sustainable without an anchor of significant magnitude. It was a risk, but the tether I have uses the energy signatures of the Chaos Emeralds to establish the link. If they aren't on Earth, then the return-"

"The return trip could land us anywhere," Shadow finished.

"Correct."

Shadow frowned.

"Is there any other anchor you could use? An artificial one, perhaps?"

Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"The energy output would have to be huge. I'm talking 'end of the world' kind of power."

"Wait… then what are you using to sustain the wormhole that brought us here?" Rouge asked.

The doctor pointed over to his Egg Mobile.

"I modified a Dimensional Warp Drive to act as a beacon. Even if I could reverse it to send you back, there's no guarantee any of you'd make it back. In one piece, that is."

Shadow's frown deepened as Eggman turned towards his Egg Mobile.

"I'll try to find a way to send you three back. But in return..." he turned back, his face darkening.

"I need all of us to work together on a mission."

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Shadow asked, his crimson eyes burning in disgust.

"This Mott person certainly sounds… lousy." Rouge added, as Eggman nodded.

"I was originally going to do a show of force with my tech here, but if you three will help me, I'm sure we can convince Mott to return Siesta."

"Just one question: what does this Siesta girl mean to you?" Shadow asked, causing a tired Louise to perk up.

Eggman growled, but relented. "She's an innocent girl being held captive by a lecherous count. Isn't that enough reason?"

"I don't know. It sounds so… unlike you," Rouge noted, as Eggman turned away.

"So I'm a sucker for Romanticism. Sue me."

Shadow shook his head.

"Rouge is right. You're normally trying to conquer the world. Does this girl have some special powers?"

Louise slammed her fist on the table, shocking the hedgehog.

"NO! She's just a stupid peasant! She has no power at all."

While Shadow's face didn't move from its trademark frown, his eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected the girl to have such an outburst of emotion. For the briefest second, the hedgehog thought he felt… something. But it was gone before he could really figure it out.

"If you don't want to tell us why, that's fine with me," Shadow replied, as he turned towards Eggman, "What's your plan?"

Eggman cracked his knuckles, smiling broadly.

"You remember our Prison Island plan, right?"

Shadow and Rouge nodded.

"It's an alteration of that plan. Mott's manor is swarming with guards. Omega and I will distract them. Shadow, you, Rouge, and Louise will infiltrate the manor and find Siesta. Once she's found, I want you to get her out."

He turned to Rouge.

"I don't care about Mott's riches, so you can keep what you can take, bat girl."

Rouge nodded, as Louise pounded her fist, realizing why she was being dragged along.

"I see, you need someone able to identify Siesta. Normally, I'd be against this, but I'm sick of Count Mott's cocky attitude. My fear, though..." her face darkened, "is what if this reflects on my family?"

Eggman chuckled, patting the girl's head. "Then tell them that your familiar forced you to participate. Sure, you'll be mocked for being unable to control me, but your family can't be blamed for the actions of an unruly familiar."

"But you're my responsibility!" Louise shouted.

The room fell awkwardly quiet. Even Eggman was shocked.

"Your responsibility?" he breathed in disbelief.

Louise nodded.

"As my familiar, everything you do will reflect on me as a noble."

Eggman frowned, before moving towards the Egg Mobile.

"Follow me, then. I have something to show you all," he said, grabbing Derflinger.

* * *

Louise couldn't believe it.

The clearing was just a forest a few days ago. Now, a bright, metal building stood in the center. Many robots, some she recognized as being Motobugs while others were completely foreign, hustled about, constructing the metal walls and frame. In the center sat a large series of metal crates, all adorned with her familiar's smiling face.

"It's nowhere near completion yet, but I have had a few modules sent over. You see, Louise, I knew it was only a matter of time before I started attracting the attention of more powerful nobles, so I began creating this warehouse, in case I needed weapons, fast."

Shadow nodded, as Omega seemed to be caught up in a debate with other robots, no doubt explaining how he was superior to their "worthless consumer models".

Eggman approached a glass capsule holding what looked to be a small black jumpsuit and matching helmet. He tapped a few keys on a nearby console as the glass retracted. He grabbed both jumpsuit and helmet.

"While I was researching your energy in the Chaos Drives, I created these for you. The suit is made of a special fiber of my own making and will retain its shape far longer than traditional clothing. The fibers will also stiffen in sudden impact, making it tougher than steel armor in many cases," he explained, handing Louise the jumpsuit. "The fibers will adjust themselves to your size as you wear it."

Louise nodded, as Eggman dropped the helmet on her head. Immediately, the front part shimmered into an orange visor, extending from the top of the helmet to just below her nose. A series of electronic runes appeared and flashed across the screen. Though Louise couldn't read them, she was certain that the doctor would explain it as time went on.

"This visor connects with my Egg Mobile, allowing you to communicate on my network and channels. In time, I plan to upgrade it with enhanced sensors, but for tonight, it will do well with its singular purpose: masking your identity."

Louise nodded, as she moved to a closed room, changing into the black jumpsuit with the help of a strange, humanoid robot. Initially, she felt embarrassed because the material felt too loose, bunching up in odd places, especially around her arms. But, as time went on, the noble noticed that the material seemed to shrink, eventually taking on a perfect, custom fit that not even the best tailor could match.

She stood in front of the mirror for several minutes, admiring the new look in the fluorescent lights. She was taken aback by how different she looked: Instead of a student of Tristain, she seemed more like a commoner. Her pink hair trailed down the suit's ebony fabric, causing Louise to reflexively brush it away.

Louise did one final turn in front of the mirror, noticing that while the material covered her feet, the fabric terminated at her fingers, leaving them exposed. Satisfied with the fit, the noble left the makeshift changing room and stood in front of the doctor and his allies.

"How do I look?" she asked, snapping the helmet back on her head. Immediately, the orange visor came down, and the strange runes appeared. But, as Louise studied them, they seemed to be relaying some kind of information. This would take some getting used to.

Eggman smiled.

"You don't look like Louise anymore, that's for sure."

Louise smiled, taking pride in hiding her face. It felt… oddly fun.

"Now, let's open up my box. Bring out SA2-06192001!" he commanded, as several robots brought back a larger crate from the back. This one towered over even Eggman, as the robots brought it down, it landing with a resounding thunk.

"You are using that piece of junk?" Omega inquired. "You are more desperate than initially thought."

"Hush, now." Eggman replied, as he cracked open the crate, the metal walls falling to the ground with a clatter.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, as Rouge gasped, clutching her heart.

"Aww… you kept it!" she squeaked.

Louise stared at it. It looked like one of Eggman's Egg Mobiles, but with legs, red paint, and two barrels welded onto the sides. The noble theorized these must be weapons of some kind.

"I'm a little sentimental about our time together," Eggman replied, as he jumped into the cockpit.

"Besides, the Egg Walker design was an ingenious design. You don't throw something like that away!"

"You threw me away," Omega observed, as the doctor waved him in dismissal.

"There's only one concern, though: Omega and I can keep up, but that walker is a little too small for Louise to fit in," Rouge pointed out, as Eggman smirked.

"I've already thought of that. Motobug, come out!" he called, as the robot in question rolled from another door.

Louise looked it over. On its back, it had what looked like a saddle, with metal bars instead of stirrups. In place of antenna were what looked like handlebars.

Rouge gasped in amazement.

"You're not serious. She doesn't even have her license!"

"Ah, it's on autopilot anyway. It'll follow her commands readily enough." Eggman replied, as Louise approached the bug.

It turned, and seemed to acknowledge her, before turning back around. She climbed on, finding that the metal pegs were just the right height for her to sit comfortably. She gripped the bars, noticing that she had to crouch close to the body, as if she was riding fast on a horse.

"That takes care of our lagging friend, so let's roll out!" Eggman said, as the warehouse shutter opened.

* * *

Louise couldn't believe it. Here she was, riding on a strange machine, faster than any horse could carry her. She could feel the wind whipping around, her hair billowing out behind her like a cloak. She almost wanted to shout in glee.

But she was a noble, and nobles don't shout with glee.

Then again… she was wearing a disguise…

Ok, fine… just one.

Louise let out a squeal as the Motobug hopped a log in the road, filling the noble with elation.

"Are you ok, Louise?" Eggman asked, his voice crackling in her ears.

Right, the comm on the helmet was left on.

"I'm fine. It's just-"

"You like the speed?"

Louise sighed. She did, more than anything else right now. The thrill of moving at speeds not even animals could match…

It was almost like flying. Here, she wasn't Louise the Zero. Here, there was no Kirche. There were no explosions. There was just the movement of the land, and the bounce of the Motobug underneath her.

She was impressed with how the three newcomers had kept up. Shadow seemed to be gliding along. Louise was surprised to see that, upon closer inspection, he _was_.

Rouge, Louise noticed, was using her wings to keep up, hovering off the ground, as well.

Omega, the noble was surprised to see keep up easily. He had what looked like fire shooting out of his back. Did the flames somehow make him fast?

She shook his head. He would ask Ivo about that later. For now, there was the open road.

* * *

A/N: Yay, another chapter up.

And before anyone asks, YES, Eggman is a Romanticist. That is canon. (Source: _Sonic Heroes_ instruction manual).

So, we have Louise having her first brush with speed. What does this mean? I don't know, but there may be more of it in her future.

Now, onto the questions:

Eggman: Xavex, as you can see, the presence of Team Dark has allowed me to more efficiently attack Mott. We can use our old Prison Island maneuver. *smiles*

Rouge: Well, I was against working with the old man, but considering he's our only ticket home, I'd have to say that we have no choice but to help him.

Omega: Not our circus… Not our meatbags!

Rouge: OMEGA! Honestly…

Shadow: He's right: This isn't our world and we are under no obligation to protect these people. Besides, the doctor hasn't conquered these people yet. He might in the future, but it also means he won't be trying to conquer our world.

Rouge: Ouch! Cold… but true.

Eggman: NexusRider161, you do present an interesting point. Perhaps if I launch it at night, on an angle to shield it from the moon… Don't forget, I'm working on limited power and technology. Have you ever tried to build a cloaking device from scratch? Those things take up a lot of power, too! It would be like expecting you to run a car with a pack of AA batteries. I'm up for the challenge, maybe after we rescue Siesta...

Leonas, if you take a close look at the module, you'll see that its referencing a specific game (SA2), along with a specific date: June (6) 19, 2001, the release date of Sonic Adventure 2.

As for Louise's cyclical behavior, don't forget that she's having to adjust to new concepts. There's a reason why math is reviewed every school year. :P

Don't worry, Louise will stabilize as she progresses. Though she may not seem like it, she's already much more different than mainstream FoZ Louise.

And no, she didn't deserve a bat, the ultimate life form, and a death machine materializing in her room. But, eh, Chaos happens.

Now, for Lucian Naruto's question. First, I'd like to apologize for not returning your PM with the questions. I have a very bad habit of forgetting my private messages… a _very_ bad habit…

Eggman: Now, I have thought of creating a suit of armor, but the limited technology of this world may hold that back. Besides, I prefer my command capsule. If something goes wrong, I can escape. Can't exactly do that in a suit of armor.

Louise: if he ever did teach me, I would call them the same thing he does. In case you haven't noticed, I don't want to be reminded that I'm Louise the Zero! Furthermore, IF I wanted an empire in the future, I would simply just use the name of the first country I conquered. Except Germania, they don't deserve to be in my empire.

Kirche: HEY!

Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoy, and look forward to the next chapter: How to break into a noble's house: a primer.


	12. Chapter 12

Eggman slowed down as the mansion came into view, causing the rest of the group to follow suit. They slipped into the nearby bushes, as the doctor climbed out of his Egg Walker.

Louise slid off of Motobug, as Eggman pulled out a small gem, which then produced a holographic map of Mott's manor. The noble looked on in interest, fascinated with the projected light. She reached out to touch it, only to see her hand pass through the model.

"When I was talking with Mott earlier this evening, I took the liberty of mapping out his home. In case I had to resort to a strike, of course," he hastily added, as Shadow pointed to a second floor window.

"This spot seems to be left unguarded, and its nearest the servant's quarters," the hedgehog noted. "Rouge can get Louise and I in there."

Eggman nodded in approval, as Louise suddenly spoke up.

"Siesta won't be in there. Remember, she's Mott's mistress. If the rumors are true, then he's not going to hesitate in..." her voice trailed off, as the noble's face reddened.

"Then we need to make sure she isn't in Mott's quarters in the first place," Rouge said, patting Louise on the back.

"Don't touch anything, until we have the girl." Shadow ordered the bat, as she returned a childish frown, sticking her tongue out at the hedgehog.

"Spoilsport..." she whined, as Shadow pointed to a third story window.

"This one will be harder to get in. But if your map's correct, then Mott's room is right across from it."

Louise nodded, as Rouge looked at the projected height.

"It's a little harder to pull off, but I think we can manage," she said, stretching her wings. "Hopefully you aren't as heavy as Omega."

"I heard that!" the robot shouted, as Eggman disabled the map, jumping back into his Egg Walker.

"We will keep in touch over the radio. If something goes wrong… get creative." he said, exiting the brush, with Omega in tow.

"Wait!" Louise called out, causing both doctor and robot to stop.

"The guards stationed there… don't hurt them, ok?" she commanded, earning the tiniest of smiles from Shadow.

"I've adjusted my laser blaster to fire non-lethal rounds. They'll be burnt and dazed, but they won't die from their injuries," Eggman replied.

"Weapons have been adjusted to maximize casualties while minimizing fatalities!" Omega replied.

"He means that he'll injure them, but they'll live," Rouge explained

* * *

"What's that?" A guard asked, as a strange glimmer in the road caught his eye.

"Who knows? Let the hellhounds deal with it," another guard lazily replied.

"Yeah. We aren't paid enough to chase after every little sparkle that comes our way," a third added, drinking from a wineskin.

The first guard nodded, as the glimmer grew brighter, and suddenly erupted, rushing towards them.

"Intruder!" the guard shouted, hitting the ground as the light shot past, tearing the wall behind them apart.

"Surrender, and we might spare your lives!" a voice called out, as two strange metal golems stomped onto the grounds. One had a strange, bald man riding it.

"Destroy the golems, and bring that man before Mott!" The guard shouted, as man and beast rushed forward, eager to destroy them.

* * *

Louise held tightly on to Shadow's ankles, as Rouge silently lifted them both into the third floor window. The noble nervously gulped, realizing that the ground below looked so dizzingly far away.

Shadow pulled her through the window, as Rouge extinguished the candles, pulling Louise close to the wall.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered, indicating the candles.

"To give us an advantage. I'm a bat," She pointed to her ears. "I can navigate in complete darkness."

Louise stared at the bat, puzzled, before choosing to ask her question later.

"Can you tell if anyone's coming?" Shadow asked, as Rouge nodded, her ears twitching.

After a minute, she shook her head.

"We're clear. But there's someone in the chambers. Male, I'd say about 5'6", and about 240 lbs, walks with a cane."

Louise looked at Rouge in shock.

"That sounds like Mott, but how..."

Rouge pointed to her ears.

"I can hear his heartbeat. His clothes are landing against the floor, so I'd guess that he's changing right now."

Shadow gritted his teeth.

"We don't have much time. We might be able to intercept the target before she arrives."

Rouge nodded, as the trio set down the halls, descending to the second floor.

Suddenly, Rouge yanked Louise back, as Shadow clung to the wall.

"There's someone around the corner," Rouge explained, as Shadow crept up to the edge, and with a quick move, brought his hand down upon the nape of the man's neck, catching the falling body so that no sound was made.

Louise was amazed. He had done it so fast, so efficiently, almost like he did this regularly…

Just who were these people Eggman worked with?

* * *

Eggman targeted a group of guards, launching another volley of laser blasts, knocking them out cold.

Omega, his non-lethal ammunition spent, charged at one guard, knocking him out with one mighty blow of his forearm.

One of the winged Hellhounds leaped upon the robot, who threw the animal into a nearby column.

As the dust cleared, Eggman surveyed the carnage.

Almost all of the guards had been incapacitated or forced to flee. No one was killed, just as the doctor had promised.

"Well, Omega..." he said, cracking his knuckles before grabbing the controls of his walker. "It's time for the fun part: let's start on the manor."

"Affirmative. Beginning destruction of the building!" Omega replied, unleashing a salvo of rockets from his wrist.

* * *

"Wh-what's going on?" An enraged Mott shouted at one of his servants.

"There's an intruder. He's riding some kind of high-level golem. I've never seen anything like it before..."

Mott stared skeptically at the servant.

"Why haven't they taken it down yet?"

The servant panted as they both ran towards the front entrance.

"We've tried. He and another golem tore right through our defenses. There's no one left!"

"What?" Mott shouted. Whoever this intruder was, he obviously had some high-power Earth magic. Could it be Fouquet?

* * *

"Looks like Eggman and Omega have the count distracted," Shadow noted, as he braced against another explosion.

"What are they doing?" Louise demanded, falling on her face from the shockwave.

"They're creating a diversion. Omega must've disabled all of the guards, so they're going after the next target: the manor," Rouge said, helping the noble onto her feet.

"Omega stopped them all that quickly?" Louise gasped. Even for a golem, there was no way that thing could dispatch so many so quickly.

"His original purpose was to contain me, should I go rogue," Shadow said, quickly dispatching another guard as they came upon the servant's quarters.

Louise now stared at the hedgehog. What kind of threat did he pose to warrant such a strong guard?

The trio entered the quarters, seeing only a young girl, black-haired and maybe only a little older than Louise.

The girl cowered away from the three in panic, tripping over her red maid dress in the process.

"Wh-who are you?" She squeaked, as Louise approached her.

"It's all right..." she said soothingly, kneeling down to the girl's level. "We're here to retrieve you, Siesta."

Louise stared hard at Siesta, as the maid returned the glance.

"Who are you?" she demanded fearfully.

Louise contained her smile. The maid didn't recognize her with the suit and helmet. A thought crossed the noble's mind: if she wasn't recognized, she didn't need to behave like a noble. Maybe she would keep up the disguise… just for a little longer.

"We've been sent here by my-I mean Dr. Eggman," Louise explained, as a series of letters flashed across her visor, forming into a paragraph.

"Dr. Eggman sent you?" Siesta questioned, staring at Shadow, who approached the timid girl.

"Yes. He's distracting Mott so we can get you out of here," he said, grabbing her hand.

Louise's eyes widened. Did her familiar really do that?

"Uh, Siesta, listen…" she began, catching the attention of the maid, "Dr. Eggman, he's granted you honorary citizenship in the Eggman Empire. This means that you're not allowed to become Mott's misstress!" she said, trying to contain her emotion.

Seriously, for a fictional empire? Her familiar was insane!

Siesta blinked in disbelief for several seconds, as Shadow once again took her hand. Turning to Rouge, he nodded.

"Don't take too long getting out of here," he warned, as the bat merely shrugged, grabbing Louise and pulling her away.

Shadow pulled out a strange, green gem, easily the size of Louise's combined fists. As soon as she saw it, the noble felt a strange… tugging towards the gem, as if it was connected to her in some way.

"Chaos… Control!" the hedgehog shouted, as a burst of green energy shot out from the gem, enveloping both Shadow and Siesta, and, with a loud "POP", they were both gone.

"What happened?" Louise shouted, astonished.

"Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport themselves out of the manor. We've completed our mission," Rouge said, rubbing her hands gleefully.

"Now, let's see what kind of treasure we can find in Mott's room!"

* * *

"The target is clear of the manor. We're returning to base!" Shadow called across the radio, as Eggman smiled.

"Excellent. Rouge, I know you've got our new recruit in there. You'd better not be stealing Mott's jewels."

The bat made a groan.

"Oh, come on, Doc! I've worked so hard not to steal his treasure! Besides, I'll share some with you!"

"Wha- Retrieving Siesta is one thing! But stealing from a noble? It's what a low-life like Fouquet would do!" Louise objected.

"It's not stealing," Rouge defended, "It's… creative rearrangement. After all, why should Mott have all the riches?"

Louise sighed.

"Don't bother talking her out of it," Eggman told the noble, "She won't listen."

* * *

The bat and girl slipped into Mott's chambers, finding a large, ornate desk along one wall. Rouge immediately started to look behind paintings.

"Every rich man has some vault hidden behind a painting. It's a stereotype!" the bat muttered, as Louise opened the desk.

Maybe, the noble reasoned, if she helped the girl, they could get out of here faster.

Then again… wouldn't that make her a thief?

But, nobody recognized her in this getup.

Just like Fouquet...

Louise pondered this dilemma as she rifled through the drawers, stopping on a stack of letters bearing a seal she had never seen before.

Intrigued, she read through the open letters, her eyes widening as she continued to read them.

"Rouge!" she called, as the bat dropped next to her.

"What? You find any valuables?"

Louise indicated the letters, and explained the contents.

Rouge's mouth broadened into a sinister smile.

"Oh, that's more valuable than any treasure here! We've got to tell Eggman about this!" she exclaimed, activating her radio, explaining what they found.

"Excellent work, the both of you! Now, get over here and let's end this situation once and for all!"

* * *

Mott approached the door, as the portal was blasted off its hinges, a bald man in a metal walker entered, tailed by the red metal golem and a strange person in a black suit and helmet. The count couldn't make out the person's identity.

The man exited his walker, as Mott let out a roar of anger.

"You! You have some nerve coming back here! Assaulting a noble of high standing such as myself… Do you realize the consequences of your actions?"

Eggman frowned.

"I am Emperor of the Eggman Empire, Omega here," he said, pointing to the robot, "is a hired guardian, and she," he pointed to Louise, "is my ambassador. As we are here on a diplomatic mission, we claim immunity from your laws!"

He smiled, "Surely a noble such as yourself understands diplomatic immunity."

Mott's mouth fell open. Sure, he had heard of nobles being given immunity when visiting other lands, but there was no way this man was a noble!

"Siesta is mine! Immunity or not, you simply cannot take my rightful property!"

Eggman laughed.

"I wouldn't dare touch your property. However, I wonder what would happen if these," he pulled out a collection of letters from his coat pocket, "made their way into the Royal Family's hands."

Mott's eyes widened in panic, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I wonder what the punishment for treason is..." Eggman wondered, as Louise brightened up.

"I believe it's death," she answered, turning to Mott. "Slow. Painful. Death. But, being a noble, I'm sure you already knew that."

Mott gritted his teeth, preparing to raise his cane.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Eggman warned, indicating Omega, who retracted his hands to reveal two wicked-looking barrels: gatling guns.

"Those guns shredded through your guards. They'll kill a noble just as efficiently.

Mott carefully sized up his opponents, before dropping his cane.

"Very well, what do you want?"

Eggman placed the letters back into his pocket.

"If you bring me Siesta, I will make sure these letters are never seen by any other official of Tristain," he ordered.

Louise raised her eyebrows in shock. He was willing to disregard a plot against the crown for the sake of this girl? Had he no loyalty?

Then again… he wasn't native to Tristain…

"Fine… Just don't let them see those letters!" Mott hastily replied, calling his servants to retrieve Siesta.

After several minutes of silence, the guards returned.

"She's gone!"

Mott turned around in panic.

"What?"

"Nobody has seen her!"

Eggman rose in anger.

"You find her, or else the deal's off!" he roared, unnerving Louise.

"You have twenty-four hours! I suggest you start looking! If she isn't here when I return..." he tapped the letters for emphasis, before stomping out in his walker, Omega and Louise quickly following suit.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Louise asked, as the three headed towards the academy. The Motobug bumped along the road as they traveled at a much more leisurely pace.

"Simple: I thought Mott might have some secrets he may not want known, but I didn't count on it. Since Siesta was already secured, I figured we could use these letters for leverage, in case he tried pursuing us. Think about it: I basically own a noble!" Eggman laughed at the irony.

"But you're using blackmail to control him. That's… disgusting!" the noble replied, as Eggman's face turned serious.

"More disgusting than what Mott was planning on doing to Siesta?"

Louise fell silent. It was a good point.

"No..."

Eggman nodded.

"There will be times in life where you don't have a good choice. You need to learn to make the one you can live with."

Louise brightened in understanding.

"You mean like with Siesta. She could have been left as a mistress, or you could have done something about it, even if it meant getting the wrath of a noble."

"Correct. And with the blackmail. Yes, it's bad, but if I didn't use it, Mott would have come after us. Now, he can't without his secret being exposed. It's not a good choice, but it's one I can keep on my conscience."

Louise stared at Eggman for several seconds. Perhaps her familiar really was as wise as she had hoped for…

"I would have liked to have flattened his home, though. The man needs to update that place."

In and instant, the hope was shattered.

* * *

A/N: Ok, another chapter down. I hope you guys enjoy it!

And before anyone asks: This is just the first half of the battle. Remember: Mott's reputation and title are on the line. Desperate men do desperate things! Of course, you'd know, wouldn't you, Ivo?

Eggman: I have no idea what you're talking about!

Louise: Let's just move onto the questions, ok?

Fine… I get no respect around here… no respect!

Xavex, don't worry, I have no plans at this time to introduce some Chaos abomination. But Eggman's still toying with Louise's power, so there's no telling what will happen…

Eggman: THIS TIME I WON'T FAIL! *ahem* moving on: Eggman Nega better not show up! This is my world now! MINE! I don't care if he's from another dimension or my future descendant, if he shows up, I'm eliminating them! THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!

Louise: Wait… so is he your descendant or from a parallel universe?

Eggman: Even Sega's confused on the matter.

Louise: oh…

Eggman: Moving on. Lucian Naruto, yes those three can ruin my holiday here in Tristain, but we do have a truce going on. After all, I'm their only hope to getting home.

Shadow: You better be working on that… *glares*

Eggman: *shudder* And, yes, if that certain someone were to appear, I swear, I will go on a rampage throughout this entire story! I may even hold the author hostage!

Hey now, don't drag me into your little vendetta!

Louise: Well, of course I'd love the bike! My familiar made it! It moves faster than any horse! As for giving it to me, it's natural for a familiar to present gifts to their master, especially if it pleases them.

Eggman:…

...Wow, nothing to say about it?

Eggman: Not really. At least she enjoys it.

Louise: And that Zerbst better not touch it! I might sic Omega on her.

Omega: You do realize that I am not your familiar and, therefore, do not need to follow your commands.

Louise: … Damn it!

Although… I would love to see Kirche try to charm Omega…

Everyone: NO!

Spoilsports… Anyway, moving onto Guest. Yes, it is a cute picture…

Louise: *cracks whip*

BUT we don't really do Yuri pairings… Sorry, it's honestly not my style. But maybe…

Louise: *picks up Derflinger*

OK! OK! BAD JOKE! Honestly, I need to quell this issue between you and Kirche. Not necessarily as a romantic pairing… Louise, please put the rocket launcher down…

Rouge: Sorry that the author can't close this for now, he's playing "dodge the rocket" with Louise. At least he's being a good sport about it. So, I'll close this out saying that, again, the battle is only halfway finished. I mean, what's Mott going to do? Next chapter: Desperate times call for Desperate measures!


	13. Chapter 13

Siesta sat inside the metal warehouse, simultaneously frightened and amazed at the robots running around. Some looked like animals, while others looked like small golems with bright paint and smiling faces.

The maid watched in amazement as her rescuer, calling himself Shadow, patiently watched the robots work.

"You should be careful around the doctor," the hedgehog warned, facing Siesta with a glare that could stop a dragon cold.

"Wh-why?" she stuttered.

"He's not one to normally go to such lengths for one person. Mistress or not, I think he's got some ulterior motive with you. Do you have any special traits or abilities?"

Siesta shook her head. "I'm a peasant. I don't have magical powers. I'm just an ordinary maid."

Shadow stared at her, before breaking eye contact.

"Whatever. If Eggman's trying to protect you, there has to be some reason behind it."

Siesta blinked as the warehouse door opened, and Eggman, Omega, Rouge, and Louise entered.

"Go ahead and get changed, Louise. This Egg Pawn will help you," he pointed to one of the humanoid robots.

Louise stiffened.

"She's here! Why did you use my name right in front of her?" she yelled, as Siesta stood up in realization.

"Miss Valliere? _You_ retrieved me?" she asked, astonished the noble would do such a thing.

Louise nodded, removing her helmet.

"Yes, I did. Look, I don't care what you make of it. I did it because I didn't agree with Mott, either. My familiar simply gave me the chance to finally do something about it."

Siesta smiled, bowing to Louise.

"Thank you. And to you, too, Dr. Eggman..." she added, bowing to the doctor, as well.

Eggman smiled, bowing in return.

"Well, it's only natural that-" he began, as Louise cut him off.

"The nobility defend the peasants," she finished, smiling as she extended her hand to Siesta.

"I'm beginning to think that my familiar's idea of protecting everyone equally, regardless of status, is a duty that we nobles have forgotten."

Siesta returned Louise's smile, accepting the outstretched hand in a shake.

"Again, thank you, Ms. Valliere."

Eggman cleared his throat.

"Now, Siesta, you must understand that we must keep this little revelation to ourselves. We have… an arrangement with Mott."

Siesta looked at the doctor in confusion, as Rouge snickered.

"What he means is that we're blackmailing him. We started out with high bid: Mott has to release you to us by tomorrow, or else letters detailing a plot against Tristain will find their way into the Royal Family. What do you plan to do when he can't find the poor girl?" the bat teased, as the doctor returned her laughter.

"It's simple: we can either gain the royal family's trust by presenting them with the papers, or negotiate for something more, such as Mott's riches and title."

Siesta's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean that you're deceiving Mott?"

Eggman shook his head.

"No, it's more like… holding all the winning cards." he explained, as the maid frowned.

"I know Mott did terrible things, but don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Louise raised her eyebrows in amazement.

"You mean, even after all that Mott has put you through, _almost did with you_ , you're still thinking that taking everything from him is a little harsh? I mean, this is a chance to humiliate a noble!"

Siesta shook her head.

"Miss Valliere, if we take everything away from someone because we _can_ , then that doesn't make us any better than Mott."

Shadow nodded.

"She's right. If we strip Mott of his resources, then we are just as bad as he is."

Eggman frowned, grumbling.

"I suppose you're both correct, but he still needs to stand for the consequences of his actions. The Royal Family's not going to do anything about it."

Louise glared at the doctor, before shaking her head in resignation.

"A noble is entitled to certain rights, and that includes selecting servants from subservient locations, such as the academy."

Rouge stood up, clapping her hands.

"But if we turn the letters over to Tristain's royal family, the long-term benefits would suit you better, Eggman. I do want Mott's riches, but I don't think tall, dark, and cranky there would approve," she indicated Shadow, who growled in response.

Eggman stroked his mustache, considering his options.

"If we just turn over the letters, there's no guarantee that we'll gain any favor with the royal family, assuming they _believe_ these letters in the first place,"

Louise piped up.

"They'll believe them if I, a noble, present them as evidence."

The doctor shook his head.

"No, if this backfires, your family will be to blame. I cannot allow you to put yourself on the line like that!"

Louise opened her mouth to object, as the doctor yawned.

"It's late. You guys should head to bed," he groaned, popping his ligaments.

"What about you, Ivo?" Louise asked.

Eggman waved his arms around the warehouse.

"I've got work to do. Now, Louise, hurry up and change out of your suit. Don't wait up."

Everyone but Shadow and Louise left the building, as the hedgehog stared at the doctor.

"Hmm?" the doctor grunted.

"I'm warning you, doctor: if you so much as think about conquering this land, I'll destroy every last piece of your technology."

"Including your way back to our world?" the doctor challenged, as the hedgehog turned towards the door.

"Even that, if need be," he replied, leaving.

Louise emerged from the changing room, as the robot assistant took the suit back to its capsule.

"Would you really conquer this world?" She asked, her arms crossed.

Eggman leaned back, deep in thought.

"Of course I would! This world is ripe for domination! In fact, with a little more time, I could have an army capable of overrunning this little country!" he exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

Louise looked upon the doctor, horrified by what he had just said.

"But, what's the point?" the doctor sighed, looking at the ground, "I'll have my empire just long enough for some blue hero to come along and ruin it all… Why even bother?"

Louise, at a loss of what to say, simply left the doctor to brood over his work.

* * *

Louise stumbled back to her room, as Rouge and Omega followed her. She stepped behind the blind, changing into her nightgown, as the bat flew up to the ceiling, and, finding a comfortable enough spot, stretched, yawning in the process.

"Does it hurt to sleep like that?" Louise asked, as Rouge opened an eye lazily.

"I'm a bat. What did you expect? Besides, this feels way more comfortable than sleeping on that dirty ground."

Louise shrugged, as Omega stood in a corner, facing the room.

"Initializing power-saving mode. All weapons in reserve mode. Summoning electric sheep."

Rouge chuckled.

"Well, that answers that question..." she muttered.

"What about Shadow?" Louise asked, as she settled into her bed, snuggling under the blankets.

"Oh, he's slept for fifty years. I don't think he'll be doing so anytime soon."

"For your information, batgirl, I do sleep like anyone else. Cryogenic stasis is _not_ sleeping," the hedgehog retorted, walking into the room. "But I do require less sleep than normal. Part of the benefit of being the Ultimate Life Form."

Louise blinked as the hedgehog flopped onto Eggman's bed, staring at the ceiling.

"The doctor won't be back until after you begin your classes tomorrow. He's working on some new device. I couldn't get a good look at it, but don't worry: if the doctor plans to take over this world, I'll stop him."

"You know, Shadow..." Rouge yawned, "did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, without a rival like Sonic around, Eggman just doesn't feel the drive to conquer?"

Louise rolled over, intrigued.

"What can you tell me about this Sonic?"

* * *

The next morning, Louise sat up, rubbing her eyes. Omega, Shadow, and Rouge had already left to Eggman's base.

The noble yawned, stretching her arms, before noticing that the doctor's bed, aside from Shadow, had been untouched.

After changing into her uniform, Louise grabbed her amulet, slipping it underneath her cloak. She looked at the dull green gem inside. She furrowed her brow, as something came to mind: the gem had the same green color as Shadow's crystal. Eggman called it a Chaos Drive. Was Shadow's a larger, more advanced version?

Shaking her head, Louise decided that she would have to ask them later. For now, she had breakfast to be concerned about. There would be time to think about gems and hedgehogs and rivals later.

A knock broke her concentration, as Siesta came in with a tray, loaded with breakfast goods.

"I apologize for the delay, Miss Valliere," the maid said, setting up a spot for three people, "but your friends had requested their meals be brought here. I thought it would be a good idea to bring you a spot as well." she added, bowing.

Louise glanced at the array of food. She gulped; there was a lot there.

"Wait, Siesta..." she said, as the maid turned. "About last night..."

The girl smiled.

"Don't worry, Miss Valliere, your secret's safe with me."

Louise returned the smile.

"Can you stay for a while?" she asked, as Siesta nodded hesitantly.

"I suppose I could, Miss Valliere, is there something wrong?"

Louise sat on her bed, shaking her head.

"No, it's just strange that Eggman would go through so much trouble for you, to the point of claiming you as a citizen of his nonexistent empire. Why?"

Siesta blinked, before shrugging.

"I don't know, Miss Valliere. Maybe he's looking for a mistress," the maid blushed. "Not th-that I would think that!" she hastily added.

Louise frowned at the maid, as she moved towards the door.

"Actually, I don't think it's that, Siesta," the noble said, causing the maid to turn.

Louise smiled, "Ivo said that he came from a world where laws state that you are too young to be treated as a mistress. I think that he was trying to apply those laws to you by claiming you as a citizen. He was going to use that status as leverage against Mott, but he obviously didn't fall for the ruse."

Siesta tilted her head.

"Ivo?"

Louise snatched a piece of sausage from the table.

"Eggman's real name. Ivo Robotnik. He uses Eggman as an alias."

Siesta nodded.

"Much like Fouquet."

"Yes. I think he keeps it as a nickname. Like how I'm 'the Zero'."

Siesta balked. She had heard that Louise's name was "The Zero", but she didn't expect the noble to speak of it so casually.

"There's another reason why I asked you here, Siesta," Louise added, as Shadow, Rouge, and Omega entered.

Shadow cleared his throat.

"We need to keep a close eye on you for the next twelve hours, to ensure that Mott can't use you against us. Since you aren't formally integrated back into your original duties, I thought that Louise's room would make a perfect hiding spot until Dr. Eggman gets his base concealed. Once that's complete, we'll transfer you there."

Louise looked at the hedgehog.

"How's he concealing his base?" she asked.

"Easy: Most of the base is underground. We simply changed the surface to resemble an old mine. They'll be intrigued at the unusual location, but they shouldn't pay any more mind to it."

Louise nodded, but realized a flaw.

"Earth Mages can use their magic to sense underground shafts. How are you going to conceal that?"

Shadow glanced at Louise, amazed such abilities could exist.

"Then we'll have to disable them. Leave that to me and Omega."

Louise shook her head.

"No, I won't allow it!" she exclaimed, as the hedgehog glared at her.

"What?"

Finding courage, Louise spoke up.

"Nobody knows who we were last night. If you and Omega attack the earth mages, then you'll only attract attention."

Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Mott only saw your armor, the doctor, and Omega. Rouge and I escorted Siesta here," the hedgehog stated, as he snapped his fingers in epiphany.

"We could make a diversion! The doctor and Omega could lure the nobles away!"

Siesta looked at the group, puzzled.

"You think Mott will search for me here?"

Louise nodded.

"The first place he'd look is around the manor, just in case he missed you. Then, he'll check where you worked last, hoping that you might have fled there. That's what I've heard nobles do when tracking down a missing servant."

Shadow nodded, as he looked out the window. An ornate carriage pulled up to the academy's gates.

"We've got to move her NOW!"

* * *

The group ran into Eggman's base, as Louise noticed how the entrance looked like an abandoned mine. Did he really camouflage his base so easily?

The noble didn't have much time to wonder, as the back of the mine, which looked like dirt, suddenly opened, revealing the metallic warehouse she had seen last night.

Across from them, Eggman was working on what looked like a larger robot, but its torso was opened, revealing a person-sized hole.

"I take it Mott's already searching the academy?" the doctor asked, as the group nodded.

"In which case, Miss Siesta, will you please approach the giant robot?" he asked, as he saw the fear on the girl's face. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you!" he quickly added.

Shadow quickly ran forward, blocking the robot from Siesta.

"Are you insane? Doing that to her will kill her!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Shadow. I've verified that it won't hurt her. I've also installed safety measures to ensure that, if she is under duress, the generator will eject her," Eggman explained, pulling up a series of diagrams that Louise couldn't understand.

Shadow leered at the doctor, refusing to move. Rouge gasped at the readouts.

"You can't be serious! There are serious ethical issues concerning this-"

"Do we want to protect Siesta or not? It's the best solution I could come up with. She'll be out of site, unharmed."

Shadow moved towards the doctor, never lessening his glare.

"If so much as a single hair is harmed..." he growled, punching his fist into his palm.

Louise stared at the machine.

"What is is supposed to do?" she asked.

Eggman cleared his throat.

"It's a basic excavation robot. It'll continue mining the resources below, allowing me to expand my base in the process. It's _not_ combat capable." he added, as Omega deactivated his machine guns.

"How will it help Siesta?" she asked.

"It's simple," Shadow replied, pointing to the empty, human-shaped indentation in the robot's torso. "Siesta will lay down in here. The robot will close, and it will use her biological energy to function."

"But not more than you would exert on a normal day. She'll be unconscious the whole time."

Siesta stared nervously at the machine.

"Are you sure I'll be fine?" she asked.

Eggman laughed.

"Of course! When I used this technology on animals, I made sure to provide the maximum comfort. I may be evil to some, but I'm not cruel!"

Louise looked at the doctor. He did this on animals? Did that mean that his robots…

"Don't look that way, Louise. I've retired the technology for some time. There wasn't a way to increase energy output without putting the animal's life in jeopardy," Eggman replied, as if he sensed her thoughts.

She continued to stare at the machine. It looked scary, like a giant creature with a large horn on the front.

"I'll do it." Siesta said with finality, stepping towards the machine.

Louise turned in surprise to the maid.

"What? You mean you trust him with this?"

Siesta nodded.

"I may not understand how this thing works, but if Ivo built it, I'm sure it's safe!" she said, stepping into the machine, laying down in the human-shaped hole.

"I didn't realize this would be so soft..." she commented, as the glass case shut around he with a click. Siesta let out a final yawn, as her eyes closed.

"Heartbeat is stable..." Eggman commented, "Blood pressure is reduced, stasis has been obtained."

Lousie watched as the machine rumbled to life, gradually rolling on its tracks to the lower parts of the base.

Eggman stared at the receding machine as the sounds of grinding dirt echoed up.

"It's setting about its work. We don't have to worry about Mott finding Siesta." he stood up, turning towards the door.

"Louise, I think it would be best for us to return to your room. Mott can't expose us without putting himself in jeopardy, not as long as we possess the letters."

Rouge nodded, as she held the stack. Eggman grabbed them, putting them into a nearby safe, which clanked loudly, as if the material it was made with was more dense than it seemed.

"It would be best if Mott didn't know where they were. Just in case he tries something sneaky."

* * *

A/N: Ok, here we go, another chapter in the bag!

Eggman: Yes, can we hurry this up? I've got a world to conquer!

Wait… I thought you were dismayed because of what you said.

Eggman: Oh… right…

Onto the questions:

Louise: Leonas, The "runes" you speak of are what your world calls "Old French".

Basically, the original creator of FoZ based Halkeginia on Medieval Europe, with Tristain in particular being France.

Eggman: In fact, Germania would eventually become Germany. That was pretty obvious. And Gallia appears to be situated around the Iberian Peninsula, which is modern Spain and Portugal. There's your history lesson for today!

Shadow: Here's the kicker: Romalia is based on Italy, which, during the time of Medieval Europe, used the status of the Roman Catholic Church, which includes the Pope, to influence the surrounding countries. Interesting… I wonder if Romalia expresses similar behavior…

Well, let's not start a religious debate… But I will point out that Albion is the original name for Great Britain. But what happens to the royal family… Well, French Revolution.

Louise: Wow, all of you are such downers! Can't we just enjoy the story as you write it? In any case, I don't know what will happen if I get one of these Chaos Emeralds. It may blow up, or not. What do they do, anyway?

Shadow: I'm not spoiling it. We'll see…

Rouge: We love your reference to a certain Youtuber! We all love him here!

And I don't think we've seen the last of Mott yet… And I always thought that Louise needed a feeling of freedom, like you said. I believe that's what Eggman's Empire truly represents: the ideology of a utopia.

Eggman: Only with me at the top! Science ruling lives rather than riches or magic, where people are judged not by the families they have, but by the strength of their minds!

Next question!

Shadow: Lucian Naruto, no, it's not that Louise reminds me of Maria. There's… something, but it's not that!

Uh, right… *hastily erases chapter about Louise Shadow shipping*

Shadow: You didn't…

NEXT!

Eggman: Xavex, I have yet to meet Matilda. But, like I've stated, if they're intelligent and able to further my goals, I have no problem with romantic relationships.

*erases Matilda shipping*

Eggman: OH COME ON! WHY? *Punches author, then clears throat* Ahem, now that that's out of the way. Yes, I guess I'm a little like Mario. Perhaps things will be different, now that I have a chance to be a hero…

Louise: Well, I haven't seen too much of the "World-conqueror" Eggman, so I can't say that I can pray one way or the other.

Shadow: Trust me, you don't want the old Eggman. As for the death battles, let's remember that, despite the extensive information they provide, it's still subjective to their opinion.

Eggman: He's just bitter that he got beat up. I don't care either, though. Remind me to be nice to Metal… _very nice…_.

Shadow: Next Question!

I'll handle this. Guest, first let me say thank you for the criticism. Now, as for your points, you're right, under normal circumstances, Team Dark would have never agreed to this. But, like I pointed out, Eggman is their only way to return to their world. Unfortunately, when your only way back wants you to do things, you do it. Let's also point out that they've had no problem working with Eggman in the past when their interests lined up.

Furthermore, Eggman granted Siesta citizenship in an attempt to try bargaining with Mott. Under normal circumstances, you're correct, he wouldn't. But do you realize what Mott was going to do to Siesta? And, yes, "Eggman is evil", and all that, but I will bring this to light: pedophiles and similar offenders must be kept separate from the other prisoners, because the others will kill them! Think about it, even serial killers and mass murderers, people who have no problem taking lives, hate those who violate underage people. Suddenly, the idea of Eggman attacking Mott doesn't seem so far-fetched.

And give evidence where Eggman (GAME Eggman, mind you) has ever enslaved anyone for the fun of it, as you claim. Aside from Colors, where he was going to use a mind-control ray, I haven't seen too much evidence of him enslaving people. Sure, he's taken them prisoner, but he hasn't forced anyone to the point of being a slave.

As for Shadow and Omega, yes, they're strong, but sometimes it's best to take the more subtle route. I mean, you don't kill a fly with a tactical nuke, now do you?

Let's not forget that Shadow placed explosives around Prison Island, and Omega was sealed off in a room. Yes, it's a little demeaning, but sometimes you do what you've gotta do.

Next Question!

Eggman: Wow, another Guest… who has some very strong words about your mother, Louise.

Louise: Oh? Let me read that… *reads* Look, I know my mother is mean, but sometimes she has the best intentions at heart… even if she's practically evil in implementing them!

Tabitha: Stockholm Syndrome. *walks off*

… Well, then… ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION!

Eggman: NexusRider161, you pose an interesting question. What will I do with the letters? Well, I won't give any spoilers away, but until I can establish my own power, I need to, unfortunately, endear myself to a noble or monarch. I could give the letters back to Mott, in exchange for his power, but I don't know… I'm thinking of holding onto them, in case a better opportunity comes… you never know.

Louise: Don't be so coy, Ivo! It's unbecoming…

Final Question!

Mott: Zarbapha! I take offense to your comment! I should have you strung up like the peasant you are!

Eggman: Who let this perv in here? *throws Mott into the closet* AND STAY THERE!

Well, looks like we're out of time, everyone! Will Eggman's deception work, or will someone figure out his ruse? Will Team Dark make it home? What will happen to the letters?

Find out next chapter: Extortion: How to Profit!


	14. Chapter 14

Louise stared out the classroom window, as the guards moved about the courtyard below. Mott traveled amongst them. The noble stifled a giggle, thinking about the count's face. He would never find Siesta, and even if he could trace it to Eggman, what could he do?

Even she had to admit that the doctor's plan was quite clever. Perhaps…

Her thoughts were cut off as a beep rang out in the class. Everyone turned to Louise, who blushed, nervously fumbling with her amulet, pulling out a glowing crystal and replacing it with a different one. She didn't expect one to be filled during class!

Was it becoming more efficient at absorbing her magic?

"That's quite an intriguing pendant, Miss Valliere, but why did it make that noise?" the teacher asked, as the students stared in awe at the device.

"W-well, you see..." Louise stuttered, before steeling her resolve. "My familiar created this to help me understand my magic. This amulet absorbs it and stores it in these crystals," she held up the glowing crystal, "When they are filled, the device beeps to make me change it. I'm sorry for the interruption..." she finished, feeling quite embarrassed.

The teacher chuckled.

"That's fine, Miss Valliere. Have you found anything about your magic?"

Louise sighed, staring at the ground dejectedly.

"All we know is that I do have magic, but I can't seem to access it," she replied.

"Ah, well, keep trying, I'm sure you and your familiar will find out what your element is!" the teacher replied, continuing the lecture.

* * *

Eggman sat in his base, his workbench strewn with parts and Chaos Drives. Shadow looked over the various parts.

"What is it you're making, doctor?" the hedgehog asked, as Eggman pressed several pieces together, forming a circuit board. He let out a sigh as he leaned back, wiping his brow.

"Do you remember when you asked if I saw anything significant or special in Siesta, and I told you 'no'?"

Shadow nodded, as the doctor continued.

"Well, that's true, Siesta doesn't possess any special traits. However, it's Louise I'm concerned about."

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"The pink-haired noble? Why?"

Eggman's frown deepened.

"This is strictly between you and me, understand?"

Shadow looked at the doctor, not sure if he should trust him or not.

"Fine. What about her?"

Eggman grunted as he snapped the circuit board into a plastic housing.

"As you may have noticed, Louise is unable to use her magic power in the same way as her peers. My theory is that their wooden sticks simply aren't efficient enough conductors to help Louise focus her magic."

Shadow nodded, looking over the device, which he now recognized as a pair of gauntlets.

"And these will help restrict that energy? Louise did mention that her spells backfire."

"Partially. These gauntlets can draw energy from the power generator I gave her to energize devices."

The hedgehog turned cold.

"You're weaponizing her," he hissed, as Eggman shook his head.

"No. If I wanted to do that I would have thrown her into a robot by now! Believe it or not, Shadow, I _am_ capable of being a nice guy!"

"Hmph, the jury's still out on that," the hedgehog testily replied, "Just make sure you don't hurt her."

"Are you kidding? That girl's had a rough upbringing. Think about it: the only person in her class without any magical ability. Judging from the way these aristocrats behave, I don't think her parents were too thrilled about her lack of talent."

Shadow picked up one of the gauntlets.

"I don't care about her childhood. I'm saying that _you_ better not hurt her."

"I had no plan to," Eggman replied, as he focused his attention on a pair of boots. Shadow tilted his head.

"Wait a moment… those are based on _my_ shoes!" he exclaimed.

"Just what are you making for her?"

* * *

Rouge sat on the roof of the academy's highest tower, fixing a set of binoculars on the ground.

"You'd think that these people would give up already," she commented to nobody in particular, as the groups continued to run about.

"It's obvious Siesta isn't here."

* * *

Omega stomped through the forest, ignoring the lush greenery and woodland creatures as the robot focused only upon one task: find some target practice.

Granted, the machine had agreed not to shoot any innocents, but Omega was becoming dissatisfied with firing stationary targets. There were only so many times one could shoot a tree before even a robot found it boring.

A large creature squawked in the skies, as Omega turned to the source: a large reptilian creature with blue scales soared through the skies, landing in a nearby clearing. According to his databanks, this world was inhabited by creatures called 'dragons', able to fly and attack.

A dragon would make excellent target practice.

* * *

"You don't suppose Omega's getting into any trouble, do you?" Eggman asked Shadow, as he fixed the boots onto the black bodysuit in the capsule.

Shadow shrugged, attaching the gauntlets to the wrists.

"He wanted some target practice, so I told him to go out into the forest. I made sure to tell him not to target any innocent people."

Eggman laughed.

"You don't suppose he found a loophole, did you?"

"He might have. I remember when I told him to only fire his weapons at the firing range."

"Oh? What happened?" the doctor asked, strapping a belt onto the suit's waist.

"Well, he shot up one of the restrooms. He claimed that one of the G.U.N. soldiers talked about target practice in the restrooms and somehow, that translated into a firing range for him."

"Ah, humor is wasted upon the humorless..." Eggman sighed, as he shut the capsule on the suit, taking a minute to admire his handiwork.

After Louise removed the suit, the fibers took on her body shape, creating a perfect template to craft the more solid armor pieces, and, more importantly, the technology that Louise would need.

Instead of looking like a form-fitting material, the white boots extending up to the knees, allowing for movement around the joints, to the pieces of armor on the outer thighs, all the way up to the chestplate and gauntlets, the suit was beginning to look more like an advanced piece of armor than anything. Even Shadow was impressed with the appearance.

"Don't you normally go for the "bigger is better" route?" the hedgehog asked.

"Usually, but the power Louise has… well, I was able to miniaturize virtually all of the circuitry. It's still not perfect, though. Louise will need to wear it for long periods of time so that the armor can adjust itself to her movements. You're lucky that you don't have to worry about your clothes bunching up and wedging themselves in… places."

Shadow smirked.

"It's one of the benefits of being a hedgehog. Although, the shedding is a problem. Everywhere I've been has some traces of my hair."

Eggman laughed.

"It must be really bad when you're on missions in humid environments. Hot and sticky underneath all that fur."

"Actually, it's not so bad. Hair breathes. I feel sorry for the guys having to wear those ghillie suits."

"Oh, that must be the worst!"

Both doctor and hedgehog shared a brief laugh.

"You know, doctor, the only other person I've talked like this to is our liason."

Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? G.U.N.'s using liasons now?"

"Unlike you, G.U.N. is a very large organization made up of numerous groups and countries. In order to facilitate communications, each team is assigned a liason, who runs orders when the team cannot be in direct contact with HQ," Shadow replied.

Eggman nodded.

"Makes sense. Your team seems pretty small, though: you, Rouge, and Omega. Let me guess, one of the benefits of being the best?"

Shadow smirked.

"Something like that."

* * *

Omega watched as the dragon landed. For now, it seemed to be innocent enough: drinking from a nearby spring.

The creature faced away from the robot, as it closed in, keeping in the dense foliage. While Omega normally would charge out in front, asking questions later, something was unusual about this creature, aside from the fact this thing didn't exist back on his world.

Dragons were supposed to be these highly aggressive creatures, yet this one curled up, taking a nap.

Omega was disappointed. Where were these monstrous creatures knights slayed?

This one was more like a giant pet.

* * *

Louise sighed as she flopped onto her bed. The day had just dragged on. All the time, Mott's men were questioning students, faculty, and servants alike.

Luckily, the peasants kept their mouths shut about Siesta, and the nobles didn't pay enough attention to a maid to even notice that she had come through that morning.

Her familiar, however…

A knock came at her door. She sat up. Louise had prepared for this.

"Come in," she called, forcing her voice to remain normal, as several guards and Mott entered her room.

"Well, Miss Valliere," the count said smugly, "the headmaster tells me that you have an unusual familiar. A _very_ unusual one."

Louise shrugged.

"You mean Ivo? He's nothing special. He's rude, he smells weird, and he's always running off!" she snapped.

The truth was that he was indeed rude, at least to her. Sure, he smelled weird, like oil almost, and he did often leave for his research.

Mott raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Do you know where your familiar was last night?" he asked.

Louise looked Mott in the eye.

"He was here when I fell asleep, but he wasn't when I woke up."

The count smirked.

"So, you had no idea where your familiar was last night."

Louise shook her head.

Mott stood up.

"Well, do you know where your familiar is? He attacked my manor last night and caused a lot of damage."

Louise blinked.

"What kind of damage?"

Mott motioned to his guards.

"You know, a noble should know how to better control their familiar. After all, the master is responsible for whatever their familiar does."

Louise ran to the patio, now realizing what the count was doing, only for Mott's men to grab her, pulling her back.

"And since your familiar is threatening me, it should only make sense that I get something to threaten him back!"

* * *

Rouge frowned as the patio doors slammed open. Curious, the bat adjusted her binoculars to focus on what was happening.

Her mouth dropped open as she saw two men forcibly moving Louise inside.

They both had Mott's crest upon them.

* * *

Omega approached the sleeping dragon. It let out a low grumble, but didn't do anything else.

Clearly, knights had it easy. Where was the challenge? The fight?

It was a waste of ammunition to attack something like this. A tree would be more challenging.

The robot stood in front of the dragon's face, but it didn't respond.

Omega reached out a claw and poked the dragon.

Immediately, the creature's emerald eyes opened, as it groaned questioningly.

Seeing Omega, the dragon lifted its head, leveling its eyes with the robot's own.

It let out a few snorts, before opening its mouth.

Finally! This was the battle Omega was looking for! Against a dragon!

Instead, the robot got a chassis full of slime, courtesy of the dragon's tongue.

* * *

"Guys! We have a major problem!" Rouge shouted, bursting through the doors, startling both Shadow and Eggman.

"What is it? We were just putting the finishing touches on Louise's new suit!" the doctor grumbled, picking up strewn parts from the floor.

"That's the problem!" Rouge exclaimed. "Mott's kidnapped Louise!"

Eggman froze.

"He didn't!"

Rouge nodded.

"He did. But you were… expecting that… weren't you?" The bat hesitantly asked.

Eggman sighed, collapsing into a nearby chair, as an Egg Pawn ran forward, trying to massage his shoulders. The doctor shooed him away.

"I understood that Mott was low, but I didn't expect him to do such a heinous act!" he slammed his fist onto the table, nearly splitting it in half.

"It's my fault that Louise is in that predicament! If I had been more careful, this wouldn't have happened!"

Shadow frowned as he stepped outside to get Omega. Eggman waved to the hedgehog.

"No, this fight is between Mott and myself! He's just declared war against the Eggman Empire!"

* * *

A/N: Whoo! Another chapter down! I wonder how long I can keep the suspense going?

Louise: Not too long! Once I'm free, I'm going after you for putting me in this predicament!

Oh… ONTO THE QUESTIONS!

First of all, credit to Rotciv557 for correcting me on my previous comment on Halkeginia. Tristain is actually based on Belgium and Gallia is based on France. That was my fault, and I do apologize.

You do bring up an interesting point about the Elves, and I have thought of this since I began reading about them. In many ways, this does take on a more fantasy-based version of Europe during the Crusades.

He does give some better information about the countries than I did, so I suggest taking a look at his post if this interesting history bit piques your interest.

Eggman: Wait… doesn't that mean the Ancient Dragon could be a euphemism for the Bubonic Plague?

Eh… why not?

Rouge: Xavex, of course some of Mott's wealth will wind up conveniently in my coffers. I can't let my treasure hunting skills get rusty!

Omega: System is fully operational with no problems detected. Mott is now deemed a threat. Recommendation: EX-TER-MIN-ATE with extreme prejudice!

Eggman: Did Omega just become a Dalek?

...Maaaaaaaybe. As for the water spirit, I may have something… special planned for that. ;)

Shadow: Lucian, there's no telling what we may do if we find out Louise possesses that kind of energy. She'd definitely be a threat, especially in the hands of the doctor!

Eggman: Hey! I'm not that bad!

Louise: Leonas, I think Ivo was referring to the fact that he'd get his empire established just long enough for someone to destroy it. If I understand this correctly, this is what happened with all of his previous attempts at conquering the world.

Although, considering what's going to happen later, the idea of a Tabitha VS Eggman battle isn't that farfetched. Hmm…

Anyway, I also wanted to say that I've got a definite plot through the entire series, all the way through the anime's last episode, with an epilogue. While some parts are still up in the air, I do have much of the story worked out.

And, believe me, there will be parts you guys **will** hate me for.


	15. Chapter 15

Eggman growled as he surveyed Louise's room. He had limited time. Mott surely would use Louise as a bargaining chip to obtain his letters.

The man's desperate…

"Uh, what happened, Partner?" Derflinger groggily asked, as the doctor picked the sword up.

"Louise has been kidnapped by Mott. He's going to use her as leverage to get rid of the evidence I have of him," Eggman replied, trying to find anything useful in her room. Aside from hairbrushes and a pile of old laundry, there was nothing he could use. Not even any evidence to point to Mott kidnapping her. The guy was good.

"I fall asleep and something good happens? Just my luck..." the sword lamented as the doctor stepped out on the patio.

"It's my fault, Derf. If I didn't assault Mott's home, she wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeah, well, at least you're trying to fix it. I've known some that didn't bother."

Eggman let out a halfhearted laugh, before climbing into his Egg Mobile with the sword.

"But even you know what's going to happen soon."

"Sure, you're going to go off as the hero and rescue her," the sword replied.

The doctor's face remained stern.

"There's a strong possibility I will have to kill Mott."

Derflinger laughed.

"You're squeamish about that? Partner, if you're going to be her familiar, you're going to have to get used to this kind of violence. It always follows people like her!"

Eggman nodded. Nobility and rich always had treachery, even in olden times.

But Louise? She couldn't use her magic…

Eggman set his jaw. It's time to fix that!

* * *

Louise crouched in the locked bedroom Mott had her in. While she had kept a stoic face while the count and his guards were around, the noble had broken down here, letting tears flow freely.

It was her familiar's fault for attacking Mott! All for that stupid girl!

But those letters…

Louise stopped her crying. If what those letters said were true, then someone out there wanted the royal family dead. Normally, death threats were commonplace, but that crest, and that name, 'Reconquista'... something about it disturbed her greatly.

The noble took a calming breath. If nothing else, she needed to tell her familiar to get the letters to the princes… but how?

* * *

Eggman hastily threw a chip into the chestplate, before bundling the suit and pushing it into Rouge's hands.

"We're lucky that she's still wearing that amulet. It's broadcasting her location. Now, I need you to get this to her, and have her put it on. I've installed an AI system that will help her learn the new features, but it's absolutely important that she wear it!"

The bat nodded, before picking up a small screen, showing a blinking pink dot.

"I'll make sure she gets it before sundown."

Eggman nodded furiously as Shadow returned with Omega. The doctor wrinkled his nose at the slimy, smelly mess that covered the robot.

"What happened to you?" he demanded.

"I will not discuss it!" Omega snapped back, stomping off for a thorough cleaning.

"You know, doctor, I could just use Chaos Control to retrieve the girl," Shadow said, sitting down on the chair.

"No. Mott needs to be taught a lesson. I was planning on training Louise on her new equipment, but that was before she was kidnapped."

Shadow nodded.

"So you're going to leave her there to play around with the equipment?"

Eggman smiled.

"Of course! Now, would you retrieve Siesta and help Omega clean off… whatever he rolled around in."

* * *

Louise groaned as she heard a tapping. She had just managed to lay down for a nap, and Mott was going to bother her.

What if he…

She snapped wide awake, moving carefully towards the door. She might not have magic, or her wand, but she wasn't going to let _that_ happen!

Oddly enough, the closer Louise got to the door, the quieter the tapping got, until she noticed that there was a fluttering shadow blocking light in the window.

Louise turned, to see Rouge standing on the windowsill. Bars covered the window, created by Earth Mages, no doubt.

"I can't stay long, Louise," the bat explained, pulling out a black fabric. "Guards are watching this entire building. I barely managed to evade detection! Me!"

Louise stared at the fabric, as she unfolded it. Her eyes widened.

"Is my familiar insane? This will definitely connect me to attacking him!"

Rouge crossed her arms.

"Honey, look where you are! Mott has already assumed some kind of connection between you and your familiar! But don't worry, Eggman's already working on an exit strategy!"

Louise ran her hands over the fabric, now noticing that there were white panels along it. She furrowed her brow in frustration.

"But why did he send me this?" she demanded, as Rouge shrugged.

"All he told me was you needed to put it on, and wait for him."

Louise stared warily at the suit, before marching over to the bat.

"Tell him that if this is some kind of trick, or attempt to embarrass me, I _will_ make him regret it!"

Rouge let a smile play across her face.

"Looks like you've got a bit of a temper, there. He sure knows how to pick them!" she laughed, before flying off, leaving Louise alone with the suit.

The noble just stared at the suit.

"I don't suppose you have any brilliant plans to escape..." she grumbled, before deciding to put it on.

She was still surprised at how well it fit over her petite body, especially compared to last time. Whatever material this was, it still fit like a glove! Even as thin as it seemed, the suit seemed to make the room feel warmer.

Louise smiled as an idea struck her! She quickly grabbed her uniform, taking care to button it over her uniform.

She turned to the mirror. Aside from the black material around her neck, and the gauntlets, it fit fairly well under her uniform.

She looked down at the boots. They were too bulky.

Louise frowned as she tried to pull them off. They didn't budge.

The noble sighed in defeat. She would have a talk with her familiar soon… Honestly, white boots?

* * *

Eggman stood in front of a computer terminal, as various vehicles scrolled across its screen.

"This is always the hardest part of any attack: picking the right weapon..." he muttered, as Shadow pointed to one: a wheeled car with an oversized hammer.

"You could just smash your way through," the hedgehog suggested, as Eggman shook his head.

"No. That would threaten the integrity of his home. Until I get my sights on Louise, I don't want to risk harming her. Besides, it's less maneuverable than it looks."

Shadow nodded, as another machine showed up: a humanoid vehicle with a large spiked mace for one hand.

"The Egg Breaker! I remember that one! A good design, doctor." the hedgehog added, as, again, the doctor rejected it.

"It's too bulky for my needs here and now. And remember, it may have been effective against a large target, but smaller targets can outmaneuver it."

"That's true."

"Hey!" Derflinger chimed in, "forget all the fancy gadgets and just use me!"

Eggman glared at the blade.

"Damn it, Derf! I'm a doctor, not a swordsman!"

"Who's ever heard of a user not being a swordsman? Of course you can use a sword!"

"I took fencing classes during college, but it's nothing like what you're thinking. Not on that scale."

Derf laughed.

"Listen, partner, all you need to do is draw me. The rest will take care of itself!"

Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'the rest'?" he asked skeptically.

The sword sighed.

"Just trust me, alright? You can do this."

As Eggman stared at Derflinger, Shadow thought about what he said about a 'user', and drawing the blade. Perhaps the sword had some kind of special property that worked with the doctor?

Well, there's only one way to find out…

"Doctor..." Shadow called, as Eggman looked up, receiving a hedgehog-sized punch to the face, knocking the doctor out of his chair.

"What? Shadow! What's gotten into you!" he roared, as the hedgehog leaped forward, murder in his eyes.

Eggman dodged again, as Shadow created a crater from his impact, quickly leaping out of it.

"It's your fault the girl's in the clutches of that pervert!" he accused, dashing forward to deal another blow to the doctor.

Again, Eggman avoided him, as Derf spoke up.

"Draw me, partner! What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

Eggman smiled, now realizing what Shadow was trying in his own way.

"Ok, hedgehog, I'll play your little game..." he muttered, drawing Derflinger from his scabbard.

Immediately, Eggman felt the runes on his left hand glow, as his body felt lighter, faster, stronger, than before. He charged forward, almost matching Shadow in speed.

Even the hedgehog was surprised, as the doctor checked him with the hilt of his sword, dropping Shadow to the ground.

Eggman returned Derf to his scabbard, before helping Shadow up.

"A non-lethal blow, even when I was trying to kill you…" he commented, as the doctor once again drew Derflinger.

He held the sword in his hands for several minutes. It was as if everything about the sword flowed into his mind, like memories.

And then he understood: the rune granted this power. How, he didn't know, but it had somehow given him knowledge to use this weapon.

He smiled, before breaking out into laughter. He had his way to beat Mott, and in the most humiliating way!

* * *

Louise watched the starry sky, before sighing. She had hoped Eggman had some kind of plan to rescue her, but it seemed that the doctor wasn't coming.

* * *

Old Osmund sat at his desk, filling out various requests and duties befitting a headmaster. Unfortunately, his assistant had left for the day, so he had nobody to leer over. Truly a sad time for frail old men such as himself…

His thoughts were interrupted as a knock echoed on his door.

"Come in," he said, glad to finally have a distraction from monotonous paperwork.

The door opened as a corpulent bald man with an impressive mustache entered, holding a collection of envelopes.

"Ah, you're Miss Valliere's familiar, correct?" Osmund asked, as the man nodded.

"Indeed. I am Doctor Eggman. Now, tell me, Mr. Osmund, do you deal with the Royal Family directly?"

"Well..." Osmund began, "I do occasionally visit them, but most of our coordination is from couriers and palace officials."

"But you can talk to them directly?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I can." Osmund replied, as he eyed the papers.

"Does it have anything to do with those letters?"

The doctor dropped them on the headmaster's desk, as he read through them. The man's face paled.

"If this…" he began, as he continued reading, "If this is true, then you may have uncovered a traitor in the palace. I have heard rumors of this 'Reconquista', but I didn't think they would try an attack this bold. And Mott of all people..."

Osmund looked at the doctor.

"Where did you get these?" he demanded.

Eggman crossed his arms.

"Let's just say that I have ways. Will you be able to deliver these directly to the monarchy?"

Osmund nodded.

"Of course. Treason like this is not taken lightly. I will make sure you and Miss Valliere are rewarded for your efforts.

Eggman nodded, as he headed for the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Osmund."

* * *

Eggman returned to his base, as he stepped up to an unfinished machine.

Shadow stood up.

"Your robots have been busy creating a new dimensional portal. At this rate, you can begin experimenting with establishing a stable bridge soon."

While the hedgehog expected Eggman to be pleased with this news, he was surprised as the doctor merely walked over to his Egg Mobile, opening up the comm to his base back on their world.

"Orbot! Cubot! Send over a battalion of troops! Include all models of Egg Pawns." The doctor fell silent a moment, before speaking again.

"Better send Metal, too."

Shadow balked.

"That many troops? And Metal Sonic? Why?"

"You should know, Shadow. I'm going to deal with the Count, personally. These units are to prevent interference by his guards."

Shadow raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I see. I don't like the idea of having this many of your robots here, but I do understand you can defuse the situation with a show of force. Hopefully that will be enough."

Eggman shook his head.

"No, if I had done that first, I may have been able to avoid this, but Mott is desperate now. Like I said, my forces will prevent undue interference, but I have to take on Mott alone."

He looked out at the starry sky.

"I can't imagine how Louise must feel: cold, lost, abandoned..."

"Doc, I don't think I've heard you act so emotional for anyone," Rouge interjected, walking in with Siesta, who carried a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I had the chef prepare a meal from the leftovers..." she said, her face downcast. "Is it true… about Miss Valliere….?"

Eggman frowned.

"Rumors travel fast around here. Yes, she's been kidnapped by Mott."

Siesta teared up, collapsing to the floor.

"It's all my fault! If you didn't want to rescue me, then Miss Valliere… Miss Valliere..." she stuttered.

"Don't beat yourself up about it!" Eggman snapped, surprising everyone present. "First of all, it was _my_ choice to get you out of there! If anyone's to blame, it's me! If I hadn't antagonized Mott in the first place, she would still be here!"

Eggman stood up, as the green portal opened, as row upon row of machines walked through.

"Good! My robots are as good as ever!" He laughed, jumping into his Egg Mobile.

"Don't worry about Louise, Siesta! I should have done this in the first place!"

* * *

Louise groaned, as the ground rumbled. She rolled out of bed, but the movement didn't stop. She bolted wide awake and stood up.

Out the window, the noble could see an immense group of metal golems, all with smiling faces irritatingly similar to her own familiar's grin…

It struck her! These were robots like Eggman had talked about, but there were so many… In the light of the full moons, she saw row upon row of the smiling machines, wielding various weapons such as swords, shields, and strange wand-like objects the noble didn't recognize.

Above it all, her familiar's chariot hovered above it all, like a general observing his vast army. Suddenly, he no longer seemed to be her familiar, but rather a noble commanding a military attack.

A military attack…

Of course! The doctor talked about a vast empire, so what does every vast empire have but an equally vast army!

While the idea of such a powerful familiar excited Louise, she was also frightened: what if he decided to instead betray her? He knew she didn't have any magic, so he could do so easily…

* * *

A heavy hand pounded on Mott's door, as the servant opened it, to see Eggman standing there.

But what was disturbing was the vast number of smiling golems staring at the servant.

"Good evening, will you please be so kind as to retrieve Count Mott for me?" the doctor asked, bowing.

"O-of course!" the servant replied, running off, as the doctor turned to his army.

"Establish a perimeter, and wait for my signal. If any guard tries to interfere..." he nodded, as several Pawns saluted and left, standing at attention in front of the now closed door.

Mott stomped triumphantly to the top of the hall's staircase, looking down upon Eggman.

"Well, I see that the playing field is level: You have something of mine, and I have something of yours, familiar!" he pompously announced.

Eggman growled, as he returned Mott's glare.

"Show me the girl, NOW!" he roared.

The count's asinine smirk was wearing thin on the doctor, but he forced himself to keep calm.

"Show me my property first, then I'll think about letting you see Louise!"

He bit his lip, before pulling out the stack of envelopes in question.

"Now, show me Louise!"

The count merely smirked.

"Give me the letters first, and I promise, no harm will come to her!"

"How do I know you really have Louise, and not just someone dressed up like her?"

Mott continued his smile, before breaking out into laughter.

"You're in no position to make demands! If you want to see Louise alive, then give me the letters!"

Eggman shrugged carelessly and started towards the door.

"Fine, keep her for all I care! She's an annoying kid anyway!"

"I AM NOT!" a scream echoed through the halls, as the doctor turned, giving the count a dark smile.

"I see these letters are more important than I thought..." he commented, as two guards escorted Louise in. His smile broadened further when he saw that she wore the armor under her uniform. Clever girl…

"Now, you've seen her! Give me the letters!" Mott ordered, as the doctor handed the letters to one of the Egg Pawns, which then rushed over, handing them to Mott. When it reached for Louise, the count held up his hand.

"Not yet! I must verify these letters first!" he replied, opening the first envelope.

"You've been fooled by the Eggman Empire! Have a nice day!" the envelope chimed, as a paper drawing of Eggman's face stuck its tongue at the count. Mott's face turned crimson, as he roared at the doctor.

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No..." Eggman replied, his face disturbingly serious, "This is." he waved his right hand, as the robot lurched forward, throwing the count off-balance as the doctor pulled out a remote, pressing the red button upon it.

Louise lurched, her body moving against her will, as she leaped into the air, performed a perfect somersault and landed in a crouched position next to Eggman.

The noble's face turned green by the sudden movement, as her vision swam before her. She wasn't expecting to move so suddenly.

Everyone gasped as Mott stood up, angrier than ever. Even Eggman was amazed. He didn't expect the count to fall for such a basic trap!

"I'll make you pay for this!" the count roared, drawing his wand.

"Get Louise out of here!" the doctor ordered, as he drew Derflinger, anger filling his entire demeanor.

"It's time that Mott and I had a little duel!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, next chapter out, and yes, I realize I'm taking forever on Mott's fight, but I thought it would be nice to build up to it. Wait until you see what I've got planned.

Once again, thank you for all the reviews!

Also, first appearance of Old Osmund!

Now, onto the questions!

First, Lucian, I have my own plans for Karin, and I'll reveal them when they become relevant. Right now, I want to keep it in the dark. But, trust me, I think you might like what happens.

Eggman: Tremor230, no, it's not a heroic action! Simply doing what's right doesn't make you a hero. If it did, I would have been hailed long ago as one for trying to change the world!

Louise: Forcibly taking over the world isn't a heroic action.

Eggman: What? You mean letting the world fall apart in petty wars and religious conflicts is?

Louise: NO! It's just that…

He's asking a loaded question, Louise. Let it go.

Louise: *grumble* fine… as for the wedding… WHAT IN THE WORLD GAVE YOU THE IDEA I'D EVEN BE INTERESTED IN THIS MADMAN? *blushes*

Kirche: For someone not interested in the dear doctor, you are certainly worked up. *smiles*

Louise: S-SHUT UP! NEXT QUESTION!

Xavex, I have read a few of those other fics, and I will admit I don't plan to go to quite that level of carnage and death.

Shadow: I know who you're talking about. Unfortunately, Louise is nothing like her. Siesta is closer, but she lacks… education. No offense.

Siesta: None taken. Only the richest commoners are able to afford tutoring. Even then, they don't learn everything like nobles.

Eggman: And that's disgusting! Learning and education is the hallmark of sentience, and yet we refuse to grant it to those who need it most. *whispers* As for a sacrifice, I don't plan on letting anyone die for my plans here. Not while they're still useful!

NexusRider161, I cannot give away any real information yet, but Void in mythology is the Japanese variant of Aether, which is an element that "fills" in all known space not occupied by the other elements. Chaos is described in mythology as being a formless or "void" state preceding the creation of the universe. The poet Ovid describes Chaos as being an unformed mass with the other elements jumbled together.

That's really the only explanation I can give right now, all of which can be found online.

Louise: Leonas, don't forget, Mott is a powerful noble. He can get away with a lot because of his position.

Eggman: Plus, these letters implicate him for treason. A desperate man will do whatever it takes to secure his power. I should know.

Once again, thank you all for your input! Look forward to the next chapter. And yes, Metal Sonic has appeared! How is this going to be for Louise? How does Eggman plan to humiliate Mott? And will Omega finally get revenge on that stupid dragon?


	16. Chapter 16

Louise and the Egg Pawn stepped out of Mott's Manor, as several more of the Pawns ran about, arming their various weapons.

One stepped forward, presenting the noble her black helmet.

Hesitantly taking the helm, she dropped it on her head.

Immediately, the visor slid down, revealing more information than ever, as a strange, disembodied voice began speaking.

"SYSTEM CHECK COMPLETE. EGGMANOS ONLINE AND CONNECTED. INITIALIZING FIRST RUN PROTOCOL" boomed through her ears, as the volume adjusted to a more quiet level.

"Greetings, Louise, I am a tutorial program to walk you through the upgrades that Dr. Eggman has implemented in your suit since you last wore it." a calmer, kinder voice began, with a slight metallic tone to it.

Louise blinked several times, processing what the heck just happened.

"So… this suit talks now… Great…" she muttered, "A talking sword wasn't enough. No, we just _had_ to have a talking suit, too!"

"If you would like, I can switch to silent mode, though I doubt you can read the text," the voice continued, as Louise shook her head.

"No, it's just… going to take some getting used to." she replied, as the visor blinked on several of the Egg Pawns.

"These are Egg Pawns, the foot soldiers for the Eggman Empire. What they lack in durability, they make up for in numbers. These units are simply the easiest to produce of the newer Badnik line."

Louise nodded as one soldier managed to smash into the frame of a Pawn, causing the machine to burst apart. However, he couldn't keep up with the entire group and was quickly overwhelmed.

As soon as they disabled the guard, one unit took notice of Louise, as the rest of the Pawns in the area followed suit. Immediately, they overwhelmed her with inquiring beeps, chirps, and noises the noble couldn't quite describe.

A large, red box popped up on her visor, as the voice explained the writing.

"They are looking to you for direction. These pawns wish to establish a network connection with you to relay tactical information."

Louise stared at the box, then at the Pawns, in confusion.

"What? What does that even mean?" she demanded.

"You understand how an Earth mage controls a golem, correct? Well, this works in a similar manner. If you accept, then they'll follow your command."

Louise nodded, as the red box went away. Now, in the bottom right corner, she saw a picture of an Egg Pawn, with a number "6".

The noble let out a breath. If this thing in her suit was right, then they'd follow her commands… unlike a certain familiar!

Well… why not test it out?

She pointed to a pile of rocks nearby, which appeared to have been left over from an earlier building.

"Move those over there!" she ordered, pointing to another location. To her surprise, the machines immediately saluted and ran towards the rocks, lifting, dragging, and carrying the stones to the location she pointed to.

She smiled. Finally, something obeys her!

"Moving rocks? A… unique test, if not a little predictable." the voice commented, as Louise glowered in response.

* * *

"You should know that my Runic name is Mott the Surge. I am a triangle-class mage!" Mott said, waving his staff at a nearby pot of flowers, as the water surged up into an airborne mass.

Eggman smiled, holding Derflinger in a defensive stance.

"And you should know that I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the world's greatest scientific genius!" he replied, as the water froze into daggers.

The doctor smirked. Creating a weapon like that from water showed what elements the count had an affinity with: water, since it was the primary medium, air to cool the liquid into a solid mass, and earth to form the solid into a weapon. These mages were quite clever with their magic.

But they've never faced against the genius that is Eggman! Especially now that he understood what his rune could do…

The daggers flew towards the doctor, as the ceiling suddenly burst open, as a giant black diamond crashed into the ground, the daggers bouncing harmlessly off of it.

"What?" Mott said, astonished, as the diamond faded away, revealing a small blue metal golem.

The count smirked as the blue golem's red eyes stared into his.

"So, you're a fallen noble, then. I seem to have underestimated you." he commented, as Eggman sheathed his sword, approaching the golem.

Eggman's face remained stern as he uttered a sentence that startled Mott.

"Metal, this isn't your fight. Go out and help the other troops. Mott is mine!"

The machine turned to glare at the doctor, but didn't budge. Again, Eggman spoke, almost pleadingly.

"I need you to protect the remaining Egg Pawns, as well as Louise. You remember what Orbot and Cubot said about her, right? You need to keep her safe! Metal, that's an order!"

The robot shook for several seconds, as if fighting the command, as Eggman finally said,

"Look, I know Mott's strong enough to attract your interest, but trust me, there's more like him out there! Now, go!"

The robot moved away, reluctantly, before blasting off through the doors, splintering them off the hinges.

Mott smirked again.

"So, to send someone away who so willingly interferes for you. You must be a fool!"

Eggman's face returned to a brighter, smiling visage.

"Oh, I just need you alive. If Metal Sonic fought you, well… let's just say there wouldn't be enough of you left to identify."

Mott, though perturbed by this, brushed it off as a baseless taunt.

"So you would rather die then? How noble." he mocked, as they began their fight.

* * *

Louise heard a loud explosion as the main doors to the manor literally flew off the hinges, breaking into splinters by a strange blue machine as it dashed into a group of guards, forming into a ball, and smashing several into unconsciousness.

"Ah, it appears that Metal Sonic has tried to interfere with Dr. Eggman's duel. He was always the star child of the Empire," Louise's suit complained, as the robot in question stopped in front of the noble, staring at her with those glowing red eyes.

Despite the seemingly comical proportions of the body, the deadly-looking claws and serious demeanor of Metal Sonic struck fear into her heart, as if this thing was meant to be little more than a cold, calculating, killing machine.

The most disturbing part of Metal Sonic was that he just… stood there, staring.

"You should identify yourself, Louise. Really… I don't like the way he's staring at you..."

Louise bit her lip, before mustering up the courage to speak.

"I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Dr. Eggman is my familiar." she explained, hoping this thing wasn't going mistake her for a guard and slash at her with those claws.

For several more seconds, Metal Sonic didn't do or say anything. Just as Louise was about to leave, it spoke in a low, grating voice, like two pieces of stone or metal being ground against each other.

"Target acquired."

Louise gasped as the machine lunged forward.

* * *

Shadow wandered down the halls of the Tristain Academy. While he had wished to keep out of sight during daylight hours, the hedgehog figured he wouldn't have to worry as much now that it was night time.

"Hey, you're one of Eggman's friends, aren't you?" he heard a girl's voice call out. After he chastised himself for letting his guard down, Shadow turned to the voice's owner.

"So what?" he began, as his blood ran cold. Oh, no… Tanned skin, red hair, and an impossible bust… Eggman had warned Shadow about this one. He needed out, _fast!_

He cursed Rouge for lifting his Chaos Emerald. That girl had to work on her sticky finger problem…

"Oh, I was just wondering if he heard what happened to Louise," she said in a singsong voice that grated on his ears. "It serves her right for what she's done to him. But, Mott of all people..."

Shadow turned and started to walk away, as Kirche ran up to follow him.

"Wait! I don't mean to say that she should stay like that!" she hastily explained, as Shadow bumped into another girl: shorter than tan and loud, with blue hair, wielding a staff and reading glasses, engrossed in a book.

Shadow looked the girl over carefully. She didn't seem threatening, but he could feel the energy inside her. Whereas with Kirche, it was a burning sensation, this one felt icy, almost cold.

"So, did my dear little Eggman go off to fight Mott for his ungrateful master?" Kirche asked. The endearment the girl used for the doctor caused Shadow to shudder involuntarily.

"He's… attacking Mott's manor right now," he replied, looking up at the sky.

Kirche gasped, turning to her friend.

"Tabitha! We'll need to head out now on your familiar. I need to make sure he's fine!"

Tabitha closed her book, and brought her fingers up to whistle, when Shadow stopped her.

"The doctor will be all right. I'm more concerned about Mott," the hedgehog said, as Kirche turned in puzzlement.

"A flying chariot is one thing, but even if he can wield a weapon against a noble like Mott, Tristain's Royal Family won't tolerate this attack against one of their officials."

"Maybe they will. Before leaving this evening, the doctor dropped off a stack of letters to the headmaster. Letters lifted from Mott's manor."

Kirche's eyes bugged out, while Tabitha looked up from her book in cold interest.

"What? How did he even do that? My darling Eggman is a thief?" the redhead sputtered.

"We visited Mott's home last night to retrieve a maid. The doctor didn't agree with the count's morals."

Kirche crossed her arms in a huff.

"Well, I see there's more competition than I expected."

The hedgehog ignored Kirche's comment and continued to explain, "I'm not sure what the doctor's getting at, but I think that, since Mott kidnapped Louise, he was under no obligation to withhold the letters from the Royal Family. Apparently, while your world has no regards towards a child's protections from physical abuse, you draw the line at blatant treason and murder."

Kirche stared at Shadow as he walked towards a strange movement on the horizon.

"Well… looks like Louise is here..." he commented, as a blue machine clutching someone in black and white armor burst through the main arch, arriving at a smooth stop in front of the trio.

The machine stood there, glaring at the three of them, before locking onto Shadow.

"Shadow," the machine spoke, its voice rasped.

"Metal," the hedgehog replied, as Metal Sonic dropped Louise unceremoniously on the ground.

"Target Louise is in safe area. Mission finished." it continued, as the girl stood up.

"Ouch! You could have at least put me down more gently," she complained, as Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Eggman ordered you to deliver Louise here? Why?"

The mechanical hedgehog turned to Shadow.

"Subject Shadow is marked as trusted at this time. Shadow is the Ultimate Life form. Therefore, Shadow is the safest area in this location," it intoned, before locking eyes on Tabitha.

"I see, so what is Eggman doing, Metal?" the hedgehog asked.

Metal Sonic didn't respond and kept staring at Tabitha.

"Uh, hello?" Kirche asked, waving her hand in front of the machine. No response.

Tabitha looked up from her book, noticing the robot had not stopped looking at her.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Metal once again spoke, this time, in a chilling, obsessed voice.

"Target identified. Initializing primary mission. Engaging target in combat."

* * *

Mott couldn't believe it. He looked like a regular commoner. He acted like a commoner. Yet, the hellish look in his eyes as the madman in front of him drew his sword, the noble realized there was nothing common about this mustached adversary.

The count waved his staff, drawing up water from the ground, forming icy golems. He charged them at the doctor, only to watch in horror as he slashed through them effortlessly.

"I've fought water monsters before, count! They don't scare me!" Eggman shouted, as Mott revised his plans, pooling the water together into a massive torrent aimed directly at the doctor.

As expected, he dodged it. Mott smirked as he waved his wand again, as the torrent turned around, splitting into multiple smaller geysers, each aimed at his opponent.

Yet, no matter how quick he was with his magic, Eggman seemed to always be one step ahead.

"You're going to have to be faster than that!" the doctor taunted, as Mott switched tactics.

He waited until Eggman stopped, then waved his wand, creating a puddle underneath him.

"Hmph, think a little water's going to stop me?" he said, getting ready to move, when the count moved his wand again.

Immediately, Eggman felt the chill upon his feet, as he realized what happened.

"Clever, immobilizing me by freezing the ground," he complimented, as the ice began to thicken around him, climbing up his legs with the intent to freeze his entire body.

Eggman drove Derflinger into the ice, only for the blade to freeze in place.

"You've even managed to make it cold enough to freeze my sword on contact," however, his smile did not go away.

"But you forgot one detail: my gloves!" he exclaimed, bringing both fists down upon the ice, breaking through in three blows.

"They're treated with an antifreeze coating, preventing ice particles from freezing on them. In other words, they don't stick."

Mott stared in shock as the doctor ran forward, overwhelming any of the count's attempts at defenses.

It wasn't long before Eggman stood face-to-face with Mott, the blade inches away from the count's neck. Mott moved his staff, only for the doctor to slash it to pieces.

With his face twisted in rage, Mott spat, "Kill me and be done with it!"

Eggman smiled sadistically, as he lowered his blade.

"No. Your behavior and actions don't warrant an honorable death," he replied, sheathing Derflinger, as he looked up, seeing something the count did not.

"Good, all units fall back. Let them through," he ordered, as he glared at Mott again.

"The palace guards are here to collect you, so I'll just leave you with one last parting gift," the doctor said, drawing back his fist and smashing Mott's face with a powerful right hook. Even Eggman winced as he heard bones crack from the sheer force of the blow. The count crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Courtesy of the Eggman Empire," he said with finality, moving away towards his parked Egg Mobile.

"Cripes, that punch hurt..." the doctor murmured, shaking his hand.

* * *

Tabitha leaped away from the group, as Metal Sonic charged forward, shocking even Shadow with his single-minded focus on the young noble.

"I will destroy you, copy!" the machine called out, as Tabitha waved her staff, generating a blast of wind that threw the machine back.

"W-what's happening?" Louise cried, as Kirche drew her wand, sending a wave of fire towards the machine.

Metal Sonic merely shrugged off the attack, and, completely ignoring Kirche, chased after Tabitha again.

"Of course, the blue hair!" Shadow exclaimed in realization, as Sylphid flew down, catching Tabitha just in time to avoid Metal Sonic's dashing attack.

"Huh?" Louise shouted, as the dragon gained altitude, widening the gap between the robot and the noble.

"Tabitha's hair. Metal Sonic was created as a copy to attack Sonic. It seems that the blue color of her hair caused some kind of malfunction," the hedgehog explained, as he sped forward, crashing into the machine, knocking both off balance.

However, Metal was the first to recover, and dashed towards a nearby wall, leaping up and kicking off, as the jet in the middle of its body roared to life, causing it to fly skyward.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shadow growled, as he balled his fist up, collecting a strange yellow energy.

"Chaos Spear!" he shouted, as what appeared to be yellow lightning burst from his hands, hitting the robot directly, causing it to plummet to the ground.

Immediately, Metal rose again, this time, hitting Shadow square in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

By this time, all the lights in the academy were on, and people were already gathering to witness the strange fight.

Tabitha came down, waving her staff, creating a temporary shield around herself as the machine spun into it, trying to break through.

When it was unsuccessful, Metal backed away, this time glowing yellow, as it joined its hands together, as if diving. It began to spin along its arms, as the yellow energy built up around it, increasing in speed with each passing second.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic launched forward with incredible speed, shattering through Tabitha's barrier like it was paper.

Just as it seemed that Tabitha's life would end, a voice shouted through the night.

"Incorrect target, Metal. Reassess and power down."

The machine stopped a mere inch away from Tabitha, staring at her again. After a few seconds, it spoke.

"Target reassessed. Target is not Sonic. Aborting mission and entering sleep mode."

The red eyes dimmed as Metal Sonic dropped to the ground. Shortly after, Eggman landed in his Egg Mobile.

"That was too close. To think that glitch still exists..." he muttered, turning to Tabitha.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, as the noble shook her head.

"I apologize for Metal's behavior. When he saw your hair, Metal must have assumed you were Sonic and immediately set out on his primary mission: Destroy Sonic,"

Tabitha didn't respond, but merely turned and walked away. The collected students were already dispersing, as Eggman picked up the disabled robot.

"The good news is that now that Tabitha was reassessed, she's no longer in danger of being harmed."

Louise stomped over to the doctor and smacked him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, MAKING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" she roared, as Shadow stood up.

"Why, I was focused on eliminating Sonic and taking over the world! What better way than with a powerful killing machine created in his likeness?" Eggman defended, as Louise angrily kicked Metal Sonic, grateful that she was still wearing the boots rather than her traditional shoes.

"You could have endangered everyone here with that thing! As your master, I command you to make it less harmful!"

To her surprise, Eggman nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I can't leave Metal to his own devices here, he'll probably pick a fight with one of the teachers. I'll see what I can do to make him at least a little more docile."

Louise blinked as Eggman departed, taking Metal to his warehouse.

Kirche let out a sigh.

"And to think my dear Eggman built that thing! Isn't he a genius?" she squealed. For once, Louise agreed with Zerbst.

If he could build a robot that powerful… Was it really a good idea to trust him as a familiar?

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, I treated you not only to one, but TWO fights this chapter! I will admit, I'm not that good at fight scenes, so I hope you enjoy these. I would appreciate a critique on how I could improve them overall.

And now, we see Louise gaining distrust for her familiar, especially considering that Metal Sonic nearly eliminated Tabitha. Tabitha, of all people!

Now, onto the questions!

Eggman: Lucian Naruto, I cannot say for certain if Louise does have the ability to utilize Chaos Energy. I will refer to the author's note in the previous chapter, where Chaos energy seems to be related to the Void. That's all I really can say right now without further research.

Louise: As you may have already noticed, Ivo is already doing something like that with Chaos Drives. I doubt he'll create artificial Chaos Emeralds, but if a fox can do it, why can't he?

Leonas, yes, I think Metal Sonic is a little overkill… but he's crucial to a plot I have later on.

I'd be less concerned for Mott and more worried about a certain… someone later on. Lot of steam to blow. I like it. Just need to find that someone to snap on.

Eggman: Hey! Being the evil mastermind is _my_ job!

Joseph: No, it's mine!

Eggman: Who's he?

Uh… nobody important *Shoves Joseph back into the closet* Anyway, yes, everyone's feeling guilty: Eggman feels guilty for letting Louise get caught up in his fight, Shadow feels guilty because, well… Remember the last time he was trusted with a young girl? And, of course, Siesta feels guilty for being in the center of all this. You're right, that's a lot of guilt!

Believe it or not, my original idea was to level the mansion, but I figured that abject humiliation and turning over to the Royal Guard would be more enjoyable. Plus, Mott survives… now with a grudge! Who knows what will happen!

Omega: Xavex, at last, a chance to fight another powerful robot and prove my strength! Now if only I could find that dragon so easily!

Siesta: Well, if I could use magic, I wouldn't need to work as a maid anymore. I could get a better job, like working as a secretary like Ms. Longueville.

Osmund: Hmm… Yes, I would like that very much…

Shadow: Not _another_ pervert! Just how many are in here?

Rouge: Oh, don't get your tail in a knot. Learn to live a little!

Eggman: Tremor230, I'm starting to see why Sonic loves being the hero so much. It's a pleasant change from trying to conquer the world. Sadly, the nobles only saw my Pawns, which aren't really that powerful in the first place. I lost quite a few during our attack. I'm sure once they see their real potential, I'll have this place conquered in no time!

Louise: … I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…

As for who I think is the better robot, my first favorite Eggman robot was E-102 Gamma, especially with his tragic ending. It had to happen but still…. Such a sad ending!

Eggman: *blows nose* yes, he was one of my best robots! Even in the end, his ability to delete his programming and make his own decisions proved just how great my design really was. How many other people can claim that?

Now, back to the question, I have to say that it's barely Omega, because while I realize he's the spiritual successor of Gamma, Omega has some quirks I don't particularly like, such as the increased aggression. Consequently, Gamma seemed to be the calmer of the two.

And yes, I'm aware of Chaos Gamma, but that's more of a shoddy rebuild of Omega than anything.

Eggman and Omega: HEY!

Moving on. Animeguy1101, Louise will have some abilities similar to Shadow, but as for Spin Dashes, I don't think Louise could physically handle that kind of stress. At least, not without being sick.

Louise: And all that spinning? I'll be too dizzy to actually do anything!

As for the rest of your questions, I'm afraid I can't answer them sufficiently without giving away spoilers, but I can confirm that Louise will unlock incredible power with all seven Chaos Emeralds.

Once again, thank you all for the wonderful feedback. I'm glad to finally finish the subplot with Mott, and move on to the next arc. I hope you enjoy what Eggman will do at the talent show!

Eggman: Talent show? What? Why wasn't I told about this?

Oops… Well… It should be amusing to see what happens next! Look forward to it!


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Louise walked quietly into the warehouse. Many of the Egg Pawns were running around, setting up various pieces of equipment. She worked her way down to the lower levels of the building, arriving at a large ring-like structure where Eggman sat at a console, showing Shadow a series of equations.

"I found a way to circumvent our problem. By using the energy of the Master Emerald as the receiver, I can send you back to our world. A certain Echidna won't be too happy, but, not my problem."

Shadow nodded as he looked over the equation.

"Are you certain this will work?"

Eggman nodded grimly.

"Yes. With the energy I've collected with Louise's help, we should have just enough power to send you, Rouge, and Omega back."

Shadow sighed, closing his eyes.

"I noticed you said nothing about yourself. You'll be heading back, won't you?" the hedgehog asked.

"Not yet. I've already built a facility here. It would be a waste to abandon it now."

"That's never stopped you in the past," Shadow retorted, as Eggman growled in response.

"I have my own reasons, hedgehog!" the doctor replied angrily, as he turned from the terminal. "Now, do you want to go back or not?"

Shadow stared at the ring, as if he was pondering something, before responding to Eggman's question.

"When we return, I will need to tell G.U.N. High Command about what you're doing here."

Eggman nodded.

"Just tell them the truth: I'm here on vacation with a kid that has this weird idea that I'm her familiar or pet… or something."

"You think the Commander will believe that?" Shadow asked, as Louise finally decided to speak.

"Of course! It's the truth! He's my familiar!" she shouted at the hedgehog, as Eggman turned to face her.

"Ah, Louise, Good to see you taking things so calmly after yesterday," he said, as he turned back to the terminal.

Louise crossed arms.

"Why of course! A noble always keeps their head in even the worst situations!" she replied haughtily. The ceiling above her rustled as a giant spider-shaped robot descended from the ceiling, its cyan-colored eyes taking the noble in as it beeped curiously.

"AAAAHHH! A GIANT SPIDER!" Louise screamed, kicking the robot back to the ceiling, where it then decided to stay, away from the crazy lady below.

"...Right. Calm in even the worst situations..." Eggman snickered as he stood up. "Anyway, what brings you here? I'm extremely busy right now and can't afford any distractions."

Louise watched as Shadow walked off.

"Let me know when it's ready. I'll have Rouge and Omega in standby."

When the hedgehog left, the noble turned back to face Eggman.

"I need a favor," she explained, "Because of what happened the past few days, I completely forgot about the Familiar Exhibition coming up soon.

Eggman nodded.

"So?"

"So second year students are required to present the familiars that they have summoned to everyone at the institute."

The doctor sat in a nearby chair, playing with his mustache.

"So it's… a talent show?" he theorized, as Louise nodded.

"Sort of. Many nobles train their familiars to perform tricks or stunts for the attendees."

Eggman continued to stroke his mustache, lost in thought.

"I need you to do something for the exhibition. A witty speech, a clever joke, something," She hesitated, before adding, "Please."

The doctor grumbled as he turned towards a computer terminal.

"Hmph! Shadow wants to go home, Metal needs debugging, and now you want me to cough up some talent for your little presentation!" he rapidly tapped away, before stopping. A smile spread across his face as he turned to Louise, an idea already forming in his mind: a way to give him time to repair Metal Sonic while also fulfilling this little brat's request.

"I have the perfect way to display my greatest talent! But I'll need your help for this, as well."

Louise stared carefully at Eggman, before deciding to take his offer.

"What do you need?"

He pointed to the spider as it crawled back down, keeping a wide berth away from Louise. She shivered as it crept towards the doctor.

"Follow this Grabber to the training room. I've already given an Egg Pawn instructions to teach you a few basic techniques. I recommend grabbing your suit and helmet."

Louise watched as the Grabber scuttled off through the corridors. Sighing in resignation, she followed it. What choice did she have? After all, he wouldn't take orders like an ordinary familiar.

Why me?

* * *

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega stood in front of the portal. Eggman double-checked his computer readings, before nodding to an assistant robot.

"Begin construction of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge… NOW!" he shouted, pressing a button.

The entire room trembled as the ring on the platform began spinning along its track, as raw energy crackled along the conductors lining the platform. Inside the ring, the world began to warp, twisting and bending with incredible force. Suddenly, a strange, liquid material erupted from the center, before collapsing out the opposite side, forming a cone shape. As the noise died down, the liquid returned to the confines of the ring, looking like a tranquil pool… if it wasn't perpendicular to the ground.

"The wormhole is complete. I suggest you three hurry through!"

Shadow nodded, as he approached the bridge.

"Are you sure you won't come back?" the hedgehog asked.

"I don't have enough power to safely transport my mass, ok? And tell that knucklehead to find a safer place for that emerald! Someone might trick him into taking it!"

The trio saluted the doctor. After Rouge and Shadow walked through, Omega turned to give one last look at the doctor.

"...I will come back and destroy you!" was all he said before running through the portal.

Eggman smiled as the portal deactivated.

"Well, three fewer problems!" he laughed as he walked off.

* * *

Louise entered the training room as the Grabber spider quickly dashed off. The idea that something that large and durable would be so afraid of her… She stifled a giggle as she approached a group of Egg Pawns, who immediately saluted her.

She adjusted her helmet and smoothed a wrinkle in her suit before returning the salute.

"You are here for training in our basic weapons, correct?" one asked. Her tutorial program identified the markings on this robot as a munitions officer. Basically, a weapons handler. She nodded.

"Yes, my familiar… Dr Eggman," she corrected herself, "Said something about teaching me a few basic techniques."

The robot nodded as it reached into a nearby cabinet, shifting things around, before pulling out a strange orange weapon with a long, thin barrel on the end.

"This is a standard Egg Blaster. It's nothing special, but it shoots," the robot explained, as Louise looked the weapon over, before taking it. To her surprise, despite the exaggerated size, it was lighter than she thought.

"Allow me to show you how to wield this," her suit's AI said, as her right hand moved involuntarily towards the hand-shaped grip on the bottom.

"Can you do something beside take control of my body every time I need to learn something? It's unsettling."

"Very well. I will switch to visual cues," the system replied, as Louise felt control returning to her hands, as a shadowy image walked towards a counter set up with floating targets at the end of a long track.

Louise walked over to the table, as several Egg Pawns stood on stools, pointing their similar weapons down the range towards the targets.

"I see, so this is like a flintlock pistol!" she exclaimed as the suit's system audibly cheered.

"Good job! Yes, this is a type of firearm. Now, if you'll point it towards the target, I'll show you a helpful feature!"

Louise smiled at the machine's compliment. Even if Eggman was disobedient, at least he could make such nice machines!

She watched as a Pawn pointed the barrel down the range. It froze for a second, before pulling the trigger. The gun popped and fired a yellow bullet down the range, narrowly missing the target.

"Hm… he could use an adjustment on his targeting program," her suit commented, as Louise mimicked the robot's actions, pointing the explosive side down towards the glowing blue target.

A little red crosshair popped up on her visor. She moved the weapon, and the dot followed, always pointing where the barrel was.

"This is an assisted targeting program created by Dr. Eggman for your use. Now, try to hit the target."

Louise let out a breath, pointed the weapon down the range, focused on the target. She pulled the trigger and stumbled back from the recoil. The yellow laser shot out, barely clipping the left side of the target.

"Try to relax when pulling the trigger. Anticipate the recoil, but don't brace against it." the AI instructed.

"Anticipate, but don't brace against it? What does that mean?" she demanded, as she once again approached the bench.

"If it helps, try to imagine the target as the face of your worse enemy," her suit suggested.

Louise smiled fiendishly. Oh, she wasn't going to miss this time. The target was hers!

Eat this, Zerbst!

* * *

Eggman toiled over Metal Sonic's parts, as he pulled out a chip that had a rather large hole burned through it.

"Here's your problem! Your targeting computer fried, causing you to identify anything fitting the criteria of blue hair as Sonic. Well, let's fix you right up, my boy!" he muttered, as he turned towards a cubic machine.

"Um, Dr. Eggman..." a meek voice began, as Siesta entered with a tray of food and tea. "I heard that you and Miss Valliere were out here, so I brought you two lunch." She noticed the dismantled robot. "Oh, is that the robot that made that commotion last night?"

Eggman nodded.

"Wow! The other maids were talking about how strong it was to fight against a noble, but I didn't think it could actually do that!"

The doctor smiled as he pulled a chip out of the cubic machine, inserting it into the slot in Metal's main board.

"Yes, well, it was an accident. You see, a robot like Metal Sonic has been around for a long time, and has developed some… problems."

Siesta nodded.

"You mean like how some people get senile?"

Eggman stopped, before smiling in amusement.

"I've never thought of it that way, but, yes. Programming errors and physical malfunctions can be seen as a kind of decline as machines age."

Siesta looked over the robot again.

"But why did you make something dangerous like that?"

The doctor sighed.

"Well, Metal had a different purpose when I created him. But he's one of my best creations. As you recall, Mott kidnapped Louise. Since he started showing signs of desperation, I knew I needed an ace in the hole. If Mott proved too strong for me, or if he tried to pull a dirty trick, I would have a machine strong enough to stop him, possibly even kill him if need be. But I didn't expect Metal to take Louise all the way back to the academy!"

Siesta thought about this, as another question popped into her mind.

"Shadow told me that Miss Valliere was dismissive of my position with Mott. But, even after her disregard towards me, you still went out and saved her. Why?"

Eggman put down his screwdriver.

"Why, it's very simple," he replied calmly, "Sometimes you just do the right thing. I don't understand why that's such a hard concept to grasp! I've tried to do the right thing by my world many times by uniting it under one empire!"

Siesta stared blankly at the doctor as he reassembled Metal Sonic.

"It sounds like you're trying to take over your world," she commented.

The doctor shrugged.

"Well, with the planet divided by an endless cycle of war, plague, and famine, is it really that unusual for someone with the resources to break the cycle to rise up and try to end the suffering?"

Siesta sat in a nearby chair, puzzled by the question.

"When you put it that way…" she began, before gasping in shock, standing back up.

"Oh! I forgot! I need to help get the academy cleaned up for a special guest soon!"

Eggman raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"What special guest?" he asked.

"Why, Lady Henrietta will be coming this year to watch the exhibition. Everyone's very excited and hard at work training their familiars."

"Ah..." the doctor replied, as he chuckled at his own plan for the exhibition. Oh, the irony those nobles will encounter…

"This is the first time the princess has personally requested to observe the event, so we're all hard at work to make sure everything's perfect."

Eggman froze. The princess? Given that Lady Henrietta was mentioned before the princess, he easily inferred that Henrietta was indeed the princess, though why give her the title Lady over Princess was beyond the doctor's understanding.

"Then she'll be treated to a very unique performance by Louise," he said, giving the maid a goodbye nod before turning back to Metal Sonic.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up. We have a presentation coming up soon, and I need you in top condition!"

Oh, yes… he would show them all his true genius! But he mustn't rush it. He's fought against a childish noble and a minor count, and they both had incredible abilities. If the magical abilities of nobles increased exponentially with rank, then he would have to plan his attacks very carefully…

Publicly kidnapping the princess was out of the question. Even if he could get Louise to agree to it, the gathered mages would no doubt be too much for his current army to handle. Many units were already lost from the attack on Mott.

A stealth kidnapping would send the wrong message. It would imply that the Eggman Empire could only attack their enemies from the shadows in an act of cowardice.

Eggman scratched the back of his left hand, before resting his eyes on the rune. That also needed analyzing. He was somehow able to wield a sword in an expert manner almost on instinct. The rune almost certainly had something to do with that.

The doctor picked up a nearby Chaos Drive. There was also the issue of Louise's power. Sure, she provided huge amounts of the energy needed for his ambitions, but he realized that he couldn't rely on her forever. She would eventually find out his true plans. Louise would try to stop him. And yet… part of the doctor couldn't bring himself to turn the noble into his mindless slave.

Eggman rubbed his eyes. Did that thought really cross his mind? Was he developing Stockholm Syndrome? No. He needed to keep playing the role of familiar, to keep Louise thinking that he was working to help her understand her power.

The Empire will rise… when the time is right.

* * *

A/N: Ok, another chapter down. Things are getting interesting, if I do say so myself. Team Dark has left for now. I'm sure we'll see them again. After all, G.U.N. won't leave the doctor alone in another dimension for too long... things might get suspicious!

Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing this. I really do appreciate the feedback.

Now, onto the questions:

Eggman: Leonas, believe it or not, your previous comment about Tabitha and the idea of her being my adversary inspired that little conflict. As for Metal Sonic, well… All I can say is look at one of his newer abilities. This will become crucial to a plot in the future. And yes, Metal will be something of a jerk. But, hey, Derf needs a buddy during our downtime!

Derflinger: I was talking about maybe a shield or something, not a walking death machine!

Shadow: Xavex, I don't think there's any special planning with the treasure. Though there will be an interesting twist that might affect the plot. As for Dark Gaia's power. I am the ultimate life form! I don't need some pathetic wannabe god's power! Besides, my immune system would probably purge it.

Eggman: As for manga, I'm a little enamored of _Full Metal Panic!_. Giant machines, mythical technology, and geniuses galore! What could be better?

Rouge: Oh, you guys know I'm a sucker for a good romance! _Sailor Moon_ all the way!

Shadow: I'm a little partial to _Sword Art Online_ right now. _Slayers_ is also enjoyable.

Metal Sonic: _Chobits_.

Omega: _Kill la Kill_.

Shadow: Somehow, I'm not surprised, Omega. You always had a bloodlust.

Ok, next question!

EvolutionX, I do not consider you a jerk. In fact, I thought you raised some interesting points.

Eggman isn't just meekly taking orders. Plus, if you look closely, there is a certain event that happens that drives him to start getting onto Louise's good side. If a tsundere HAS a good side. But don't ever forget that nothing Eggman does isn't self-serving.

Think about it, he's put up with his worst enemies in order to get his own deeds done, as seen in _Lost World._

As for his emotional behavior towards Louise, there isn't much evidence that I'm aware of that the doctor was even alive to see his grandfather and cousin killed. He might have been inspired by his grandfather postmortem.

What I was trying to go for was that Eggman felt responsible for Louise. She's just a kid, caught in the crossfire, not unlike a certain cousin.

If you want the real reason, though, look carefully over what the doctor has given Louise. Think about what he's doing. Is he really letting himself be submissive towards Louise… or does he have a plan that involves putting up with her behavior just a little longer…

I will be honest, I was afraid that I was making one of them be too nice too quickly. So, thank you for letting me know it's a little too quick.

As for Metal, I hope I answered most of the criticisms you raised about his behavior. When in doubt, robot senility!

As for disarming Metal, don't forget that Eggman is known to frequently lie. I don't think he would really decommission Metal. However, he can't just be flying off to fight every noble around to prove his strength. Besides, I had to introduce him sometime and he will have a significant role in the story.

Once again, EvolutionX, thank you for your criticism. You helped inspire much of this chapter, which I hope addresses many of your points.

I wonder how long I can put off the talent show? :P


	18. Chapter 18

Louise walked towards her room, having finished with trying out the various weapons available. The guns she had tried today were indeed odd. She rubbed her arms, muscles still aching from the recoil. Her suit's AI said her body would adjust with practice, but right now, it felt like her arms had been dipped in fire.

She had left the suit behind in the warehouse and changed back into her uniform. All she could think of was curling up on her bed and taking a nice, long nap…

"Ok, now tighten down the screws, and we should be good!" she heard her familiar's voice say, as loud grinding could be heard from behind her door. Wondering what the mad doctor was up to now, the noble slammed the door open, astonished at what she saw.

Eggman stood on a ladder, installing some kind of strange white panel into her ceiling. Metal Sonic was using some kind of device to drive screws into the ceiling. But what horrified her was the mess.

Strewn across her room were various construction debris: wood, plaster, and that fiber the doctor used to create the balcony.

"W-what's going on?" Louise angrily demanded, as Eggman turned in surprise, knocking the ladder off balance and collapsing to the floor with a loud crash!

"Ah, Louise! You're early!" the doctor greeted casually, as the robot began sweeping up the various debris into a corner. The room looked a bit better, but there was still dust everywhere.

"I finished repairing Metal sooner than I expected, so I made a few improvements to your room. First," he pointed to the fixture in the ceiling, "I added a stronger light source than that antique lantern."

Louise glanced up as the light flickered on, bathing the room in a nice, warm glow. She felt a little bit better. After all, a light is nice.

"Secondly," he continued, drawing her attention to the mirror on her vanity, which now sported a row of buttons, "I upgraded your mirror to include a communications system. When I am in my Egg Mobile or working at my new base, you'll be able to call me from here. The best part, though, is now that I've had time to establish a dedicated communications array in this world, I can keep in touch with my empire back on my world!"

Louise nodded, though she was still annoyed.

"You should have asked for permission before doing this, Ivo," she grumbled, though the broadening smile on her face betrayed her true feelings. After all, her familiar gave her a scrying mirror and a more powerful light! Not even Kirche had things like that!

"And ruin the surprise? But I have saved the best for last!" the doctor laughed as Metal Sonic returned to the room, having removed the debris.

"Oh, but first, there's something I need to talk to you about," he said, indicating Metal.

"After what happened with Mott, I've come to realize that I can't always be there to protect you. Despite the lousy introduction, Metal Sonic is possibly the best candidate I have. Plus, I think the chance for social interaction may be beneficial to his… deficiencies."

Louise blinked, before backing away.

"No! The idea of a noble having two familiars is a blasphemy! I can't allow this!" she demanded, as the doctor shook his head.

"Metal isn't a familiar. He's a robot I created, so, if you want to be technical about it, I'm still the one protecting you as a familiar. Honestly, you people and your traditions..." he grumbled, as Metal walked forward.

"I've established you as an authority figure in his programming, so he will obey your commands."

Louise glanced at the machine. Another thing to order around… But what to do with it.

A thought came to her as she pointed at Metal.

"Your first order will be to apologize to Tabitha for what happened last night. You are not to attack her, only apologize," she commanded.

For several seconds, Metal Sonic stared at her, before suddenly turning, exiting through the door, and his engine whined down the hallway, eventually dying out completely.

"Interesting choice for a first command. Come to think of it, I don't think Metal even knows what an apology is… Oh well!" he smiled as he walked to a new addition to the patio, which was instead covered, with a small door on the outside.

"Time for your last surprise!"

When Louise tried to follow, the doctor pushed her back.

"Oh, you'd better put this on," he said, handing her a length of fabric.

Curious, Louise unfolded it, before realizing it was some type of swimsuit. What would she need a swimsuit for?

But, she decided to trust in her familiar once again, and moved behind the changing screen.

Louise noticed that, much like the suit, this cloth readily conformed to her shape, causing her to briefly smile at the way it fit.

She checked herself in the mirror, noticing that the one-piece material not only modestly covered her slender body, but also had a matching black skirt that descended to about mid-thigh. Louise turned, admiring the way the suit fit.

Now attired, Louise wandered into the enclosed patio, but nothing could brace her for what she would see.

While the exterior seemed to be wood, the inside was nearly transparent, allowing a slightly darkened view of the entire academy from where she stood. Since it was close to evening, students milled about in the courtyards below, as the setting sun cast an orange glow upon the world.

She was so amazed with the view that Eggman had to press a hand on her shoulder, snapping her back to the little room. The doctor pointed to the floor, where a tub of water sat; Louise had almost fallen in.

"I found the kitchen throwing out one of their large pots. The metal was still good, so I took it off their hands. A little polishing and a few holes knocked into it, and I have a pretty nice little refuge for us," Eggman explained.

Louise looked at the water, before slowly dipping her right foot in. The water was incredibly hot, hotter than bathwater.

"I figured you'd be sore after your trial today. Those weapons were meant for my robots, so they kick harder than normal. Coupled with your unfamiliarity with such technology, I'm impressed you held out for as long as you did."

Louise slipped down into the tub, feeling the pain in her body leaving. She let out a sigh of relief, as she sat on one of the rises, which she assumed was a molded chair.

Eggman smiled at how much Louise seemed to like the pool.

"I thought you might enjoy this. Especially once I enable it."

Louise blinked.

"Enable?"

Eggman reached over and pressed a button on the lip of the tub. A loud grumbling could be heard as the noble yelped in shock. Bubbles now rumbled through the entire tub, pounding against her petite body.

Gradually, Louise adjusted to the jets, and shifted her position to where the pumped water massaged her back.

"Think of this as a kind of relaxation room, Louise," Eggman said, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall, "Your own private sanctuary away from the stress of your life."

Louise smiled, letting out a blissful sigh. This was almost heavenly.

"I'll leave you alone to enjoy," Eggman said, as he stepped towards the door.

"Ivo..." Louise began, as the doctor turned to face the noble.

"Yes?"

Louise's face turned bright red, as she looked away, suddenly taking interest in the nearest spire she could see.

"It wouldn't bother me if you joined," she managed to say, avoiding eye contact with Eggman.

The doctor stood there for several minutes, as Louise began to think she said the wrong thing. She chastised herself for not asking him to join rather than acting like he's beneath her.

"Oh, very well," he replied, as he moved out of the room to change.

* * *

Metal Sonic sat on a roof of the academy, overlooking one of the rooms. Through the window, he could see the blue-haired Tabitha sitting on her bed, reading a book.

The machine continued to watch her, unsure of how to carry out its order. Just how does one apologize for nearly killing someone because of a mistaken identity.

Metal stood up. Just sitting wasn't going to get the order done. Yet, there was no doubt she'd be hostile towards him should he try to approach.

Then again, the machine reasoned, he had put up with worse abuse than whatever she could dole out.

Having made a decision to approach, Metal Sonic hopped off the roof, hovering through the air to the targeted window.

He knocked on the glass, as Tabitha looked up. Immediately, her eyes hardened into a glare as she grabbed her staff.

"I do not wish to fight you," Metal quickly explained, as the girl looked him over for several seconds, before opening the window, allowing the machine to float in.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, never lowering her staff from Metal's hollow chest.

"I am ordered to issue an apology for my behavior last night," Metal explained, though he felt that was insufficient for an explanation.

"Several components were outdated and damaged. My targeting system malfunctioned and locked onto you as a major threat."

Tabitha looked over the machine several times, before finally lowering her staff. She returned to the bed, opening her book again.

"Accepted," was all she said, as the door burst open, announcing the arrival of the boisterous Kirche.

"Oh, Tabitha, I-" she glanced at Metal Sonic, then at Tabitha. A wry grin spread across the Germanian's mouth.

"My, my, Tabitha! I didn't know you had a thing for golems!" she giggled, as Tabitha apathetically continued reading.

"I only came here to apologize," Metal explained, before adding, "However, I have not received orders to return yet. Entering standby routine."

Kirche giggled as she looked over the machine.

"I see, this is one of those things my darling Eggman created," she commented now hugging Metal Sonic.

Initially, Metal resisted, but, after a second analysis, noted that Kirche wasn't behaving in a threatening manner, nor was she making any attempt to harm. She was just… holding on. Strange…

What concerned the machine, however, was the foreign objects on her chest region. While Metal was aware of these objects on female organics, the size of this woman's were astonishing. He tried to rationalize the purpose of such large objects, but could only conclude they were a weapon of some kind to justify the structural fatigue they inevitably cause. Smothering, however, wouldn't work on a machine that didn't need to breathe in the first place.

But the use of another word puzzled the robot.

"Dar...ling?" the machine queried, unfamiliar with the term.

Kirche drew away from Metal, looking deep into his robotic receptors.

"Perhaps you haven't heard of the von Zerbst family. Well, let me tell you all about them..."

* * *

Louise watched Eggman as he slipped into their tub. He had on a one-piece red and white striped suit. The water rose several inches as the doctor settled his bulk on the bottom.

"Ah, now _this_ is how to end a day: A pleasant vista, relaxing amenities, and good company!" he exclaimed.

Louise had to agree. In here, all her problems seemed so far away: her lack of magic, the annoying Kirche, her family, even the talent show…

Talent show…

The noble bolted up, accidentally splashing water on the doctor in the process.

"The talent show! I know you're already working on something, but it's in two days! There's got to be something you can do!"

Eggman merely smiled.

"Calm down, Louise, and sit back. I'll tell you my genius plan."

She sat down in the water, now too anxious to enjoy the warmth.

"So, what is your genius plan for the talent show, Ivo?"

Eggman smirked as he leaned back.

"My initial idea was to show off some robots, but, frankly, that's a little too easy. That's when I remembered your suit; I began making some modifications to it before sending it to you at Mott's. Luckily, you didn't need to use all of the new features."

Louise tilted her head.

"New features?"

"Yes, like hover shoes similar to Shadow's, integration software with my networks, and a reflex assistance system."

Louise nodded.

"Including that voice in it?"

The doctor nodded excitedly.

"Yes! I'm glad the tutorial program works!"

Louise didn't like the way he said that, but continued with the main subject.

"What are you wanting to do, show it off?" she asked.

Eggman nodded in response.

"That's right. Think about it: your familiar is a scientific genius! You have untapped magic potential, and because of that, everyone calls you 'the Zero'. Oh, if only those fools knew about computing..."

Curious, Louise pressed the topic.

"What do you mean 'computing'?"

The doctor waved his hand dismissively.

"But what better way to show off your familiar's talent than by making you yourself stronger? It wouldn't be too hard to set up some basic targets, maybe an obstacle course, and who knows, maybe we'll kidnap a princess, too!"

Louise gaped in horror at her familiar.

"K-kidnap the p-princess?" she stuttered, as her shock turned to anger, "How dare you suggest such an idea!"

"Relax, Louise. I'm kidding!" Eggman replied, though the noble eyed him suspiciously.

"If you even _think_ about doing that..." she threatened, drawing a finger across her throat.

The doctor grimaced. Well, so much for that idea…

* * *

Metal returned to Louise's room, as both noble and familiar sat at the table, both attired in their nightclothes, discussing how to approach the talent show.

"Well, that took longer than expected," Eggman commented, "Report!"

"Apology delivered and accepted. Additional data has been obtained," the machine droned.

Louise turned to the doctor in confusion.

"Additional data?"

Eggman's face remained stern.

"What kind of data?"

"Lore, traces of family history and behavior. Submit for analysis?" Metal queried.

Louise stared suspiciously at the robot.

"Who told you this… lore?"

Metal looked dead into Louise's eyes.

"Kirche von Zerbst."

Louise recoiled in shock. This thing met _Kirche_?

"Analysis indicates you harbor resentment towards this individual. Is she an opponent?"

The noble sighed in resignation. Oh well, she couldn't pretend to like this girl.

"Like I've told Ivo, the Zerbsts and Vallieres have been enemies for several generations."

Metal nodded.

"Then I will destroy her for you."

Louise stood up in anger.

"No! You can't just go and kill her!"

The robot looked at Louise in confusion.

"Why not? She is your enemy, and, therefore, enemies must be neutralized. With extreme prejudice."

Louise turned towards Eggman.

"Why did you make him think like that?" she demanded, as the doctor shrugged.

"It may be because of his own rivalry, his single-minded goal of destroying his opponent."

The noble shook her head in frustration.

"Look, you can't kill Kirche simply for being my enemy. It's just wrong."

Metal continued to stare in confusion.

"This does not compute. Why not attack your enemy when you have the advantage? Obsession is her weakness. If we play this right, there could be a way to humiliate her."

Louise punched her pillow in anger.

"Look, just… don't attack or hurt anyone, ok? Kirche is my rival, but it would be wrong to outright kill her, understand?"

Metal continued to stare as Eggman spoke up.

"You're trying to explain feelings and ethics to a machine without either. Metal, return to the base for updates. You have a lot of new information to process."

The machine simply nodded before leaving.

Louise continued to look at the doctor, concern etched into her features.

"You don't think he'd actually attack her… would he?"

Eggman shook his head.

"I programmed Metal better than that. You didn't explicitly tell him to kill, so he won't. Fortunately, that piece of programming is still intact."

Louise, now feeling a bit better, but not completely relieved, rolled over onto her bed, the light clicking off in the process.

"Do you think he'll be ready by tomorrow? The princess will be arriving, and I'd hate for Metal Sonic to see her as a threat."

After a minute of silence, the doctor spoke up.

"He shouldn't, however, I will keep him in stasis for tomorrow. Just in case."

* * *

A/N: Whoo, another chapter down! Yes, this is a bit more of a filler than anything, but I do have some interesting notes here:

The part where Metal apologizes to Tabitha, I had originally intended to turn into a running gag where he tries to get close enough to issue the apology, only to be blasted away. But, I couldn't think of a way to keep the joke up for very long, especially when I already worked the joke of Omega getting slimed by a dragon! Oh, the indignity!

But, yeah, now Louise has a spa. Eggman is really starting to pamper her, isn't he?

Metal seemed a little… eager to kill Kirche didn't he? Might be because, as Eggman said, of his original programming to destroy Sonic. Therefore, he assumes that Louise would want the same with Kirche. Oh, poor little Metal Sonic, having to understand the nuances and politics and illogic of the nobility. Although, I'm willing to bet he and Agnes would get along quite well…

Now, onto the questions and comments!

Eggman: Leonas, I have no intention of embarrassing Louise in front of the princess. I'm not like that… other familiar, always acting impulsive and rushing headfirst into things!

And, yes, the idea of Louise running around on a motobug, firing off potshots with a rifle… Frankly, it scares me, too! Also, that side-effect of the runes will play an important role later on. It might even strain Eggman and Louise's relationship.

Louise: I would like to point out that this is a master/familiar type relationship. Pervs.

Now, Louise, that's a little uncalled for! I'm sure they were thinking that. It's not like there's fanart floating around with you two! *nervous laughter*

Eggman:… There isn't. NEXT!

Louise: Lucian Naruto, as you can see, the doctor was thinking ahead of you. The author had already planned to include Metal Sonic, especially given one of his abilities and how it will play out with the runes.

As for Karin, I will say once again that I have something special planned for that. I won't give any spoilers, but I will point out that it has always bugged me that it seems that the only person who actually develops is Saito. Louise, sure, she gains new magic, but she remains largely the same throughout the entire series. Yes, I understand, she's a tsundere and it comes with the territory, but it would be nice to include some complexity to her personality outside of "angry one moment, happy the next."

Eggman: Xavex, I'm so far unaware to the effects of the runes. I suspect that, once I find out, there will be some serious repercussions. It might bring some good, might not. We'll have to find out. As for my defeats, what do you think made me take this vacation in the first place?

Louise: Well, I would prefer being respected out of love. Failing that, I have no problems with a little fear. After all, "Might makes right!"

Siesta: Um, I'm not sure how good of an assistant I would be. I don't know much about magic, and I have no real skills in technology. I would be terrible as an assistant in that regard. But, you never know, I might surprise you! ;)

Rafchi, I'm afraid that would be a little too bizarre to include. It's an interesting idea, though, but I am trying to make this fic somewhat serious. It would simply be too far out of place.

Derflinger: NexusRider161, if that happened, I'd probably start looking for a new partner! Honestly, with a fast, light body like that, coupled with my own abilities, we'd be unstoppable! I could take over this world so easily!

But, you won't. You're just a sword. Or, rather, a spirit in a sword. Or something. Bottom line is, I have an idea of Derf possessing a new mechanical body. He might even become part of something more iconic of the good old doctor than a sword.

Eggman: Knowing my luck, he'll probably possess Cubot.

Orbot: But, sir! He'd then have a brain.

Cubot: Hey! I do have a brain! Now, where did I last have it… *wanders off*

Well, that's all for now, folks! Look forward to the next chapter. The Hedgehog, the Princess, and the Wardrobe. Or something. Point is, look forward to it!

Once again, thank you all for your support. It really means so much to me to see people enjoying what I write.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Louise was once again in the training room, in her full armor. Instead of a gun range, the room had been altered to look like an obstacle course.

"Now that you understand the basics of firearms, we will now move to movement; this Parkour course will help you understand the best ways to move through objects in your way," the tutorial program explained.

Louise blinked. How was she supposed to do all this?

As if detecting her thoughts, the computer spoke.

"I will process a route through the objects. In addition, I will assist in stimulating your muscles when needed. Once you learn how to navigate and react on your own, you may find this more efficient at traversing obstacles than ordinary locomotion."

The noble gulped, as she faced the first obstacle: a simple beam of wood suspended over a mat. Her visor showed a hologram of herself jumping up on the beam and running across, jumping off at the end.

"Does my hair really look like that from the back?" she wondered, before running forward, following the hologram's lead.

During her run across the beam, Louise tripped, nearly falling over, but a jolt of electricity rushed through her legs and, before she could react, she regained her balance and kept running.

"Make sure to keep your balance on the beam," the program encouraged, as she dismounted the beam.

Though her legs still buzzed, the young Valliere looked towards the next obstacle: a series of posts surrounded by mats. The hologram ran across the posts, balancing on each one for a mere second before moving again.

"If you can keep your balance, then there is really little you can't do with your body," the program explained, as Louise tried to follow the hologram.

Though she nearly lost her balance again numerous times, her suit's stimulation jolted her legs. Pretty soon, the young noble understood that the shocks were encouraging her muscles to move in a particular way. Muscle memory, the program had explained to her.

"You're doing great!" it said, as Louise continued her training, the jolts becoming less severe as time went on.

Finally, they approached the final hurdle: a cubicle extending up ten feet. She watched as the hologram jumped to one wall, before pushing off, landing higher up on the opposite wall, before leaping again and catching the rim, pulling itself up.

Louise smiled. Who needed levitation magic when you could literally climb any obstacle! She followed the movements of the hologram and kicked off the wall.

She barely managed to grip the wall, but when she thought she was going to slip, when an idea entered her mind.

"Hey, these hover shoes push against objects, right? That's how Shadow's shoes can float."

"It's the same principle. I will activate them when you kick off," the program replied, catching onto her plan.

Louise crouched her legs underneath her, before pushing off the wall. Her shoes fired, giving additional force against the wall, allowing Louise to flip up onto the wall's rim. She smiled, as the sound of a pair of clapping hands echoed across the training hall.

"Bravo, Louise! Looks like my accelerated training system worked better than expected!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Who would have thought a noble would be so quick on her feet!" Derflinger commented.

Louise smiled at the praise, jumping off the wall. Before the suit could even stimulate her, she crouched into a roll, coming to a stop in a kneeling position.

"Of course! After all, I have a genius for a familiar!" She smiled.

The doctor laughed. "Be careful with that smile, Louise! It might stick!" he teased.

"You would know!" she fired back, though her voice wasn't as harsh as usual.

"Well, if you're done with playing Parkour, we'll move on to your next training. Hopefully, you'll at least be able to defend yourself. Metal!" Eggman called out, as the machine appeared, seemingly from nowhere.

"Wait… defend myself?" she started, as the machine stood in a small ring, holding up its fists.

"Yes, you need to have some basic combat training. Metal will be your sparring partner. His power output is at 5%, so it won't hurt.

Louise balked at the idea of fighting the robot, but the program spoke,

"Don't worry. At 5%, the blows will barely make it past the armor. You'll feel the hits, but you won't have any pain."

The noble nodded as she followed the hologram, bending her knees and bringing up her hands, balled into fists.

"Excellent. Metal, start training her," Eggman ordered.

"Initiating mission 'Train Louise'," the machine replied. "The first lesson in combat is using your body to your advantage. For example, we are both small. What we lack in strength and power, we can compensate with speed and agility."

Metal twitched, as Louise moved her arm, blocking a punch from the robot.

"Like I said, speed and agility," Metal Sonic said, before dropping both hands. "In addition to deflecting blows, you can lessen their effect by moving with them, better known as 'rolling',"

"So roll with the punches. I see, it not only gives you distance, but also spreads out the force of the blow."

Metal nodded.

"Now, because we are both roughly the same size, there is no way to show it properly, but the best method of attacking a larger opponent is to utilize a strategy of rushing in, landing a quick jab, and fading away before the opponent has time to react. If you stay within their range, you risk getting hit with a powerful blow, or, worse, getting grappled. Because of your low weight, grappling is something to avoid."

Louise nodded, as she followed Metal's lead, using quick steps to close the distance between the two of them, landing a quick punch on her opponent, before pulling back before Metal could land a counter punch.

"I think I'm beginning to get this," she breathed, nervously smiling as the machine closed in. She barely parried the attack before she felt a second blow on her back.

She dropped to the floor, as the machine helped her back up.

"Your best strategy will be to use quick blows and outmaneuver your opponent. But try to tire them out. When they're tired, they're more likely to make a mistake," Metal continued teaching, as Louise prepared herself to keep fighting.

Sure, it was beneath nobles to rely on their fists, but what choice did she have?

She couldn't cast magic.

* * *

That afternoon, Eggman and Louise stood in the throng of students, as the royal carriage arrived.

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Henrietta of Tristain!" a herald announced, as the doctor got a good look at the vehicle.

It was magenta and purple in color, denoting royalty. What impressed him, however, was the beasts pulling it.

"So unicorns exist here..." he muttered, as Louise elbowed him.

"Of course they do, now be quiet!" she whispered.

A young maiden, scarcely older than Louise, exited the carriage. She had deep blue eyes framed by violet hair. The crown adorning her head and purple cloak again denoted her royal standing.

The doctor glared at Louise, only to notice something odd about the noble.

She was smiling, as if seeing an old friend.

* * *

"She seems nice," Eggman commented as he and Louise returned to his base.

"Of course! A princess must always behave in a benevolent fashion towards her subjects!" Louise lectured.

The doctor chuckled.

"Not necessarily. Many rulers have been known to use their position to oppress the masses."

"Well, Princess Henrietta doesn't!" Louise fired back, as Eggman turned towards a nearby terminal, apparently lost in whatever experiment it was doing.

"Still, as ruler of the Eggman Empire, it would be a good idea to pay her a visit at some point, maybe talk about the country's political affairs, economics, possible enemies. Over tea, of course!" he finally said, hastily adding on the last sentence.

Louise crossed her arms.

"Look, it doesn't matter if you're a ruler, even with all your robots and machines. You're still just a familiar because of the contract," she pointed to his left hand.

The doctor slammed the terminal shut.

"You dare question my authority?" he growled, "After everything I've done? Everything I've created?"

He turned to face Louise. Once again, anger burned in his eyes, his mustache bristling like a fierce ginger cat, threatening to jump off his face and slash at the noble.

"You ungrateful brat! You still think that because you got lucky with some stupid little ritual that I'm now your slave for life?" His voice lost all calm, now sounding like a fierce hurricane of unadulterated rage.

"If it weren't for my genius, you wouldn't have that armor! You'd have no talent at all!"

Louise shrank back as Eggman glared viciously at the young noble. Tears began welling in her eyes.

She didn't want to cry. She was a noble! Nobles don't cry in fear!

Instead, she looked down, and, finding her voice again, spoke.

"I… I didn't mean to question your authority. Nor speak ill of you." her voice cracked in a few places, but she pressed on.

"But there are rules here! And unfortunately, so long as you have those runes, you're just a familiar."

Louise looked up into the doctor's face. His anger seemed to have calmed now from a sneer to a disgruntled frown. Her eyes were red from the tears she fought back.

"I hate these rules, saying that people should be a particular standing just because of their birth! I hate being the only noble that can't use magic! I especially hate having to act a certain way just because I'm a noble!"

She panted, having finally spent all her anger in a tirade against things she couldn't change. She sniffed, pushing back the other tears. There would be a time for those later.

Just as she was about to speak again, she felt Eggman's arms wrap around her, drawing her close. His warm body, his oily scent mixed with cotton and that strange smell she couldn't quite identify, and gentle pounding heart helped the young noble regain her composure.

"Feel better letting it out?" he asked, as he used a handkerchief to blot the remaining tears away.

Louise nodded. It was as if another load had been taken off her back.

"Good, now, suit up! You'll have to double up on your training tonight. I've got a side project to finish up!" Eggman said, heading towards a doorway.

The noble smiled as her familiar walked away.

Sure, it wasn't becoming of a noble to behave in such a manner, but here, it seemed like that didn't matter. The metallic halls and mechanized denizens didn't seem to really care about castes or status; they just went about their regular jobs, without a care in the world.

"Why were _you_ promoted to Group Administrator and not me? I'm better than you in every way!" one robot called out.

Louise snickered. Ok, perhaps there was elitism. Oh well…

* * *

Eggman sat in his chair, playing with a small cylindrical device with a large red button on one end.

"She hates the way her society is, but feels powerless to do anything about it..." he muttered.

"But should I really do this?" he asked himself, as he gazed upon the red button, pondering his choice.

He gazed upon his prized possession: a framed photo of his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik.

"You always said those with power had an obligation to help the less fortunate," he reasoned, before sighing.

"Then again, you also tried to destroy the whole planet..."

* * *

Later that evening, Eggman, Louise, and Metal Sonic returned to the noble's room for the night. Louise stretched, popping a number of sore muscles through her body.

"Oh, man I could really use that hot tub right now!" she exclaimed, rolling her shoulders.

Eggman nodded.

"You put in a lot of work tonight. I'm confident you'll be ready for tomorrow's exhibition!"

Louise smiled.

"Oh, definitely! You'll be ready, too, won't you, Metal?"

The robot nodded in affirmation.

"We'll show the nobility that magic isn't everything!" the doctor laughed, as Louise joined in.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Both noble and doctor stopped their mirth, curious who it was at this hour.

"Metal, could you open the door?" Louise asked, as the robot turned towards the door.

"No threat detected from unknown entity," the robot stated, opening the door. Suddenly, a cloaked figure pushed through the door, quickly shutting it behind her.

It stood in the room, as Louise drew her wand.

"W-who are you?" Louise stuttered, as Eggman glared at the machine.

"No threat, eh?" he grumbled, as the machine rubbed the back of its head.

"No weapons detected. Mild energy field present, but inert." the robot defended, as the cloaked stranger walked towards Louise.

"Well, it has been a while, Louise Francoise," a feminine voice answered, as the stranger threw off her cloak, revealing herself to be the princess.

"Oh, Louise, I've missed you so!" she exclaimed, drawing the startled noble into an embrace.

"Y-your Highness!" Louise finally managed to stutter, still shocked to see Henrietta here, of all places.

"Metal, it looks like we have a guest. Go fetch some refreshments. And bring the tea eggs this time!" Eggman ordered the robot, as it dashed out of sight.

"Princess, you should have not come here!" Louise managed to say, kneeling before the princess. Eggman, however, had opened the patio doors.

"It's a cool, clear night. Would be a pity to spend the time inside, especially with all the effort I put in making this spot in the first place!"

Louise glared at her familiar, as the princess stifled a giggle.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Louise. We've been friends since we were little girls."

"Hah! I knew it!" Eggman laughed, clapping his hands together. "That explains the smile! Derf owes me 5 Ecus!"

"Aw, crap, where am I gonna get the money?" the sword groaned.

"This is the princess, who's gracing us with her presence!" Louise growled.

"Oh, silly me, where are my manners!" Eggman replied, bowing gracefully at the waist.

"Greetings, Princess Henrietta of Tristain. I am the great Doctor Eggman, ruler of the Eggman Empire, scientific genius, and Louise's familiar."

Louise was amazed at the sudden grace and poise the man had. With the calm and eloquent manner he spoke, the noble did truly wonder if he really was a ruler of a distant land.

"Of course, because you're Louise's friend, you can call me by my real name: Ivo Robotnik." he smiled as Metal Sonic returned, bearing a tea tray and a collection of small boiled eggs.

What struck Louise as odd, was the eggs: Instead of white, they had a darker, marbled appearance.

"You two are in for a treat: While these may look like boiled eggs, they have been cooked a second time in tea, infusing the egg with the flavors of the beverage. I'm a little partial to Earl Grey as the tea, but a good Chai can spice things up, if you'll pardon the pun."

Louise gingerly picked up a slice, and, looking over it carefully, bit a sample piece off. While the egg flavor was definitely there, the flavors of the tea, along with the slight citrus flavor of the bergamot also penetrated her senses, providing a unique flavor.

"This is good." she said, as the princess tried one, nodding in agreement.

"And this is made simply by boiling eggs in tea?" the princess asked. "I'll have to let my chefs know about this."

The doctor chuckled, moving the tray to the outside patio.

"Of course. Maybe I should send one of my robots to show your cooks how to prepare it."

Henrietta smiled happily at the doctor as he pulled a seat out for her, as Metal mimicked the gesture for Louise.

"I've been so lonely since Father passed away. I really haven't had anyone I could open my heart to."

"Oh, princess..." Louise whispered, as Eggman poured them all some tea.

"Losing a parent… it's never easy," he said, "And being unable to confide in someone like that. Isolation at its worst."

Henrietta nodded.

"I was really surprised to receive your letter."

"Is that why you were worried about the exhibition?" Metal asked, receiving a glare from the noble.

"Yes, Metal, it is." she sighed angrily.

"I apologize. Metal Sonic, while my greatest creation, lacks… tact. It's one of the traits inherited from his template," Eggman explained.

Henrietta blinked at the doctor.

"Template? You mean this… golem, is it?" she wondered.

"I am not a golem!" Metal beeped, furious. "A golem possesses limited intelligence and few abilities. I am a highly sophisticated machine geared for speed and combat! I can think and speak for myself, thank you very much!"

Henrietta giggled as Louise gaped in horror. This was _not_ how a visit by a princess was supposed to go!

"I understand, Mr. Metal," the princess replied, before continuing her question, "You mean to say you based him on something, Ivo?"

"Some _one_ ," he corrected, "Metal is a robotic copy of my arch-nemesis. Since I could not match his speed, I created something to match his."

Henrietta looked again at the machine. Louise continued to stare at the doctor, but no longer gaping in horror.

He could build robotic copies of his enemies? Not even the most accomplished Earth mages could do that. In the end, golems would wind up just being mounds of metal or earth, nothing more.

Did her familiar know the secret to creating life? Of granting intelligence to empty shells? Could it be possible that he could even create a copy of her?

The thought both thrilled and terrified her.

* * *

A/N: So, yosh! Progression! At last, we have the doctor finally meeting the Princess! It only took, what, 19 chapters?

Eggman: And you're only halfway through the first major arc. Or season, in the case of the anime.

I could end it now. Giant meteor, dimensional rift destroying the land, the writer suffering a fatal heart attack.

Derflinger: Kudos to those who get the reference.

Louise: Can we just move on to the questions?

Oh, very well…

Louise: Lucian Naruto. First, thank you for your faith in me! I won't let you down! As for my other interests, let's not forget that Halkeginia is based on medieval Europe, so I'm afraid I don't have many outside of magic. Girls are normally trained to be ladies, to be married off and tend to the house. A few lucky ones manage to find work outside the norms, like potions for water mages. I do, however, know how knit, see? *holds up a shapeless blob of yarn*

Eggman: Oh, well… that's a very impressive… hat?

Louise: NO! YOU IDIOT! IT'S A PONCHO, SEE? *points to lopsided sleeves*

Eggman: Oh, yes… I see it now! *Doesn't*

Xavex, you pose an interesting question. Now, because everyone won't fit in here (I'm having to record this in a small white space. It's not "bigger on the inside"), I'll try to limit it to a few people. Some may be surprising, while others not at all.

Eggman: I'm partial to Romantic music, such as Beethoven, Hewitt, and, of course, Offenbach. Interestingly, a portion of Offenbach's music from the opera Orpheus in the Underworld is still used quite regularly today.

First person to correctly say what it is gets to ask a free question, with spoilers included at their preference. Winner will be announced next chapter. Answer must be the proper name of the song, not the slang term commonly used.

Louise: I really like the Classical era. Always so calm, perfect, sophisticated. Perfect for a noble!

Metal: Country. What, you thought that, just because I'm a robot, I'd like Techno?

Cubot: Hey! I LOVE Techno!

Orbot: I'm with Louise on this one. Classical is the way to go.

Henrietta: I've got to say that I really do enjoy Baroque music.

Shadow: You people and your obsession with dead composers. Pop music.

Omega: Heavy Metal.

Rouge: That's because the screaming is the closest thing music has to gunfire. If you can even call it music! I like jazz.

Ok, it's getting crowded. I'll continue this in a future chapter.

Eggman: If I had Tails as an apprentice here, things would be so much easier! Even if I had to manipulate the little fox into doing my bidding…

Tails: I'm right here, you know…

Eggman: AAH! How did you get in here!?

Tails: Door was open.

What? I thought I fixed that thing…

Eggman: Anyway, remember my experiments with Hyper-go-on energy in _Sonic Colors_? I'm no stranger to tech affecting the mind. However, it's dangerous: one small mistake, and you could seriously mess up their brain.

Metal: I feel… only my burning hatred for Sonic. I wish to finally defeat him and fulfill my purpose!

Eggman: Hmm… I need to broaden your emotional bandwidth. We don't need another Shadow.

Shadow: HEY!

Eggman: Guest, yes, it is a big carrot I'm dangling. But let's not forget that I have already beaten one noble, a Count no less. And there's no Sonic to stop me this time!

Louise: But you were joking about kidnapping the princess… right?

Eggman:… maybe?

Metal: I appreciate the input. Applying to definitions database now. Possible explanations were: Air bags (possibly deployed prematurely), oversized energy generators, or additional insulation against the elements.

Ok, now that there's only one question, I will answer it.

XACCELERATIONX, you do bring up some interesting critiques. I will direct you to re-read what Eggman said, particularly the phrasing. Not once did he say that Metal was **completely** subservient to her. Think of it as being given a user account for a computer: You can still operate the machine and have some level of control, but you're still limited in what you can make it do. As Eggman is obviously the Root-level administrator, his commands and instructions, both explicit and discreet, will always override Louise's.

As for those who have assumed that Eggman has completely abandoned his ways, don't forget: he never gives something without some benefit in return. In particular, I left a MAJOR clue in chapter 15.

But now, what will happen on the exhibition? Will the nobles be dazzled by his genius? Or will Louise be further regarded as an outcast? Look forward to it!

And thank you for all your support! I honestly didn't expect so much love for this series.


	20. Chapter 20

"I've wanted to meet you ever since I heard that you were responsible for exposing Mott as a traitor to the throne," Henrietta explained, smiling, "I just had to find out what kind of person the familiar who found out such a truth really is."

Louise almost dropped her cup in surprise.

"Y-you've heard of it?" she stammered, as Eggman merely smirked.

"I just did what anyone else in my position would do."

The princess giggled.

"I know everything that goes on here. It caused quite a bit of a stir in the palace when I got involved, but there will be no punishment."

"Princess..." Louise breathed, as the doctor merely grunted.

"I should think not. I exposed a traitor. Surely that deserves some form of gratitude."

Louise glared at Eggman as Henrietta cleared her throat.

"I promised you a long time ago that I'd always be there if you ever found yourself caught in a bind. And, as a princess, I'm always supposed to keep my word!" she replied.

Eggman stirred his tea. A leader of her word… such a rare type of person, indeed.

"Louise… I think you've summoned up a splendid familiar," she turned towards the doctor. "Is it true that you attacked Mott's estate with an army unlike anything this world has seen?"

The doctor smiled broadly, taking pride in the words.

"If you mean the robots I brought with me, then yes. They'll be part of a little demonstration I have for tomorrow," he nodded to Louise, "Louise, here, will be the crown jewel of my little show. I doubt you'll recognize her fully geared-up."

Henrietta smiled. "If it's anything like the armor worn by the person who infiltrated Mott's home to rescue a maid, I look forward to it."

Louise reddened, as both doctor and princess shared a heartfelt laugh.

* * *

"This evening was the most fun I've had in many years, because of you, Louise Francoise," Henrietta thanked, drawing Louise into an embrace.

"The same goes for me, Princess Henrietta..." Louise responded.

Eggman watched the two, as Metal sat at the small table, staring at the remaining tea. The doctor smirked as he glanced back at the robot. He was probably trying to figure out why organics required additives in their fuel. The doctor noted to eventually create taste receptors for Metal, to help him understand the preference.

"Doctor Eggman?" Henrietta said, catching the doctor's attention. "Promise me you'll do your best tomorrow."

Eggman smirked but stifled a laugh.

"Trust me, you won't forget it."

A startled beep followed by a crash of china interrupted their conversation as they looked to the source. Metal had tea stains down his front chassis, as pieces of a cup laid in front of him.

"Oh, Metal!" Eggman grumbled, quickly grabbing a cloth, dabbing the machine's front. "Did you really think you could drink tea? You don't even have a mouth!"

"Idiot! Your little toy ruined a valuable tea set!" Louise shouted.

"You should have known better, Metal!" Eggman lectured, as Henrietta giggled, pulling her hood back over her head.

"Freedom… is the best treasure, after all," she said, leaving the trio alone in Louise's room.

Both Louise and Eggman stared at where the princess had stood.

"Bye… princess..." Louise replied, as Eggman remained silent.

While Louise hadn't understood the strange comment by her lifelong friend, the doctor had caught the meaning.

Yes… his mind was made up. He'd do it. And she'd be free.

* * *

Eggman yawned as he watched the exhibition. From the way Louise had described it, he had expected something more… glamorous. Instead, it was basic pet tricks.

Kirche had some pretty decent coordination, dancing in the flames produced by her familiar.

Guiche, the egotistical cad, merely posed with his oversized mole on a bed of roses. The doctor had to give the kid points for ego.

Tabitha impressed them the most with her flying dragon familiar. He smiled as he watched the students' faces. If a flying creature impressed them, then his little trick will knock them out of their seats!

He stood with a several large crates, as the student ahead of them performed her exhibition. Louise had secretly changed into her armor, as several robots strolled into position. Large, turtle-like robots carried various obstacles behind the distracted students as they watched the familiar's routine.

"You ready, Louise?" he asked into his comm.

From elsewhere in the academy, Louise smiled, performing one more system check as Metal made final adjustments to her suit.

"Ready," she replied.

"Next up, Miss Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere," Colbert announced, as Eggman stood at attention, his group of robots snapping likewise.

"Just relax and follow the suit's path. You'll do fine," he encouraged before shutting off the comm.

Eggman strode up to the center of the stage, keeping his robots out of sight for now. The crowd fell silent as he pulled out a cylindrical device from his pocket.

"A-a-ahem," he cleared his throat, tapping the microphone several times, as the tapping echoed across the field. "Can everyone hear me? Ok? Good!" he began, drawing his body to its full height.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to this year's exhibition. I am Doctor Eggman, though many of you know me as Louise the Zero's familiar. As you can see, she's not here right now. She's getting ready for our little demonstration..."

* * *

Louise took a deep breath. Though her familiar told her that she'd be fine, she was still nervous. What if she froze up? What if she tripped? What if nobody was impressed?

"If you keep worrying like that, something _will_ go wrong," Metal commented, as Louise gasped in surprise.

"I-I'm not worried! I'm just nervous about doing this!" she hastily replied, as the machine leaned into her face, his dark, red eyes burrowing into hers.

"I can identify over 5,000 facial expressions. Yours is consistent with worried emotions. Trust the doctor and everything will be fine."

Louise watched as Metal strode out of the building.

"It's nearly time, Louise," her suit said, as she picked up Derflinger, sliding the sword across her shoulder.

"It's strange. He's the user, yet he's insisted on you wielding me this time? I don't quite understand what he's getting at, but I don't think he'd put you in harm's way," the sword commented, as Louise sighed.

"All of this is strange! And yet… it seems to make sense..." she replied. After all, if this armor could help her tap into her strength, then why would it be so strange for her to wield a sword? I mean, a lot of militaristic nobles used sword-wands, so what difference did it make?

* * *

"Now, then.." Eggman said, as he pointed up to the sky. "I have but one question for you today!"

He brought his finger down, pointing into the distance.

"Are you ready to see true genius?" he announced, as a low rumble echoed across the school. Several students now began to see the various robotic turtloids and boxes as several more robots extended barriers, traps, and obstacles as a dust clout appeared on the horizon.

"You thought she was nothing, a Zero," he began, as the source of the cloud became visible: a black armor with orange visor.

"But you only saw her by the standards you possessed. To you, she couldn't cast magic, yet she was a noble."

The armor leaped over one robot, who punched too late to hit her, as she landed atop a pole, easily balancing upon it. As a Buzzbomber flew in to hit her, she jumped, catching the tail end and swinging across to a balance beam, knocking the flying robot into the first one, destroying both.

"The truth is, Louise has magic, but she can't tap into it using your conventional methods," he continued as Louise dove off the beam, tackling another robot to the ground. A well-placed punch knocked the machine out of commission.

"Instead, she needed a genius capable of recognizing her potential and drawing it out."

Several more robots showed up, as Louise pulled the blaster from its holster, trusting her suit's targeting system to dispatch them. As soon as they were destroyed, she stepped into the next hazard: a pit the robots had dug flanked by two walls.

"And that genius, of course, is me!"

Louise ran towards one wall, running along the barrier, before leaping to the opposing wall, before jumping again as she lost momentum, easily traversing the chasm, and arriving at the back of the gathered students.

Everyone fell silent as she walked towards the stage. She reached up, removing her helmet, as everyone gasped.

"Louise did all that?"

"No way!"

"It has to be some kind of trick!"

Louise smiled as she stood next to Eggman.

"I am Louise Franciose le Blanc de la Valliere, and this is my familiar! His name is Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, and his type is a technological genius!" she announced.

Eggman fell silent. He hadn't expected that last part. He turned to Louise in surprise as the noble smiled back at him. She had specifically rehearsed that line with Metal Sonic, kind of like her little gift to him.

The students broke out in applause, as Louise bowed. Eggman nervously fingered the big red button on the detonator behind his back. These people were genuinely impressed with him… Should he really break that facade for his own purposes?

Why, yes, of course! These people didn't mean much to him!

He cleared his throat.

"It is true that I am a technological genius, but I am also something more," he said, drawing the detonator from his back.

"I am also the ruler of the Eggman Empire, and I am here to conquer this world!" he clicked the button.

Immediately, Louise felt her whole body tense up, jamming her helmet back on her head, before moving with impossible speed to the princess. As the knights began to react, Metal bashed them away, as Egg Pawns broke out, attacking the students.

Buzzbombers flew around the sky, zapping the hands of anyone who tried to draw a wand. The Pawns quickly gathered up the sticks as Louise drew Derflinger towards the princesses' neck.

"W-what's going on, Louise?" Henrietta stammered, as Louise struggled to regain control of her body.

But, since the armor was made to be stronger than her, it was like trying to escape a sealed bottle.

"I don't know, princess… please forgive me..." the noble begged, as several guards tried to close in on the princess.

Her suit showed a hologram of a blood-red circle around her, showing what would happen if the knights entered it.

"S-Stay back! If you come any closer, my suit will kill the princess!" she tearfully screamed, as the small voice of the suit's AI echoed in her ears.

"I'm sorry, Louise… This was his plan all along, to lure you into a false sense of security by playing the hero, then using you, like so many others before you."

"Shut up!" Louise shouted in disbelief. "Can't you fight it?"

"I cannot. To override my systems I would require programming I simply do not possess."

"What's the meaning of this?" Colbert shouted as the doctor jumped into his waiting Egg Mobile.

"It's nothing personal. I just need to conquer this world so I can conquer my own!"

He hovered over the group as Louise brought the princess to him.

"You gave me too good of an opportunity to pass up, princess! And to think, the irony of being captured by your best friend!" he laughed as Louise bound the princess, handing her to the doctor.

"And now, if you want to see your precious princess again, you will surrender your wands to my robots! While you wait here, she and I will discuss the terms of her own surrender!" Eggman announced, as he flew off with the princess in tow.

Louise stared at Eggman's retreating form. It was her fault the princess was kidnapped.

She wished that she had never summoned such an evil familiar.

* * *

A/N: Ok, short chapter this time around, but I have instituted a MAJOR event.

Eggman: Muahaha! I knew I wouldn't be too much of a goody two-shoes for long! And now to conquer Tristain!

Louise: You… jerk! Using me as another pawn in your game! Is that all I am to you?

Eggman:… You're supposed to be the 'master' here, you figure it out!

Ok, you two, calm down!

Just to clarify, yes, Eggman put an override in Louise's suit. That's the earlier clue I had mentioned at Mott's manor.

And yes, next chapter will expose what plans the doctor has for his captive.

And now, Questions!

Eggman: Lucian Naruto, I would like to congratulate you on your speculations. I do believe your thoughts are helping shape this story a bit.

Tremor230, I have an interesting bit of trivia for you: during one of my earlier concepts for this story, in which Metal Sonic was planned to be Louise's familiar, I did have a subplot where Ivo would suggest a marriage to the princess in order to fulfill both their needs at the time (For Eggman: land and country to rule, for Henrietta, a powerful military to defend it.)

Obviously, that idea has been scrapped in part. Instead, I have something better planned, which will make for a far more interesting subplot.

And could you imagine if Eggman was a noble in this world? It's an awesome idea worth tackling at least.

Eggman: We'll talk about the money later…

Blinded in a blothole, you do make a good point. I will have to correct this at a later date. Perhaps in a more "advanced" class or something.

Cubot: Besides, how else are we supposed to learn to fly these things? What, you think we're programmed with that knowledge?

Eggman: Xavex, it's true, at least I'm not stuck in a storybook with some crazy genie. Just some crazy girl!

Louise: HEY!

Eggman: As for the Sonic Boom question, I don't like my 'new' look at all. Plus they make me too comical. As in R-r-r-r-r-robotnik comical!

Louise: But still… those muscles…

Eggman: I don't need bulging muscles to show off my strength! I'm supposed to look like a fat scientist!

Louise: Ok, fine, whatever. As for my favorite technology so far… I'd have to say pretty much everything that doesn't need magic. The fact that people can live without the need for magic is incredible, and gives me hope that perhaps I can live without it, too.

Tabitha: *holds tablet* books.

Kirche: Oh, I think mine's pretty obvious *wink*

Oh no… we need to keep this rated T!

Kirche: This Internet, especially with so many nice, single gentlemen out there. At least, that's what this ad says.

That's… OK I guess.

Kirche: Oh, what were you thinking…

NEXT!

Leonas, Yeah, I figured that Ivo would behave something like a gentleman. I mean, looking at most of his past kidnappings, he's always treated his prisoners quite decently (Prof. Pickle, for example. He had a pretty cozy cell during his time with the doctor).

Eggman: You're quite right in telling her not to touch on AI. The things I can do with those machines… it may be best not to ask. Although I may need to put Project Metal Louise on hold for now…

Louise: WHAT! YOU MADE A COPY OF ME?

Cubot: Better not tell her about Project Metal Henrietta, either!

Orbot: And Project Metal Kirche. Although, that one was a failure. The chassis simply could not withstand the stresses the upper torso created.

Louise: *grabs whip*

Eggman: Uh-oh, time to go! *runs*

Guest, I have no intention of making Louise or this fic, into a yuri fic anytime soon. Kirche and Louise argue and fight. Eggman may help bring them together. But it won't be romantic. Sorry to burst your bubble.

Once again, thank you all for the reviews, and look forward to next chapter. I'll try to make it a bit longer to make up for this one.


	21. Chapter 21

Henrietta struggled against the rope, as Eggman flew into his hidden base.

"I don't understand… why would Louise willingly betray me..." she muttered in disbelief.

Eggman looked at the princess as he helped her out of the Eggmobile, leading his captive down a long hall.

"Don't pin the blame on her. Louise had nothing to do with your kidnapping. She merely powers the suit. Using the armor as a ruse was quite clever, if I say so."

Henrietta stared in horror at how casually the doctor talked about his own deception.

"How can you treat your own master like that? Don't you have any concept of loyalty?" she breathed, as revulsion crossed the princess's face.

Eggman stopped cold. He turned Henrietta roughly to face him, his eyes mere inches from her own, glowing in restrained fury.

"Loyalty? Tell me, my grandfather was loyal to my world's military so he could continue his research. And do you know what happened? They killed everyone close to him and imprisoned him, tormenting the poor man to create more weapons until they finally killed him, too. What reason do I have to be loyal when a good man like him was cut down so callously?"

"Oh, I… I'm sorry..." the princess breathed, trying to empathize with the doctor, as they entered a small cell.

Or, rather, that's what the princess supposed it was. She didn't expect the room to be as ornately decorated, with a plush carpet, ornate metal furniture, and a burning fireplace. Upon closer observation, Henrietta noticed that the fireplace wasn't real.

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings. You didn't know. But now you understand why I don't trust her. I don't want to wind up like my grandfather."

Henrietta turned, noticing that the door locked with a hiss. Eggman untied her, before leading her to a nearby chair.

"Louise would never do that!" the princess objected. "She's a loyal noble!"

Eggman frowned.

"Mott was a noble, yet he conspired to kill you," he retorted.

Henrietta opened her mouth to object, before sighing in defeat.

"It must be lonely being unable to trust anyone. Don't you have any friends?"

Eggman shook his head.

"I've never needed friends. My robots handle everything quite well." He sighed. "I do apologize for crashing the exhibition, but I couldn't pass up such an opportunity for a political captive."

Henrietta crossed her arms.

"You ruined Louise's reputation with your kidnapping. Don't you feel any regret for it?"

Eggman turned away, as an Egg Pawn entered, bearing a tea tray.

"I do, princess. However, once she understands what I'm doing, I'm certain she'll forgive this transgression."

Henrietta warily accepted the tea, stirring in a small amount of sugar.

"What could you do to get her forgiveness? You've kidnapped her best friend, and the princess of the country!"

Eggman turned, drawing his full height.

"Like I said, we're here to negotiate the terms of Tristain's surrender to the Eggman Empire."

As Henrietta's face remained stern, the doctor continued, walking through the cell.

"Think of it, you will no longer need to rule Tristain. You will be free to live as you please," he glanced slyly at Henrietta.

"Isn't that the best treasure?"

* * *

Louise marched around her fellow students, as they all glared at her.

"Traitor..." one grumbled.

"How could you do that?" another muttered.

"You really are Louise the Zero!"

Louise gritted her teeth.

"It's not my fault, ok? That idiot of a familiar is controlling this armor! It's like a golem!" she shouted.

"Uh… Miss Louise..." her AI interjected.

"WHAT?" she roared at the system.

"Well… there might be a way to disable the override… but you won't like it."

"Anything is better than being forced like this," she replied. Metal glared at her for a moment, before returning to its analysis of Osmund's staff.

"Well, it's quite simple..." the AI began, nervously pausing for a moment. "The override only works when your suit's system is activated. By disabling the core functions, you might be able to regain control. But there is a problem..."

Louise paused, understanding what the problem with such a maneuver.

"If you disable the core functions, the enhancements such as the targeting system and the hover shoes will not work."

"Correct. Your helmet will also cease to function."

Louise nodded in the armor. Disabling those systems would render her unable to use any of the enhanced skills she had learned.

But the princess was worth that risk. If her familiar had kidnapped the princess, it's likely he ran to the base.

"Can you pinpoint the location of Princess Henrietta?" she whispered, as a map popped up on her visor.

Just as she thought. Henrietta was locked up in Eggman's base. Third level down.

"Just one final question. Why are you helping me?" she asked the suit.

Her armor remained silent for a minute, processing the question.

"I was created to assist you, Louise. Your behavior towards Dr. Eggman's abduction of Henrietta indicates that the incident has left you under duress. As undue stress is considered unfavorable, not offering a solution to reduce your stress levels would be against my programming."

Louise considered this. It was so… strange, one of the doctor's own creations betraying him.

"But why would you do something like this? Aren't you betraying Eggman?" she asked.

"It's simple: shutting down does not mean betraying Dr. Eggman." the AI explained.

"I see. Because you're simply deactivating, you're not betraying him?"

"Correct. Now, is there anything you would like before I power off? I have some control, but we're restricted to this area."

Louise glanced across the group, noticing Tabitha and Kirche. She locked onto them.

"Get me to them." Yes, Tabitha's familiar was a dragon, which could fly them out to the base. Kirche, as much as Louise was loath to admit it, would be helpful with her fire magic.

Her armor clanked near them, as Kirche glared at her.

"So, Valliere, you couldn't stand just being the Zero anymore? Even I didn't think you were crazy enough to make your familiar kidnap the princess!"

"Shut up!" she hissed, leaning in close to the Germanian's face. "I didn't expect him to do this, but I need your help in making things right..."

* * *

"I can't betray my own country just for my own personal freedom."

Eggman's jaw dropped. He had assumed that, given the opportunity to be free from her position, Henrietta would accept it freely.

"But think of it: by surrendering your country to me, you would be without the burden of ruling a country; you would be free to live as you see fit. Isn't that what you meant to be the greatest treasure?"

The princess stood, her jaw set, a steely look in her eyes as she stared at the doctor.

"It is indeed the greatest treasure, but I have responsibilities and obligations that I must attend to. Besides, what kind of empire are you establishing by attacking anywhere you wish to take over?"

Eggman crossed his arms.

"What does it matter how my empire is created? Some of the greatest countries in the world were created through bloodshed!"

"So you wish to establish your utopia… in the same way as any other country?" she challenged.

Eggman shrugged.

"Can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs."

"Those same countries that killed your grandfather."

The doctor stopped, his face growing dark.

"This empire is different. Science and innovation are paramount!"

Henrietta leaned into the doctor's face.

"Yet you're planning to conquer by force. Shouldn't you prove you're better than that? Anyone can attack and take over a country. If your 'science and innovation' are truly better, shouldn't there be another way?"

Eggman remained silent, before sighing.

"I wish I could be better, but the only way I can get people to accept my designs is by forcing them."

Henrietta smiled. She was beginning to understand the doctor's reasoning. His ideas had been shunned by his home, forcing him to perform military attacks to establish his concepts. There may be a chance to solve this problem.

"Perhaps you should try something different..."

* * *

Kirche looked Louise over warily, not sure if she could be trusted.

"So you're saying that the only reason you're even doing this is because you're trapped in that armor, under the control of your familiar. That's hilarious, Louise the Zero!"

Louise growled.

"Go ahead and laugh. I'm embarrassed enough because of my familiar!"

"We'll help." Tabitha replied. Kirche turned to object, but, seeing the steel look on her face, stopped. Any argument at this point would be useless with the girl.

"Then be ready to grab my wand when I throw it," Louise replied, moving away as a Pawn moved close. "Meet me by the central tower as soon as possible."

Both Kirche and Tabitha nodded as Louise moved to the next section of leering students.

"Ok, everything's in place. Are you ready to power off?"

"Affirmative, Miss Valliere," her suit replied.

She moved to the teachers, seeing how they all hated her.

Oh, Eggman will pay for this humiliation. Big time!

* * *

"I see..." Eggman replied, having heard the princess's unusual proposal.

"By being more diplomatic and focusing more on trade rather than conquest, you would be able to establish your empire with more peaceful terms," she explained, "By creating relationships with nearby countries, I have no doubt that your ideas would be eventually adopted, especially if they work as well as you claim!"

"It's odd, though. I'm used to the militaristic approach. I've never really tried this kind of maneuver. Results take too long!"

"But isn't your utopia worth the time and patience?" the princess asked in response.

Eggman stroked his mustache in thought.

"You do make a good point. Yes, it is, but..." he sighed. "I'm not getting any younger."

"You know, you don't have to do it all yourself. I know you have your robots, but if you took a more cordial approach, I'm sure a lot of people would be willing to help you."

Eggman considered this concept. As he pondered the idea, he thought about the servants at the academy, including Siesta. They all looked up to him, like some kind of hero. They didn't shun him, nor did they dislike him. Yet, if he really tried to conquer Tristain militarily… what would happen to them?

And Louise… Would things really be better for her in his empire?

"You know, it's strange..." he began, glancing at a nearby clock. "You would have thought by now someone would have broken free to rescue you."

* * *

Louise stomped near Kirche and Tabitha again.

"Ok… power down… now!" she commanded, as the AI responded to her order.

Her visor went dark, blinding the noble as the locks on the helmet disengaged. She threw the helm to the ground, and, in one quick move, drew her wand from a thigh pocket and tossed it to Kirche.

As soon as Zerbst had the wand in her hand, she turned and cast a powerful Fireball at the nearest robot, melting it into slag.

Several more robots converged on the site, but were repelled as Tabitha dashed over to the pile of wands and grabbed her staff. Her wind magic blew several Buzz Bombers away.

Several other nobles began to stir, but Louise shouted at them.

"Don't move! If we all leave, then Eggman will likely send all of his robots after us. I don't know how many he has, but they did overwhelm Mott's guards easily."

Several of the students looked at Louise, before complying as the three girls made a mad dash for the central tower. The robots seemed to ignore them as they returned order to the imprisoned students.

"Why aren't they chasing after us?" Kirche wondered, as she handed Louise her wand.

"They're programmed to keep the students there. A small group will likely break off to recapture us. If everyone had fled, we would have to deal with a far larger group. And some of his robots are huge!" Louise explained, as they broke into the next court.

"Where to?" Tabitha asked, as her dragon familiar landed nearby.

"We need to get to the back of the academy. His base should be hidden around there. We'll find the princess there!" Louise replied, as they neared the dragon.

Suddenly, a bolt of yellow energy smashed into the dragon, causing it to roar in pain as Tabitha, recognizing the threat to her familiar, cast a Levitation spell to get the beast into the air, and away from the threat.

The yellow bolt landed, fading away into Metal Sonic. The robot stood, its eyes blazing furiously.

"You will not interfere with Doctor Eggman's plans… even if you claim to be his master!"

* * *

Eggman checked the clock again.

"You nobles really are useless without your wands! How boring!" he complained, crashing down in an armchair across from the princess.

Henrietta stared in confusion as the doctor prepared himself a cup of tea.

"You seem surprised," she observed.

"Of course I'm surprised! I thought someone by now would have hatched some kind of half-baked rescue plan! The fact nobody has even tried yet is pathetic! I've known hedgehogs with more fight in them," Eggman replied, taking a drink of tea.

The princess furrowed her brow.

"Why hedgehogs, of all creatures?" she asked, wondering why the doctor picked that creature. Wouldn't a chicken have been a better choice?

Eggman smirked.

"I've never told you about my arch-nemesis, haven't I?" he replied, as an Egg Pawn ran into the cell. The doctor turned to the robot, as it whispered something the princess couldn't hear. His smile broadened into a full-fledged grin.

"It appears that Louise managed to bypass my overrides, and is headed this way with two others. Clever girl!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, another chapter down, not much of interest here, really, just setting up for what is about to happen. We have Henrietta trying to convince Eggman to be more diplomatic about his political relations (Good luck!), and Louise having to work with her opponent Kirche and Tabitha to bring down the fat, bald, mustachioed Eggman! And where is Fouquet?

First off, a few announcements:

I will be reducing the update frequency of _Genius of Zero_ to once a month, starting December 1. After that, I will update with a new chapter on the first weekend of every month. This is to focus more on the quality of my writing, characterizations, and plot. My current habit, unfortunately, is just to churn out chapters as soon as I am finished, resulting in a decrease in quality over time. On the plus side, new chapters will be far longer and of better quality.

In the future, I might look for a beta reader or two, mainly to help improve the quality of my chapters, but I might also need someone to bounce ideas I have. I have a lot of ideas to implement, but I'm not sure how the audience as a whole will accept them. Some of them do get pretty out there, such as including a certain character we have yet to meet…

I would like to take this time to address PhantomRising's review. First of all, thank you for taking the time to post your thoughts. I appreciate it.

I do think that this plot of Eggman's is rushed and lazily done, but only because of the limited time he had to actually set things up. He needed to keep Louise in the suit to get comfortable wearing it so that she'd be in it when he attacks (hey, she's free power!), he needed to build his robots to serve as target practice/enforcers, and he needed a place to sequester the princess while they negotiate surrender terms. That's a lot to do in a few short days.

It's interesting that you should bring up _Unleashed_. I interpreted the beginning differently, where he instead had Sonic gather the emeralds for him, and planned to take them once he had defeated the hedgehog. Super Sonic was merely a complication that he had anticipated.

As for the portal, re-read the chapters. His portal generator can only send products in small quantities. Transporting a battleship requires huge amounts of power, and it took almost all of his reserves to send Team Dark back to their world! I do plan to go into detail on why this is, but for now, just know that there simply isn't enough energy to create a portal of the size you're assuming. Plus, have you noticed that Eggman uses teleporters in limited settings?

As for the initial portal, again, it didn't have enough size or stability to send a battleship through. The Egg Mobile barely fit through.

As for leaving himself open, that's classical Eggman arrogance. What are they going to do? He had Louise, trapped in her armor, holding a sword to the princess's throat! He forced them to surrender their wands to his robots. A noble can't do squat without their wands, that's how dependent they are on magic. It's a weakness Eggman learned from his battles with Mott and Guiche.

As for the robots' warning, it's simple. That particular Motobug, as you may have noticed, said he was part of the Eggman Army since his first attempt to conquer the world (the original _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ). A robot existing that long may have very well gained some "quirks". Basically, like in _Star Wars_ , when a droid goes too long without a memory wipe, they develop a "personality", which in some cases allows them to circumvent their programming.

But in all seriousness, I added that in as a bit of foreshadowing. So, don't try to read too deeply into it.

I realize this chapter has another "betrayal" in it, but I wanted to point out the genius of Eggman's designs: many of his more advanced robots had almost free-will, as is the case with machines like E-102 and Metal Sonic. The thing is that the complexity of programming AI can result in unexpected flaws, such as the case with Louise's armor, which is able to figure out how to help her while also remaining loyal to Eggman.

Also, it could be possible that Eggman himself is programming this unconsciously, due to the alterations the Gandalfr rune is enacting upon his mind. Which, again, is an element I wish to explore in depth later. I don't want to go into too much detail at this time, but I want to explore the changes the rune is causing in the future.

And now, back to our regularly-scheduled Q&A.

Eggman: Xavex, oh good Lord… That video's still floating around? And, no, I don't have any backup clones in case of unfortunate events. I tried it… You don't wanna know what happened.

Clone: I am Dr. Ivo Rrrrrrobotnik! Snooping as usual I see!

Eggman: Back! BACK TO THE PIT WITH THE, FOUL CREATURE! *banishes* As for your second question, someone will inevitably be the hero. I'm just surprised it took so long.

Henrietta: After hearing about his grandfather, I'm not sure if I could dole out a suitable punishment.

Louise: *brandishes a bullwhip, a la Indiana Jones* That answer your question?

Eggman: Ah, Xavex, you may have found an Achilles Heel with this new power production. In the end, magic is simply energy manipulation, and possessing the capacity to intimately understand how that energy's manipulated would make counters difficult to generate. Maybe Chaos Theory will shed some light on possible defenses…

Especially considering who's going to be Mjoovitnir.

Louise: *cracks whip*

NEXT QUESTION!

Shadow: Lucian Naruto, considering that Professor Gerald started his final speech in _Shadow the Hedgehog_ with "Shadow, my son," I think it's apparent that the professor considered me part of his family. And why not? He created me. As for the relationship between Eggman and Louise, there are no doubt some similarities, but it's not as… tender as the one Maria and Gerald shared.

Personally, I'm surprised nobody's wondering if Omega will ever get revenge on that dragon for licking him.

Omega: IT TOOK FIVE CLEANING CYCLES TO REMOVE THE SALIVA! FIVE! CLEANING! CYCLES!

… I'm sure we haven't seen the last of Team Dark.

Eggman: Leonas, I had considered brain-washing, but without Hyper-go-on energy, I simply lack the resources to power such a machine. Besides, magic is a very temperamental energy, especially in a human body. What if I accidentally triggered her magic to explode?

Louise: You care that much? *smiling*

Eggman: Have you ever tried to clean blood out of clothing? It's a pain!

Once again, thank you all for the reviews. I hope to produce better quality, faster-paced chapters in the near future.


	22. Chapter 22

"Stand down, Metal!" Louise ordered, as the machine charged at her. If it weren't for Tabitha's assist with a wind spell to propel the noble into the air, Metal Sonic would have tackled her into the ground. "Don't you remember that your master gave me authority over you?"

"Your authority does not override the doctor's. Therefore, as he has ordered me to contain you, I will not stand down," the machine replied, sending a burst of laser fire, catching Kirche off guard, forcing her to cancel her Fireball spell mid-incantation to take cover.

Louise gasped. While, yes, ordering Metal was a long shot, she had hoped that there would have been a way to stop the machine. Or, at least, slow it down.

Tabitha waved her staff, sending another gust of wind at the robot, which knocked it into the wall but failed to damage it. In return, Metal burst forward, propelling itself out of the crater, smashing into the noble with enough force to fling her into the opposing wall, incapacitating the girl.

"No way! Tabitha!" Kirche shouted as she completed her incantation by waving her wand and sending a plume of fire towards Metal, incinerating the grass the machine stood on in an inferno several feet high. Despite her distance from it, Louise could feel the heat radiating off the fire.

As the flames died down into smoke, the redhead gasped in shock as the machine walked through the ashes, its body not even singed by the spell.

The machine merely stared as it grabbed Tabitha's staff. Hefting the stick, Metal threw the broad end right into Kirche's stomach several yards away. The Zerbst gasped as she fell back. Fortunately for her, the staff hadn't pierced her body, but the pain was intense enough to render her unconscious.

Louise stared in horror as she pulled the blaster from its holster.

"Your targeting assistance system is offline. Do you really think you can hit me on your own?" the machine taunted as it drew close to her, completely confident that she'd miss.

Louise gritted her teeth, aiming the blaster at Metal.

"There's only one way to find out..." she replied and squeezed the trigger.

Without the assistance system online to compensate for it, the recoil sent Louise reeling onto the ground, knocking the gun out of her hands, as Metal walked up to her with a laser-sized hole in its frame, crippling the robot, but not destroying it.

"You can't hit anything, Louise the Zero!" the machine replied, violently kicking the gun away from her outstretched hands. Metal kneeled over her, its weight pinning the young noble to the ground.

"Consider yourself lucky that the doctor ordered you and your friends to be contained but not killed. If he hadn't, you wouldn't be breathing," the machine continued, as it suddenly froze, as if sensing something wrong.

Louise looked up, as the sky was darkened by a massive earthen mound. She gasped as she realized what it was.

It was someone's high-level golem. And it was attacking the academy!

* * *

"You mentioned your arch-nemesis," Henrietta commented, as she refilled her tea, "Who is he?"

Eggman frowned, annoyed with the question, but, since there wasn't much to do but wait for Louise to get here, he decided to humor her question.

"My nemesis is a blue hedgehog named Sonic," he replied. When he saw the princess's skeptical face, he elaborated, "Where I come from, some animals have human characteristics, such as speech, and even sentience. They are a bit of a bother at times, what with their high speeds and superhuman abilities."

Henrietta blinked, before nodding in comprehension.

"So… they're beastmen?" she asked, before explaining, "They're rare in this world, but rumors say they were people cursed to take on the forms of animals."

Eggman stroked his mustache in thought.

"There are a lot of similarities. I'm not sure about the curse part, but I'm certain the other aspects line up perfectly," he replied, before continuing his story.

"Ever since I began trying to take over the world, Sonic and his friends have always shown up to stop me. From launching space stations to unleashing ancient monsters, they have always stopped me at every turn."

The princess nodded as the doctor shifted in his chair.

"I see. But still… the idea that your enemies are beastmen..." Henrietta looked him over, "and you are still together like this, you must be very strong for a familiar."

Eggman snorted.

"I'm just smart. Metal Sonic is just one of my many robots serving me. In addition to that, I have powerful machines I pilot against them, as well as massive fleets and weapons." He stirred his tea as he added, "Of course, having an escape plan or three doesn't hurt, either."

Henrietta smiled at the doctor's last sentence, as a thought crossed her mind, darkening her face.

"When Louise gets here, you aren't going to hurt her… are you?"

Eggman raised an eyebrow, before turning coldly away from the princess.

"So what if I do? It's her fault for trying to stop me." he replied.

"But she's your master, isn't she? Do you even know what it must be like for her, coming from a family powerful in magic… and being the only one without it?"

The doctor remained silent, as he turned to face Henrietta.

"Don't you realize how her family must be treating her?" the princess added, staring at the doctor's stone eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to marry her off to try to keep their reputation!"

When the princess looked up, Eggman's face was still cold, but there was a certain… softness to it now.

"And would rescuing the princess when nobody else could put her in their good graces?" he asked simply, as he summoned an Egg Pawn with a tray of tea biscuits.

Henrietta gasped in realization as she stared at the doctor and the tray.

"You mean to say that you _wanted_ her to fight you?"

Eggman smiled broadly as he laughed uproariously.

"Now, why would I do that?"

* * *

Metal Sonic wasn't sure what to make of this strange complication. From out of nowhere, a giant earthen mound reared up into a humanoid shape. It seemed to be ignoring them for now, but the robot knew it wouldn't for long.

"A g-golem!" Louise shouted, as the massive dirt clod drew back one of its mighty fists, punching the side of the academy's central tower. To Metal's surprise, the fist stopped short, as an invisible barrier rippled through the air, almost like a stone dropped in a pond.

"Tsk, I was sure a physical shock would do the trick," the robot heard a person, a female, mutter. It tried to lock onto the source of the sound, but, given the distance, it would be impossible to pinpoint an exact location.

"Get your friends out of here!" Metal ordered, stepping off of Louise and pulling her to her feet in one quick motion.

"What about you?" she demanded, "How do I know you won't hit me as I leave?"

Metal glared at her.

"My secondary objective is to minimize loss of life. If that golem comes down, your friends could be in danger!"

Louise blinked at the machine's strange explanation. But it made sense: the golem was a bigger threat than she was.

"Your luck has just run out!" she heard a voice call out, as she quickly grabbed Tabitha. Metal, she noticed, grabbed Kirche, as they ran to through the wall, the golem in hot pursuit.

The robot noticed that Louise was slowing down, due to the extra weight of her armor and having to carry her fellow noble. As the golem reached down to grab her, Metal quickly jumped over behind Louise and, gathering as much power as it could, propelled Louise and her friends to safety as the gigantic earthen palm smashed it into the ground.

Louise looked back in fright as the golem's fist raised the now-damaged Metal Sonic skyward. Its body was badly damaged and dented from the crushing blow, but the robot visibly struggled against the palm that held it, proving that Metal was still functional.

The noble drew her wand, now angry at the golem's caster for trying to crush her.

"Leave, Louise!" Metal shouted, its voice crackling as loose wires short-circuited its vocabulator.

Louise refused to listen to the machine. She was a noble! Besides, it was only right to save Metal in return for it saving her from getting crushed.

She threw off her amulet. Even if she was the Zero, she would keep trying until her last breath. Louise concentrated on her incantation. For some reason, it didn't feel quite right, like a pebble in her shoe, but she ignored the feeling.

Louise opened her eyes, and called out, "Fireball!"

After a second's hesitation, the academy's wall exploded in a column of smoke, as the golem's controller laughed coldly.

"I wonder what part of that was a fireball!" she mocked, as the wall began to crumble. The controller gasped.

Metal, despite its reduced capabilities, heard the woman's surprise. Using the last of its energy, the robot activated all of its recording systems to gather all possible information about its surroundings: the energy fluctuations, the magic binding the golem, even the face of this mysterious woman.

"That magic she used..." she muttered, before regaining her composure.

"Let him go!" Louise shouted, brandishing her wand threateningly, "I'm serious this time!"

The woman smiled, amused at the girl's behavior.

"In any case, this is a lucky break." she muttered, as Metal continued to record everything he could about this woman.

She waved her hand, as the golem drew back its free hand, unleashing a punch that shattered the stone wall into dust. Metal was surprised at the sheer force of the golem, though its size was too inefficient to be worth copying.

The cloaked woman dashed into the gaping hole and pulled out a single box from within, she nodded to her golem as it pulled back its arm. Its other hand opened up, dropping Metal, as it retreated over the academy's outer walls.

Louise ran forward as Metal free-fell to the ground. The noble realized that, given the sheer amount of damage the robot had sustained, it would not survive the impact. Though she felt powerless, Louise knew she needed to do something!

However, as the robot continued to fall, the noble began to lose hope. Metal was just falling too fast.

"Levitation," a voice called out, as Tabitha stood up, now fully recovered. Kirche yawned loudly as she regained consciousness.

Metal hovered above the ground, barely spared from an untimely visit to the junk heap. Louise looked the robot over. The golem certainly did a number on it, as strange dark liquids leaked from within.

The machine grabbed her hand, startling Louise as it reached for Derflinger. It pulled the sword from his scabbard, and placed it in Louise's hands.

"I am unable to fulfill my objective of restraining you and your friends. I have failed my mission! You must now terminate me!" the machine ordered.

Louise gaped. One moment, Metal was fighting her, then it was saving her, now it wanted her to kill it. She stared at the robot as it patiently waited for her to drive Derflinger into its damaged chest.

"I don't believe this!" the sword complained, "There's more to life than just following orders! Look at me! I've lost a few partners over the years, but I'm not trying to kill myself! I'm a sword, for God's sake!"

Metal stared at the blade. It shuddered as it responded.

"A robot's entire life is to fulfill their objective, to follow orders. That is the only reason we exist. To be unable to complete our mission..." Metal's voice crackled as its audio system crashed. The machine adjusted a few exposed wires, before continuing, "It is a fate worse than termination. But you would never understand it, Louise, because you and your friends possess the capacity to make your own choices. You possess the ability to disobey."

Louise blinked in disbelief, before making her decision.

Gritting her teeth, and hoping she wouldn't come to regret it, she drove the blade forward, embedding the sword into the ground next to the robot.

"I think I know how to save him!" she stated, grabbing Metal and lifting him off the ground.

Metal stared at Louise as the young mage carried the robot towards Eggman's base, as Kirche and Tabitha followed.

"Why won't you terminate me?" the machine queried, confused by the unexpected behavior after that thief. its body was dented, broken, and sparked from the hole in its torso because of Louise's shot.

"Because you saved me, Metal. Even if you were just doing your job, as a noble, I can't just leave you behind to die!"

The robot continued to stare at Louise as they approached the base.

"So you aren't doing this of your own choice?" Metal inquired, causing Louise to stop in her steps.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled and slightly annoyed at the question.

"As a noble, you are following a list of objectives, not unlike a machine following orders. In this case, you are helping me not because you choose to, but because it's what is expected of you as a noble."

Louise stopped, looking Metal Sonic right in its cold mechanical eyes.

"A lot of nobles would have left you there. I didn't. Like you said, nobles aren't bound to follow orders!" she hastily replied, before resuming her walk.

After a minute of silence, Metal spoke once again.

"You aren't bound to follow those orders… yet you chose to do so. Why?"

"B-because..." Louise stuttered, "It's simply the right thing to do! You should be grateful I even thought to bring you!"

Kirche giggled.

"Aww… who knew my darling could create such strange and naive and wonderful creatures!" she cooed, as Tabitha continued walking while reading.

Metal continued to stare unflinchingly at Louise, making the noble uncomfortable with its unblinking stare.

"What?" she snapped.

"The correct social response is to express gratitude, correct?" the machine asked, as Louise nodded.

"Then, thank you, Louise," Metal said, as it looked towards the base.

* * *

Eggman rubbed his hands in anticipation as the base's perimeter sensors alerted him to a trespasser.

"Excellent! Looks like Louise has made it here!" he laughed, as he moved towards the door. He paused a moment, before pressing a button on his cuff. A floating robot hovered into the room. It was egg-shaped, like its creator, but had long, spindly arms. Eggman nodded towards Henrietta.

"This Egg Keeper will hold you while I fight Louise and her friends. If they win, I'll let you go. If not, well..." he chuckled darkly, "I'll have to conquer this world."

The princess opened her mouth to object, but watched in amazement as the top of the Egg Keeper disconnected from its body and hovered over her head. As soon as it stopped, rings descended from the head, and Henrietta found herself unable to speak or move.

She watched as Eggman moved towards another part of his base, while she was carried away to another part. The robot stopped when they arrived inside a glass container, overlooking the hangar, as many other robots ran around, cleaning the floors and preparing the arena for the upcoming battle.

Henrietta couldn't be sure, but she thought the robots seemed almost… giddy.

* * *

Eggman smiled as he settled down in his Egg Mobile, as the armored body of his chosen machine clicked into the vehicle. He ran several tests, ensuring that the armor was functioning at optimum levels. When the onboard diagnostics system returned green, he began the next phase of his plan: waiting.

Fortunately, the doctor didn't need to wait long as the hangar doors opened. His system identified the lead heat signature as Louise.

Smiling in excitement, Eggman turned on all the lights. He could almost hear the group's gasps at the way the arena was set up, as if he was anticipating them.

"Welcome to my base!" he announced over the speakers in the room, "I'm surprised that you made it this far!"

* * *

Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha entered Eggman's base through the main hangar. All three gasped at the sheer size of the building.

"Incredible… And my darling made this place _without_ magic!" Kirche exclaimed, as the lights clicked on, focusing on the circular arena in front of them.

"Welcome to my base!" Eggman announced, his voice seeming to come from everywhere, "I'm surprised that you made it this far! I guess I didn't give you enough credit, Louise! That trick of shutting down your armor was quite clever!"

The trio searched the room, trying to figure out where the mad doctor was hiding, to no avail.

"I will not be making that same mistake, however!" he continued, as the arena floor opened beneath them, letting out a pillar of smoke. His immense machine rose into the room, easily dwarfing the girls, its sharp points and metal armor gleaming menacingly in the harsh light.

"Now, feel the wrath of my Egg-" Eggman's voice stopped, as he peered at Louise, who clutched Metal tightly in her arms.

"W-what do you have there?" he demanded, as the immense machine bent over, giving the doctor a better look at her quarry.

Louise looked him straight in the eyes, her anger clearly visible.

"It's Metal!" She shouted, placing the machine on the floor.

"We were attacked on our way over here!"

Eggman shook his head.

"So what, you're trying to give me a warning? That you'll do the same to me?" he gruffly asked, amazed that these mages could even damage Metal Sonic. He would have to give that machine a serious upgrade later…

"No," Louise replied, as Metal tried to stand.

"We were attacked by another mage. Metal Sonic saved me from being crushed."

"It's… true..." Metal weakly confirmed, as Eggman jumped from his Egg Mobile, startling the three girls. Louise wondered if everyone from her familiar's world was so capricious.

Eggman pointed towards the glass balcony, as the Egg Keeper descended with Henrietta in tow.

"I don't have time to look after a princess, so you three can have her. If there's a mage out there that was able to seriously harm Metal like this, then I'll need to rethink my plans for conquest."

Louise stared in disbelief.

"You're not fighting us? Just like that?" Kirche asked, as the Keeper deactivated its containment field. "Oh, and I was looking forward to seeing your strange creations in action..." she complained.

The doctor lifted Metal up and began moving toward the lift in the back of his base.

"Take the princess back to the nobles. Tell them you three beat me and I surrendered the princess. Or that I promise to be good from here on out. Or something; get creative," he said to them as he closed the lift.

"Don't expect me back tonight."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so things are really getting interesting. Fouquet attacked, and Metal actually acted like a hero! I guess Sonic must be rubbing off on it.

Eggman: Or Metal's just following its programming. Remember? I told it to contain Louise and her friends, not kill them?

Louise: Plus, there's the First Law of Robotics.

Eggman: *stares*

Louise: … What?

Eggman: You… read Asimov?

Louise: *shrug*

Eggman: I have newfound respect for you, oh great master *bows*

Ok, I'll answer questions next chapter, but I will point out that I do have a fight between Eggman and Louise planned. Just not this time, on account of Metal's robotic life being in danger.

Kirche: I'LL RESCUE HIM! *proceeds to administer CPR to Metal*

Shadow: Uhhh…. Is she really trying to resuscitate a robot?

Rouge: Ugh, this is _Sonic '06_ all over again…

Eggman: Really, Rouge? I had just managed to forget that… Especially the… barnacles I had to wear on my uniform!

Tails: Those were barnacles?

Eggman: Eh, close enough. They were large, ugly, and stuck around for the longest time.

Barnacle #1: Oi! We're not that bad!

Moving on, as I have previously stated, I will answer questions next chapter. I'm working on what the fallout between Eggman and the academy will be. Will they suspect that he's working with Fouquet?

Eggman: Damn thief… Oh well, at least I have something nice for Henrietta! *pulls out a T-shirt*

Henrietta: What does it say? *reads* "I was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and all I got was this lousy t-shirt!"

Eggman: And people say I don't have a sense of humor.

Louise: Nobody ever said that. You've got a weird one, that's for sure.

Tails: You should have been at his Amusement Park…

Anyway, once again, thank you for reading, and have a happy December, and new year! See you in 2016!


	23. Chapter 23

Louise, Henrietta, Kirche, and Tabitha quickly returned to the academy's main courtyard.

"What do you think he's doing to that golem?" Kirche wondered, as Louise sighed.

"Ivo is probably trying to fix _Metal_ ," she replied, emphasizing the robot's name.

"He must really care for that one in particular," the redhead replied nonchalantly.

Henrietta nodded.

"I think it's because it's based on his nemesis. Doctor Eggman seems to have a lot of respect for this Sonic."

Louise nodded, though she concealed her annoyance that he'd tell the princess about that and not _her_.

"But why did he just turn you over like that? From the way things looked, my darling Eggman was ready to fight us," Kirche commented.

The princess furrowed her brow in thought.

"Well, he made no real attempt to hurt me, and he seemed more keen on fighting you three than keeping me prisoner, but if I had to guess-" she began, as a steely, mechanical voice cut her off.

"If I may interrupt, princess, it is because of the doctor's personality," the voice explained, as Louise's armor reverberated. The noble felt a tingling sensation all along her body as the armor powered on.

"When did you wake back up?" Louise exclaimed, as Derflinger laughed at the girl.

"I see. You're a talking suit of armor created by my partner for Louise. I thought the technique to create such things was lost eons ago," the sword commented.

"Perhaps for your world. But I digress. The doctor has no problems cutting his losses when there's a larger threat to his own life. In the case of this thief, there are three possibilities: One, the timing of the thief's attack with the doctor's own, while coincidental, might be interpreted as a coordinated assault. Probability of this being the cause: 26.7%. Two, the doctor might consider this a threat to his plans to conquer this world. Probability: 68.4%. Three, the doctor might believe he can recruit this thief to work alongside him to conquer the world. Probability: 4.9%," the armor replied.

"Well that's… interesting," Kirche replied, as Louise frowned.

"Ivo has established that he can kidnap the princess rather easily. Even if your guard is heavily increased, with those robots, he could easily overwhelm them with sheer numbers. So, with that thief's golem crushing Metal, his strongest robot, it makes sense that his focus would be on consolidating his own power. If that's true, then his surrender is merely a ruse until he's confident enough to attack again," the noble commented, showing her annoyance that her familiar would act in such a deceptive manner.

Henrietta nodded.

"That would explain why he was more interested in fighting you, Louise," she replied, before frowning in thought, "But when Metal was injured, he became more interested in healing him instead of trying to fight you."

"Unless you were programmed for psychological analysis, I would recommend not thinking too hard about it. The doctor possesses a number of logical flaws that make him difficult to analyze," Louise's suit replied.

"Oh, so he's nuts!" Derflinger simplified.

Louise looked up at the sky as they approached the throng of students, the knights already rushing ahead to protect Henrietta. Their adventure had taken most of the afternoon as the sun began setting, casting an orange glow across the land.

It didn't change the fact there was concern clearly etched on his face when he saw what happened to Metal, nor did it diminish the care he showed when cradling machine's body as he walked away. He's probably tenderly caring for that thing at this moment.

Deep down, Louise wished she was the one who was hurt, not that dumb robot.

* * *

Eggman sat down on a large, metal workbench, stretching what remained of Metal's damaged body. He pulled a series of tools out, before attaching a heavy power cable to the robots head, then detached it from the main body.

When he had originally designed Metal, he had implemented volatile memory for the machine's short-term memory. While this created an extremely fast system that could process and store data at incredible speeds, this also meant the machine would lose its memories of the past few hours if it lost power. The non-volatile storage allowed for more reliable data, but was significantly slower, making it unusuable for the kind of speeds Metal would need to move at to fight Sonic.

Since he had already detached the head, Eggman programmed his computer to download and process all of Metal's current data for analysis. Perhaps the machine's spying would lead to some insights as to the nature of this inconvenient thief.

As the computer began processing the data, the doctor turned back to Metal's body. He stroked his mustache in thought. Everything would need to be replaced, from the power generator, to the modified energy projectors for the Black Shield. The problem, of course, was that there was little to nothing he could do at the moment to replace those parts; most of Metal's design were prototypes, thus all parts would need to be custom-made, using tools he didn't have. Yet the idea of just leaving Metal in pieces like this seemed wrong.

Eggman pounded his fist on the table, which drew his attention to the runes on his hand. He stared at them for several minutes, recalling how Derflinger had felt in his hands. The rune had given him some insight into the way the sword acted, including a rather intriguing property the blade possessed, almost like a capacitor.

"I wonder..." he muttered as he looked at Metal's body. If it could give him an insight into a weapon, why wouldn't it work with a robot made to be a weapon. With only one way to find out, Eggman placed his hand upon Metal's chassis and took a deep breath.

He didn't expect such a wealth of information to blast into his mind. Everything Metal could do, all of its abilities, were clear as day. But what had Eggman the most excited was that much of Metal's components were repairable with the components he had on hand, which would save quite a bit of effort on his part, not to mention time and energy to port the pieces he needed to this world.

The computer beeped as it displayed the results of the download. Eggman scanned through it, noting that Metal had gained quite a bit of data from fighting Tabitha. Putting in that "glitch" certainly yielded excellent results.

Louise's data was still pretty minor, but would be useful in his research. Her body possessed a high amount of potential energy, just like the other mages here, but hers was on a significantly different wavelength. He saved it to the mainframe for later review.

The doctor turned to the next data file and stopped. "No way..." he muttered as he expanded the information to full-sized specs. A hologram of a green-haired woman materialized, most of her body concealed by a hooded robe.

"Come on, Metal, you can do better than that," Eggman muttered, as he adjusted the model, causing the hood to disappear, revealing the thief's supposed face to the doctor.

"Oho! You couldn't see her face directly, so you scanned her thermal image and imposed a possible face based on her skin tone!" he laughed as he saved the file and began working to repair Metal's damaged body.

"Sometimes you frighten me with your creative thinking."

* * *

"The Staff of Destruction has been transferred into my care. Fouquet the Crumbling Earth," Osmund the headmaster read on the wall of the vault. His eyebrows twitched in rage, "They both did us in..." he grumbled. First, the Valliere's familiar attacked the school during the talent show and took the princess hostage. Then, Fouquet attacked the vault during the confusion, retrieving the Staff of Destruction. That was two embarrassments the academy had faced in one day.

Granted, the first one seemed to have been taken care of when Valliere and two other students managed to break free and retrieve the princess. While the headmaster had no reason to doubt their story about the rogue familiar surrendering to their magical power, he also didn't believe it to be the full story. After all, this Eggman was able to fight against both Guiche and Mott, so the idea that he could be defeated by three lesser mages, even if the von Zerbsts had a strong military background, and Tabitha was a Chevalier, seemed suspicious to him.

But, in the end, it seems to have been for the best: when the princess explained that Louise herself was responsible for stopping her familiar, the students and faculty seemed to have calmed down a bit. However, they still eyed her suspiciously. Not surprising, since it was her familiar that had committed the act.

"Sir!" a guard reported, breaking Osmund's train of thought, "We found no sign of the thief yet. All we found was a giant earthen mound."

The headmaster sighed, as members of the faculty, Colbert included, surveyed the damage to the vault, making sure that nothing else was taken.

"This is a major catastrophe," a strange voice said, causing everyone to turn to see a group of the Egg Pawns standing at attention behind a gray, egg-shaped object that hovered off the ground with three dishes that extended from the frame. On the front rested the face of Louise's familiar, Dr. Eggman.

"What are you doing here?" Colbert demanded, gripping his staff tightly, as Osmund pointed his staff at the robots.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did. Kidnapping the princess, of all people!" the headmaster grumbled, as several guards drew their swords.

An Egg Pawn moved forward, displaying a white flag, the sign of a truce.

"Actually, I came here to offer my assistance. I was not expecting this Fouquet to attack here. If I did, I would have committed more robots for your students' protection."

Osmund raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Protection? What do you mean? If we moved, your golems would have killed us."

"And you believed that?" Eggman laughed, nearly falling out of the monitor's picture, before recovering. "Those weapons I have on them were designed to stun and paralyze. I only save my lethal weapons for real attacks. Besides, people in groups, especially in a panic, are deadly. By containing you in an organized manner, I was able to prevent you from attacking me, as well as keep you out of harm's way."

Osmund kept his glare pointed at Eggman's face, as the drone hovered along the vault.

"Besides, my robots are mass-produced and lack souls. A few of them being damaged in your defense isn't as bad as losing a student."

The headmaster nodded sagely as he lowered his staff.

"Then what about the three that escaped?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I knew Louise would eventually figure out how to bypass my override. And that armor I made for her is far more resilient than it looks. Honestly, I was more concerned about the other two: Tabitha and Kirche. If they started wreaking havoc in my base with their spells, they might have injured themselves by taking out a support beam or something."

"I see. So you weren't concerned about your master's safety..." Colbert grumbled, lowering his staff as well.

Eggman smiled.

"Oh, I never said that. I made sure that, in the event I can't be there, she has a guardian angel watching over her."

Colbert remained silent as the Egg Pawns spread out, launching order requests at the guards and faculty alike.

"Since you seem to be strapped for man-power, I'm going to lend this academy my resources for the time being, including my robots. Think of it as my apology," the doctor explained, as the Pawns all fixated on Osmund. "Since they lack the need to sleep and eat, you can drive them harder than your own people. I recommend, however, grouping at least one person with them, to make sure they don't cause any trouble with their… simpleminded behavior."

Colbert nodded, before approaching the headmaster.

"Very well, I'll take charge of these robots," he said to Osmund, before turning towards Eggman's monitor.

"Will these robots of yours repair this tower? If we don't need anyone to repair this vault, then it would greatly increase our chances of finding Fouquet."

Eggman nodded.

"So long as you can monitor their progress. Unfortunately, I must return to my work here, otherwise I would have met with you in person. Headmaster, Colbert." the doctor nodded to each before the screen blacked out. The drone hovered in place for several seconds, before departing the vault.

Osmund, having completed his review of the vault's contents, returned to his office to draft an official statement to the palace. Meanwhile, the Pawns looked at Colbert questioningly. The mage stroked his chin for a moment, before pointing to the wall.

"I need you to repair that wall," he ordered, as the robots wandered over to the hole. Colbert watched in amazement as the robots linked arms before having one jump out of the hole. The robot maneuvered around the outside stone, scanning the foundation for any further damage.

As he watched the robots pull their partner back into the vault, several more Pawns showed up, bearing various tools and scaffolding.

Another machine, resembling a large tortoise, lumbered in, carrying a pallet of bricks. It sat the pile down, as several Pawns moved to the exposed wall.

They set about with picks and hammers, smoothing the jagged rocks level, ensuring a good seal with the new bricks and mortar.

Come to think of it, Colbert looked around, noticing that none of the robots were using any kind of mortar or binding agent.

"What do you plan to use to secure the stones?" he asked, as a Pawn pulled out a strange tool, almost like a gun attached to a large pair of tanks. It indicated the tool, as another one twisted the knobs, as a hiss permeated the air. A third pulled out a pair of wires, as a small spark erupted into a plume of fire escaping from the end of the tool.

Colbert couldn't believe it as the robot operating the tanks adjusted the knobs, causing the flame to turn from a crimson orange to a bright violet.

"Amazing..." he breathed, "to produce that intense of a flame without magic..." The professor continued to watch as the robot wielding the flame approached the stone, affixing the torch upon the seams of the rocks.

Colbert couldn't believe it! They were fusing the bricks together! Such an action required a powerful Square-class Earth mage, yet these machines were able to do it just fine -without magic!

He smiled. Seeing these machines working together gave the professor hope for his own research into non-magical devices.

* * *

Louise sat in her room, staring at the mirror as she brushed her hair. So much had happened today: her familiar held the entire school hostage, kidnapped the princess and her friend, and even sent Metal Sonic to stop them from rescuing Henrietta.

She now knew that Eggman was just another crazy man trying to conquer the world. She sighed heavily. It wouldn't bother her so much if he wasn't _her_ familiar. The very idea that a Valliere has a power-hungry tyrant for a familiar… If her mother knew…

Louise shuddered, pushing the thought out of her mind as she noticed the glowing buttons dotting her vanity. Now she remembered: Eggman had installed a communication system in her mirror. Maybe she could use it to give him a good lecture about how much he humiliated her!

As Louise stretched her hand to press one of the buttons, she stopped. The noble recalled the night she pulled him out of Kirche's passionate grip. He had mentioned his grandfather and cousin, both deceased. Yet, he didn't mention any other family.

Louise shook her head. Of course he had family! They're probably searching for him right now! Even the lowliest peasant has some kind of relative!

Yet… she wondered why he hadn't made any real effort to head home. Familiar or not, Eggman was obviously still a human being. Surely he must get homesick! Louise knew that, were she in his position, she would have gone through that portal to be back in her world without a second thought. So, why didn't he?

Was… was he staying because of her? Come to think of it, he did seem really excited when she broke free of his control. And, when Mott had kidnapped her, the way Ivo stormed his manor to retrieve her, even sending Metal Sonic to ensure that she returned to the academy safely.

And Metal… When he lifted that body, the shock at the robot's injuries was plainly written on his face. The emotion he had… it was similar to how he looked when talking about Gerald and Maria: strong yet mournful, holding back an emotional maelstrom.

His face looked so noble…

Louise shook her head. No, he wasn't noble in the least! Eggman had attacked a school and kidnapped the princess! What kind of nobleman does that, starting wars and attacking innocent people?

She sighed once again as she recalled her history: many nobles and rulers caused wars over the years. Many innocent people were hurt at the whims of these corrupt tyrants.

So… did that mean her familiar was a noble?

Louise shook her head, pushing the thought aside for now as she returned her brush to the vanity. Noble or not, the doctor still tried to take over the school.

Yet, her armor said that the doctor stopped only to reassess the potential impact of that thief. Did that mean once the threat of that thief was removed, Ivo would once again try to take over the academy?

Louise sighed, slamming her vanity angrily. There was only one way to find out his plans.

* * *

Eggman straightened out a section of Metal Sonic's chassis, dusting off the earth that had wedged inside the crushed turbine. Even knowing how to repair the parts, while it did cut down on the time to create the replacements, still meant a long time of tinkering, altering, and filling that the doctor was not going to enjoy; tedious hours better spend on conquest, now lost because of that damn thief!

The doctor groaned, as he stretched, popping his shoulders. Sitting in a chair for hours on end certainly did not agree with him. Next time, he noted, he would have Orbot and Cubot ship over some of his ergonomic chairs. These wooden pieces of junk were not comfortable in the least.

"D-doctor Eggman..." the meek voice of Siesta called, as the maid timidly entered, carrying a small basket and a kettle. "I heard that you were out here, trying to repair your golem. I thought you might be hungry, so I brought this, as well as some tea."

Eggman raised an eyebrow, as Siesta presented the assorted foods: all kinds of cakes and entrees, leftovers from the nobles' dinner that evening.

"Thank you. You may put it over there," he replied, pointing to a workbench not littered with parts. As Siesta moved towards it, she noticed the central table had a number of parts of various shapes and sizes. On the far desk sat Metal's head, connected to a computer relaying strange runic text.

"So, even with what I've done with the school… the cooks are still concerned for me?" he asked, pulling out a granite stone from metal's lower power unit. Fortunately, the generator was not breached.

Siesta blinked, before nodding.

"Yes. They thought your display of showing strength against the nobles, for a commoner, was still impressive. Although..." her face turned downcast. "They are a little annoyed you targeted the princess."

Eggman laughed as he blasted out the last grains of sand from the jet turbine.

"I returned her unharmed. We had a rather nice talk about life," he explained. Secretly, the doctor was surprised that the peasants, who viewed the princess with admiration, still looked up to him. He just kidnapped their princess, after all!

Being reviled was part of his motivation for conquest. If people liked him…

The door slammed open, breaking the doctor's thoughts as Louise stepped in.

"Ivo!" the noble called, stomping into the room, pounding her fist on the table. "What are you planning after Fouquet is dealt with?" she demanded.

"Ack! You idiot!" the doctor roared, as the parts on the table Louise pounded clattered around from organized lines to a jumbled mess. "Do you realize how long it took me to categorize those pieces?! Now I have to go back and organize all those! AGAIN!"

Louise balked, as Siesta fearfully sat down the basket and kettle, before quickly leaving, leaving noble and doctor alone.

"Answer the question: What is you plan after Fouquet?" she demanded.

"Let's see… my best robot is in pieces, my plan for conquest is in ruins, and I have a brat screaming at me! So, once Fouquet is removed, I'm going to conquer this planet!" Eggman replied sarcastically.

"Argh!" Louise growled, "Why can't you ever give me a straight answer?" she shouted as the computer beeped loudly, catching the attention of both Louise and Eggman.

"Oho!" the doctor exclaimed, rushing over to the terminal in question. "Looks like the newest updates have been integrated into Metal Sonic's core systems. That's one part down!" he said, disconnecting Metal's head from the computer.

He smirked at Louise as he held the robot's head aloft.

"Alas, poor Metal! I knew him, Louise; a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy..." he said, watching Louise's face for any kind of reaction. When her face continued to blankly stare, the doctor sighed, slouching as he glumly placed Metal's head next to his partially-repaired body.

"Honestly, you people need to read _Hamlet."_

Louise stared at Metal's body. The sight of the damaged robot stirred something within the noble. Setting her jaw, Louise opened her mouth, this time, not to question her familiar's sanity, but, rather, to utter a statement.

"I want to help."

Eggman froze. Someone offering to help him? This was unusual…

"You don't know the first thing about robotics! Without proper guidance, you'd probably short-circuit Metal, or overload the power core," he replied.

"But I must do something!" Louise insisted, "Metal saved me from being crushed by that golem. As..." she stiffened into a more serious posture.

"As a noble, it would be wrong to just abandon someone who helped me so much! So, please..." she begged, tears filling her proud eyes, "Isn't there something I can do?"

Eggman was surprised. Did she really care that much for a machine, just because it saved her life? If so, then maybe…

"Hand me that spanner," he replied, pointing to the tool hanging on a board, before handing her a pair of white gloves made out of a strange knitted material, "and put on these anti-static gloves, and I'll show you the basics."

The doctor caught a brief smile on the noble's face. Sure, she needed some refining, but in time, the doctor was certain Louise would make a fine assistant.

* * *

A/N:

So, hello everyone! I hope you're having a happy 2016. Due to the holiday and university schedules, I wound up having to take January off to get my personal affairs in order. We will now resume our scheduled chapters.

Eggman: He totally didn't forget to write a new chapter during December.

Hey! Shut up!

Anyway, I have noticed a lot of complaints about Eggman's apparent personality shift. I will admit, I'm not too great at writing villains. In fact, I would love to see someone take my idea and make an evil Eggman story. But my goal was to give the doctor an opportunity to play hero for once.

I would like to take this time to confirm something I have hinted at the past few chapters: Yes, much like Saito, the runes are changing Eggman's mind. This **will** play a role later on. Mind you, I don't want to rely too heavily on this, and, like I said, I will address the doctor's feelings on this later on.

Also, looks like Eggman is trying to patch things up with Tristain's academy, and master/familiar bonding time over repairing a robot, because why not? :P And, yes, Louise's armor has psychological analysis, because the doctor wants to make sure his new weapon is in good mental health!

Louise: Hey! You mean you just want to use me to rule Tristain? *brandishes whip*

Eggman: No, I just… Damn it, why did you have to tell her!

Anyway, moving onto the questions!

Eggman: Lucian Naruto, I wouldn't worry too much about Karin. I've read the script. Karin's no match for me once I get my base here upgraded. She's fast and strong, but magic has a limit. Once I find that limit, she's no more threatening than any other human. Especially once I get my Egg Emperor here.

Wait… when did you steal my script! *snatches*

Louise: Xavex, I have seen some footage of Sonic destroying Ivo's robots. It's safe to say that we understand the doctor's anger towards hedgehogs. And thanks for noticing my growing adaptability.

Eggman: Well, I could create some kind of repellent. Wouldn't be too hard. Perhaps a magic-repulsion field to drain mages of their magical abilities. I'll need more time to study Derf's properties.

Derflinger: It doesn't mean dissecting me, does it?

Eggman: …

Henrietta: I'm afraid I'm new to being a hostage. Do they normally treat you so well, and give you free T-shirts? *Wearing the "I was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and all I got was this lousy shirt" shirt*

Eh… no.

Henrietta: Oh…

Leonas, yes, it's quite unfortunate that Eggman fell back to his old was of conquest. And he was doing so well, too…

Eggman: Everyone makes mistakes. *shrug*

Louise: Although, if I can learn how to use that blaster… I might not need to worry about my magic. Someone calls me the "Zero" again, BAM!

Eggman: My God… what have I done?

Shadow: Looks like we have another gun nut.

Siesta: NEXT QUESTION!

Eggman: Alternative Future Fan, you do present some interesting ideas. I do plan to upgrade Louise's armor as time goes on, to handle new scenarios as they emerge. As for the vision, as you called it, it was merely a holographic projection, made to fool her into thinking roles were reversed. Don't you realize how hard it is to brainwash someone?

Madman, thanks for enjoying the story. Eggman will likely become Louise's mentor.

Once again, thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. Will Metal Sonic be repaired? Will Louise learn something useful?


	24. Chapter 24

Louise brushed a stray lock of hair from her face as she adjusted the bolts attaching Metal's right arm to the frame. Once she read the blueprints Eggman had shown, the noble realized how simple it was to piece the robot back together. It was just… tedious. The countless screws and welds holding the robot together made the job mindlessly repetitive.

The noble remembered once working on a puzzle she and her sisters were once given as a gift. Together, the pieces made a beautiful picture of the countryside. They had never completed it because Eleonore lost interest when magic didn't put the pieces together correctly. And, being frustrated at her failure, had forbidden the younger two girls from working on it anymore. Still, Louise wished she could finish that puzzle someday. Perhaps the doctor would enjoy it…

She stifled a small yawn as she watched Eggman working, his goggles down, covering his eyes as he welded a patch onto Metal's frame. Without the goggles perched on top, her familiar's head seemed comically bald. Perhaps that was why he wore them, to minimize the fact he had no hair on his scalp? Louise had to admit, it was far more tasteful than aging nobles who tried to hide their vanishing hair by brushing their long locks over their exposed head or wearing a wig when that failed. While some could afford to wear powdered wigs, many others wore what looked like an animal pelt on their head. Frankly, they scared Louise.

"I'll get us some coffee," the doctor eventually said, stepping out of the room. Again, Louise held back a yawn. Though she and Ivo had barely talked that night while they worked, Louise felt a strange connection to the doctor, not a familiar-master kind of bond, but something else entirely.

As she began to nod off, Louise groggily wondered how different her life would have been if she was born in her familiar's world. The idea of no magic… how would such a world survive?

* * *

"Here we go, this should keep us up a little longer. We're making more progress than I expected!" Eggman exclaimed as he sat the pot down. He stopped, hearing the gentle breathing of a young girl in repose. He turned and spotted the sleeping form of Louise, her head nested in the crook of her arms, the driver she was using still held in her right hand; a little trail of saliva was trickling out of her open mouth, dampening her uniform's sleeves.

The doctor smiled benevolently. She had worked harder than he anticipated. Louise earned this rest. After everything that happened today, to see her so relaxed, so carefree… it was incredibly satisfying to him.

He gently picked up the sleeping noble, using a handkerchief to wipe away the drool as he carefully directed a robot to grab a sleeping roll. The pawn complied, unfurling the makeshift bed as the doctor slipped Louise inside the blanket, zipping it up as he finished.

Ivo gently patted Louise on the forehead. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this turn of events. Even with his behavior, the servants here still admired him. Osmund wasn't as outraged as he thought, and even Louise still seemed more annoyed than genuinely furious.

The doctor sighed as he continued his repairs on Metal Sonic. What was the point in conquering the world when everyone likes you anyway? Rulers needed to be feared, and yet…

He shook his head. No, they were more concerned about a missing artifact. The thief called it the Staff of Destruction… And the anger in the headmaster's face as he read those words…

Eggman smiled darkly. If he had that Staff, perhaps he could find a way to create a really powerful robot to conquer this pathetic medieval rock.

But… what about Louise? Eggman turned to watch her sleeping form. Sure, he wanted to conquer the world, yet… was it worth uprooting the lives of everyone around him just to establish his perfect empire?

Back on his world, the answer was always yes. It was so easy to justify altering the lives of others when you didn't know them so personally. Yet here, with people like Colbert, and his fascination with science; the chef Morteau and his appreciation of the doctor's work; and even people like Kirche and Tabitha, whom were willing to put aside their differences with Louise to rescue Henrietta… could he really justify fighting against them just to build a better world?

The doctor pondered this question as he sipped his coffee. Previously, Eggman had distracted himself from thinking too long about this, yet now he had nothing to change his thoughts. He had put his entire life towards making a better world. All of his assets were in innovative technologies and new materials to make it possible.

Perhaps the princess was right, and that he needed to try a more diplomatic approach.

Suddenly, it struck Eggman: He was the most technologically advanced organization in this world, with advanced military weapons. With the right work, he could establish himself as this world's Guardian Units, and establish military contracts to establish peace... Or cause an arms race.

Eggman frowned. No, he didn't want to start that. He would simply have to find another way… one that wouldn't cause a potential escalation to outright war.

Perhaps… He set Metal aside, activating the automatic repair system as he walked into a deeper section of his warehouse.

* * *

Louise yawned as she rolled over, her eyes opening at the bright light above.

She groggily sat up, noticing that the arms on the workbench swiveled around, putting Metal back together. The noble chastised herself for falling asleep while trying to repair the robot.

She crawled out of the bedroll, wondering where Eggman was when an Egg Pawn walked in, holding a fresh change of her clothes.

"Ah, I'm glad you're up. The doctor said you would likely require clean clothes, so I went and got them while you rested."

Louise grabbed the uniform, as she looked around.

"Where's Ivo?" she asked.

"I cannot say where he is at the moment, but he had to attend to another project," the Pawn explained, as it constructed a makeshift changing room for Louise.

"Does he ever sleep?" Louise wondered sarcastically.

"There are periods of low activity when his eyes close, but his mind never truly shuts down," the robot replied.

Louise emerged from the room, now clad in a fresh uniform, as she handed the dirty clothes to the robot.

"I will get maintenance to begin cleaning these," it replied, as it walked out of the room. "You should get to your class. And be careful, everyone in the academy is still reeling from the break-in."

Louise nodded as she headed towards the main floor, wondering what kind of project the doctor was working on.

* * *

Louise sat down in her class that day, as Kirche sat down in front of her, holding a strange basket.

"Oh, where's my darling Eggman today?" she asked, disappointment filling her voice as she vainly searched the classroom for the doctor.

"He's working on another project," Louise grumbled, as Kirche looked at her basket sadly.

"Aww… and I brought this fruit, a specialty from Germania," the redhead whined, as Louise's face soured. "Now it's going to go to waste..."

"Did you ever think of offering Louise any?" Eggman's voice chimed in, as his Egg Monitor hovered into the room, drawing the attention of several students as it landed in the chair next to Louise.

"But I got these for you, darling," Kirche objected, as Eggman shook his head.

"If this is indeed a specialty of Germania, then I think Louise might appreciate the exotic food better than I would. Besides, she's there, and I'm not."

Kirche tried to think of an objection to the doctor's idea, but found herself at a loss for words.

"Oh… alright..." she pouted, before extending the basket to Louise, "Would you like to try some, Louise the Zero?"

Louise opened her mouth to shout at Kirche exactly where she could put that fruit, but she stopped when she realized what the doctor was doing.

It wasn't about the fruit, but the gesture. Even though she hated being called the Zero, Louise hadn't expected Kirche to so readily offer the fruit to her.

Plus, she had missed breakfast, so…

She reached out and accepted the fork from Kirche, picked a good piece from the basket, and slid it into her mouth.

Louise blinked at the intense mixture of flavors the fruit had, far more complex and robust than any fruit of Tristain. The passionate and strong flavors certainly embodied Germania.

"Thank you… Kirche," she replied, once the flavor had died down. She smiled.

To her surprise, Kirche returned the smile. It wasn't like her usual haughty smirk, or her predatory grin. Instead, it was a warm, genuine smile that reflected a genuine interest in Louise's reaction, rather than trying to best her.

"You're welcome, Louise," the redhead said, as she left the basket in front of Louise.

Meanwhile, back in his lab, Eggman rubbed his hands in excitement. While he had expected Kirche to try to woo him again, he hadn't expected something like this. The doctor was glad he was able to turn such a situation away from him and instead focus Kirche's ambitions on someone else.

Besides… patching things up between the Zerbst and Valliere families seemed like a good start to his master plan. His empire would need strong leaders able to cooperate for a single goal.

* * *

"Miss Valliere, and Miss Tabitha," Colbert called as he burst into the classroom. "Come with me to the Principal's office immediately!"

Louise started, as she and Tabitha rose from their chairs. Eggman's Egg Monitor rose up in the air, as well.

"This is likely about the thief yesterday..." the doctor commented, as his brow furrowed in thought, "I'll be there in person as soon as I can," he added as the monitor shut off and hovered away.

Kirche stood up and joined the other two ladies.

"What are you doing, Zerbst?" Louise snapped, before shaking her head. "I mean… why are you coming with us, Kirche?" she asked in a gentler voice.

"It sounded more fun than sitting in study hall," the redhead replied, before shrugging, "besides, I was a witness too, remember?"

Louise nodded. She wasn't sure how much the Germanian had seen, but any help would be better than none.

They entered the principal's office as Osmund and several of the academy's faculty members stood facing the principal's secretary: a spectacled, green-haired woman in her twenties named Miss Longuevuille.

Longuevuille cleared her throat. "After questioning several witnesses around town, we have gathered credible information about a suspicious shadow that was seen entering and leaving a deserted shack deep in the woods this morning."

"Very speedy work, Miss Longuevuille," Osmund complimented, "You are to be commended."

The secretary smiled, as she pulled out a scroll.

"From those testimonies, I attempted to sketch out a picture of the shadow," she explained, handing the scroll over to the headmaster.

Osmund studied the scroll, before turning it to show Louise. It was a sketch of a hooded individual, with bangs trailing off the sides of the head.

Louise nodded her head furiously.

"This is Fouquet. There is no doubt about it!"

Kirche studied it, before nodding, as well.

"Yes, a woman by the looks of the curves," she added, indicating the feminine traits of the thief's body.

Tabitha nodded in agreement, as the faculty murmured in response.

"We must report this incident to the palace at once!" Colbert exclaimed, "I'll send a request along with it. I'll ask the royal guards to go after her."

Osmund shook his head.

"If we waste time with those bureaucrats, Fouquet will get away! We must retrieve the Staff of Destruction and capture Fouquet ourselves if we are to regain the honor that was tarnished by that thief."

Louise started. They seemed to have completely ignored that it was her familiar that caused the distraction that allowed Fouquet to infiltrate the academy in the first place. She wondered why as the headmaster turned to the faculty.

"Now raise your staff if you're up for the challenge!" he called to the teachers.

The nobles looked at one another uncertainly, shuffling around but making no movement towards volunteering.

Osmund looked around in frustration.

"What's this? Are there none among you who wish to raise their fame by capturing Fouquet?"

Several faculty members muttered, but none of them made any motion towards raising their staves.

Louise gritted her teeth in frustration. These were nobles! At the very least, they should be willing to defend the reputation of their academy!

As she glared at the nobles in anger, a thought crossed her mind: her familiar had an army of robots, and had even taken over the school the other day… he needed a target, an outlet, much like a dog… And what better bone than catching a thief?

Louise raised her wand in the air, as the entire office fell silent.

"I'll do it!" she stated, as several staff members gasped in shock.

"But… Miss Valliere..." Colbert objected, as Kirche raised her wand.

"I'll go, too!" she said, as she fired a smirk at Louise, mixed with playfulness and genuine concern, "I can't be shown up by a Valliere!"

Louise bristled, but she noticed that Kirche's last comment didn't have the venom and malice such a statement would normally have. It was almost like she was talking of a friendly competition than a long-standing family feud.

Tabitha raised her staff, as well.

"Tabitha?" Kirche exclaimed.

"I'm worried about the both of you..." the noble quietly replied.

Osmund chuckled.

"Well, I will leave it to the three of you, then. These three have witnessed what Fouquet can do! On top of that, Miss Tabitha here is a Chevalier knight! So talented at such a young age!"

Louise and Kirche both balked.

"A knight?"

"Is-is that true, Tabitha?"

The noble nodded, as Osmund turned to Kirche.

"Miss Zerbst comes from an established military family in Germania, very old stock! And I'm told by someone reliable that her flame magic is of the very best quality!"

Kirche puffed up at the praise, as Osmund turned to Louise, who likewise puffed up expectantly.

"And ah..." Osmund coughed, "Miss Valliere is a daughter of the well-regarded Valliere family, which had several excellent mages in the past and..." Osmund seemed to be having trouble finding a good word for Louise. "She has a very bright future, and..."

Louise began to look down. Of course, how could she forget? She's still the Zero.

"And she has been an excellent volunteer for testing my technology, including the armor shown off at the talent show not too long ago!" Eggman injected as he strode into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I was in the middle of my next project, which she will also be a part of the testing phase. In addition to her training in power suits, Miss Valliere is backed by the full faith and trust of the Eggman Empire… despite our little misunderstanding."

Several faculty members audible groaned as Louise realized that her familiar was referring to the hostage situation yesterday.

"In addition to that, I am her… familiar, is that the correct word?" he asked, as Osmund nodded. "I not only defeated Guiche de Gramont, but I am also the genius behind exposing Count Mott's corruption and connection to Reconquista. Oh, and I also build robots."

"That's right, he also uses the legendary Gan-" Colbert caught himself, clearing his throat in a coughing fit.

"The institute will be looking forward to your hard work, as well as your duties as nobles," Osmund said, as the three girls raised their wands above their heads.

Eggman laughed as he strode towards the exit.

"Oh, Louise, meet me in your room before we head out. I've got something for you," he whispered as he strode through the exit.

"Lord Osmund, I will serve as their guide if that is your wish," Longuevuille suggested, as Osmund nodded his head.

"An excellent idea! Are you sure?"

The secretary nodded, a smile playing across her lips.

"I planned it from the start."

* * *

A/N: After a long hiatus, we are back on track! I already have the next chapter prepared, which will be held off until May 7th, since I will be doing finals the next week and will be unable to focus on the story at that time.

Eggman: Of course. Now, why didn't you write new chapters for the past couple of months?

… MOVING ON!

Eggman: Lucian Naruto, first of all, Congratulations! I'm glad you got that! Louise may be adept with my tech, but she's not what I'd call a prodigy. First of all, she's a little too hotheaded at times, not something you want in an operator. And Catboy, the idea is noted. I might make a similar design, but Louise isn't gifted in close-range combat. She'd probably break a nail.

Louise: WANNA BET? *brandishes whip*

Next question!

Eggman: Guest, if you recall in the Archie comics, I lived on such a world. It was horrible! But, since I'm the video game counterpart (what an odd feeling, being aware you're fictional…), all I can say is NOPE NOPE NOPE!

Louise: Leonas, You talk like universal conquest is such a bad thing… Maybe I can stop other Zeroes like myself from being bullied. Or just enslave them for my own use.

Eggman: That's… utterly diabolical. You've been reading my Villain manual again, haven't you.

Lousie: _ Maaaaaaybe…

Metal Sonic: creeves59, the antistatic gloves only protect from static electricity up to a certain voltage. The kind produced by lightning, be it natural or magic, is way more than can be handled by the gloves. Besides, the doctor has his own plans for dealing with Wardes. It'll be worth the wait.

Ok, that about wraps it up for this chapter. Be ready for when we finally fight Fouquet! What will Eggman think of the Staff of Destruction?


	25. Chapter 25

_IDENTITY CONFIRMED. 99.5% MATCH TO DATA EXTRACTED FROM METAL SONIC_

Eggman frowned. While he would normally commend a thief at such an act of infiltration, the fact she attacked at the same time he did and stole the stage from him annoyed the doctor to no end.

But, as he was still unsure where the Staff of Destruction was located, he couldn't expose the thief. They were clever, no doubt about it.

A knock came to the door, as Louise entered her room. Eggman shut off the desktop and returned the vanity to normal.

"You had something for me?" she asked, as she noticed her suit standing in the corner, with more metal plates covering the black fabric.

"I've made some modifications to your power suit. The panels you see are interlocking armor plates. They were originally designed for miners so that they wouldn't be crushed in a cave-in. It should be able to withstand a blow from a golem. That isn't a challenge to test its limits," he hastily added.

Louise nodded as she noticed two weapons next to the armor: one looked like a giant box with two handles sticking out of it, while the other was small, designed to fit around the wrist.

Eggman indicated the box.

"This is a sonic cannon. Basically, it uses sound waves to disrupt the molecular structure of materials. Since magic binds a golem together, having a weapon that can break the bonds of that energy would be advantageous," he explained, as he lifted the cannon onto his shoulder, showing Louise how to carry it, before sliding it to the ground.

"And this one? It seems a little small to use against a golem," she remarked, comparing the wrist weapon to the cannon.

Eggman chuckled.

"That weapon is what we're going to use to catch Fouquet. The cartridge contains a powerful resin that adheres to any material it touches. Basically, it's a net."

Louise stared at it as she slipped into her armor. Sticky materials to catch Fouquet? Even magic couldn't really adhere someone to their spot. Sure, an Earth mage could soften the ground and imprison them, or a Water mage could freeze their feet to prevent escape, but the idea of using a sticky material to immobilize them was not plausible.

Eggman slipped the wrist-net device onto her left arm while he mounted the cannon on her right shoulder. Immediately, her visor registered the weapons as attached and functional. She saw the targeting reticles for both weapons show up in her sight.

"Now, this wasn't a concern before, but these weapons will use up the energy reserves in the suit very quickly, so don't fire them unless you need to… unless you like not moving."

Louise nodded in response as she took a few cautionary steps. The extra weight on her shoulder took some getting used to, but she was elated to see that her armor compensated for the weapon's bulk and balanced itself out.

The doctor laughed as he walked around Louise, making slight adjustments to the armor where needed.

"What about you? Do you plan to use that robot you were going to use against me?" she asked, as Eggman tightened a panel just above her navel.

He shook his head.

"No. That was designed to take on only you. That golem would tear it apart. I have something much better in mind, but I'm going to need you to cooperate if we're going to pull this off."

Louise nodded.

"What's your plan to take out Fouquet?"

The doctor's smile broadened as he explained his plot. Louise balked.

"Y-you mean you already _know_ who Fouquet is?" she stammered, as Eggman nodded grimly.

"Yes, however, since we don't know where she's hidden the Staff of Destruction, exposing her will not give us the best outcome. She could use the staff's location as a bargaining chip to walk away scot-free."

Louise nodded, understanding the doctor's choice in tactics.

"But what's to stop Fouquet from using the Staff of Destruction against us?"

Eggman laughed, before explaining.

"I've considered that. However, since Fouquet hasn't made any threats or attacks with this staff, I highly doubt she can properly use it. In fact, I bet her plan was to lure a teacher out to use it."

Louise blinked. She couldn't believe her familiar's claim, yet… everything made so much sense.

"How do you know that was Fouquet's plan?" she demanded.

Eggman shrugged, as he opened the door for them to join the others in the courtyard.

"Because I've done similar with my own enemies. Manipulating others to do your work is incredibly easy once you know how."

Louise wasn't sure whether to be relieved or sickened by his explanation. 

* * *

As Louise approached the cart, she looked at Longuevuille. Her suit's HUD identified her as the primary target, but also listed that the Staff of Destruction has not yet been located.

The noble still couldn't believe that the headmaster's own secretary was the very thief they were after.

"Don't stare at her like that," the doctor whispered, "It'll make her suspicious." Louise obediently turned her head to face Tabitha and Kirche.

Immediately, her HUD identified the two as nobles, along with a number of specifics about each one, such as magical affinity, familiar, and overall health.

Louise made a mental note to tell her familiar to remove this annoying feature. Did she really need to know Kirche's health or potential future back problems?

"My, Louise, you certainly look… different," Kirche greeted, as the armored noble sat down in the cart.

"Well, of course!" Louise replied, "Ivo did say that I am testing his new power suits!" She retracted her visor, revealing her face.

"But, magic or not, I'm still a noble! And I will do whatever it takes to catch this Fouquet!"

Kirche smirked.

"Sounds like someone's got a little fire in them," she teased.

Eggman laughed.

"Normally, I'd say that's your department, Kirche, but Louise is certainly determined today, aren't you?"

Louise nodded fervently in response.

Kirche leaned back, as the cart started its journey.

"Well, what about you, Darling?" she asked, looking over Eggman as he uncomfortably shifted under her gaze. "You have put so much work into creating this for Louise. Didn't you have time to make something for yourself?"

Eggman chuckled, as he shook his head.

"I don't need armor like Louise. I have my own way of defending myself," he replied, indicating Derflinger.

"That cheap thing?"

The doctor nodded.

"Derflinger may not look like much, but he's got it where it counts. I've worked with similar materials in my world so I know his strengths."

Kirche shifted her legs.

"That reminds me, what is your world like? You have so many of those… robots? Yet you aren't a noble. Your world must be so different."

Eggman nodded.

"In many ways, it is. But some aspects are still the same. My home doesn't rely on magic to fuel innovation. Instead, technology and physical machines are used to do work from pulling water out of the ground to flying through the air. Electricity fuels everything we need, so, in a way, you might say it's our own brand of magic."

Tabitha looked up in distant interest as the doctor continued his description.

"Our cities are immense in comparison to yours: In Station Square, you could walk for two days straight and not even be halfway through it. And our night sky is different; instead of two moons, there's only one. Well, half of one now."

Kirche blinked.

"What happened to it?" she asked, as Eggman shifted nervously.

"I blew it up as a warning to the governments of my world to surrender to the Eggman Empire," he explained, now looking away from everyone.

"I had a powerful weapon created by my grandfather. I misused it."

Both Kirche and Louise stared at the doctor in shock. The latter realized that the weapon Eggman was talking about was in fact the Eclipse Cannon he had briefly mentioned earlier.

The very thought her familiar would use it to conquer the world… It frightened her. What would happen if he decided to take over theirs? Tristain wouldn't last for very long against his army. Even if he was merely a familiar… could Louise really count on herself to stop Eggman?

"But..." Louise began, looking at Eggman's face, "but you wouldn't do that here… would you?"

Eggman's face betrayed no emotion as he returned the noble's gaze.

"I won't lie, I've done things that even I have deemed crazy. However, with people the way they are, if I didn't use the Eclipse Cannon, someone else would have. I at least want to use weapons like that to establish an empire to benefit everyone; what if that someone else just wished to see the world destroyed?"

Everyone, even Longuevuille, was listening intently to the doctor.

"But using those weapons, even if you had good intentions, doesn't that just make you a bully?" Louise asked, as Tabitha looked towards Eggman, interested in his response.

Eggman sighed as he leaned back into the wooden bench.

"I used to believe that the ends justified the means. If I could establish a utopia and abolish war and conflict, what was the cost of a few hundred lives? But after being here for a while, and seeing how everyone here, peasant or noble, has some kind of impact on the other, I have began to question my methods. When I took the school hostage, for example, something felt… off about it, almost like I didn't want to put my full effort into it. You must have already noticed that I had more of an interest in fighting Louise than holding onto the academy. And then when you brought in Metal..."

The doctor looked directly at Louise.

"I immediately focused my efforts on repairing him over anything else. I'm thinking that the princess was right; that I should establish diplomatic ties with Tristain and establish myself through peaceful means. Yet… I have spent so long creating weapons and combat robots…"

Kirche tapped him lightly on the arm.

"Perhaps this is your chance to do something else entirely. Maybe, my dear, there is a way for you to build your empire here while keeping your military weapons."

Eggman smiled at the redhead's reassurance.

"I never cared for my reputation on Earth, and many had come to revile me there. Perhaps this is my second chance to do some actual good, free from what I've done in the past."

Louise smiled as the doctor returned to his usual jovial self at the thought.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Longuevuille spent a few extra seconds staring at the doctor, before turning back to face their destination.

"We're here," she said. 

* * *

"Louise, I want you to use your scanners to check that shack." Eggman instructed, as the noble nodded in response.

As part of her training to use her suit, Louise had learned that it could help her see in ways her own eyes couldn't, such as the heat signatures of people.

She adjusted the infrared sensors to focus on the shack in question. From what Kirche had said about it, it was an old coal-burning shack. Louise herself suspected that the shack was merely a front, disguising a thief's more sinister hideout.

Louise gave the shack one last look-over, yet nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She deactivated the sensors as she shook her head.

"I didn't see anything. As far as I can tell, the shack's empty." _As can be expected_ , Louise thought, as Eggman nodded his approval, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Good job, Louise!" the doctor complimented as he neared the door. He waved Tabitha over as she moved her staff around the threshold, creating a blue-colored arc as it passed over the wood.

"No traps," she quietly said, as she opened the door.

"Excellent!" Eggman chuckled, as he nodded to Kirche.

"I want you and Tabitha to go inside and search for any clue on the Staff's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Louise, I want you to establish a perimeter. If you see anything suspicious, you know what to do." he said, as Louise nodded in understanding.

Once they had the Staff of Destruction secured, she would disarm and secure Fouquet.

"In that case, I will scout out the surrounding area," Longuevuille said, moving off towards the woods.

Louise kept a stern eye on the retreating secretary. She still couldn't believe that the principal's own assistant was the thief! Yet, when Ivo showed her the interlaced photos of Fouquet and Longuevuille, there was absolutely no doubt in her mind they were one and the same.

Eggman stood near the shack's door, staring off into the sky, mumbling to himself. At least, that's what it looked like. Louise now understood that the doctor, no matter where he was, remained firmly attached to his empire and technology. Louise wouldn't be surprised if he was really talking with one of his robots back in the warehouse, perhaps checking on some small experiment or repairs on Metal Sonic.

The noble smiled under her visor. Sure, she didn't always agree with his methods and remained afraid of what will happen should he decide to conquer Halkeginia, but there was something… benevolent under his mannerisms. The fact he went to such lengths to rescue Siesta proved this. Even though she was used in a plot to kidnap the princess, the way her familiar was able to do it without bloodshed proved to her that, despite his destructive ways in the past, he still had some respect for people's lives, be they noble or common.

That, Louise realized, made him as noble as anyone in Henrietta's court. 

* * *

"Does anyone even know what this 'Staff of Destruction' is supposed to look like?" Eggman finally asked as the search dragged on to the second hour.

"Well, it _is_ a staff, so it should look something like Tabitha's," Kirche reasoned, pointing out the Chavalier's wand.

"So, we're looking for a stick, in a wooden, coal-burning shack," the doctor replied sarcastically as Tabitha stopped in front of one of the boxes.

Though the shack was covered in dust from disuse, the petite noble saw that the dirt around this particular box was layered more heavily, in such a way that it seemed to be almost… intentional.

Eggman saw her look and stepped into the hut.

"Found something, Tabitha?" he asked, as she opened the box. Inside was another box with an intricate pattern on the top of it, secured with a heavy lock.

"Staff of Destruction," she replied as Kirche gawked in surprise.

"That does look like the case for it, but is the staff itself inside?" Eggman wondered as a shout pierced the cabin.

"She's here!" Louise screamed as the top of the roof was violently torn from the shack, revealing the massive golem.

"That thing's huge! Louise, why didn't you see it coming?" Eggman shouted, as Tabitha raised her staff, muttered an incantation, and sent a tornado-sized gale at the living mountain. It didn't even flinch from the attack.

"Fouquet made it underneath me! I had barely enough time to get out of the way!" Louise screamed back as Kirche raised her wand, muttered a different incantation, and unleashed a fireball that would make any pyromaniac burn with envy. The golem merely brushed the fire aside.

"Not even a mark..." Kirche noted, backing away from the advancing behemoth.

"You idiots!" Eggman criticized as he grabbed the case. "You are mages, and this Staff of Destruction is powerful, isn't it? Then USE IT!" he barked as he opened it. As the doctor gazed upon the contents of the box, his face paled, mustache drooping in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me..." he muttered.

Tabitha stepped back from the golem towards Eggman.

"Give me the staff." she said, reaching out her hand.

"I'm sorry, but even a Chevalier such as yourself wouldn't be able to use this staff! The power this thing contains would kill us all."

"In case you haven't noticed, there's a golem that's going to kill us anyway!" Kirche retorted, as Eggman closed the case.

"Ok, new plan: you two, get the Staff of Destruction out of here! Louise and I will create a distraction for you two to escape!"

Kirche turned in confusion towards the doctor as Tabitha whistled, summoning her familiar.

"What about Louise and you, Darling?" she inquired as the doctor gave another one of his signature smiles.

"You'll see. Now, get out of here!" 

* * *

Louise stared in fright as the golem closed in on the shack.

"Louise… can you hear me?" Eggman asked as his voice crackled over her radio.

"Yes, what's going on?" she demanded, as she lowered the Sonic cannon, taking aim at one of the creature's legs.

"Kirche and Tabitha have the Staff secured. They're flying it out using Sylphid. You need to provide a distraction until I can get things ready here! Do you copy?"

Louise nodded, letting loose the blue-white pulse of compressed energy fly from the cannon. The energy crackled and arced as it hit the golem, causing chunks of its body to fragment and fall off. The golem stumbled as it turned towards Louise.

"Once you have its attention, you need to get out of here, too! The last thing I need is you getting hurt because of my actions!" he ordered.

Louise stood firm, charging up a second shot. The golem was already drawing up earth from the ground to replace its broken leg.

"I am a noble!" she shouted, "Just because you can use magic, it doesn't make you a noble! A noble is someone who never shows their back to the enemy!"

She gritted her teeth, this time taking aim at the golem's arm as it raised to crush her..

"I'm a noble and not Louise the Zero!" she exclaimed, firing another shot as it connected with the target. The golem groaned as it stumbled back, the arm collapsing into dust around her as the bonds holding the dirt shattered from the stress.

"That was an insane move!" Eggman rebuked over the radio.

The golem stepped forward, quickly forming its arm from the nearby ground as it raised its left foot, intent on crushing her.

Louise prepared another shot as an alarm went off in her suit.

"ERROR: INSUFFICIENT ENERGY TO POWER CANNON"

The noble growled as she turned to run, only to find the horror of being only able to walk slowly. She gasped in frustration as she literally fought against the armor to get out of the way of the golem.

"You've almost drained your suit! Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on that?" the doctor lectured as Louise prepared to be crushed under the mountain of dirt hovering above her.

"All systems, FULL POWER!" Eggman cried as Louise heard a high-pitched whine followed by a thud, as the golem stumbled backwards, unable to crush her.

She opened her eyes, and saw, to her amazement, Eggman in his Egg Mobile, with a black and brown color scheme and a massive drill on the front of the machine. Louise noticed the gap in the golem's chest, where she had no doubt her familiar had taken the shortest route to the front of the golem.

"I guess you really don't like moving, now do you?" the doctor teased as he turned towards the golem. Already, the chest was healing up as the dirt shifted back into place.

The golem stumbled around as Louise noticed that the arm she had hit was crumbling, even as it reformed. The same went for the leg.

"Interesting," the doctor said, "The magical bonds of this golem seem to be unstable from where you hit it. I'll have to adjust the power transmission when we get back, but we can use this to our advantage."

Louise turned curiously to the doctor.

"How so?" she asked as Eggman exited his machine.

"Well, we know a concussive, physical force can disrupt the golem. Which is why Tabitha and Kirche's attacks did nothing: fire and wind are both energy-based rather than kinetic.

Louise could only partially understand what her familiar was saying as he pulled out a long, cylindrical tube from the cockpit.

"For instance, the Staff of Destruction," he explained as he popped the cap off the front of it, pointing the hollow end towards the golem.

"Or, rather, I should say, a rocket launcher, contains enough explosive yield to break this thing apart," he continued, dropping to one knee.

Louise's visor scanned the device, as series of images showed up on screen detailing how the device worked.

While most of it was too confusing for her to wrap her mind around, Louise did understand one thing: Get down!

She crouched as the doctor pressed a button on one end, as a loud boom echoed through the clearing. The burnt smell of the powder filled her nose as the golem literally erupted, throwing chunks of dirt for some distance around them.

Unable to recover from the blast, the remains of the golem collapsed into a harmless mound.

"Amazing..." Louise breathed, as Eggman chuckled, putting the staff aside.

"It's science," he replied. But something bothered the doctor, as he studied the rocket launcher. The large "G" embossed on it proved this was indeed from his world, yet how did it wind up in this one?

He had thought the anomaly that had brought him here was a coincidence. But if the anomalies happened at regular intervals…

"How did you get the Staff of Destruction?" Louise asked, interrupting Eggman's thoughts. "I thought you sent it with Kirche and Tabitha.

"Oh, that was quite simple. While they were distracted with the golem, I opened the case. My plan was to have Tabitha use the staff to destroy the golem. Being a Chevalier, it was only logical she'd be able to wield it the most effectively. But once I saw it, I realized this wasn't meant to be used like a magic staff," he explained.

His face darkened as he picked up the staff.

"This came from my world..." he said, as Louise's eyes widened in amazement.

Longuevuille emerged from the woods and approached the two.

"You did a good job," she said, extending her hand towards the doctor, expectantly waiting for the Staff of Destruction to be handed to her.

To Louise's surprise, the doctor handed it to her.

"Of course we did. That was some trick, sending the golem after us, _Fouquet..._ " Eggman replied.

Longuevuille stiffened, before smirking.

"So, you figured it out, then? How I used my position as Osmund's secretary to learn about its location, the talent show to access the vault it was stored at, and how even your invasion helped give me quite the distraction to pull off the theft."

The doctor growled, "You upstaged me. Don't you have an honor among thieves?"

Fouquet blinked, before laughing haughtily.

"What kind of nonsense is that? Honor among thieves? That has got to be the most idiotic drivel I've ever heard!"

"If you had talked to me, I could have told you how it worked." he replied.

Louise balked. Would her familiar so willingly tell a mere thief how to use such a weapon? She thought of the possibilities, how no force alive would be able to withstand such destructive power!

More importantly, why waste it on a thief? Entire countries would do anything to get this kind of power on their side!

"Well, that's in the past, isn't it, Gandalfr?" Fouquet replied, pulling up the rocket launcher, training it on both mage and familiar.

Eggman furrowed his brow in thought. Gandalfr? What did she mean?

"I give you my thanks. But, I can't leave any witnesses," the thief commented.

The doctor twisted his head and whispered to Louise.

"Get ready..."

Louise blinked in confusion as her suit scanned the rocket launcher, indicating something about the weapon that had changed.

Now she understood the doctor's plans. She subtly twisted her left arm, taking aim at Fouquet.

"So, goodbye!" the thief finished, pressing down the switch, only to hear a click. Fouquet stared at the weapon in puzzlement, clicking the button several times.

"What is going on?" the thief demanded as Eggman turned, revealing Louise's left-hand weapon.

She quickly targeted Fouquet and fired. A stream of white, fibrous material shot from the weapon. Once it connected with Fouquet, the material solidified, wrapping the thief together and immobilizing her.

Eggman chuckled as he strode forward, pulling the staff out of the material and dusting it off.

"If you _had_ consulted me, I would have told you that there was only one round in the weapon, making it useful for only one shot. But, hey, that's in the past!"

Fouquet scowled at them, before smiling herself.

"You do realize it's still your word against mine! A failure of a mage and a peasant familiar against the word of Osmund's secretary!" she replied, laughing.

"Oh, I thought of that," Eggman darkly replied, before turning to a nearby bush. "Did you record all that?"

Louise stared in disbelief as two Egg Pawns walked out of the bush. One was holding a box similar to her sonic cannon, except it had a glass lens in the front. The second held a fuzzy, cylindrical device at the end of a long stick.

"Clear as crystal! Everything from the golem attack to her last laugh!" The robots replied.

Louise smiled as she realized what the doctor had done: he had recorded a video of the entire incident. Considering the videos she had seen teaching her how to use her armor, Louise had no doubt this would sway Osmund to believe them.

"Although, I do have a final question for you, Fouquet," Eggman said, as he loaded the prisoner into the cart.

"Why did you steal the Staff? You couldn't just sell it off without raising suspicion… unless you already had a buyer lined up." He stared at Fouquet, as if trying to read what little movement she could make.

"Who wanted that staff?"

Fouquet glared at the doctor, before giving a malevolent smile.

"I can't reveal that."

Eggman grumbled. "Why not?

"Honor among thieves."

The doctor stared at Fouquet for several seconds, before he turned to Louise.

"Louise, would you like to do the honors?" he asked, to which the noble nodded excitedly.

She aimed her left arm and fired, placing a perfect glob of adhesive over Fouquet's mouth, silencing the thief. 

* * *

Osmund reviewed the video footage regarding Fouquet's trick.

"I see. I will forward this information along with Fouquet to the palace guards," he said as the Pawn relaying the film moved to the side, ready to move with the waiting guards in the academy's courtyard.

The headmaster then turned to the box in front of him.

"We will secure the Staff of Destruction back within the vault. That puts an end to these matters."

While the old man remained calm, Eggman could see the sense of betrayal in his aged eyes, the confusion over why a secretary he trusted would willingly steal one of the most sacred possessions of the academy.

"You are all guests of honor at tonight's banquet," he added.

Kirche smiled haughtily.

"That's to be expected."

"The palace thinks very highly of your conduct throughout this incident," Osmund continued, "I'm certain some reward will come from the palace to the three of you."

The Germanian glowed in excitement as Louise furrowed her brow in confusion. She retracted her visor.

"You said three. Does that mean that Ivo isn't included?"

Osmund's face fell.

"Unfortunately, since he is not a nobleman, you are correct."

Louise frowned. She wanted to argue, point out that if it weren't for his genius plan, Fouquet wouldn't have been caught.

Before she could open her mouth, Eggman spoke up.

"That's fine."

Louise turned to look at her familiar, as his face turned into a wry smirk.

"I have an army of robots to do my bidding, an excellent base of operations, and a number of people to talk with. There really isn't much royalty can give me."

The doctor's face turned stern.

"But there is something I must talk to you about. In private."

Osmund nodded his assent.

Kirche happily strode out, imagining what kind of dress to wear to the banquet. Tabitha silently left, with no emotion on her face, as usual.

Louise turned towards the door as it closed. The fear on her familiar's face was plain to see. Given the recent events, the noble was certain that Ivo was talking to Osmund about the Staff of Destruction. She made a note to talk to him later about it.

For now, she needed to wow everyone tonight. And she knew the perfect way. 

* * *

Eggman stood in front of Osmund, a clear look of concern on his face. He stopped Colbert as the mage started to leave.

"Stay, Colbert. As a fellow man of science, it's absolutely important you stay to hear my thoughts," he said, as the profession returned to the two.

"The Staff of Destruction…" the doctor began, indicating the box on the desk, "How did you come across it?"

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Osmund replied, lovingly holding the weapon in his hands.

"Neither that weapon, nor I for that matter, are from this world. It's absolutely important that I know how it came here!" Eggman's voice was insistent, almost fearful. His behavior was concerning Colbert.

"So that's how you knew..." the headmaster noted under his breath, as he glanced again at the staff, the memories flooding his head.

"The Staff of Destruction is a memento from a particular man," he began. "It's hard to believe it's been almost thirty years.

"I had been fighting a hideous monster that day, when the beast knocked the staff right out of my hand. I knew I was done for, as the beast leaped to consume my flesh.

"Before I could react, an explosion rent the forest, killing the creature instantly. I turned to see a man garbed in strange clothes I had never seen before.

"He saved my life that day. However, that man had suffered terrible wounds in battle. I brought him back to the institute as quickly as I could and nursed him around the clock, day and night, but..."

Osmund looked away, saddened by the memory.

"In the end, I was never able to figure out who that brave man was or where he came from. In his pack, he carried two Staves of Destruction. I placed the Staff he used to save me in his coffin alongside his body, and I offered the second one to the palace, so that it could be kept safe from dangerous hands."

Colbert rubbed his brow, amazed at the story.

"To think such a story was behind the Staff of Destruction..."

Eggman nodded, his face still grim.

"You did the right thing, giving it to the palace for safekeeping," he said as he crossed to the window overlooking the academy.

"The soldier was none other than a trooper for the Guardian Units of Nations, or GUN. The 'G' embossed on the weapon confirms this. They likely have his name in a listed database somewhere, if you're interested in learning his identity, but that's not what I came here to discuss."

The doctor turned to the two mages, as he pointed at the staff.

"That is not just a weapon from my world, but one of the smaller weapons from there. A rocket launcher like this is inefficient because of its single-use capacity, so you don't need to worry about anyone misusing it again. But it's merely a small weapon compared to what we've created."

Colbert stared at the staff in disbelief.

"That's why I need you two to help me get in touch with the palace. If there's other weapons like this out there, then villages, cities, even entire countries could be in danger," Eggman continued.

"Now that I know another person came through, I am fairly confident that it's not a coincidence. There could be a nuclear warhead out there, just waiting to go off!"

Osmund raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"A nuclear warhead? What kind of weapon is that?" the headmaster asked, trying to imagine some kind of magical brain.

"Possibly the most devastating weapon my world has ever created. In short, it creates an explosion like the Staff of Destruction, but powerful enough to level your entire country."

"Surely, it can't be that powerful..." Colbert interjected, only to realize that Eggman's intense face confirmed that it was.

"And it does worse than that. Because a weapon of that scale uses nuclear reactions," he noticed the confused looks on the two teachers' faces.

"Basically, it uses a type of alchemy to convert a mass of material, most commonly Uranium, into pure energy. Whatever isn't used up in the explosion winds up becoming what my world calls 'fallout', which falls into the surrounding environment, irradiating it for generations. Think of the fallout as salting the earth to render it uninhabitable."

Eggman's frown deepened.

"A single nuke could wipe out Tristain, and reduce most, if not all, of Halkeginia to a barren wasteland."

Osmund stared at the doctor intently for several minutes, before nodding.

"I will notify the palace immediately."

The doctor bowed in thanks, before adding one final request.

"Could we keep this secret for now? The last thing we need is a panic in this country."

Again, the headmaster nodded his assent, as the doctor left. 

* * *

"Presenting Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnik, guest of honor and his attendant, Metal Sonic!" a banquet crier announced.

The doctor smiled as both he and his robot entered the banquet floor. They were sharply dressed, in specialized formal wear designed specifically for parties. Eggman wore an emerald velvet jacket over a starched white shirt and black tie. Metal, on the other hand, wore a dapper-looking charcoal suit jacket and black bowtie.

Repairs had finished on Metal soon after they left for the Staff of Destruction. In fact, the doctor had received a notification as they were entering the shack.

Even Derflinger was looking great that evening: Several Egg Pawns had worked themselves to pieces to polish every last micrometer on the sword's surface, giving him a silvery luster to the blade, bright golden trim, and even fresh leather for the handle.

Egg Pawns zipped about the hall, delivering food and drinks where needed. Several of the servants were impressed with the diligent work of the smiling robots as they performed their jobs with the utmost enthusiasm.

"Remember, Metal," Eggman whispered, "This is a social event, so try to behave sociable. These are people we'll be living near for the foreseeable future. So _behave_."

The robot nodded.

"Sociable. Approachable. Cordial. Interactive. Understood." the machine responded.

Eggman looked out amongst the crowd of students. Kirche was schmoozing a group of boys, as could be expected. Tabitha was approachable, if by approachable one meant that she was there; she was busily tending to the food available at the party.

Yet the doctor noted that Louise wasn't there.

He frowned. Louise had avoided him since he had left Osmund's office. She even kicked him out of the room, forbidding his return until _after_ the party.

She should have already been here…

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the crier announced, "Presenting Miss Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, second-year student and daughter of Duke Valliere!"

Eggman turned, as did Metal, as a young lady entered, her hair done up perfectly, accentuated by a golden tiara and matching necklace. She wore an elegant pale-pink dress, laced with peach-colored trim.

The doctor chuckled to him self, impressed with how well Louise could style herself. She must have easily outclassed several of the nobles there.

He watched in mild fascination as several nobles broke off, bowing to her, each requesting a dance in turn. To his surprise, she rebuffed every last one.

That is, until the young Valliere stopped right in front of the doctor.

"Fine feathers make fine birds, huh?" Derflinger quipped, as Louise glared at the sword.

"You be quiet!" she hissed, as the doctor continued to merely watch her.

"What? Why are you just standing there, looking dazed?" she snapped.

"He appears to be entranced with your physical optimization," Metal suggested, as the doctor glared at the robot.

"Tell you what, why don't you and Derflinger hang out, get to know each other. Or something." Eggman suggested, pulling the sword off his shoulder and putting it in Metal's arms.

He lowered his voice to Delflinger, "Keep him out of trouble."

The sword laughed. "How much trouble can one robot make?"

"You have no idea."

The lights darkened, as a string quartet began to play a slow, melodic tune. The doctor smiled again.

"Ah, a nice waltz to start off the evening," he commented as he noticed Louise just standing there.

"What?" he asked, "don't you want to join in?"

Louise sighed as she moved closer.

"Look, Ivo, I know Osmund says you can't receive a reward because you aren't a noble-"

Eggman crossed his arms.

"I've already said, I don't care for reputation or status."

"-but, I think you're the noblest person here."

The doctor looked into her eyes, expecting this to be a jest or some kind of prank. Yet her pale, rose eyes were sincere.

Louise dropped into a curtsy.

"So, will you please honor me with one song's worth of a dance, my young gentleman?" she requested, giving the doctor a sweet smile.

Eggman returned her smile and, with a graceful bow, returned her greeting.

"It would be my pleasure, my young lady." 

* * *

Metal Sonic walked along with Derflinger over its shoulder.

"So, you're a sword containing its own mind. Yet you have no form of technology or machinery controlling you behavior. Anomalous," the robot commented.

"And you're a golem functioning without the need of magic or a controlling mage. You're the weird one here."

Metal tried to object, but then realized Derflinger had a point: this world's physics operated on a different principle than the world he had come from. For all intents and purposes, the robot was the anomalous entity.

"It's a paradox." the robot concluded, "Neither of us can properly exist in the world of the other, because our fundamental understanding of the environment is so disparate. Therefore, contemplating either of our existences will merely result in an infinite loop."

"Uh… sure, whatever you say," Derflinger replied.

Metal continued through the crowd, watching the excitement happening around the two.

"These life forms seem to view the retrieval of the Staff of Destruction as significant," he observed.

"Well, of course! But it's not just that, Fouquet was captured. Even someone like you can appreciate the need to celebrate capturing a well-known thief."

Metal was confused by the explanation.

"So they are celebrating the return to normalcy?"

"I don't follow."

"The theft of the Staff, along with Fouquet's actions, were both anomalous interactions in your society. By correcting those anomalies, things have returned back to normal. Is that why they're celebrating?"

Derflinger remained quiet for several seconds.

"Uh… yeah! That sounds about right!"

Metal considered this revelation.

"What an unusual reason to celebrate," he noted.

"Well, if it isn't Metal!" a certain top-heavy Germanian said, as she broke through the throng of admirers to stand before the machine.

The robot noticed that Kirche had worn a purple dress that brought attention to her curved, albeit inefficient, physique.

"How have you been?" she asked.

Metal pondered the question. Did she mean physically? In which case, the machine was in decent condition. He had regained 95% functionality, with the remaining 5% being minor, irrelevant problems.

Or was she meaning psychologically? Metal ran a quick diagnostics. Aside from minor system errors well within normal operating parameters, there was no problem.

Metal ruled out emotional health. Being a machine, he didn't have so-called 'feelings'. Not in the human sense of the word.

"I am fine," he replied, going with the default response.

Kirche smiled.

"You know, almost every man here has asked me to dance. Even some of the girls. Except two."

Metal didn't need to compute which two; he already knew.

"That would be the doctor and myself," he replied, to which the Germanian nodded.

"Very good. Normally, I'd approach either of you, since you two are such hard prey… but I owe a favor to someone."

Metal tilted his head. A favor?

Kirche pointed towards Tabitha, who was busily eating a helping of roasted meat. The petite noble had on a simple mint-colored dress.

"Poor little Tabitha hasn't been asked to dance all night. Everyone's too scared to approach her, now that they know she's a Chevalier."

Metal analyzed the information. Already, he knew what Kirche was suggestion.

"You want me to approach her and ask her for a dance?" he inquired.

The redhead nodded.

"That's right. Now, come on!" she said, pushing the robot towards Tabitha.

Metal turned to object to Kirche's behavior, but found that the Germanian had blended into the crowd.

"Derflinger..." the robot began.

"I'm a machine, I don't dance."

"Yeah, and I'm a sword! Look, just watch what other people do!" the sword replied.

Metal observed the way other nobles behaved: the approach, the bow, and then the request. Seemed simple enough. He continued to watch as the couple in question began to dance. By analyzing their movements, the robot was able to get a general idea on how the movement went. It all seemed almost trivial. Yet, humans seemed to find it significant…

"Miss Tabitha," Metal began, modulating his voice to sound social. He bowed as the girl stared at him listlessly.

"May I have a dance?"

"Kirche," she replied.

Metal processed her response. Given this girl's perception and insight, the robot didn't need to run contextual analysis to understand what she was saying.

"Kirche suggested that I approach you, yes." he replied, as the girl returned to her meal.

"I don't dance." she replied quietly.

Metal was disappointed, though he didn't understand why. It wasn't the rejection. It was… something about Tabitha herself.

"Understood," the robot replied, as he turned to leave.

"Wait."

Metal stopped. He was certain that was Tabitha's voice print, but there was some… underlying emotion to the word. The machine turned to face the noble, who had now fixed her full attention on Metal.

"Do… you dance?"

The robot looked across the hall again.

"The movements are simple enough to understand. In addition, the behaviors are similar enough to one of my motion test programs that I can replicate the dance readily enough. In other words, yes."

The petite noble extended her hand.

"...Teach me?"

Accepting her hand, Metal pulled Tabitha to her feet. The idea of teaching someone this new information… it surged his circuits.

"Affirmative." 

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is the biggest chapter to date. Don't expect them all to be so large.

Anyway, it's finals week for me, so I won't have much time to look over comments this week, but I am always grateful for everyone's input on my work.

Eggman: Wow, Metal, teaching Tabitha to dance? This… could be interesting! *grabs popcorn from a Pawn*

Louise: HEY! Don't forget you still owe me a dance! *steals popcorn*

Eggman: HEY! *chases after Louise*

Tabitha: …

Metal: … Let's find somewhere else to dance. *Chaos Control*

Kirche: Aww! I wanted to see how it would go, too…

o_O You want a relationship between your best friend and a robot. Not just a robot, but one modeled after an anthropomorphic animal? One, they're not even the same species! And two, they're both so bland at this point, it'd be like watching paint dry in text form!

Kirche: Oh, come on! We know it's possible! After all, he can-

SPOILERS! NOPE! NOT YET!

Kirche: … Oh, come on!

No. That's final! Now, let's move onto the questions!

Kirche: Don't you usually have three people for this? Now Metal and Tabitha are who knows where, Louise is chasing Ivo down, Fouquet's in prison, Henrietta is tied up in meetings, and-

I know. That's why I installed this! *opens up hole in the floor, revealing a dark, pond-like void*

Kirche: Oh my… what is this?

Have you ever wondered what happens to characters I haven't written in a long time? Well, they wind up here, in the Well of Lost Characters. Hey! *whistles* Big guy! We need to get a third wheel!

Big: *wanders up to the hole* Okey-Dokey! *drops fishing line down hole*.

Kirche: Why don't we use him?

Because, I don't want to be here all day, waiting for him to answer questions. Plus, people don't really like him… that's why he's on mail duty and Lost Character retrieval.

Big: Got one! *pulls out Guiche*

Guiche: It's so… cold in there… *Shivers*

Oh, hey! It's been forever since we've seen Guiche!

Guiche: PLEASE! Oh, Please don't throw me back into that pit! It burns!

I thought it was cold…

Guiche: It's both!

So… it's IcyHot?

Guiche: … what?

Kirche: Enough talk, let's answer the questions already!

AlternativeFutureFan, Eggman did consider extending an invitation to Fouquet, but there's this little issue with criminals: They tend to backstab you when it's convenient for them. Fouquet probably isn't any less.

Kirche: Leonas, As you can tell, my smart, wonderful darling Ivo managed to figure out Fouquet's identity. I'm not much of a fan of 'adorable Louise'. There's only enough room for one cute character! *points to herself*

… You do realize this is based on a harem anime. Meaning, there are multiple cute girls?

Kirche: Shit!

Cpt. America: LANGUAGE!

Guiche: Where did he come from?

He's on loan from Disney. Trust me, that gag hurts me more than it hurts you. *cuts check for undisclosed amount*

Kirche: As for universal conquest, I think the gears are turning in Louise's head. As they say, power corrupts. I just hope she can use a Germanian for… reasons.

Lucian Naruto, the presence of magic has greatly delayed the advancement of technology in Louise's world. Simply because magic is more convenient than mechanical work. This is similar to the dependence on oil: alternatives exist, but because of the infrastructure already in place, making more efficient gas-based cars is more convenient than trying to make a car running on alternative fuel.

Guiche: Well, I think Eggman has the interest of the peasants of our world at heart with his technology. I'm certain the princess would be more than willing to help him advance Tristain. I also know that there are indeed nobles that would try to capitalize on the doctor's inventions, especially the Reconquista.

Did you just hijack my Q & A?

Guiche: …

YOU! BACK TO THE PIT! *Spartan kicks Guiche back into the Well of Lost Characters*

Guiche: I'M SOOOOOOOORRYYY! *disappears into the black depths*

Never. NEVER interrupt the author's answer!

Kirche: You don't seem to really like Guiche…

Nah, he's just not significant of a character just yet.

Kirche: I still think you have a problem…

And I still think you're lucky that you're a major character and I can't cast you into the pit. Now, to answer your questions: Eggman's traditional plan for the ignorant and greedy was to physically conquer them. He didn't leave his notes for taking care of them now that his M.O. is changing.

Kirche: As for the princess, after what happened with Mott, I'm pretty sure she's aware that there's people she can't trust in her kingdom. Even so, she may persevere and try to find a way to integrate my darling's genius into her country. People can be hardheaded and resistant to change at times, but things change all the time. It's time we do the same!

As for your question on Alignment, I'm well aware of it. The truth is that I don't readily apply it to my characters in writing, because there's multiple degrees of alignments (slightly good, slightly chaotic; strongly evil, moderately lawful; etc), and characters do tend to change over time.

For example, Sauron, the epitome of evil in _The Lord of the Rings_ , was initially a Lawful Good: a being who craved order in the great song of creation. But, over time, he became obsessed with control, forging the One Ring to control everything as he sees fit, turning himself to a Lawful Evil. However, in his obsession to retrieve the One Ring when it was lost and the massive loss of life and destruction in retrieving it, you might say Sauron was a Chaotic evil at that point.

And that's my goal for this story: Characters will change and grow over time; what may be considered evil today may wind up becoming the purest form of good tomorrow.

However, I will keep in mind your alignment ideas as I write. Thank you.

Kirche: Manwithaplan, We all had a wonderful break. We toured around a few cities, went shopping, and even went to the beach for a week… it rained the whole time.

Hey, you're the one who insisted on going there!

Kirche: And you could have put more effort into stopping us!

Anyway, fun fact of the day: The "Staff of Destruction" in my story is an AT4 Rocket Launcher, which has appeared in _Shadow the Hedgehog_ , in use by G.U.N., which is based on the real world AT4. As a side note, the original Staff of Destruction from the anime is similar to the real life M72 LAW, which was in use during the Vietnam War (approx. 30 years, assuming the anime took place in the year of its release, 2009). In the 1980s, a new rocket launcher was meant to replace the M72, but that project was scrapped in favor of the AT4.

Interestingly, neither of those weapons are used by Japan's military forces, with the identity of the mysterious man carrying these weapons likely being an American soldier, because they would often carry two M72s on a mission.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope to return to our previous schedule!

~D'raekmus 

* * *

*Tabitha and Metal Sonic slowly dance in a white room, the paint gradually drying as easy-listening music plays gently in the background*

Tabitha: … This is nice.


	26. Chapter 26

That evening was by far one of Louise's happier moments.

The nobles all asking her to dance, the wonderful music easing her soul, and even the dapper way her familiar had dressed for that night. It was all so perfect to the young noble.

Then there was the fact that, despite being a commoner, Eggman knew many of the dances reserved for nobility. He easily kept up with her throughout the entire ball, even leading her in a few new movements that night. The person that taught him to dance was someone she wanted to meet one day, if only to thank them.

Even Tabitha, whom Louise had expected to sit in a corner and read during the dance, had a partner in Metal. How the robot managed to convince the noble to dance with him was beyond her comprehension. Yet, somehow, the machine had done it.

Kirche, naturally, had numerous dancing partners throughout the evening. She always danced a little too close for comfort to the men. But that wasn't going to get Louise's spirits down tonight.

Even when she laid down to sleep that night, long after the ball had ended and the time entered that odd hour which wasn't quite night, but not quite morning, Louise still couldn't get rid of the smile on her face.

Her familiar must be rubbing off on her, she concluded, before rolling over to a more comfortable position to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

Eggman sat in his base, his stern face scanning through the information projected on the monitors from the console sitting before him. He sipped a cup of coffee as images flashed through depicting equations and numbers.

The doctor had set up a crude sensor array to search for minute fluctuations in subatomic particles. In particular, he was searching for entangled knots of space-time that would be indicative of dimensional tears between his world and this one.

However, his current setup wasn't perfect. In fact, it was akin to that of trying to pick up high quality broadcast television on the other side of the world… with a wire coat hanger. To have something more capable of studying dimensional shifts would require vast amounts of power and space to house the equipment necessary, both of which were at a premium in his small base.

While he would have preferred to remain at the ball, Eggman stayed long enough to dance with Louise, then vanished as soon as the noble was distracted. She didn't seem to miss him too much. Besides, this was her time to celebrate, not his. Still, it was a nice few hours to be admired… for once.

The monitor beeped, as Eggman turned to look at it. The particles floated and pulsed in the simulation, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

That is, unless…

He adjusted the formulas. The fact that an armed GUN agent arrived here, coupled with the difficulty the doctor had in generating a stable wormhole for Shadow, Rouge, and Omega to return… something was off about that.

Suddenly, the simulated particles bounced wildly, striking one another with enough force to split themselves apart. But what puzzled the doctor was the fact that these particle strikes were creating more energy than they could physically possess. That violated the fundamental law of energy conservation. Even if all the particles were vaporized into energy, they couldn't explain the quantities the doctor was observing.

Whatever was going on, the doctor concluded, was forming some type of natural particle trap that was drawing in energy and matter from vast distances. This would explain the excess energy.

But, without a more elaborate lab to test his hypotheses, the doctor was left with only a collection of equations and a screensaver.

Eggman curled his mustache in thought. This world's governing force was like that of a Medieval-era country. Perhaps feudalism is in effect here. In his world, feudal societies typically consisted of monarchs with large tracts of land to govern, typically given to nobles in return for oaths of fealty.

In that case, he concluded, a visit to Princess Henrietta would be necessary for more than just to address the Staff.

* * *

"You're awake."

The voice was strange… metallic. Too emotionless to be from a normal person. Had to be an assassin. Did they finally decide to dispose of her?

Tabitha had anticipated this type of betrayal and, in one swift move, grabbed her staff from beside her bed and leaped onto the floor, aiming her weapon at her assailant.

"My combat system is disabled for recalibration. I couldn't harm you if I tried," the strange, blue metallic golem replied.

The noble blinked several times, as she began to remember last night.

She had become exhausted from the dancing and, having stayed around long enough to be congratulated, Tabitha requested that Metal Sonic escort her back to her room.

Yet she didn't remember ordering the robot to leave… Did he really stay here all night?

"However, you did exhibit symptoms of posttraumatic stress, so I administered a mild dose of diazepam to provide a more peaceful sleep." Metal added, revealing a small, empty vial.

Tabitha nodded. She didn't have that nightmare last night. Frankly, it was the first time she felt well-rested in years.

"I won't ask you to talk about it, but I do suggest you find someone you can trust about this. Distancing yourself will only reinforce the negative effects of your trauma."

The petite noble stared at the machine as it left the room for a minute, before returning with a tray filled with food brought up from the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure how well you would feel after last night, so I brought up breakfast for you." He placed the tray on her bed. Tabitha looked over it, before nodding.

"Thank you." She replied, as her room's windows shook and a desperate whine filled the area. Both noble and machine turned towards the source, only to see her large familiar staring at her, hungrily eyeing the food.

"It appears your pet has decided to join us. I'll go grab something for her!" Metal replied before dashing out of the room at incredible speed.

Sylphid let out an inquiring grunt as Tabitha looked at her.

"No, you can't eat him," she replied, as the dragon let out an annoyed snort. A small, wry smile played at the corners of her mouth, adorning a face normally as cold as ice.

* * *

Louise woke up the next morning, and stared across her room. Upon noticing the empty bed of her familiar, the noble sighed.

She had noticed Eggman slip out during one of the later sonatas, just as a handsome nobleman approached her for a dance. The rest of the night was largely a happy blur at that point, but wasn't as enjoyable as dancing with the doctor. It just felt… different?

Louise mulled over this. It was so strange, publicly dancing with a familiar, yet dance with one she did. By all rights, she should feel humiliated and embarrassed by the act. But all she could feel was a pleasant feeling she had only experienced with her sister, Cattleya. The warmth of his hands… his firm, yet flexible movements, the way he moved with elegance and poise…

The noble shook her head to clear the memory. Now wasn't the time to get nostalgic. Obviously, Eggman had retreated to his lab and hadn't been back to sleep the entire time. She willed herself to get up. After all, she reasoned, a noble had to make sure her familiar got adequate rest.

As Louise stood up, a couple of Pawns dashed in, carrying a long case. One of them spotted Louise, and clapped happily.

"Oh, goody! You're awake!" it exclaimed, as the second guided her to the dressing stool.

Louise blinked in disbelief as the robot extended her arms. The reason for their behavior was revealed when the first Pawn opened the case.

It was a dress. Black, plain, with no signs of any special touches. What kind of clothing was this for a noble?

Louise was about to reject it when something caught her eye: a small, simple note pinned on the front of the dress.

 _Louise,_

 _I know we haven't seen eye-to-eye on things, and I'm still trying to learn to live in this world. I do appreciate everything you've done for me so far. You were having such fun at the ball last night that I didn't want to ruin the mood, but there is something I must tell both you and the princess soon. I'm afraid that my delay last night may have already ruined the opportunity I had, but I'll explain everything. This will be a critical meeting, hence the dress. Don't be fooled by its appearance; just put it on and it'll wow you. I guarantee it._

 _~Ivo_

She stared at the note. This… thing was a lackluster attempt at a peace offering. Louise already worked out that Ivo would need her help securing an audience with the princess. Given his previous kidnapping of Henrietta, it may be a little difficult to do so; there was no doubt that her guard detail would have been increased to ensure her safety.

Then again, her familiar made no attempt to harm the princess. Granted, the affair with Fouquet and the Staff of Destruction caused the doctor to relinquish his bargaining chip before any real harm could be done. While the doctor claimed that he went after Fouquet merely in retaliation for upstaging his plans, Louise began to wonder if there was some ulterior motive. Everything he did seemed to have another purpose, after all.

The noble pushed these thoughts out of her head and returned to look at the dress. What did she have to lose? A few minutes? Besides, it makes sense to humor your familiar's behavior every now and then.

As she reached out to remove the note, it _melted_ into the dress. Shocked, Louise pulled out the material, trying in vain to find it. After her unsuccessful search, she allowed the robots to dress her.

They pulled the stiff, stuffy material over her head. She nearly suffocated on the dress as they finished pulling it over her.

Louise stared at herself in the mirror. The material was skin-tight, showing off her every curve, or lack thereof. The skirt narrowly hugged her legs, leaving very little of her slight body to the imagination, however disappointing that may be. Overall, it looked more like something Kirche would wear. She made a note to order Eggman to burn this thing. You couldn't talk to a member of royalty with such offensive garments!

As she glared at the plain, embarrassing figure staring back, one of the robots turned to its partner, and asked a simple question.

"Do you think we should turn it on?"

What happened next took her breath away.

The dress appeared to bloom, shifting the bodice into a beautiful mint-colored top, complimented by yellow and green highlights that flowed from her sides all the way down the sleeves, terminating just above her wrists. The skirt, however, put the bodice to shame.

It looked like the skirt exploded, filling out into a beautiful, blossoming bottom that touched the floor for a good meter around her. The fabric seemed to shimmer, shifting through almost every color possible: iridescent greens, blood reds, and even bright yellows and deep blues.

The dress was so amazing that Louise had to check again to see how it looked on her. It was as if she had become an emissary for a distant kingdom, where they knew magic that allowed them to create miraculous dresses such as these.

As she looked over her appearance, Louise noticed that something was… off. After unsuccessfully trying to pin it down, she turned to the side.

That's when she saw it. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Louise touched the bodice. Its high neckline covered her chest completely, yet there, where there was previously nothing…

She put her hands to the spot in question. There was a distinct curve to her chest now. It wasn't a significant difference, but the subtle change did help Louise feel more feminine.

Louise turned around, noting that the dress helped shape her body, providing just enough sculpting to give her a girlish figure.

As she continued to admire the clothes, Louise spotted Eggman entering the room. He was dressed differently, as well.

"It's a special composite material designed to remain compact until activated by an electric charge. At that point, the material unfurls into its true shape. And to think I originally used this to create shields and expandable components for my robots," he explained, as Louise turned to take in his clothes.

Eggman stood before her in what looked like his normal military coat. However, upon closer inspection, the noble realized that this coat had far more intricate designs: a set of pauldrons adorned both shoulders, bordered with golden tassels. the coattails were longer, too: they terminated just above his knees. His classical one-piece pants were replaced with black military trousers, tucked into knee-high brown boots. A golden circlet hung off his right shoulder, adorned with numerous medals of varying type and size. On his bald head perched an impressive cap with the symbol of the Eggman Empire embossed upon its center.

Overall, the doctor looked like a powerful military general. He even had a ceremonial saber hanging at... his… side…

Wait… Louise did a double-take at the sword. It was. It's that horrid sword given to him by Kirche!

Noticing her gaze, Eggman drew the weapon. Its blade was altered, with silver, gold, and bronze all mixed throughout the glistening metal.

"I figured since we should make an impression, I'd give Kirche's little gift here a spin. I made some improvements to it, as well. The extra alloys should help give it a more… exotic appearance," he explained, as Louise calmed herself down. It was just a gift from Kirche… and it would be rude not to have taken it.

Still… the idea he would be wearing _that…_ instead of the one she bought him.

"Besides, Derflinger is still with Metal. I haven't seen the two since the ball."

Ah. That explains it, then. Louise put on her best smirk she could muster, as she stared at the doctor.

"I saw him last with Tabitha. I hope those two aren't getting into trouble," she baited, hoping for a reaction from the doctor.

Eggman frowned.

"I hope not. Metal's in a vulnerable state right now. His combat systems are being recalibrated so we don't have another incident like the other day."

Louise nodded. The idea of a robot running around, attacking students because of a faulty targeting system would tarnish their reputation, not to mention the reputation of the school.

But still… the fact that the doctor didn't even speculate about what kind of trouble a robot and a chevalier could get into… it annoyed her.

"Could you imagine, though, what it will be like, if those two became friends? A chevalier and one of my greatest creations..." Eggman shuddered, "there would be nothing to stand in their way."

* * *

"What do you normally do on days like today?" Metal asked. It was a day classes were not in session. The robot watched as other students milled about below.

"Read," Tabitha replied, as she picked up her book.

Metal was amazed at how much the little girl had eaten: almost everything he had brought up was decimated by the mage's disproportionate appetite. Clearly, the machine inferred, high magic use puts a drain on a person's energy reserves, which would certainly result in a rapid metabolism.

"Aren't there any other activities? You have a familiar capable of transporting you anywhere." Metal pointed to a set of mountains nearby. "Have you considered just exploring those, if only to say you did it?"

"Not interested." Tabitha replied.

Metal stared at the girl, perplexed by her apathetic behavior.

"If I had the level of freedom you do, I wouldn't stop until I've seen everything around here," the robot commented. Metal wasn't exactly sure why he said it, but he now wondered why he had rebelled against Eggman for all these years. Perhaps the robot wanted, above all else, to be free.

Perhaps it was a personality quirk that he picked up from Sonic's data… or perhaps Metal just wanted to see and observe more than just combat. There wasn't enough data for the machine to draw a conclusion.

"Why don't you?" Tabitha asked. "Nothing's stopping you."

Metal shook his head.

"I… can't."

Tabitha stared at the robot, who now looked away, as if it was contemplating a serious question.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's not something you could understand, looking free yet being bound to your obligations," Metal tried to explain. When he turned to face Tabitha, he was shocked to see that the girl had left her bed and stood in front of the robot, her face, while still neutral, burned with curiosity.

"Try me."

Metal stared at the girl, before giving in.

"Most Eggman robots operate on preprogrammed directives. These are directions we must follow, regardless of where or what we are."

"Instinct," Tabitha replied, "Hungry, tired, cold, scared..."

"In many ways, yes," Metal agreed, "But more complex machines have advanced heuristics to allow them to adapt and develop specialized traits, and even change their behaviors on the fly, but they can't override their core directives.

"Thinking," she theorized, "this or that, fight or flight, personality."

Metal was amazed at the girl's understanding.

"That's fairly accurate. However, I am different than those machines. I do possess my own 'personality', as you put it, but a large portion of my traits are directly ripped as data from someone else. Consequently, my identity isn't entirely my own. Instead, it's always shared with another. Even my name reflects the fact I'm not completely unique."

Tabitha stared at the robot for several minutes. She wasn't entirely sure how to respond to his last statement. How could something as exotic as Metal not be entirely unique? Unless…

"Twin?" she suggested. Metal stared at her in confusion.

"But I am not an identical replica of Sonic. Portions of myself are unique to me."

"Fraternal." she answered.

Metal processed this response. In many ways, he and Sonic were twins: One was created to be a replica of the other, though many of Metal's systems were different than his progenitor's. They were both fast, blue, and had similar skeletal systems. Yet… there were still so many other things that the robot had different than Sonic. His copying ability, for one, which even he was still not sure how that power came to be. Perhaps it was a side-effect of the data-cloning process.

Since there were no other viable alternatives for defining his relationship, Metal chose to instead accept the proposed answer and stored the additional information for later review.

"Tell me… something about your world." Tabitha requested. In his preoccupation, the robot didn't notice the mage had put her book aside, and was now staring right at him.

Metal wasn't sure how to reply. Most of his memory banks were used to store tactical information, not observations of the world around him.

However, there was one mission where he had to enter a set of ruins to analyze some stone tablets…

"There is one story I know of, a legend from ancient times," he began.

* * *

A/N: Ok, long time, no see, huh? Truth be told, I had this chapter ready for a while, but I wanted to spend a little more time refining it. There were a few paragraphs that I wasn't completely sure to include. I don't want to go completely lewd and bring the breast joke of the series into focus, but I find Louise's physical deficiencies reflect her negative personality traits. In time, I hope to have Louise blossom as a person, both mentally and physically.

I'm trying to show off parts of Louise's inferiority complex. I may have Eggman make a note of it. Alfred Adler, the founder of individual psychology, points out that inferiority and superiority complexes are closely related: someone who thinks highly of themselves are hiding feelings of inadequacy.

Using Louise as an example, think about how she is portrayed: a haughty noble who's unable to cast normal magic and, consequently, belittled by her family. Suppose that her angry behavior is caused by her inferiority complex. To me, there's four components to her inferiority:

Her magical talent: This is the large one because it spawned the other three psychological problems. Her inability to perform even the most basic of spells, and how others react to it, has forced her to develop a red-hot temper. Compare how Louise acts before and after she gains the ability to cast Explosion. Yes, she does lose a bit of her anger and becomes a more centered person at towards the end of the series.

Her family: Having a daughter who can't use their rank's magical ability, especially in a society where such a lack of talent is scandalous, has no doubt affected her family's opinion on their daughter. We see evidence of her being abused as a child because of her failures. In fact, considering how this society behaves, I wouldn't be surprised if rumors floated around about Louise being an illegitimate child. I do have a plan for Louise to confront her family problems in the future, as part of her becoming more psychologically balanced.

Her body: This isn't as strongly related to her magic right now, but it's something I plan to elaborate more on as the story progresses. I won't dice words: Louise is a pancake. Given that she's in what is effectively a high school, there's no doubt that she will have to face bullying due to her lackluster physique. People can be merciless.

Her colleagues: Let's face it, her peers have given her the title "Louise the Zero" because of her aforementioned magical problem. Everyone makes fun of her poor abilities and treats her like garbage, because it's socially acceptable because she's… different. Kirche, her polar opposite, is a major antagonist for this group.

In time, I hope to see Eggman help Louise become a better person by giving her the tools (pun intended) to confront each of these issues. We have already seen Eggman confront the first one by reassuring her that she is casting magic, but her current method is simply not powerful enough to correctly utilize it.

Also, the doctor is encouraging Louise to make friends with Kirche to resolve the fourth problem.

I hope to eventually deal with Eggman's own psychological issues, but that will be some time off. I have a future story arc planned where everyone will travel back to the doctor's world to deal with a major threat there. I plan on addressing his problems then.

As another note, I want to briefly talk about this Eggman's personality. He is a self-proclaimed genius, where others have dubbed him as "evil". While most of his actions are borderline diabolical (mind control anyone?), I want to point out that the doctor's intent isn't to be the evil person at all: he's a political idealist who initially wanted to help the world, much like his grandfather.

Something happened, however, that shifted his whole perspective about people in general. Essentially, the doctor became cynical. No longer trusting people to do the right thing, Eggman sought to personally change the world for the better. By himself.

I think this cynicism best explains the doctor's defining trait: he works alone. Sure, he sometimes teams up with other characters, but overall, he doesn't ally himself with anyone without a good reason.

Overall, I hope to one day delve more into the psychology of these two, and how they will eventually complement each other.

I promise that next chapter will present further story progression. Do keep in mind that I am working as well as attending a university to complete my degree. Unfortunately, education comes first. Because I can't eat fanfiction.


End file.
